Duel Terminal: El Amanecer de una Nueva Era
by SagiMeister
Summary: Después de la primera gran guerra, un poderoso clan hace su movimiento para adquirir más poder. Sin embargo, muy poco saben de las consecuencias de sus acciones y del oscuro futuro que yace adelante. Conozcan a Emilia y Avance, dos jóvenes del clan Gishki que tendrán la responsabilidad de liderar a su pueblo a la victoria, o a una muerte segura...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, este es mi primer Fanfic que he publicado en mi vida. Así que si encuentran algun tipo de error, o simplemente quieren mostrar su opinión en cuanto al contenido de la misma, comenten o manden un MP para yo poder sacar nuevas ideas.

Siempre me ha gustado la historia detrás de las cartas, observando el arte de varios monstruos y cartas he investigado sobra la historia detrás de estas. El duel terminal es un conjunto de historias que narran las contantes guerras entre le bien y el mal. Esta historia tomara en enfoque de dos personajes notables de la segunda guerra del Duel Terminal: Gishki Emilia y Gishki Avance. Ellos van a narrar la segunda gran guerra desde el punto de vista de su clan: Los Gishki. Trataré de darle personalidades adecuadas a los personajes según la historia del Duel Terminal 2.

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH** ni de ninguna de las cartas. El legítimo dueño es y siempre será Konami. Yo solo me dedico a plasmar personalidades en los personajes ya creados.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Perspectiva**

Las olas baten fuertemente contra la arena, el sonido de estas invade toda la playa, llegando incluso a la entrada de una caverna. El sol se ocultaba en la lejanía del mar, pintando el cielo de un suave tono naranja y rosa. Algo empieza a surgir de las olas, un ser bizarro, a simple vista parece la combinación entre un pez y una serpiente. Emerge de las aguas con la ayuda de un bastón, en cual usa como soporte. Los cuatro ojos de la criatura parpadean varias veces, acostumbrándose al nuevo ambiente, estos miran de un lado a otro la costa, al parecer buscando algo. Posa su mirada en la caverna que tiene delante, un ligero bufido sale de su boca con forma de punta, y así empieza a ascender de las aguas hacia la orilla.

Al alejarse de las aguas se revela su grotesca forma. Encorvado, escamoso y con una cresta que asemeja a una membrana. Lleva puesto un abrigo negro con adornos dorados que rodea su cuello y las mangas de sus dos brazos. De su cuello cuelga un collar, el cual contiene un pequeño espejo. Sale completamente, siendo su cola la última parte de su cuerpo en tocar la arena. Empieza a avanzar lentamente en dirección de la caverna, de la cual se emiten pequeños y casi inaudibles sonidos. Conforme se va acercando, distingue cuales son dichos sonidos, una espada siendo afilada. Se adentra en la caverna.

Dentro de esta, cuelgan varias estalactitas, un pequeño lago reside dentro de esta. Iluminada por una fuente natural de luz que cuelgan de las paredes de esta, se adentra mirando en todas la direcciones, como si estuviese buscando a algo, o alguien.

Los sonidos paran, y la criatura parece asustarse. Empieza a mirar alrededor solo para toparse con un hombre, alto y joven, postrados en un asiento de madera, mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la caverna, con una espada resplandeciente en mano.

"Que quieres"-dice el hombre, con un notable tono de fastidio en su grave voz.

"A diferencia de los otros, Avance, tú no tienes ningún sentido de responsabilidad"- dijo en un tono seria la criatura, con su vejez notoria en su voz.

"Lo que hago no te incumbe, Shadow" - respondió el joven Avance, pasando su mano por su plateado cabello en señal de aburrimiento.

"Quizá el mío no, pero el de Noelia si". Avance al escuchar el nombre de su maestra, se pone tenso. Si ella se enterase que no cumple con sus responsabilidades...

"No te desvíes del tema, para que has venido aquí?"- dijo Avance, tratando de evitar el tema.

"Natalia ha convocado a una reunión, estas incluido en esta" - la criatura que responde al nombre de Shadow posa su mirada en la espada. Esta tiene un pequeño espejo circular con adornos dorados ubicado justo por debajo de donde empieza la hoja.

"Juro que si es otra de esas reuniones para discutir que ritual se va a realizar voy a" antes de completar la oración Shadow golpea su bastón contra el suelo de la caverna, haciendo que este libere un fuerte sonido.

"Tiene relación con eso, pero es mucho más importante. Mejor te vas retirando, dudo que a Emilia le guste estar sola, no crees?" - dijo lo último con un tono burlón en su ronca voz.

"Y cuando será esta reunión?" - pregunto Avance, ignorando lo último dicho por Shadow.

"En unos 30 minutos, apúrate, te esperan"- diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia salida de la caverna. Al estar debajo del umbral, volteo diciendo: " no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en que la miras. A Noelia no le gustaría que su sobrina ande con un hombre como tú". Diciendo esto, se retira de la caverna, en dirección al mar.

Las palabras de Shadow retumbaron en la cabeza de Avance. Sacudió su cabeza y tomo su espada. Se dirigió hacia una esquina de la cueva, donde tenía guardadas sus pertenencias.

Cogió su cinturón del cual colgaba su espada y se lo amarro a la cintura. Se puso su chaleco blanco y su capa azul. Por último, introdujo sus manos en unos guantes de cuero marrón y se dirigió al lago que yacía dentro de la caverna.

Al estar a la orilla de este, poso su mano sobre el espejo ubicado en su espada, y lo empezó a frotar con sus dedos. Tanto el espejo como el lago empezaron a brillar. Cuando el lago tomo un color blanco, Avance cerro lo ojos y se dejó caer en el agua, siendo absorbido en su totalidad por luz blanca.

* * *

En las profundidades del océano, había un palacio. Su estructura generaba varias "burbujas de aire" de modo que los habitantes pudiesen respirar aire, en el caso que lo necesitase.

En una de las salas más grandes del palacio se encontraba una joven mujer, de brillante cabello rojo y largo. Llevaba puesto un sombrero azul que cubría una parte de su cabeza. En su torso llevaba puesto un chaleco de igual color y una camiseta de color marrón con varios adornos dorados. Tenía puesto una falda de color celeste y unos pantalones de color marrón.

Sentada en uno de los asientos de la gran sala circular, tomo su bastón y empezó a inspeccionar su recientemente adquirido espejo. Se quedó maravillada por la belleza y poder que aquel ornamento poseía. Se pedio tanto en ello que no noto la presencia de otro hombre en la misma sala.

"Emilia", dijo el hombre desde la entrada opuesta de la sala.

La chica se sorprendió a escuchar la voz del hombre, levanto la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo al ver de quien se trataba la persona que dijo su nombre.

"Avance", dijo, casi como un suspiro.

El joven se adentró en la sala y de sentó al costado de ella, posando su espada en el asiento de adelante. "Llegas temprano, todo bien?", pregunta Avance.

" si tranquilo, es solo que me otorgaron mi primer Aquaespejo!" Emilia levanta su bastón mostrando el evidente objeto para que Avance lo viese con mayor claridad.

"Eso es una muy buena noticia, felicidades" dijo el joven tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. Las mejillas de Emilia toman un color rojo, el tacto de los labios de el con su mano hizo que su corazón empiece a latir rápidamente.

"Vaya, que tenemos aquí?" Dijo la voz de una mujer desde detrás de ellos. Tanto Avance como Emilia retiran sus manos, con notoria vergüenza reflejada en sus rostros.

Una pequeña joven se acercaba hacia ellos, saltando de felicidad. Llevaba puesto un gran gorro de color azul oscuro que cubría gran parte de su cabeza. Su pelo celeste caía hasta un poco más de sus hombros. Tenía una túnica de color negro con diseños crema en los bordes.

"Hola Ariel" dijo Emilia con un tono risueño en du voz. Avance se limitó a mirar a otro lado, tratando de ocultar el brillo rojo en sus mejillas.

"Que mal que llegue a tiempo, me hubiese gustado ver el espectáculo" dijo con un tono seductor mirando a Emilia haciendo que ella mirase a Avance, sonrojada.

Avance voltea hacia Ariel. "Quienes más están incluidos en esta reunión?"

Ariel deja soltar un bufido. "Todos prácticamente, al parecer Natalia tiene algo importante que contarnos..."

En ese instante, varias criaturas entran en la sala de reunión. Todos compartían ciertas características; escamas, membranas, colas. La mayoría de ellos vestían de túnicas y trajes de color azul oscuro. Todos empezaron a sentarse alrededor del salón circular, iniciando conversaciones entre ellos. A los pocos minutos se abren las puertas más grandes, de ella emerge una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabello gris y vestido azul con adornos plateados. Todos guardan silencio mientras que ella se dirige al centro de la sala.

"Camaradas, es un gusto tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos. Se preguntaran cual es el motivo de esta improvisada reunión." La mujer que daba el discurso, Natalia, hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor de la sala. Al posar su mirada en Emilia, Avance y Ariel, se forma una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. "Ahora bien, los rituales que nosotros realizamos son nuestro estilo de vida, nuestra razón de existir. Sin embargo, los recursos necesarios para realizarlos son muy escasos". Dicho esto muchos de los presentes empezaron a soltar murmullos entre ellos.

"Por suerte, Noelia y yo hemos encontrado una solución muy factible ante el problema." Dicho esto saca una navaja de por debajo de su vestido y empieza a frotar con sus dedos el espejo que está en él. De las paredes surgen varias esferas blancas que proyectan rayos de luz al centro de la sala. Estos muestran la imagen de un valle.

"Con ustedes, el Mist Valley. Anteriormente perteneciente a la tribu del mismo nombre, ahora yace en manos de los Gusto. Este valle tiene una gran cantidad de materia prima y materiales necesarios como para lograr realizar muchos rituales sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, los Gusto se interponen entre nosotros, los Gishki, y el Mist Valley."

Dicho lo último varios gruñidos salieron de la mayoría de los presentes. Emilia mira preocupada a Ariel. Avance se limita a soltar un bufido de aburrimiento. Natalia levanta su mano en señal de silencio, la cual todos siguen. "En vista de eso, Noelia y yo hemos decido manda una invasión a gran escala sobre la tribu Gusto. Por lo cual necesitaremos realizar rituales sobre nosotros mismo, para así darnos el poder necesario para derrotar a nuestros enemigos".

Todos los presentes soltaron varias exclamaciones de alegría. Natalia volvió a frotar su espejo y las luces desaparecieron. Todos empezaron a retirarse, al final, solo quedaron en la sala Emilia, Natalia, Ariel y Avance.

"Entonces ese es el plan, cometer genocidio en otra tribu?", dice Emilia con un tono de voz apenado.

"Es por nuestra propia supervivencia, tómatelo con calma", el tono de Ariel es serio y calmado a la vez.

"Entonces cuando empezara la invasión?", pregunta Avance, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Natalia.

"Lo más probable es que sea en una semana, con suerte", Natalia se dirige hacia una de las puertas de salida. "Ariel, ven conmigo, aun necesitas practica con tu Aquaespejo".

Ariel la mira con cara de sorprendida. "Pero si a Emilia recién le acaban de dar el suyo!", exclama a modo de berrinche.

Natalia mira devuelta hacia el grupo. Hace una pausa y dice: "Avance, crees que puedas hacerte cargo del entrenamiento de Emilia?"

El corazón de Avance se para en seco. 'Yo? Con Emilia?', ese pensamiento recorre su cabeza. "Sera un placer" dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirando a Emilia. "Ven, vamos a la sala de meditación."

Natalia lo interrumpe. "Discúlpame Avance, todas las salas del palacio estarán ocupadas, no eres el único que tiene que practicar en contactar con el Aquaespejo."

"Entonces a dónde iremos?", pregunta Avance intrigado y algo molesto.

Natalia piensa en su respuesta. "Creo que tu hogar será un lugar adecuado para la meditación. Si mas no me equivoco está cerca de una playa?"

"Si lo está", Avance le presenta su mano a Emilia, ayudándola a pararse. "nos vemos en una semana entonces".

Ariel mira con una ceja levantadas Emilia. Ella solo se sonroja ante el pensamiento de Avance y ella solos en su casa. Ariel pasa al costado de Emilia, susurrando al oído: "cuídense" con un tono seductor. Emilia la empuja y se dirige hacia Avance, quien estaba en la puerta opuesta, por donde había venido.

* * *

En el otro lado del palacio, una mujer alta y esbelta, de corto cabello corto amarrado a su cabeza y con un vestido crema con blanco, con diferentes adornos de oro en su cuello, se miraba el rostro el un espejo ubicado en la punta de su vara. Al quitar la mirada del espejo deposito su atención en el gran espejo que colgaba de la pared al costado de ella. Sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color azul brillante. Se queda mirando al espejo por un largo tiempo, como si este le estuviese diciendo algo.

"Noelia?", pregunta un hombre al entrar en la sala de meditación. Al notar el estado en el que ella se encontraba, se calla inmediatamente, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. La mujer quita su mirada del Aquaespejo para depositarla con el hombre de cabello negro. Dicha persona llevaba puesto una túnica de color azul oscura y de su cuello colgaba un pequeño espejo.

"Cuál es tu asunto Vanity", pregunta la mujer con autoridad en su voz. El hombre inclina la cabeza, avergonzada.

"Natalia ya informó a la tribu acerca de nuestro movimiento, ahora todo el personal está practicando y meditando para la guerra. Tenemos varios como voluntarios para realizar los rituales, un gran numero en mi parecer señora." Al terminar lo dicho el hombre levanta la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Noelia. Los ojos de ella cobraron su color rojo normal. "Alguna novedad por parte del Aquaespejo?", pregunta intrigado.

"Un buen augurio para la guerra por venir, solamente tenemos que asegurarnos que todos cumplan su función y la victoria será nuestra", una notable confianza yacía en un voz. "Sabes algo de Emilia?"

"Asistió a la conferencia después de recibir su Aquaespejo, Natalia ha asignado a Avance para que sea su tutor en cuanto a la meditación y uso de su reciente adquisición", le informa Vanity, con cierto temor en su voz.

Noelia quita su mirada del hombre y suelta un bufido. "Una decisión así la tengo que tomar yo, nunca he tenido mucha simpatía por ese hombre", dice tocando el Aquaespejo colgado de la pared. "Desde que la Barrera de Hielo se deshizo y la gran guerra termino, he tomado el papel de tutora de Emilia, esperando que algún día ella pueda liderar a la tribu en mi lugar", dirige su mirada hacia el hombre al otro lado del salón. "Quiero que vigiles de cerca a los dos, tengo en cuenta la atracción que ambos sienten, me preocupa que ello interfiera en la función de tanto Emilia como Avance." Diciendo esto se dirige a la salida de la sala, pasando por el costado de Vanity. Este se hace al lado.

"Por supuesto señora", inclinando la cabeza espera a que ella se retire. Una vez pierde la pierde de vista, dirige su mirada hacia el espejo. Se acera lentamente a él, lo empieza a examinar con su mirada y toca lentamente el suyo colgado de su cuello. Ambos empiezan a brillar con un tono azul brillante. "Muéstrame mi propósito", sus ojos empiezan a tomar el mismo color de los espejos. Empieza a escuchar susurros en toda la sala, siente la presencia de 3 seres alrededor, los cuales lo observan.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos, vuelve en sí. Se frota los ojos debido a la fatiga que meditar causa. Se dirige a la salida, "será mejor que me retire, tengo un encargo que cumplir."

* * *

Ambos avanzaron en silencio por los diversos pasadizos del palacio, procesando el hecho de que ambos iban a estar solos una semana en la casa de Avance. Eventualmente, llegaron a una recamara con un lago. Avance se detuvo y miro a Emilia.

"Alguna vez has hecho una transportación de dos?", pregunta Avance con un poco de vergüenza, mirando a otro lado menos a ella.

"Hay alguna diferencia con la normal?", pregunta Emilia con un tono divertido.

Avance con su mano derecha empieza a tocar el espejo de su espada, la cual está colgando de su cintura. "De hecho si, una transportación en pareja requiere que exista cierta proximidad entre los cuerpo". Diciendo eso le ofrece su mano a Emilia.

Emilia se sonroja al entender a qué se refiere Avance. Ella toma la mano de él y se acerca lentamente hacia él. Avance rodea su cintura con su brazo, haciendo que ella soltase un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte!", dijo, quitando el brazo de su cintura, dirigiéndolo a su hombro.

"Tranquilo, solo me agarraste por sorpresa", Emilia pasa su brazo derecho por debajo del hombre de Avance.

Al estar los dos abrasados, Avance se deja caer hacia el lago ya iluminado de luz blanca. El joven pudo ver por un momento la cara de Emilia antes de caer al agua, la cual reflejaba una inmensa sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Avisen si es que quieren que los haga mas largos o manden cualquier recomendación.

Estén atentos al siguiente capitulo, el cual sera publicado en un par de días

BYE-BYE :3


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas, les traigo aquí el segundo capitulo de mi Fanfic del Duel Termianl, promto que en el futuro serán mucho más largos, lo prometo.

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH** , el dueño legitimo es y siempre será Konami. Yo solo le limito a daler personalidad a los personajes

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Conocimiento**

"Estas seguro que tenemos que hacer esto? Quiero entrenar de una vez!" Emilia muestra su molestia y fastidio cruzando sus brazos.

"Es absolutamente necesario, segun Natalia, la historia de este mundo es esencial para el contacto con el Aquaespejo", la voz de Avance tiene un tono de fastidio similar al de Emilia. Recorrió un lado a otro la caverna, buscando entre sus cosas los libros de entrenamiento que recibió por parte de Noelia mucho tiempo atrás.

"Se un poco de lo que ocurrió hace tiempo; los 4 clanes, la alianza contra los gusanos y el inevitable fin del mundo bla, bla, bla..." fue interrumpida por Avance, el cual dejo caer un pesado y grande libro al frente de ella. Avance toma asiento al costado de ella.

"Empecemos por lo más simple", dice levantando la primera página del gran libro. En esta se encuentras 4 imágenes de distintas personas. "Cuáles eran los nombres de las 4 tribus que participaron en la guerra?"

Emilia suelta un suspiro de derrota. "Los flamvell, X-saber, Mist Valley y los Ice Barrier, siendo la última de la cual descendemos nosotros." Avance asiente en señal de aprobación.

"Que caracterizaba a estos clanes?" Pregunta pasando a la siguiente página. En esta, había cuatro personas, de las 4 tribus diferentes.

"Los Flamvell controlaban el fuego, aprendieron a manifestarse en forma ígnea y controlar así dicho elemento", dice Emilia señalando a la primera persona, esta tenía el cabello y ojos llenos de fuego, llevaba puesto una prenda ligera de fuego y se sus manos salían llamaradas de fuego. "Los X-saber eran maestros de la espada, con un gran sentido del honor y al mismo tiempo mucha avaricia." Esta vez señala a una mujer la cual portaba una gran espada, varias veces el tamaño de ella. "Los Mist Valley eran los amos del cielo, dominaban el aire montaban sobre sus grande aves." Señala a un hombre con el torso desnudo, pero con alas detrás de su espalda, las cuales estaban extendidas. "Por último, los Ice Barrier, maestros del hielo. Sabios magos y hechiceros, que mucho tiempo atrás sellaron a varios monstruos descomunales, los cuales usaban a su favor."

"Se nota que Noelia te ha enseñado bien." Avance se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia una pequeña fogata al otro lado de la caverna. Encima cuelga una olla, mete en ella una taza de hierro y saca el líquido que está adentro. "Segura que no quieres probar? Está muy bueno, y te mantendrá despierta", dice ofreciendo un vaso a Emilia.

"Mi tía dice que no he de tomar este tipo de bebidas, pero si dices que me mantendrá con los ojos abiertos..." Extiende su brazo, aceptando el vaso ofrecido por Avance. Examina el líquido y empieza a olerlo, el cual tiene un aroma un poco desagradable. Acerca su boca al borde de la taza y toma un pequeño trago. Una vez el líquido toca su lengua, siente que esta le quema. Empieza a toser y deja el vaso bruscamente en la mesa, al costado del libro.

Una vez recuperada de su toz, observa a Avance, quien está sentado al costado de ella. Se sorprende al notar que el está tomando del baso como si fuese agua. Una vez terminado el líquido dentro del vaso, lo deja al lado opuesto del libro y suelta un gran suspiro. Emilia empieza a ver el rostro de Avance. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo en los que ella se pierde.

"Bueno, sigamos." Avance trata de evitar la mirada de Emilia posando la suya en libro. Pasando un par de páginas. "De acuerdo, cuáles eran los nombres de los 3 dragones sellados por la tribu Ice Barrier?"

Emilia pone su mano bajo su mentón, pensando. Pasados ya un par de minutos Avance se levanta y va a servirse otro vaso. "Eran Gunrir...Brionac...y..." Se queda pensando una gran cantidad de tiempo. Mira el vaso que tiene a su costado y le da un trago, acostumbrándose al ardor de la bebida.

Avance se dirige a su cama y quita una de las almohadas. Se dirige hacia una de las rocas del lado opuesto de la cueva y deja caer su almohada en un espacio que considera cómodo. "Trishula, el dragón más fuerte de los 3. Fue el último dragón liberado para el final de la guerra contra los Worm."

Emilia levanta una ceja, "Así que ese era su nombre, Worms." Dirige su mirada hacia su vaso y toma otro trago. "Noelia nunca toca mucho el tema, más me habla de las tribus, mas no del enemigo."

"Es normal, ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de aquella guerra. Por lo que pude investigar los Worm eran imparables, matabas a uno, dos tomaban su lugar." Avance se dirige hacia la silla al costado de ella y toma asiento. "Ahora, que medidas tomaron los clanes para combatirlos?" Diciendo esto toma otro trago de su bebida. Emilia se pregunta cuanto habrá tomado.

"Las 4 tribus al ver que solo no iban a sobrevivir, juntaron su fuerza militar y conocimiento, creando una organización". Emilia mira su vaso, el cual estaba vacío. "Según tengo entendido, se llamaba Alliance of Justice."

Avance se dirige hacia la olla y vierte el líquido en el vaso de Emilia. "Perfecto. Ahora, como termino la guerra?" Se sienta al costado de Emilia, pasando las páginas del gran libro. Para en una página en la que se ve a un gran dragón blanco de 3 cabezas, con piel azul y ojos de color dorado. Alrededor de él, emergen grandes cantidades de hielo, consumiendo todo a su paso.

"Todos los Worms se unieron en una sola entidad, amenazando la existencia de todo ser vivo en el planeta. Las armad creadas por los Ally of Justice no eran suficiente para parar a este gran gusano. Los Ice Barrier, en un intento desesperado, liberan al último dragón de la barrera de hielo, Trishula. Sin embargo, no lo logran controlar. Trishula destruye gran cantidad del mundo con su gran poder, tanto a Worms como a las demás tribus...Hasta ahí recuerdo."

Avance cierra el libro y lo lleva a un estante en una esquina de la caverna. La fogata empieza a perder su brillo y las fuentes fe luz de la caverna también. Prende una vela y la pone sobre la mesa. "Eso será todo por hoy, es tarde. Mañana seguiremos la lección y empezara tu entrenamiento" Se dirige hacia su improvisada cama y señala a su cama. "Tu dormirás en mi cama".

Emilia asiente y termina el líquido de su vaso. Se dirige hacia Avance y deposita un beso en su mejilla. "Gracias Avance, en serio no sabes lo que esto significa para mí". Sus mejillas se ponen de un color rojo, al igual que las de él.

"No hay problema Emilia, descansa bien." Dicho esta da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida de la cueva. A medio camino se empieza a quitar la camisa. Una sonrojada Emilia dirige la mirada hacia la tonificada espalda de su nuevo tutor.

"A dónde vas?", pregunta intrigada. Avance para en seco y mira a Emilia de reojo.

"A bañarme, me voy a demorar. Tu solo preocúpate por descansar." Dicho esto sale completamente de la caverna.

Emilia sacude su cabeza, alejando todo tipo de pensamientos inapropiados de su mente. Se dirige hacia la cama de Avance y se quita lentamente su abrigo azul, quedando en su polo negro, sin mangas. Se recuesta en la cama y posa su cabeza en las almohadas.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, inhala fuertemente el aroma de la almohada. "Huele a él."

* * *

En lo más profundo del océano, en una de las recamaras del palacio. Noelia observa a varios de sus sirvientes meditar en círculo. Estos tienen sus ojos de un color azul brillante. Al costado de ella surge un ser pequeño, apoyado por un bastón, y se posiciona al costado de ella.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto Shadow, hay otros voluntarios muy capacitados para el ritual." Noelia posa una mano sobre la cresta de la serpiente marina.

"No, tengo que hacerlo, siento que no he hecho suficiente por la tribu. Siento que haciendo esto ayudare mucho más que siendo un viejo y gruñón pescado", suelta una pequeña risa irónica.

"De que estas hablando!?" Noelia se interpone entre él y el círculo creado por sus arrodillados sirvientes. "Tú nos acogiste después de la gran guerra, nos protegiste contra los peligros de este nuevo mundo." Agarra su mano y la lleva a su pecho.

"No he hecho más que eso. A partir de eso, tu tomaste liderazgo, tu creaste esta tribu y tu serás la que nos lleve a la victoria." Shadow levanta su mano hacia la mejilla de Noelia, acariciándola. "No tenías más de 18 años cuando llegaste a mi hogar, con 4 niños detrás de ti. La cara que llevas ahora es completamente diferente a la expresión de terror y miedo que tenías en ese entonces. Con esto me asegurare que nadie de nuestra tribu tenga esa expresión nunca más."

Retira su mano de la mejilla de la sollozante Noelia y se dirige hasta el centro del círculo creado por sus compañeros. Dirige una mirada a Noelia, la cual se está secando unas cuantas lágrimas. Inclina su cabeza en signo de aprobación y empieza a tocar el Aquaespejo de bastón.

El espejo de Shadow empieza a brillar también, el cual toma un color celeste brillante. Un círculo de luz de forma a los pies de Shadow, al mismo tiempo como uno más grande alrededor de todos los sirvientes arrodillados. Una gran luz envuelve a Shadow y a los sirvientes arrodillados. Dirige una última mirada hacia Noelia, la cual lo observa firmemente a los ojos.

Su vista se nubla y pierde el conocimiento...

Noelia observa como el cuerpo de Shadow y de los otros presentes se convierten en luz pura. Lo que solían ser los cuerpos de sus sirvientes ahora no son más que pura energía. Empieza a tocar suavemente su Aquaespejo, el cual empieza a tomar un color similar al de las luces. El espejo empieza a vibrar, las luces se dirigen hacia él y se introducen del espejo.

"Mis fieles sirvientes, renazcan con una nueva forma, cedan su mente a Shadow y que tome el mando de su cuerpo y alma. Otorguen su fuerza vital a él... y devuélvanlo a mí, más fuerte que nunca", exclama con fuerza clavando su bastón en el piso y uniendo sus manos en forma de puños. "Ahora tienes el poder de varias almas, mi hermano, aprovéchalas." Diciendo esto casi como un susurro, el Aquaespejo libera toda la energía hacía en centro de la sala.

Lentamente, la energía celeste empieza a tomar forma. Toma una silueta gigantesca, se forman un par de brazos y piernas, le sale una inmensa cola y emerge una cabeza con varias membranas. Un estallido de luz invade la sala de ritual. Noelia cubre sus ojos con su mano izquierda.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la iluminada sala, se topa con una criatura colosal delante de ella. Con ambas manos en el suelo y su cabeza abajo, varias membranas salen de tanto sus brazos y cresta. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Noelia. Con la ayuda de ambos brazos empieza a levantarse. Al estar erguido pierde el equilibrio, tambaleándose hacia atrás un poco. Con la mano derecha se agarra la cabeza, como si esta le doliese o estuviese desorientado.

Noelia lo con detalle, en el pecho del recientemente creado monstruo cuelga un gran Aquaespejo, tiene una cola inmensa y afiladas garras en sus membranosas manos y piernas. Cuando nota que la criatura está más orienta al ambiente dice: "Espero que te guste tu nuevo cuerpo".

El monstruo solo se limita a mirarla y solar un leve gruñido. "Ahora ven, tenemos mucho por hacer".

* * *

En la orilla de la playa, Avance sacude su mojada cabeza, en un intento por secarse después de su reciente baño. Dirige su mirada a la cueva, donde espera que Emilia esté descansando. Recoge su pantalón de la arena y se lo pone. Sin embargo, siente la presencia de algo aparte de el en la playa, mejor dicho, de alguien.

Dirige la mirada hacia detrás de él, en dirección al horizonte. Puede ver la silueta de una mujer a lo lejos. En estos momentos se arrepiente de no haber traído su espada consigo. Se tranquiliza cuando ve quien es la mujer que camina en su dirección. Lleva puesto un abrigo marrón, una prenda blanca que llega hasta más debajo de sus caderas, y unos pequeños pantalones negros, que no pasan de sus rodillas. Lo que más resalta de esta mujer es su largo y hermoso pelo verde, el cual llega hasta más debajo de sus hombros.

Avance baja la guardia cuando la mujer está a unos pocos metros de él. "Winda, un gusto verte". Dice de una manera un poco fría para el gusto de la joven mujer. Ella solo se limita a solar una pequeña risa.

"Por favor Avance, tantos años conociéndonos y sigues tratándome con la misma formalidad que cuando éramos niños. Que haces acá tan tarde?" dice dirigiéndose al mar y dejando que las olas acaricien sus delicados pies.

"Lo mismo diría de ti, no es lo más sabio encontrarse a altas horas de la noche con un miembro de otro clan", dice Avance, posicionándose al costado de ella, junto a la orilla.

"No creas que los Gusto no sabemos acerca de su movimiento contra nosotros. En el caso que dicha guerra ocurra, ninguno de los dos bandos saldrá victorioso." Dice esto tomando la mano derecha de Avance entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El hombre le devuelve la mirada a Winda. "Para eso has venido, esperas que de alguna manera yo logre parar toda la invasión?". Winda se limita a sacudir su cabeza, en señal de negación.

"Te vengo a advertir de un peligro mucho mayor. Nosotros los Gusto le damos culto a la naturaleza, el cuidamos y la preservamos. Nos advierte cuando hay un peligro que amenace con nuestra existencia", toma el rostro de Avance con ambas manos y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. "Hay algo grande que se aproxima a nosotros, no sé qué es, pero es peligroso. Es algo a lo que no podemos parar solos. Las 4 tribus solas serán aniquiladas si no cooperamos. Los Gem-knight los sienten también y los Laval están inquietos, estoy segura que Noelia también lo presiente, pero prefiere ignorarlo."

Empieza a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Avance. "Tienes que advertirle a todos, solos no sobreviviremos a las guerras por venir" dice casi como un susurro. Avance siente como la respiración de ambos se combina. Observa como los verdes ojos de Winda lo miran fijamente. Sus labios colisionan, Winda pasa sus manos por detrás del cuello del hombre mientas que Avance dirige sus manos hacia la frágil cintura de la joven mujer.

Se quedan asi un buen rato hasta que Winda se separa de Avance. "Despierta", dice casi de manera inaudible.

Los ojos de Avance se abren abruptamente, confundidos. Mira alrededor suyo, está en la caverna, echado en su improvisada cama. Dirige su mirada hacia su cama, Emilia no está ahí. Un olor a comida invade su nariz y dirige su mirada a su izquierda, donde Emilia está preparando el desayuno. Ella al darse cuenta que despertó, le dirige una cálida sonrisa, la cual él le devuelve.

"Un mal sueño?", pregunta Emilia. Avance se limita a levantarse de la cama y dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, en dirección de la playa

"Algo parecido" dice Avance, dirigiéndose hacia la fogata para desayunar.

* * *

En lo más profunde de un gran bosque, hay un árbol que sobresale entre todos. De varias veces el tamaño del resto, se dice que sus raíces llegan hasta en núcleo del mismo mundo. La estructura del árbol es robusta, a simple vista parece un gran árbol con forma cilíndrica, con varias de sus raíces y ramas esparciéndose por todos lados. Debajo de este árbol, hay una mujer, la cual tiene puesta su mano sobre una de las más pequeñas raíces de este. Sus ojos están verdes como el color de las hojas que la rodean, al igual que el color de su cabello.

Pierde su concentración cuando escucha varios pasos a lo lejos. Coge su bastón el cual está al costado suyo y lo apunta en dirección de donde proviene el sonido, hacia un grupo de arbustos. Los diversos seres del bosque se hacen a un lado de la zona de donde provienen estos ruidos. Winda está lista para lanzar un conjuro sobre lo que sea que salga de ese conjunto de hojas.

Cuando lo que sea que hace los ruidos está a punto de salir del arbusto, ella lanza una ráfaga de viento que sale de su bastón en dirección al arbusto. El viento hace que un niño de aproximadamente unos 12 años salga volando del arbusto, en dirección al árbol, con el cual colisiona. Da un suspiro de tanto relajo como de fastidio. Va hacia el adolorido joven, el cual está sobando su cabeza con su mano, la cual recibió un duro golpe

"Rayos Kamiu, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me sigas cuando voy de exploración!" Jala al chico de su oreja, levantándolo del suelo. Kamiu suelta un chillido de dolor y se libera del agarre de Winda.

"Una cosa es explorar el valle, otra es adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque Naturia. Sabes que está completamente prohibido entrar a menos que los sacerdotes lo autoricen", dice cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose contra el sagrado árbol.

"Y ahora se supone que eres responsable?" Winda no puede creer la infantil actitud que este niño está tomando.

"No, claro que no", dice soltando una pequeña risa. "Quiero saber de qué se trata, nada más. Y, que me incluyas en lo que sea que estas tramando." Una sonrisa diabólica se forma en su boca.

"Supongo que no podrá librarme de ti así que…Bueno" Toma asiento al costado de él, reposando su cabeza contra el árbol. Kamiu la imita, tomando asiento a su costado. "Veras, la tribu sabe de los movimientos que los Gishki están planeando contra nosotros, estamos completamente alerta. Ahora bien, algo también está inquietando a los sacerdotes y a nuestros animales. Es exactamente lo mismo que paso cuando los Fabled emergieron de las profundidades de la tierra en la anterior guerra. Los sacerdotes temen que algo de igual magnitud surja del abismo otra vez, amenazando la existencia de todos." Winda toca lentamente el piso, agarra un poco del pasto de color verde claro y lo empieza a acariciar.

"Pero acaso los Gishki no lo presienten también? Los Gem-Knight y los Laval también se están preparando para una invasión. Por qué ellos no están haciendo nada?" La voz de Kamiu está llena de intriga y curiosidad.

"Nosotros al terminar la guerra nos llevamos los muy pocos registros de la historia de este mundo, al igual que los caballeros gema. A los Laval no se les complica, el fuego les cuenta la historia. Pero el Aquaespejo… es una herramienta muy siniestra, mucho uso de él puede corromper la mente. Noelia es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la tribu Ice Barrier, ella estuvo manejando ese tipo de artes oscuras mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de su tribu. Quizá, decidió no contarle a su tribu, para que se enfoquen en otra cosa, y así obtener cierto beneficio." Winda pasa sus manos por una de las raíces más cercanas a ella y empieza a acariciarla.

"Pero posiblemente que ganaría?"

"Eso no sé, es solo un pensamiento", se levanta y mira directamente a Kamiu. "Vine aquí para contactarme con un viejo amigo mío, el árbol me permite materializarme en los sueños de otras personas. En estos momentos está entrenado para la planeada invasión que van a realizar contra nosotros. Yo creo que si lo convenzo de que hable y haga entrar en razón a Noelia, podremos contar con el apoyo de los 4 clanes para derrotar a este nuevo y posible enemigo."

Kamiu la sigue al ver que se está adentrando en el bosque. "Entonces cual es el plan?"

"Tú solo sigue con tus actividades y prepárate para luchar en cualquier momento… Yo me encargare de persuadir a Avance", dice con una ligera sonrisa visible en su boca.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. Aqui les entrego el siguiente capotulo de esta interesante historia. En este se definiran las relaciones que tiene ciertos personajes, asi como se revelan dos nuevos grupos en este nuevo mundo.

Disfruten y diviertanse

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Contacto**

Emilia esta arrodillada con ambas rodillas en la arena, Avance está sentado con sus piernas cruzadas delante de ella. Su espada estaba clavada al costado de él, de modo que el espejo introducido dentro de esta estaba en dirección a ella. La espada de Avance daba al mar y Emilia a la cueva. El bastón que contenía el espejo de ella estaba en su regazo, dirige su mirada hacia este, admirando su brillante y poderosa belleza.

"Bien, ahora tu última pregunta antes de empezar a entrenar" Avance levanta su mano derecha hacia su mentón, pensando en una pregunta adecuada. Pasado unos cuantos segundos, junta ambas manos aplaudiendo. "Que tanto conocemos acerca de la Gran Guerra?"

Emilia imito el gesto de pensar de Avance, un minuto más tarde encontró una respuesta. "Muy poco, mucha tecnología y conocimiento se perdió desde la destrucción de los Worm." Devuelve su mirada hacia su Aquaespejo y lo acaricia suavemente con su pulgar. "Por más que los 4 clanes se juntaron, tanto la liberación del ultimo dragón de la barrera de hielo y la manifestación del gran Worm, la destrucción causada por ambos trajo estragos y confusión, mucho de los registros e historia de todos los clanes se perdió.

En la boca de Avance se forma una sonrisa, ya que por fin habían terminado con la tediosa y obligatoria teoría, ahora, directo a la práctica. Extiende su mano izquierda hacia el mango de su espada y la levanta de la arena. La coloca horizontalmente de modo que el Aquaespejo mire en dirección a ellos. "Como bien sabrás, el Aquaespejo es una herramienta tanto poderosa como peligrosa. Puede tanto darte una gran cantidad de poder, como al mismo tiempo quitarte la vida, o peor." Dirige una seria mirada a Emilia, indicándole que su entrenamiento ha empezado. "Para utilizar el espejo de manera correcta, y no cometer una estupidez, es necesario un alto nivel de concentración. Para llegar a eso, necesitamos meditar, relajarnos y alimentar nuestra mente. Por eso Natalia vio conveniente entrenar conmigo, ya que vivo literalmente en una playa."

Emilia está de acuerdo con la idea de entrenar en una playa, sobre todo si es con Avance.

"Bien, empecemos por lo más básico. Cierra los ojos y solamente concéntrate en el sonido del mar."

Emilia asiente con su cabeza y sigue las indicaciones de Avance. Cierra los ojos y trata de enfocarse en el sonido de las olas romper contra la playa. Ha de admitirlo, es muy relajante.

"No pierdas tu enfoque, concéntrate y trata de visualizar las olas, solamente con el sonido que estas producen." Avance observa el algo gracioso rostro de concentración de Emilia. Su claro y hermoso pelo rojo refleja el brillo del sol, sus finas fracciones faciales son sinceramente perfectas.

Pasan varios minutos en completo silencio, únicamente interrumpidos por el romper de las olas. Avance parece estar de acuerdo con el tiempo de meditación. "Ahora, concéntrate en el espejo en tu regazo. Siente su energía y poder. No abras los ojos, solo siente como su energía invade tu cuerpo."

Emilia asiente aun con los ojos cerrados, y trata de seguir las indicaciones de su tutor. Trata de buscar la fuente de energía que, según Avance, hay dentro de su Aquaespejo. Pasan varios minutos y no logra encontrar nada. Cuando quiere darse por vencida siente un ligero calor de donde yace su espejo.

Este calor no es como el físico, es algo mucho más espiritual. Siente como la rodea y entra en cada poro de su piel. Libera un pequeño suspiro de sus labios al sentir como la invade la energía. Pero, de un momento a otro, esta desaparece.

Ella abre los ojos abruptamente y mira a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando alguna explicación ante lo sucedido. Avance la mira con una sonrisa en su cara. "No está mal, muchos no logran establecer contacto por más de unos cuantos segundos durante su primera vez." Se levanta y toma su espada. "Me iré de caza, estoy cansado de comer solamente pescado y mariscos."

Emilia toma del brazo a Avance cuando este pasa a su costado. "Yo te puedo acompañar." Avance solo niega con la cabeza y toma con ambas manos las suyas.

"Tu deber es practicar, ahora más que nunca, que tenemos poco tiempo." Dirige una de las manos hacia la mejilla de Emilia y la acaricia. "Aparte, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti. Te la puedo entregar antes de lo planeado si para cuando regreso, hayas mejorado en tu meditación."

Emilia se emociona al saber que Avance tiene una sorpresa preparada para ella. "De acuerdo!" Exclama con una gran sonrisa en los labios" Avance suelta una pequeña risa. El hombre empieza a acercar su rostro hacia el de Emilia. El corazón de la chica se detiene por un momento. Conforme Avance reduce la distancia entre ambos rostros, ella empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Abre ligeramente su boca, esperando sentir el contacto de los labios de Avance...

Se sorprende al sentirlos no es sus labios, sino en su frente. Avance retira lentamente su rostro del de Emilia y se levanta. Enfunda su espada y se acomoda su capa. Dirige una mirada hacia una muy sonrojada Emilia, y le guiña el ojo izquierdo. Ella se limita a mirar a otro lado y soltar un bufido, tratando de ocultar su avergonzado rostro.

"Regresare en un par de horas, cuídate." Dicho esto camina hacia la selva que hay detrás de la cueva, en dirección a donde solo el conoce.

Emilia dirige su mirada hacia su Aquaespejo, el cual sigue en su regazo. Dirige sus manos hacia sus labios y los toca con dos dedos. Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, recuperando su compostura. "Idiota"

* * *

Avance estaba muy adentrado en la selva. La poca luz que se filtraba a través de los arboles le proporcionaba el camuflaje perfecto para cazar a sus presas sin que estas lo pudiesen ver. Había logrado conseguir unas cuantas aves y un pequeño roedor, satisfecho, da media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la playa.

Al voltear se topa con una mujer con pelo verde apoyada en un arbola unos cuanto metros de él. Ella tiene su atención en su vara de madera blanca, haciendo que produzca cierta cantidad de viento.

Avance suelta un bufido. "Qué raro, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido." Enfunda de nuevo su espada y se dirige hacia la joven mujer.

Winda deja soltar una pequeña risa de su boca. "No tonto. Esto es real" Deja de apoyarse en el árbol y engancha su vara a lo que parece un arnés en su espalda. "Tengo unas cuantas noticas que te pueden ser interesantes." Dirige su mirada hacia el bosque y le hace una seña a Avance para que este la siga.

Comienzan a caminar a través del bosque, el cual gradualmente empieza a iluminarse. "El templo de los Gem-knight fue atacado anoche. Según corre la noticia, una especie de insectos gigantes los atacaron en medio de la noche."

Avance para en seco al escuchar aquella noticia. " Que tan mal lo tomaron?"

"Hubieron unas cuantas bajas, pero nada que los caballeros gema no puedan arreglar." Al decir esto llegan a un pequeño claro formado por varios árboles, los cuales hacían un gran circulo por donde entra la luz. En él, hay un gran lago, y al costado de este, un pequeño lecho de hojas. "Bueno, aquí estoy viviendo por mientras."

Avance se sorprende por lo que dijo Winda. "No se supone que has de estar con tu tribu en este momento?"

Winda dirigiéndose a su improvisada cama, voltea su rostro y le dirige una mirada graciosa a Avance. "Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti, que hace usted tan lejos de su hogar?" Dice esto último en tono de burla.

Avance suelta un bufido y se sienta al costado de Winda, la cual tomo asiento en su lecho de hojas. "Estaba buscando comida para Emilia y para mí."

Winda arquea una ceja en dirección al hombre. "Acaso la estas entrenando a usar el espejo?" Avance se limita a acentuar con la cabeza. "Bueno, espero que no exploten nada ni que liberen a otro dragón por casualidad." Dice lo último con una gran carcajada.

Avance se dedica a mirar al claro en donde están. "Recuerdas como era el mundo cuando nos conocimos?" Le dedica una mirada preocupada a Winda. Ella para de reírse y piensa en la pregunta de Avance.

"Preferiría no acordarme de esa época. Éramos niños, a no ser por Noelia, estaríamos muertos. Después de todo, ella nos cuidó de las fuerzas restantes de los gusanos." Avance recuerda muy bien cuando Noelia se interpuse entre el y una gran monstruosidad de varias extremidades.

"Le debemos mucho a ella. " Avance toma la mano de Winda entre las suyas y la mira fijamente. "Recuerdo cuando nos separamos, ambos tomamos caminos distintos por nuestras tribus." Winda pasa sus manos por su cuello. "Ninguno quería separarse, tanto Ariel como Emilia se abalanzaron sobre ti", deja soltar una pequeña risa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Winda.

"Pero aquí estoy ahora, contigo." Acerca su rostro hacia el de Avance, la respiración de ambos se corta. Sus labios chocan en un frenético movimiento.

Avance pasa sus manos por atrás de la cintura de Winda, quitando su bastón y haciéndolo al lado. Winda quita el broche de la capa del hombre y la hace a un lado, prosigue quitándole el chaleco y desabotonando su camisa.

Avance remueve su chaleco y su camiseta, quedando ella en su sostén. Se abalanza sobre ella y empieza a besar su cuello. Winda deja solar un gemido, agarrando y acariciando el pelo del hombre, incentivándolo a continuar. Winda se posiciona encima de Avance y desabrocha su sostén, el hombre termina el trabajo quitándoselo y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, causando gemidos por parte de Winda.

Ambos se pierden en el otro, olvidándose completamente del mundo que los rodea.

* * *

Devuelta en la playa, Emilia sigue en su meditación. Se concentra en su espejo y siente la energía fluir a través de su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo hace logra establecer contacto por más tiempo, una buena señal.

Conforme pasan los minutos du concentración aumenta más. Está a punto de establecer el contacto más grande que ha experimentado cuando siente que alguien la observa. Se levanta abruptamente y mira alrededor, no encuentra a nada ni a nadie. Dirige su mirada al piso donde hay un diminuto ser.

A simple vista parece un insecto de color gris oscuro, con antenas que se dirigen hasta atras se su cabeza y diminutas extremidades. En un ojo izquierdo tiene un lente de color rojo, el cual mira directamente a ella. Emilia pega un pequeño grito al ver al pequeño insecto, no había de medir más de 30cm.

El diminuto bicho soltó un grito similar al de ella, dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la selva. Emilia siente curiosidad por el diminuto ser, así que lo empieza a seguir. Se adentra en la selva detrás de el, esquivando ramas y piedras con su Aquaespejo en mano y sosteniendo su gorro para que este no caiga.

Cada vez se acerca más al bicho, el cual corre lo más rápido que sus pequeñas extremidades le permiten. Emilia extiende su brazo y lo agarra, levantándolo hacia ella. "JA! Al parecer soy más rápida que tú, mi diminuto amigo. Ahora, que eres!?" Sacude ligeramente al pequeño insecto para que este responda a su pregunta. El insecto solo suelta un chillido y trata de liberarse del agarre de Emilia. "Responde!"

Emilia siente una gran respiración en su espalda. Inmediatamente, para de sacudir al diminuto insecto y gira lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Se topa con un gran tórax de color negro y varias franjas grises. Al costado de este hay unos grandes brazos que terminan él una afilada hoja. Levanta lentamente su cabeza, dirigiéndola hacia la del insecto. Sus piernas le tiemblan. Unos grandes ojos compuestos la miran directamente, oscuros como la noche.

Se le queda observando por unos cuantos segundos los cuales se sienten como horas. Sus manos le tiemblan, pero no suelta al pequeño insecto. Da un paso hacia atrás. Las fauces del gran insecto se abren lentamente, dando a ver su inmensa cantidad de dientes y dejando caer su blanca saliva.

Emilia corre en dirección contraria a el; esquiva varios árboles y saltando ramas y rocas. Escucha el rugido del gran insecto detrás de ella, siente como sus pasos hacen tronar la tierra. Acelera el paso y se dirige hacia la playa. "Oye! Crees que puedas decirle a tu amigo que deje de perseguirme!?" Dice sacudiendo al diminuto bicho, el cual sigue en su mano. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, más que unos cuantos chillidos, dirige su mirada al Aquaespejo, esperando obtener alguna respuesta. Nada.

Acelera su paso y se dirige a la playa, la cual ella cree que es su única esperanza. Siente como las garras del monstruo se lanzan hacia ella, las cuales las esquiva por muy poco. Puede sentir el olor a mar en su nariz, está muy cerca. Al embestir contra un arbusto que estaba en su camino, tanto Emilia como el gran insecto tropiezan. La joven chica se levanta lo más rápido que puede, aun con el diminuto insecto en su mano. El gran bicho lanza su garra hacia Emilia, la cual ella por poco esquiva, pero le da a su falda. Emilia forcejea para liberarse del agarre del bicho, rompiendo parte de esta. Se levanta y corre. Llega a la playa.

Corre a través de la arena mirando a todos lados. No hay nada ni nadie, aparte del insecto de 3 metros que la persigue claro. Emilia dirige su mirada hacia la cueva de Avance, al parecer no hay nadie ahí tampoco. Se dirige hacia la orilla del mar, haciendo que el agua toque sus tobillos. Se ve atrapada. No hay salida.

El gran insecto al parecer se da cuenta de ello también. Se acerca lentamente hacia Emilia, chocando sus garras haciendo un fino pero fuerte sonido, demostrando que tan afiladas están. Deja caer una gran cantidad de saliva de su boca, sus oscuros ojos compuestos posan su mirada en ella. Con cada paso que da, el corazón de Emilia late cada vez más rápido.

Sus piernas no le responden. Se deja caer a la agua. Ve como el bicho esta frente a ella. Lo observa levantar lentamente su garra, haciendo que el brillo del sol se refleje en ella. Deja escapar un agudo grito, abrazando tanto a su Aquaespejo, como estrujando al pequeño pobre insecto. Cierra los ojos, esperando el punzante dolor de la muerte.

Siente como detrás de ella hay una gran explosión de agua, seguido de algo pasar por encima de ella. Se agacha aún más por el susto, haciendo que el diminuto insecto libere un chillido. Levanta su cabeza y abre los ojos. Ante ella, hay un gran monstruo, con varias membranas en su cuello y espalda. Tenia el mismo tamaño que el insecto y lo empujaba lejos de Emilia. Lo que parecía ser algún tipo de monstruo marino de un cabezazo tumba al gran bicho, el cual trata de levantaras con sus patas traseras. Es agarrado de su cabeza por el monstruo marino y lanzado por los aires, en dirección opuesta al mar.

Al caer se levanta rápidamente y suelta un gran rugido de sus fauces. El monstruo marino lo imita, poniéndose entre Emilia y el insecto. En ese momento, varios soldados Gishki emergen del océano y toman posición al costado del monstruo marino, con sus lanzas apuntando al insecto. Algunos de ellos se dirigen hacia Emilia y la ayudan a levantarse, ella se apoya en el hombro de uno de ellos, dándose cuenta de su cabeza de pulpo, característica que todos esos soldados comparten.

El gran insecto al verse superado en número, suelta un rugido de frustración y da media vuelta y corre hacia la selva. El monstruo marino suelta un rugido mucho mayor, y las tropas Gishki rompen formación y unos cuantos salen a la carrera del insecto. Emilia recuperada le dirige una mirada a la descomunal criatura, hay algo en el que le resulta familiar. Le dirige una mirada a él, la cual le devuelve. Sus ojos...

"S-Shadow?" El gigantesco ser asiente con la cabeza y dirige una mirada agresiva al pequeño insecto que, para sorpresa de Emilia, sigue en la mano de ella. "Tu no iras a ningún lado no pequeñín?" Dirige una mirada dulce al diminuto insecto. El pequeño bicho mira hacia los soldados, los cuales lo tiene apuntado con sus lanzas. Se asusta y niega varias veces con su diminuta cabeza, en respuesta de la pregunta de Emilia.

"Emilia!" La joven se sorprende al ver de quien proviene la voz, dirige su mirada hacia la cueva de Avance, de la cual sale el, corriendo frenéticamente hacia ella. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emilia deja al pequeño insecto en la arena y corre hacia Avance. Ninguno de los dos puede disminuir su velocidad y chochan en un fuerte abrazo. Avance pierde el equilibrio debido al peso de Emilia y ambos caen al piso. Emilia mira directamente a Avance en sus azules ojos. Ambos ríen debido a la situación y se levantan, quitándose la arena de la ropa.

SLAP, el sonido de una cachetada resuena en toda la playa. Los soldados hacen una mueca de dolor al ver la marca roja en la cara de Avance, al mismo tiempo que el diminuto insecto suelta una pequeña risa. Avance solo se limita a mover lentamente su rostro hacia el de Emilia.

"Idiota! Pude haber muerto, donde demonios estabas!?" Los ojos de Emilia se llenan de lágrimas y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Avance, dando ligeros puñetazos en este.

"Lo lamento tanto Emilia. Estaba muy adentrado en el bosque cuando recibí tu llamada de auxilio. Vine lo más rápido que pude." Avance acaricia suavemente el cabello de Emilia.

"Llamada de auxilio? Yo no recuerdo hacer una lla-", para en seco cuando recuerda haberle dirigido una mirada a su Aquaespejo cuando estaba huyendo del insecto. "Yo hice eso? Bien! Avance, hice una llamada a través del Aquaespejo yo sola!" Sacude varias veces a al hombre de su camisa. El hombre la empuja un poco para que se tranquilice.

"Si, ya me di cuenta. Pero ahora tenemos una situación mucho mayor que esa. Fuiste atacada por lo que sea que era eso, y de paso, capturaste a un pequeño espía al parecer", dice lo último señalando al diminuto insecto, el cual estaba detrás de Emilia. Shadow le dirige un gran gruñido al bicho, el cual suelta un agudo grito y corre a esconderse entre las piernas de Emilia.

"Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño", dice arrodillándose para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del insecto. Este abraza fuertemente la pierna de Emilia. "Hey, mira, le gusto", dice mirando de manera divertida a Avance. El hombre mira a otro lado, soltando un bufido.

"Tenemos que ir al palacio, hemos de informar a Noelia y a la tribu acerca de esto. Esto ha de ser prioridad antes de la invasión sobre los gusto." Avance toma la mano de Emilia, ayudándola a levantarse. "Los Gem-knight sufrieron un ataque anoche por unos seres muy similares a lo que te acaba de atacar. Los Laval están muy inquietos y los Gusto lo presentían desde hace buen tiempo."

"Como sabes eso?" Emilia pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

Avance piensa mucho en la respuesta que le dará a la joven mujer, procesando en que tan mala situación se ha metido. Después de unos cuantos segundos dice: "me encontré con Winda en el bosque, me advierto acerca de todo lo que te acabo de decir. Antes de lograr conseguir mas detalles recibí tu llamada de auxilio."

Emilia mira con cara de enojo a Avance al mencionar a Winda. Ha de admitir que la última vez que la había visto, Winda se había convertido en una hermosa joven. "Tienes razón, tenemos que ir a reportar a Noelia y a los demás." Dirige su mirada hacia el pequeño insecto, "dime amiguito, tienes nombre?" El insecto solo niega con su diminuta cabeza. "Bien, te llamare Roach." El insecto sonríe y trepa a través de la espalda de Emilia y llega a su hombro, sentándose en el.

Avance mira con odio al pequeño insecto. "Bien, ahora vamos al palacio. Tenemos mucho que contar."

* * *

~Sujeto: . ~Estatus: Vivo ~Evaluación: Posible amenaza. ~Ejecutar? [Y/N]...[N] ~Modo Centinela: Activado...

~Sujeto: G. Avance. ~Estatus: Vivo. _ Evaluación: Posible amenaza.

~Ejecutar? [Y/N]...[N] ~Modo Centinela: Activado...

~Sujeto: ..._ Actualización: Ogre... _ Estatus: Vivo... _ Evaluación: Amenaza... _ Ejecutar? [Y/N]...[Y]... _ Modo Centinela: Desactivado... _ Modo Valkyria: Activado... _ Esperando autorizacion...3...2...1... _ ERROR _

_ Nuevas Indicaciones _ Presencia Steelswarm detectada... _ Programa Vylon: Activado... _ Esperando orden de Vylon Omega...

.

.

.

_ Órdenes recibidas _ Iniciar Protocolo: Contacto _ Ir a coordenadas establecidas _ Destino: "Palacio Gishki"...

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas a todos, disculpen la demora por el capitulo, he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y otras cosas personales. Ademas, estoy entrando a exámenes finales, debido a esto, estaré publicando un capitulo cada semana y media o dos, hasta que esos terminen

Hasta ahora no he realizado una introducción muy detallada de la historia. Como ya he dicho, esta historia gira en torno a la tribu Gishki (sobre todo Avance y Emilia) y su rol en la segunda gran Guerra del Duel Terminal. Debido a que dicha guerra no esta muy detallada, me he dedicado a crear representaciones de los personajes mas importantes de esta, dando personalidad y emoción.

Ahora, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten el capitulo 4!

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Movilización**

Los pasillos del palacio estaban completamente vacíos, las recamaras también. Un enorme silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba más que el sonido del mar y los diversos peces que habitan afuera del palacio. El silencio es interrumpido por los pasos de dos personas, sus apresurados pasos retumban en los silenciosos pasillos. Avance dobla una esquina, seguido por Emilia, la cual en su hombro sigue estando el pequeño insecto al cual ella le puso el mote de "Roach".

"Todos han de estar en la sala de junta, tenemos que llegar ahí lo más rápido posible." Avance agarra la mano de Emilia, indicándole que acelere su paso.

"Tenemos que ir a mi recamar, hay que ocultar a Roach", dice mirando al pequeño insecto en hombro, el cual se limita a mirar frenéticamente tanto a Emilia como a Avance. "Si entramos al gran salón con un insecto de nuestro lado, nos pueden acusar de traición."

"Tienes razón, al parecer, por lo que me contaron los soldados antes de separarnos de ellos, han ocurrido otros ataques. Tenemos que apresurarnos." Avance sede el paso a Emilia, para que los dirija a su alcoba. Siguieron doblando esquinas y atravesando largos pasillos. Eventualmente llegaron a una puerta en la cual Emilia se puso una llave que saco de su gorro.

La puerta se abrió y Avance pudo que como era la recamara de Emilia. Una gran cama se encontraba en medio del cuarto. A los costados superiores de esta habían dos lámparas. En una de las esquinas había un armario y en otra un pequeño escritorio un con gran espejo. Por debajo de la cama Emilia saco una pequeña caja, la cual abrió y puso al pequeño insecto dentro.

"Quédate aquí Roach, te sacaremos dentro de un rato." El insecto solo asintió y dejo que Emilia lo encerrase. Ella volvió a dejar la caja en su lugar. Una vez levantada, dirigió una mirada a Avance, el cual estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sin entrar a su recamara. Tuvo una idea.

Dejo caer lentamente su abrigo de sus hombros, dejándolo pasar por su delicada figura, hasta llegar al suelo. Se quitó su gorro y sacudió su cabello, sus mechones rojos tapaban parte de su cara. Avance solo se podía limitar y observar a la hermosa mujer que tenía adelante. Se detuvo su corazón al momento en que ella dio un paso hacia él, seguido por otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en frente de él. Ella levanto lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de Avance.

SLAP. Emilia deposito una ligera cachetada en la mejilla de Avance, el cual debido a la sorpresa, retrocedió, abriéndole paso a Emilia para que salga de su recamara.

"Cierra la puerta, tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas", dice soltando una ligera risa. Avance hace lo indicado y se pone a pensar mientras que sigue a Emilia a través de los pasillos

"Lo que va viene de vuelta, eh?" Se pregunta, soltando una ligera risa.

* * *

En el otro lado del palacio, se escuchaban varios gritos y discusiones. En la gran sala de juntas, la mayor parte de la tribu Gishki estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer, ya que varios ataques de los insectos habían sido reportados por varios miembros de la tribu. No se podía escuchar claramente, ya que todos estaban hablando a la vez.

"SILENCIO!" La orden de Natalia duro tiempo en hacerse, ella estaba en medio de la sala, de modo que la mayoría de la tribu la pudo escuchar. Varios de los híbridos hombre-pez voltearon su cabeza hacia la comandante. "Ahora, Ariel. Dinos exactamente qué ocurrió." La joven mujer de pelo azul estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se levantó y aclaro su garganta.

"Estábamos yo y varios soldados investigando una anomalía en el antiguo territorio de los Ice Barrier. Cuando llegamos al altar de Gungrir, fuimos emboscados por unos asquerosos e inmensos bichos. Tuvimos que realizar un ritual temporal para así lograr escapar. De los más de 20 que fuimos, solo regresamos 6." Varios de los miembros de la tribu murmuraron entre ellos.

Un hombre se levantó entre los sentados. "Tiene razón, se he encargo un trabajo de investigación y pude ver a uno de esos insectos. Son verdaderamente horrendos, y tienen la pinta de ser poderosos." Las palabras de Vanity resuenan sobre toda la sala. Lo dicho por el hombre solo aumento del número de murmullos por parte de los miembros de la tribu.

Natala hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos guarden silencio. "Ahora bien, tenemos los testimonios de tanto Vanity como Ariel. Alguien quiere aportar algo ma-?" No puede terminar la oración, ya que una de las puertas laterales se abre, dando paso a Emilia y Avance detrás de ella. Todo el mundo guardo silencio conforme la pareja se adentraba en la sala. Con las miradas de toda la tribu sobre ellos, Avance decidió hablar una vez encontraron un sitio donde sentarse.

"Emilia fue atacada cuando estaba entrenando cerca de mi hogar. Gracias a Shadow y a los soldados logramos salvarla de una muerte segura. Un grupo de soldados partió en persecución del insecto, alguna noticia de ellos?" Dice lo último sentándose y cruzando los brazos. Emilia se sienta a su costado, a mucha proximidad de él.

"No he recibido ningún reporte de ellos. Lo más probable es que hayan sido capturados, o peor", Natalia recorre con la mirada a varios de los presentes. "Tenemos que tomar acciones, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Varios miembros de la tribu han sido atacados y ahora hemos de tomar acciones."

"Nadie hará nada"

Todos los reunidos en la gran sala voltearon en dirección a la entrada principal, que estaba en el lado opuesto a la sala. Saliendo de ella, había una alta mujer con pelo rojo como el fuego, de esbelta figura y vestido blanco y crema, con varios adornos dorados que bajaban por su cuello hasta su cintura. En su mano derecha portaba una enorme bastón con un aquaespejo en el. Todos le abrieron paso a la mujer cuando esta se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala. Un gran silencio reinaba en el gran salón, las pisadas de Noelia retumbaban. Natalia se quitó del centro y tomo asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas.

Noelia dio un pisotón al piso con su bastón. A los pocos segundos, de las puertas laterales salieron unos cuantos sirvientes, los cuales cargaban con un extraño artefacto. Una vez ubicado en el medio, toda la tribu lo pudo apreciar con claridad. A simple vista parecía un pequeño triángulo tridimensional, de color blanco y varias franjas doradas que iban por los bordes y el medio. En un par de caras, se encontraban unos cuantos orbes de color naranja incrustados dentro.

"En mi tiempo de meditación, este objeto apareció ante mí. Se manifestó como luz pura, para luego tomar esta forma. Me acerque a él y al tocarlo, tuve una visión. Vi una guerra, una terrible guerra. También recibí un mensaje, el cual me indicaba que movilice a toda la tribu cerca de la antigua base de los Ally of Justice y que montemos campamento. Tendremos que llevar este objeto. Así mismo, a las demás tribus también se les entrego un objeto de esta índole. Cuando todas las 4 tribus estén reunidas, cada una elegirá a un campeón, y será bañado por un resplandor de luz, para así combatir contra la nueva amenaza." Los miembros de las tribus se mimaron entre sí, tratando de buscar alguna pregunta ante todo lo dicha por Noelia.

Vanity se levantó desde su asiento. "Y esta visión, dijo por casualidad el nombre del nuevo enemigo?"

Noelia se quedó callada un momento, contemplando a todos los presentes. Sus miradas clavadas en ella le daban seguridad. "Steelswarm. Eso fue lo único que pude rescatar. Asumo que ese será el nombre de los insectos que han causado estragos a todas las tribus."

Emilia se levantó de su asiento y tomo aliento. "Después que Shadow me salvo de ese insecto, me quede en posesión de un diminuto insecto. En estos momentos está encerrado en mi alcoba." Se puso tensa cuando las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no.

Noelia dirigió su mirada hacia su ahijada. "Bien hecho Emilia, después de la junta te solicito que me traigas a este bicho para interrogarlo." Volvió a mirar a toda la tribu, que en comparación a hace unos cuantos minutos, estaba mucho más calmada. "Alguien tiene alguna duda?"

Ariel levanto la mano en ese instante, estirándolo con fuerza para que se haga notar entre todos los presentes. Noelia soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Si Ariel?"

"A quien elegiremos como campeón, en caso de que todo lo dicho en su visión resulte en serio?" Lo dicho por la joven pelo azul causo varios murmullos por parte de la tribu.

"Yo me ofrezco", Avance estaba levantado con una mano puesta en su espada. Todos lo miraron a el y algunos hicieron varios gestos de aprobación.

"No sabemos la naturaleza de este extraño proyecto, ni exactamente quién o que ha convocado esta reunión. No puedo arriesgar la vida de otras personas." Hace una pausa para mirar a los miembros de la tribu. Sus caras llenas de preocupación la motivaron a tomar una decisión. "Yo seré su campeón". Las fuertes palabras de Noelia retumbaron en la sala.

La mayoría de los presentes soltó varias exclamaciones de alegría. Emilia solo se pudo limitar ver a su tutora, preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

"De acuerdo, queda decidido. Partiremos hacia las ruinas de la base de los Ally of Justice en un día. Prepárense, no tenemos tiempo que perder." Dicho esto, muchos de los miembros de la tribu se retiraron a hacer los preparativos para la movilización casi total. Avance se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de Emilia, depositando un beso en ella.

"Discúlpame, pero yo también tengo que ir a mi hogar a prepararme. Nos vemos más tarde Emilia." Dicho esto el hombre acomodo su espada y se retiró lentamente hacia la salida.

Una muy sonrojada Emilia volteo lentamente, dando cara a Natalia, Ariel y Noelia. Ariel y Natalia contenían lo mejor que podían su risa. La cara de Noelia no era nada similar a la de ellas dos. "Pueden retirarse. Emilia, trae al pequeño insecto que capturaste a mi sala de meditación, por favor." Dio la indicación a dos pequeños sirvientes con cara de pez para que carguen con el extraño artefacto triangular. Se retiró por la puerta principal, dejando a Emilia, Natalia y a Ariel solas en la sala.

Natalia dejo soltar un suspiro, sintiéndose libre del denso ambiente que hace algunos momentos reinaba en la sala. Dirigió su mirada hacia Emilia. "Así que mi hijo es todo un galán, no?" Soltó una pequeña risa al ver como la cara de la joven mujer tomaba un color rojizo.

Ariel solo suelta un bufido. "Mujer, deberían hablar. Cuéntale sobre tus sentimientos, demuestra cuanto lo quieres. Recuerda, hombres así no hay muchos." Le guiño el ojo derecho a Emilia, la cual solo negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al piso de color azul.

"No estoy segura Ariel. Quizá él ame a otra mujer, no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos." Piensa en lo dicho por él. Avance y Winda se habían visto anteriormente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ambos se amaban.

Ariel se jalo los mechones de pelo del costado de su cara, como gesto de frustración. "Amiga. Si vas a dejar que otra mujer se lleve a tu hombre, adelante. Pero, si yo estuviese en tu lugar, haría lo que fuese por que este a mi lado."

"Me tengo que poner del lado de Ariel, Emilia. Una guerra se aproxima, no sabremos quienes estarán con nosotros para cuando esta termine." Natalia se levantó de su asiento y sin nada más que decir, dejo solo en la sala a Emilia y Ariel.

Emilia respiro profundo. "Tienen razón, la próxima vez que vea a Avance me asegurare de que sepa cómo me siento." Dirigió una mirada a Ariel, la cual le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Avance investigaba en su cueva-hogar si es que había algo que valga la pena empacar. Reviso cada esquina de su casa buscando algo quizá valioso. Al final determino que solo llevaría su espada, capa y un par de prendas de repuesto.

Empaco sus prendas en un saco el cual cerró con una tira. Amarro la enfundada de su espada a su cintura y abrocho su capa a unos ganchos que había a la altura de sus hombros, adheridos a la camisa. Le dio una última mirada a su aquaespejo, evaluando su rostro.

Mucho había cambiado desde que era un niño. Para empezar, ahora el mide 1.85, poniéndolo encima en cuanto a estatura sobre muchos miembros de la tribu. Su cabello gris tenía una forma un poco abstracta, pero que se veía un poco ordenado. Toco lentamente su mentón, acariciando lentamente los bellos de su rostro. Desde hace unos cuanto años empezó a desarrollar bello, aunque prefería mantenerse afeitado.

Enfundo su espada y acomodo su capa. Paso la soga que mantenía junta la bolsa con sus pertenencias sobre su espalda, de modo que cargaba con la bolsa sobre ella. Al dirigirse hacia el lago para transportarse, un sonido del aleteo de un ave llamo su atención. Lo más raro no fue el aleteo en sí, sino que tan fuerte se escuchaba.

Dejo caer la bolsa y desenfundo su espada. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva. Al salir empezó a inspeccionar la playa. No había absolutamente nadie allí. Miro al cielo y pudo distinguir la figura de un ave en él. Esta silueta daba vueltas en círculo, descendiendo lentamente, ganando tamaño. Cuando el pájaro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir su figura.

Era una gran ave de color verde claro. Al parecer llevaba algún tipo de armadura de un verde jade más oscuro. En el pecho del ave se podían ver parias púas gigantes, Avance supuso que el propósito del pájaro seria caer en picada y empalar a cualquier desgraciado que se cruce con él. Pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona sobre la gran ave, un jinete.

El ave cayó en picada, pasando a pocos metros de la cueva, levantando una gran cantidad de arena. Avance se cubrió el rostro con su brazo. Al disiparse la arena, se revelo la figura de una mujer. De brillante cabello verde, portaba en su mano un bastón de madera blanco.

"Tu tribu se está movilizando, eh?" Pregunta la joven de cabello verde.

"Así es Winda. Si mas no me equivoco la tuya también debería estar en eso", responde Avance enfundando su espada.

Winda niega con la cabeza soltando una leve risa. "Los Gusto ya estamos ahí, el artefacto extraño llego mucho antes que ustedes al parecer." Hace una pausa mirando al gran pájaro que aterriza sobre la cueva de Avance. "Los Gem-knights están cerca y los Laval han empezado a movilizarse hace poco. En ese caso, solo faltarían ustedes." Dirige su mirada devuelta al hombre de pelo gris que tiene delante. Se acerca hacia Avance y pasa sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Avance solo puede mirar al suelo. Con sus brazos aparta de Winda de él. Retrocede un par de pasos, tomando aire. Levanta su cabeza, la cara de Winda presenta tanto confusión como dolor. "No puedo hacer esto. Ya no."

Los ojos de Winda se llenan de lágrimas, no entiende porque dice eso. "Por qué? Hemos hecho esto por meses!"

Avance levanta su mano extendiendo su palma, a señal de que se calle. "Desde que atacaron a Emilia, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, siento que debo protegerla. No sé qué sería el mundo si ella no estuviera."

Winda miro al suelo, entendiendo la situación. "Te has dado cuenta que la amas."

Avance solo puede asentir con la cabeza. Da media vuelta y se dirige a la cueva, dejando a Winda plantada en la arena. "Nos vemos en la junta." Con eso, el hombre desapareció dentro de su cueva.

Winda seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro. El gran pájaro aterrizo al costado de ella. Volvió en si y subió en la gran ave. "Vamos Gulldo, llévame lejos."

* * *

Emilia podía notar aunque estuviese a kilómetros de distancia lo incomodo que Roach se sentía siendo examinado por Noelia. El pequeño insecto estaba parado sobre un pilar el cual se encontraba en el medio de una gran sala. Noelia daba vueltas alrededor del bicho, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Roach volteo su rostro hacia Emilia, suplicando con la mirada que ella lo ayudase. Ella se limito a darle una sonrisa, la cual tranquilizo al pequeño insecto. Noelia seguía tocando curiosamente el cuerpo del insecto, su tórax y su extraño visor de color gris.

"No creo que haya nada malo con este insecto, solo asegúrate de no perderlo de vista y tenerlo siempre a tu lado." Dio orden a los guardas para que dejasen de apuntar sus lanzas hacia el bicho. "Ahora, Emilia, hay un tema del cual tengo que hablar contigo...en privado", dijo lo último dirigiendo una mirada hacia los guardas, los cuales asintieron y empezaron a dejar la sala. Uno de los guardias con cabeza de tiburón agarro a Roach y se lo llevo con él.

Noelia se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola y poniendo un seguro. Dio media vuelta y miro a su ahijada con cara seria. "Quiero que tu participación en esta guerra sea mínima." Las palabras de la mujer eran afiladas, causando un efecto de dolor en Emilia. "Sé que suena duro, pero no estas preparada para un evento tan peligroso como lo es una guerra contra un enemigo del cual sabemos muy poco." Poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Emilia. "Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada peligroso en esta guerra, de acuerdo?"

Emilia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirar al suelo. Sintió los cálidos labios de Noelia sobre su frente, los cuales la animaron un poco. Su momento afectivo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta trasera se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a un hombre de cabello negro.

"Disculpen mi interrupción mi señora. La tribu esta lista para movilizarse." Vanity hinco una rodilla al piso y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo.

"De acuerdo, gracias Vanity." La voz de Noelia era firme, pudo notar la molestia en su rostro una vez que se separó del abrazo que ambas mujeres compartían. Emilia dirigió una mirada hacia Vanity, el cual se había levantado y dejo la sala por la misma puerta por la cual entro.

"Recoge tus cosas y al insecto ese, nos vamos" Noelia se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala. Antes de abrir la perilla y salir dirigió su mirada hacia Emilia. "No creas que no he visto la manera en la que miras a Avance, yo que tu tendría cuidado." Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se retiró. Roach entro corriendo en la sala y paso a esconderse entre las piernas de Emilia.

La mente de la mujer daba vueltas. Si quería iniciar una relación con Avance, lo más probable era que no fuese a constar con el apoyo de Noelia. "Decisiones..."

* * *

Para suerte de la tribu Gishki, cerca de la antigua base de los Ally of Justice se encontraba un gran océano, de modo que solo había que sumergirse en el agua para así llegar a unos cuantos kilómetros del punto de reunión. La gran caravana que se había formado caminaba lentamente hacia el punto de reunión, donde al parecer las otras cuatro tribus los esperaban.

Avance montaba guardia en una de las colinas, la cual estaba más adelante de la tribu. A su derecha se encontraba la antigua base de los Ally of Justice. A simple vista una ciudad en ruinas, antes era un poderoso centro de inteligencia militar y científica. Mucho de esos conocimientos se perdieron cuando los Worm asediaron la cuidad. Gracias al cielo que los Ice Barrier liberaron al último dragón Trishula, ya que la historia sería muy diferente en el caso que hubiese sido así.

Acomodo su capa y devolvió la mirada hacia la tribu, la cual lentamente se le estaba adelantando. Enfundo su espada y se dispuso a retirarse hacia otro puesto de vigía más adelante de la caravana. "Avance". La dulce voz de una mujer lo hizo parar en seco. Volteo hacia dónde provenía la voz, y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego.

"Emilia. No deberías estar junto con Noelia en la caravana?", pregunta Avance con suma curiosidad.

La joven mujer sacude su cabeza, a manera de negación. "Me contaron que estabas montando guardia, así que decidí hacerte compañía". Emilia se sienta sobre una roca al costado de Avance, golpeando suavemente el vacío lugar al costado de ella, en señal de que se siente.

Avance soltó una pequeña risa y tomo asiento a su costado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como la tribu se acercaba cada vez más a la destruida ciudad. El sol se estaba ocultando, de modo que lo mejor era que llegasen antes de que la noche caiga. "Avance", la voz de Emilia hace que todos los pensamientos del hombre desaparezcan. "Hay cierto tema...del cual quiero hablar...contigo." El nerviosismo era presente en la voz de la joven mujer.

Avance deposito su mirada en los ojos de la joven mujer e inclina la cabeza para que continúe. Emilia suelta un largo suspiro, ganando así la valentía necesaria. "Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, siempre has estado a mi lado para todo. Le haz dedicado gran parte de tu vida para asegurar mi bienestar... Mi pregunta es... por qué?"

El corazón de Avance no podía más, latía a mil por hora. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que los labios de Emilia, su hermoso pelo rojo y sus brillantes ojos de igual tono. Acerco lentamente su rostro al de Emilia, la joven mujer hizo lo mismo. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro...

Unos fuertes pasos provenían de atrás de Avance. El hombre reacciono rápido y desenfundo su espada, poniéndose enfrente de Emilia. De entre los arboles surgió una gran figura de color negro. Era muy grande y parecía llevar una gran armadura de color negro, la cual reflejaba el brillo del sol. El gran ser de armadura oscura portaba un casco de igual color, dando en total una apariencia de guerrero medieval.

"Un Gem-Knight". Emilia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, escondiéndose detrás de Avance, el cual tenía un firme agarre en su espada.

El caballero gema no aparentaba tener ojos, o al menos estaban en alguna parte de ese enorme casco de color negro. Sin embargo, ambos sintieron la penetrante mirada del gran ser en ellos. Detrás de él salieron otros dos caballeros de igual tamaño, uno rojo y otro amarillo. Sus armaduras tenían un increíble brillo.

Avance, al verse superado en número enfundo su espada y se puse en frente de Emilia, como tratando de protegerla. El caballero gema de color negro hizo un gesto con las manos apuntando hacia los miembros de la tribu Gishki, los otros dos caballeros avanzaron hasta ponerse a los costados de ambos y los empujaron hacia el caballero negro.

"Que hacen?", pregunta Emilia a Avance.

"Creo que quieren que los sigamos". El hombre quita la mano del caballero rojo y posa su mano sobre la de Emilia, y siguen caminando hacia el caballero negro. Una vez frente a él, Avance cruza los brazos y dirige una mirada hacia el Gem-Knight que tiene delante. "Todo de negro eh? Si mas no me equivoco has de ser Obsidian?"

El caballero no respondió, se limitó a mirar a Emilia fijamente, casi como ignorando a Avance. "Síganme". Las palabras son ásperas y toscas. Da media vuelta y camina en dirección al bosque de donde salió. Los otros dos caballeros los empujaron para que sigan a Obsidian.

"Vaya manera de interrumpir el momento no?" Pregunta Avance a Emilia con un tono algo molesto pero cómico en su voz.

"C-cállate", se nota gran vergüenza en la voz de la joven mujer. Ambos caballeros a sus costados sueltan una pequeña risa, para luego seguir empujándolos para que sigan a Obsidian. A donde sea que los lleven, no ha de ser lindo...

* * *

Así es! Los Gem-knight hacen su primera aparición en esa historia. Según el Lore, hay mucha tensión entre los Laval y los Gem-Knight debido a los ataques constantes por parte de la tribu de fuego. Los Gem-knight e esta historia serán callados y fríos, no hablaran mas de lo necesario y serán muy firmes (esa es la mejor opción mi opinión)

Ahora, Avance termino la relación que tenia a escondidas con Winda, ya que se dio cuenta de que en realidad su corazón pertenece a Emilia. Aun no creare nada oficial entre los dos, porque en mi opinión seria demasiado apresurado para la historia. Espere un tenso encuentro entre ellas dos el los siguientes partes.

En el siguiente capitulo las cuatro tribus se encontraran. Que ocurrirá una vez que los lideres de estas se vean cara a cara? que serán esos extraños artefactos que al parecer cada tribu posee?

Todo eso se vera dentro de poco, hasta luego ! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

Al parecer logra hacer tiempo para legrar terminar este capitulo antes de que me llene de tareas y exámenes. Ahora, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capitulo.

Como quizá algunos se habrán dado cuenta, he cambiado el rating de este fic a T. El motivo principal es que no me sentía a gusto con la manera en que escribía para un fic de rating M, siento que con este rating me sentiré mucho mas cómodo.

Agradezco el Review a Edgar, el cual me ha incentivado a seguir escribiendo

 **Aviso: No soy dueño de Yu-Gi-Oh! El dueño legitimo es y siempre sera Konami**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

El ambiente era tenso. Siendo empujado por dos grandes caballeros brillantes en contra de su voluntad no era en nada similar a lo planeado por Emilia. Todo su plan...arruinado. Lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca de Avance conforme seguían al gran caballero brillante de color negro, el cual los dirigía a través del denso bosque, a un lugar desconocido para ellos. Para suerte de ella, Avance mostraba una actitud relaja y confiada ante la situación, sus músculos ni siquiera estaban tensos, su rostro era solemne y tenía la mirada en alto. Ella se preguntaba cómo era que el hombre se encontrase tan calmado siendo el rehén de tres grandes Gem-Knight!

Avance pareció leer la mente de la muchacha, ya que volteo en dirección a ella, dirigiéndole una consoladora sonrisa. "Tranquila, quizá nos escolten hacia su campamento. De ahí buscaremos una manera de llegar con nuestra tribu", susurra Avance, procurando que ninguno mas que Emilia lo escuche. Esa era una de las muchas cualidades que a Emilia le gustaba de el, siempre mostraba su mejor actitud ante cualquier situación. Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera responder, la áspera voz del Gem-Knight negro se hizo escuchar.

"Los mantendremos retenidos hasta que nos encontremos las cuatro tribus. Cuando el tiempo llegue, los entregaremos a su pueblo. Hasta entonces, lo más conveniente sería que guardasen silencio y procuren no hacer enfadar a nadie." Lo dicho por el caballero no tranquilizo para nada a Emilia, ella sabía que los Gem-Knight tenían un gran sentido de justicia, pero que también podían resultar muy hostiles hacia cualquiera que amenace a la seguridad de su tribu.

Permanecieron callados durante el resto de la travesía. Fueron guiados por el caballero Obsidian a través del espeso bosque por horas, las piernas de Emilia le fallaban, causando una gran molestia y cansancio en ella. Pensaba que no podía dar un paso más cuando llegaron a un claro. El cambio de luz hizo que Emilia y Avance se tapasen los ojos con sus brazos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con un gran campamento. Tiendas hechas de tela se esparcían por todos lados, unas más grandes que las otras, era una vista espectacular.

Siguieron a Obsidian a través del claro en dirección al campamento hasta eventualmente llegar a la entrada del mismo. Emilia vio un estandarte en la entrada, este mostraba dos caballeros con los brazos extendidos, ambos girando en torno a varias gemas en el medio, formando un perfecto circulo con sus cuerpos. Ese era el estandarte de los Gem-Knight. Se adentraron en el campamento, pasando entre tiendas y varias armerías, recibiendo las distintas miradas de los coloridos caballeros con los que se encontraban. Emilia también pudo ver diversos animales hechos de gemas puras, los cuales paseaban en el campamento libremente.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda gigante. Mucho más grande que las otras, esta había medir el doble. Antes de adentrarse en ella, Obsidian dio media vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emilia y Avance.

"Quiero que se mantengan callados y que solo hablen cuando se les indique." Movió su cabeza para posar su mirada sobre Avance. "Una mano en esa espada muchacho, y terminara clavada en tu cara."

Dicho esto entro en la gran tienda. Emilia dirigió un mirada de preocupación a Avance, la cual el le devolvió. Los caballeros que estaban detrás de ellos les dan un pequeño empujón en señal para que entren. Avance fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Emilia.

* * *

"A que te refieres con que Emilia no está!?" La voz de Noelia retumbo en la tienda de comando. Al mandar a buscar a Emilia, esperaba que ella llegase a la tienda a los pocos minutos, al enterarse que no estaba por ninguna parte del campamento, empezó a entrar en pánico.

"Lo lamento mi señora, pero ninguno ha podido dar con su paradero". Vanity tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la mirada baja. Procuraba no hacer enojar más a su líder de lo que ya estaba.

"Tranquila Noelia, estoy segura que ella estará bien", Natalia trataba de consolar a su vieja amiga depositando su mano derecha sobre su hombro, solo para que ella rechace su mano a los pocos segundos.

"Le dije que no se metiese en problemas, y es con los primero que sale!" Dirige su mirada hacia Vanity, el cual seguía con su rodilla en el piso y la mirada baja. "Sabes algo de Avance?" Pregunto al hombre.

Vanity pensó un poco en su respuesta. "No mi señora, no lo he visto desde que se fue a montar guardia." Levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los furiosos ojos de Noelia, de los cuales parecían emitir flamas debido a la rabia que ella sentía. Volvió a bajar la mirada, preparándose para el posible estallido de rabia por parte de su líder.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más. Ariel atravesó las puertas de la tienda con un estrepitoso empujón, cayendo al piso. "Ouch" dijo al levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Vio la furiosa mirada de Noelia y las confundidas expresiones de Natalia y Vanity. Al verse en esa vergonzosa situación dejo soltar una pequeña risa y a sobar su cuello con su mano.

"Que te trae aquí Ariel?!" Dijo Noelia con un tono notable de irritación en su voz.

"Ah sí verdad", sus ojos se abren dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual literalmente embistió la puerta. "Hice contacto con mi aquaespejo, me mostró que los Gem-Knight tienen cautivos a Emilia y Avance. Pero tranquilos! No les han hecho daño", dijo lo último sentándose en una silla cerca de una mesa, en la cual estaba una jarra con un líquido rojo.

"Así que los Gem-Knight tomaron rehenes, quizá para asegurarse de que no intentemos hacer nada hostil frente a ellos." Natalia camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el jarro con el líquido, y lo quito de las manos de Ariel, la cual estaba a punto de servirse un poco. "Inteligente de su parte. Mandaremos una carta para que los lleven a la reunión de los clanes."

Vanity se levantó del suelo y dio una reverencia. "A la orden mi señora", y dicho esto se retiró de la tienda a paso rápido.

"Puedes retirarte Ariel" dijo Natalia con voz firme, de modo que Ariel no tuvo mayor opción que abandonar la tienda a regañadientes. Una vez fuera de esta, Natalia miro a Noelia, la cual parecia haberse calmando un poco. "Ahora, que haremos con el cuerpo?"

Noelia reflexiono un poco ante la pregunta de Natalia. "La tribu no puede saber lo que encontramos, podría causar pánico entre nuestras filas. Vamos a investigarlo y a encontrar sus debilidades y fortalezas, para estar un paso más adelante." Fue caminando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y toco su bastón, el cual contenía su aquaespejo. Tanto la pared de la tienda como su espejo empezaron a brillar. De un momento al otro, la pared desapareció completamente.

Había una camilla de piedra, sobre esta había algo parecido a una media esfera. Conforme uno se acerca, se da cuenta que es un pequeño insecto, sus pares de ojos completamente blancos y su esférica boca con varias hileras de dientes están entre abiertas. Sus tres alas están medias rotas y su tórax un poco desfigurado. En el medio de su cuerpo esta una pequeña insignia de color gris, exactamente igual al del insecto que cargaba Emilia.

"Fue encontrado por unos exploradores antes de establecer el campamento, esta cosa asesino a un par de soldados antes de que el resto pudiese inmovilizarlo. Tuvieron que asesinarlo, ya que aunque su tamaño es diminuto, poseía una fuerza y rapidez brutal", narro Noelia a Natalia.

Cargo el cuerpo del insecto el cual, para sorpresa suya, pesaba más de lo que ella pensaba. Se dirigió hacia Natalia.

"Supongo que quieres que averigüe todo lo que se pueda, no?" Noelia asiente entregándole el cuerpo circular del insecto.

"Repórtate ante mi cuando hayas encontrado algo relevante." Dicho esto Natalia se retiró de la tienda con una reverencia. Noelia soltó un suspiro de cansancio, en unas cuantas horas tendría que ir a encontrarse con los representantes de las demás tribus. Dio una mirada hacia el artefacto triangular que estaba sobre la mesa de comando.

"...que secretos guardas?"

* * *

Silencio. Cuanto Emilia empezaba a odiar los silencios incomodos. No era porque le gustase el ruido, o porque simplemente no le gustaba escuchar nada. Sino porque siempre había silencios cuando era observada por muchas personas, o en este caso, caballeros de gran estatura con armaduras brillantes.

Resulta que Avance y ella se encontraban en medio de la sala de comando de los Gem-Knight, rodeados de al menos una docena de impotentes caballeros de gran estatura. Al frente de ellos se encontraba el posiblemente líder de ellos. Emilia llego a esa conclusión ya que su armadura era de un color gris brillante y de sus hombros y muñecas salían varios cristales azules, igualmente que gemas que adornaban su pecho y rodillas. Su casco tenía varias franjas horizontales en la parte facial y de la parte trasera de este emergía un pelo dorado.

Al costado de él se encontraban otros dos caballeros igualmente impresionantes. A su izquierda se encontraba un caballero ligeramente más pequeño, de armadura completamente blanca. Lo más característico de este era que gemas de color morado adornaban su pecho, pero en su brazo izquierdo había gemas de color rojo, y en su brazo derecho, de color amarillo. A la derecha del líder se encontraba un caballero de color blanco albino. Tenía una estructura ósea femenina, su pecho se reflejaba en su armadura. Una gema de color celeste adornaba su pecho, asimismo como otro par en sus caderas. Su casco estaba adornado por otras dos gemas de igual color, las cuales parecían simular sus ojos.

Los segundos de silencio se sentían como horas en la mente de Emilia, ninguno de los caballeros decían nada. Eso desesperaba a Emilia. Si ellos no iban a hablar, ella lo haría.

"Emm...hola"

Genial, muy mala manera de empezar una conversación con las personas que te tienen prácticamente de rehén. Espero las risas de sus captores, pero ninguno se inmuto.

Pudo ver como el caballero de cristal se inclinó sobre la mesa de comando, la cual se encontraba en medio de la sala. "Emilia Gishki y Avance Gishki, bienvenidos sean a nuestro campamento." La grave voz del caballero retumbo en la tienda de comando, Emilia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor.

"Por qué nos tienen cautivos!" Soltó repentinamente Avance. Todos los caballeros posaron sus miradas en el hombre. Emilia pudo ver como unos pequeños orbes de color negro flotaron en dirección a Avance, posicionándose a la altura de su cuello. Repentinamente, dichos orbes tomaron la forma de dagas, las cuales rotaron alrededor del cuello del hombre. Tanto Emilia como Avance se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose que pasaba. Emilia pudo ver al caballero de armadura negra extendiendo su brazo en dirección a Avance, al parecer el controlaba dichos objetos.

"Una palabra mas muchacho, y dejare que estos destrocen tu cuello." El caballero de armadura negra mostraba no tener ningún tipo de simpatía por el joven Gishki.

"Tranquilo Obsidian, no creo que tanta hostilidad sea necesaria" la voz del caballero de cristal retumbo en la sala, era firme y fuerte. El caballero negro obedeció al comando casi de inmediato, bajando su mano y los orbes automáticamente volvieron a su forma original, flotando hacia el caballero negro y empezaron a rotar alrededor de el.

El caballero de cristal soltó un suspiro una vez resuelto el asunto. "Ahora, permítanme presentarme. Me llamo Crystal, y soy el comandante en jefe de los Gem-Knight", dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas con pecho en alto. "Ahora, déjenme explicarles el motivo de su captura" se dirige hacia la mesa de comando, indicando a los Gishki que lo sigan. Emilia se mantenía cerca de Avance, negándose a alejarse de él.

En la mesa de comando se encontraba un plano casi completo de la zona en la cual estaban ubicados. En el centro de este, había una pequeña maqueta de la destruida ciudad, antigua base de los Ally of Justice. Alrededor de esta, había varios castillos de diferentes colores, cada uno con una pequeña bandera con el estandarte de cada tribu. El estandarte de los Gishki se encontraba al costado del de los Gem-Knight, y al costado de estos, estaban ubicados los Gusto. Por último, los Laval estaban entre los Gishki y Gusto.

"Bien, ahora como podrán ver, su tribu está ubicada al costado de los Laval. Esto les da una perfecta oportunidad para atacar tanto a los Gusto como a nosotros. Los Laval están peligrosamente cerca de ellos, de modo que teníamos que asegurarnos que no nos atacasen." Lo dicho por Crystal tenía mucha lógica, pero igual el hecho de ser capturado hacia que a Avance le hirviese la sangre. Antes de poder decir algo, Emilia dirigió su mirada al líder de los Gem-Knight.

"Eso quiere decir que estamos como rehenes para asegurar la seguridad de su pueblo?" El caballero gema asintió inclinando la cabeza. "Entonces los Gusto también han capturado a alguien?" Emilia pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

"Correcto jovencita. Si mas no me equivoco, los Gusto capturaron a una de sus doncellas, con eso basta para controlar a los Laval, por ahora." Crystal chasqueo los dedos, el caballero de gemas coloridas de su izquierda se acercó a él. "Alejandrita, escolta a los prisioneros a una tienda, estate atento y no los dejen solos."

"Si señor!" Respondió firmemente el caballero cruzando su brazo sobre su pecho y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Antes de que el caballero pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a Avance, las puertas de la tienda se abrieron lentamente, dejando salir un chillido, el cual se escuchó en toda la sala.

Tanto Avance, Emilia y el resto de los caballeros dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada de la tienda y se toparon con una pequeña versión de un Gem-Knight, de color marrón y gemas de color azul oscuro en su pecho, de su cabeza brotaban dos extensiones de su casco, simulando pelo. Sus ojos eran de color verde lima, al parecer eran gemas. Tenía una frágiles brazos los cuales estaban entrelazados en su espada.

"Crystal...me dijiste que podría ver a los prisioneros antes de que los lleven a sus celdas..." la voz de la diminuta figura daba la impresión de ser una mujer, joven y algo tímida.

El líder de los Gem-Knight dejo soltar un suspiro de frustración. "Lazuli, no puedes simplemente entrar a una reunión del consejo y solicitar algo de tal magnitud." Camino entre sus camaradas en dirección hacia la pequeña mujer gema. Hinco su rodilla para esta a si altura y mirarla a los ojos. "Lo mejor sería si fueses a jugar con las bestias, este no es lugar para una niña"

La mujer gema al escuchar esto posa sus manos sobre sus caderas en señal de enojo. "Ya no soy una niña, y lo sabes bien Crystal, quiero tener un papel en esta guerra. No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada!" Lo dicho por Lazuli hizo que Emilia soltase una pequeña risa, ya que esto le hizo recordar a lo dicho por Noelia hace un día atrás. La mujer gema se dio cuenta de la presencia de tanto Avance como Emilia, un intenso brillo lleno sus verdes ojos y corrió directo hacia ellos dos.

Ahora cara a cara, Emilia pudo darse cuenta que media un poco menos que ella, solo daba aspecto de ser pequeña en comparación a los otros caballeros. "Hola! Soy Lazuli, como se llaman? Son de la tribu Gishki? En verdad planeaban atacar a los Gusto antes de que aparecieran los artefactos? Y a quién van a utilizar para la transforma-?" Antes de que ella pudiese realizar la última pregunta fue agarrada por la cabeza por un Gem-Knight de color rojo, uno de los que había escoltado a Emilia y Avance al campamento.

Entre pataletas y berrinches, el caballero gema de color rojo saco a Lazuli de la tienda de comando. A Emilia le pareció un poco cómica la situación. En eso, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Lazuli, de que transformación estaban hablando? Dirigió la mirada hacia Crystal.

"De que transformación estaba hablando ella?" Dijo mirando fijamente al caballero gema.

Crystal meneo la cabeza hacia un lado confundido. "Eso es lo que el extraño artefacto hará con un miembro de cada tribu. Al parecer es un artefacto Vylon"

El nombre era completamente desconocido tanto por Avance como Emilia. El joven Gishki dio un paso adelante. "Vylon? A que te refieres por ese nombre?" La curiosidad era fuerte en la voz de Avance.

Una voz femenina sonó al costado de Crystal, provenía de la mujer gema que estaba al costado del líder. "Teníamos nuestras teorías sobre los Vylon antes de recibir los artefactos, con la llegada de ellos, solo las apoyaron más. Los Vylon son una raza de seres que observan la actividad en la superficie desde los cielos, que solo intervienen cuando es completamente necesario"

A Emilia le era difícil creer que algo así existía. "Como ustedes saben eso?" Pregunta a la mujer gema de color blanco albino.

"A diferencia de ustedes Gishki, nosotros buscamos conocimiento, no guerra." La voz de la mujer gema era firme. "Usamos varios telescopios creados a partir de nuestras gemas, eso nos de la habilidad de ver más de lo inherente."

"Gracias Sapphire, la siguiente vez que tengamos que revelar información confidencial al enemigo, te lo haremos saber." El tono de irritación del caballero negro era notable.

"Tranquilos todos, creo que fue suficiente por esta reunión. Dentro de un par de horas, los líderes de cada tribu se encontraran en medio de la destruida ciudad, cada uno cargando con su propio artefacto."

Dirigió su imponente mirada hacia los dos Gishki. "Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros, nos acompañaran en todo momento, para asegurar que su tribu no haga nada estúpido." Dicho esto cambio su mirada al caballero de gemas de muchos colores a su izquierda. "Alexandrite, acata la orden que te di entes que...Lazuli nos interrumpiese."

El caballero se acercó a los jóvenes Gishki y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ambos, y los escolto fuera de la tienda. Una vez fuera Crystal miro fijamente a la mujer gema que se encontraba a su derecha.

"Hazme recordar no hacer enojar a los Gishki ni a los Laval, lo que menos necesitamos ahora en una guerra entre las cuatro tribus."

"Si señor"

* * *

Emilia entendía que los Gem- Knight fuesen tan duros como la piedra, pero lo que no cabía en su cabeza era porque sus camas lo eran también. Al ser escoltados fuera de la tienda de comando, Avance y ella fueron llevados a una pequeña tienda a unos cuantos minutos de distancia. Al hacerlos entrar, había dos camas en la tienda, y una pequeña fogata en una extrema de la tienda. Los caballeros de color rojo y amarillo que los escoltaron se quedaron montando guardia afuera, de modo que solo Avance y ella se encontraban dentro.

Emilia tomo la cama de la derecha, y Avance la opuesta. Una vez ubicada en su dura y fría cama, dirigió su mirada hacia Avance, el cual se había echado en la cama y tenía sus mano detrás de su cabeza, con una expresión calmada en su rostro.

"Bueno...ahora qué?" Pregunta Emilia, esperando que su compañero de toda la vida venga con una inteligente solución para la problemática situación en la que ambos estaban.

Avance se limitó a acomodarse mejor en su dura cama. "Esperar. Ya los oíste antes, nos van a escoltar a la reunión de los clanes. Ahí nos entregaran a nuestra tribu y todo estará solucionado." Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la voz enfadada de Emilia interrumpió su descanso.

"Como puedes estar tan calmado!? Hace unos 10 minutos estabas dispuesto a lanzarte contra los Gem-Knight si era necesario."

Avance deja soltar un suspiro de frustración. "Todo fue en acto, tenis que demostrar un poco de autoridad, sino ellos percibirían debilidad en mí, y por ende, en toda la tribu."

"Si, un acto que casi te cuesta el cuello." Respondió enojada Emilia. No podía creer que tan despreocupado era ese hombre.

"Mira, los Gem-Knight son la tribu más honrada entre las cuatro. No asesinan a gente por que sí. No era muy probable que me fuesen a asesinar." Se rindió en su explicación al notar la irritación en la cara de Emilia. Dejo soltar otro suspiro, derrotado. "Mira, lo lamento. Sé que debí haberte preocupado, pero te lo aseguro, nada malo me hubiese pasado. Lo único que debes preocupar-." Algo llamo la atención repentinamente de Avance. Un pequeño cuerpo negro se levantaba de atrás de Emilia. "R-Roach!?"

Emilia al escuchar el nombre del pequeño insecto automáticamente volteo. En encontró con el diminuto insecto sacudiendo el polvo de sus pequeñas extremidades. Cruzando su pecho, llevaba un diminuto maletín de su talla, algo que parecía darle la apariencia de un mensajero. Reacciono por instinto, y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al insecto, el cual intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre de la mujer, soltando unos pequeños chillidos. "Roach! Que haces aquí?" Dijo Emilia entre pequeños gritos de alegría.

El insecto logro liberarse del abrazo de Emilia y abrió su pequeño maletín, sacando una pequeña hoja de el. Se lo entrego a Emilia, la cual le dio una mirada de intriga a Avance. El hombre le indico que leyera lo que había dentro. Emilia desdoblo el pedazo de papel y comenzó a leer.

 _Emilia._

 _Espero que estés bien y que nada malo te haya ocurrido. Me encontré a tu pequeño insecto escondido en uno de los carruajes, lo mande con esta carta a que te encuentre. También le encargue que te entregase tu Aquaespejo, el cual olvidaste en la caravana. En fin, espero poder verte sana y salva otra vez._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ariel_

 _Pd: espero que hayas tenido un tiempo interesante a solas con Avance"_

Una vez terminada de leer la carta, un notable sonrojo se hacía presente en el rostro de Emilia. Roach, por debajo de la tienda, consiguió llevarle su Aquaespejo. Ella le agradeció el gesto al pequeño insecto, acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Antes de que Avance pudiese decir algo con respecto a lo dicho en la carta que Emilia leyó en su mente, las puertas de la tienda se abrieron, dando paso al caballero de color rojo que los habían escoltado a la tienda.

"Gishki, es tiempo de que las tribus se reun-" paro en seco al ver la situación. De un momento para otro, la mujer tenía en mano un Aquaespejo y a su costado, un insecto.

"Steelswarm!" Grito el caballero rojo. Emilia y Avance se levantaron de sus camas, y Roach trato de esconderse detrás de ella. De las manos del Gem-Knight empezaron a emitirse una notable cantidad de fuego, la cual fue tomando forma de esfera. Una vez creada una cantidad considerable, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzo una llamarada hacia Emilia, la cual detrás de ella se encontraba Roach.

Emilia interpuso su Aquaespejo entre ella y el caballero, preparando para ser calcinada por el fuego. Avance reacciono rápido. Desenfundo su espada y se puso entre ella y el Gem-Knight. Su espada bloqueo el ataque de fuego, haciendo que este rebote hacia arriba, causando un gran agujero en la tienda. Avance cargo hacia el caballero, alzando su espada y dando un zarpo con ella. El caballero con su mano opuesta a la que utilizo para lanzar su ataque, logro interceptar la espada del joven Gishki. Antes de que Avance pudiese contrarrestar el bloqueo, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su cara por parte del Gem-Knight, el cual hizo que saliese volando hacia detrás de Emilia

"Avance!" Grito la joven Gishki. Temía por la vida de su compañero, pero tenía una caso mayor por la cual preocuparse. El caballero gema lanzo otro ataque de fuego contra ellos, y esta vez no estaba Avance para protegerla. "Por favor funciona" imploro poniendo su Aquaespejo entre ella y la llamarada de fuego. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor

.

.

.

Nada, no sintió calor alguno. Abrió su ojo derecho y se encontró con algo que ni ella misma pudo creer. Enfrente del Aquaespejo, estaba la llamarada del Gem-Knight, suspendida en el aire en forma de esfera. "JA" exclamo fuertemente Emilia, emocionada por lo que acababa de hacer. Vio de reojo al caballero que tenía delante, el cual estaba tan estupefacto como ella. A Emilia se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Acerco su espejo hacia ella, para luego batirlo hacia delante, en un intento para devolver el ataque. Para sorpresa de ella, así fue. La llamarada salió disparada de su Aquaespejo en dirección al caballero rojo, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado fuertemente en el pecho por el contraataque, causando que saliese volando hacia atrás, haciendo que rompa la puerta. Un gran agujero se creó que la tienda debido a tal evento.

Emilia volteo, encontrando a Avance tratando de levantarse del suelo, y a Roach tratando de ayudar a Avance a levantarse (sin siquiera ayudar un poco). Corrió hacia el joven Gishki, hincando una rodilla para ayudarlo a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. "Estas bien Avance?" Pregunta nerviosa y preocupada.

"Si...pero no por mucho al parecer." La respuesta de Avance intriga a Emilia. Nota que el hombre no la está mirando a ella, sino que está mirando hacia donde estaba la entrada de la tienda. Voltea hacia la entrada y se encuentra con algo que hace que las piernas le tiemblen.

Al menos una docena de Gem-Knight estaba ubicado a la entrada de la tienda, con Crystal en el medio. Cada uno de ellos portaba grandes armas proporcionales a su inmenso tamaño. Un caballero de color púrpura eleva la voz para que todos los escuchen.

"Que hacemos con ellos señor?"

Crystal se toma un tiempo para mirar fijamente a los dos Gishki. "Lleven a Garnet a la enfermería y esposen a los dos revoltosos Gishki. También confisquen sus armas." Da media vuelta y antes de retirarse por completo dice: "Los asignados para la reunión síganme, lleven a los Gishki con nosotros"

"Qué hay del Steelswarm señor?" Pregunta un caballero de múltiples gemas de colores, a la derecha de Crystal.

"Métanlo en una jaula, viene con nosotros."

* * *

Noelia no era una persona a la que le gusta esperar, sobre todo si se supone que las cuatro tribus habían de reunirse, y ella era la primera en llegar. La acompañaron varios miembros de la tribu: Shadow, el cual hacía de su guardia personal, Natalia y unos cuantos soldados con cabeza de tiburón y calamar. Pasaron a través de las calles en ruinas de la semi-destruida ciudad, restos de lo que antes era una gran base de inteligencia y poder de los Ally of Justice. Ahora, no eran más que una ruina y un recuerdo de una época que quedo mucho tiempo atrás.

Pudo distinguir la silueta de una máquina de cuatro patas al lado de una de las casas. Consumida por la naturaleza, estaba completamente inmóvil, o al menos así parecía. Cuando caminaron cerca de él, varias luces a través del cuerpo de la máquina parpadearon y hubo un pequeño movimiento en su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después, se apagó completamente. Noelia pudo escuchar como Shadow gruñía fuertemente en dirección a la durmiente máquina.

"Un serie CATASTOR. Tranquilo, tiene muy poca energía como para siquiera pararse." Las palabras dichas por Noelia tranquilizaron un poco a la gran bestia. Así continuaron el camino, varia maquinas esparcidas por todos lados trataban de activarse, solo para fracasar en el intento.

Eventualmente, llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Parecían las ruinas de un gran centro. En uno de los edificios se encontraba literalmente atravesado una máquina de colosal tamaño. Lo único notable el ella era un gran cañón de color azul desteñido.

"Vieja máquina..." susurro Noelia. Recuerdos regresaron a su mente, de cuando ella trabajaba para los Ice Barrier durante la Gran Guerra contra los Worm. Después de todo, ella participó en la creación de la colosal arma, la cual se suponía que debía ser la carta de triunfo de los Ally of Justice. Ahora, no era nada más que metal oxidándose en una ciudad destruida.

Esperaron un largo tiempo, a cualquier señal de que las otras tribus arribasen. Al cabo de un par de horas, pudieron ver varias siluetas a lo lejos. Conforme se acercaron, Noelia empezó a ponerse tensa.

Laval.

Los Laval compartían varias características físicas. Por ejemplo, gran parte de su piel era hecho de roca volcánica y magma. Sus miembros tenían grandes variaciones en tamaño y en armería. Al menos dos docenas de ellos formaban el grupo.

Delante de ellos había un gran hombre de al menos 3 metros de alto. Llevaba una armadura plateada sobre piel hecha de lava y rocas doradas. Tenía una capa roja y pedazos de ella a la altura de la cintura, al parecer también hecha de fuego. Al costado de él, se encontraba un ser de menor tamaño, de color de piel azul, llevaba un gran cañón en su mano izquierda, la cual dejaba caer lava conforme caminaba.

A unos 10 metros de ellos, los Laval pararon su marcha.

Noelia dio un paso adelante. "Señor del Juicio Laval, un gusto conocerlo." Hizo una pequeña reverencia como una persona de su rango ha de hacer.

El gran Laval de capa roja dio un paso delante e imito el gesto de Noelia. "Un gusto conocerla mi señora. Espero no hacerlos esperar mucho." Miro de reojo al grupo que la acompañaba y miro confundido a Noelia. "Me extraña que su ahijada no la acompañe." Una sonrisa malvada se hizo presente en su rostro.

Noelia pensó bien en la respuesta que le iba a dar al líder Laval. "Los Gem-Knight la tienen cautiva en su campamento, espero que la traigan para la junta de hoy."

El líder Laval soltó una gran carcajada que hizo retumbar los propios edificios. "Que cosa dices? Que coincidencia, resulta que a mi hija la tiene secuestrada los Gusto." Su cabeza empezó a soltar grandes cantidades de fuego al igual que su capa y brazos. "Eso es una gran ofensa que se tiene que pagar con sangre. No lo cree así, mi señora?"

"Por más que piense igual que usted, mi señor, hay asuntos más importantes ahora me temo."

Las flamas del Líder Laval volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su voz, la cual se había tornado grave y tenebrosa. "Si, por supuesto. Al parecer también recibieron el extraño artefacto, verdad?"

"Me temo que así fue, mi señor"

"Dejemos las formalidades Noelia. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a las otras dos tribus." Dijo el Señor Laval, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y tomando una postura más relajada.

"Como quieras...Fudo", la última palabra salió de la boca de Noelia como un escupitajo. Despreciaba al líder de los Laval, más que nada por su sanguinaria actitud e innecesaria violencia en sus actos.

Los Gishki y Laval esperaron en un incómodo silencio a la llegada de las otras tribus.

A los pocos minutos, verticalmente a ellos, otras siluetas se vieron a lo lejos otras siluetas. Varios caballeros caminaban hacia ellos. Los Gem-Knight habían llegado. Unos treinta de ellos formaban su pelotón. Un brillante caballero de Cystal estaba enfrente de todos. Paro a su gente cuando estaban a pocos metros de ambas tribus.

"CRYSTAL!" Grito con alegría fingida el Líder de los Laval. "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!"

Crystal dirigió una fría mirada hacia el Líder Laval. "Largo tiempo en vedad Fudo." Cambio su mirada hacia la Gishki, hizo una reverencia hacia la Líder de la tribu de agua. "Un placer mi señora."

Noelia devolvio una fria reverencia ante el lider de los Gem-Knight. "Donde está mi ahijada?"

Crystal chasqueo los dedos. Los Gem-Knight se abrieron paso y dejaron pasar a un hombre y una mujer. Ambos tenían los brazos esposados, solo que la mujer cargaba con una pequeña jaula en sus manos, la cual contenía un pequeño insecto dentro.

"Emilia" dijo Noelia casi automáticamente.

"Hola tía" respondió la joven mujer.

Crystal alzo la voz para que todos lo pudiesen escuchar. "Si todo sale bien, no tendré problemas en entregar a estos dos a ustedes Gishki. Solo procuren comportarse, eso va para ustedes también Laval.

Noelia miro enojada al líder de los caballeros gema, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio debido a la frustración que ella sentía.

"Me hieres Crystal. Todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos..." dice soltando una carcajada que resuena en toda el área.

Antes de que Noelia pudiese decirle a Fudo que tan mal sentido del humor este tenia, fue interrumpida por el temblar se la tierra. Volteo a su izquierda, y vio un grupo de aves gigantes de color verde. De ellas descendieron varias personas. Una vez bajados todos, las aves con armadura levantaron vuelo y se posaron en los techos de los edificios cercarnos, montando guardia al parecer.

Un hombre de capa marrón estaba delante del grupo de personas que descendió de las grandes aves. Tenía pelo verde oscuro, el cual estaba oculto por su capa. Una joven mujer estaba a su costado, tenía dos mechones de pelo verde los cuales iban ganando un color amarillo. El hombre dirigió una breve mirada a cada uno de los grupos.

"Bueno, que tal si comenzamos con esto?" Exclamo apoyando su mano en su bastón de madera blanca.

Crystal asiente con la cabeza, poniendo ambos nudillos sobre su cadera el elevando su pecho. El líder Laval cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y soltó un pequeño bufido. "Un gusto verte a ti también, Windaar", exclamo molesto mirando al hombre de pelo verde. Noelia se limitó a frotar su Aquaespejo.

Avance y Emilia pudieron notar la tensión entre los líderes de las cuatro tribus. La joven Gishki empezó a observar detenidamente a los recién llegados, los Gusto. Todos compartían el cabello verde y la estructura ósea delgada. Detrás de ellos se encontraba una hermosa hecha de fuego y roca, encadenada de manos. Tenía el pelo rojo el cual caía hasta por debajo de su cadera, una diadema de plata en su cabeza y llevaba puesto un vestido de roca y plata, el cual hacia resaltar su figura. Pudo deducir que era una doncella Laval, por lo que Crystal le había comentado hace unas cuantas horas. El líder de los Laval también se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que las llamas en su cuerpo tomaron un color mucho más intenso.

Poso su mirada en una joven mujer, la cual estaba detrás del líder de la tribu. Su cara le resultaba en extremo familiar. La mujer le devolvió la mirada y su cara tomo la expresión de sorpresa. Emilia la reconoció con ese gesto.

"Winda"

* * *

Asi es, los Laval han realizado su primera aparición en este Fanfic. Asimismo, las cuatro tribus se encuentran cara a cara por primera vez.

Esperen un tenso encuentro entre Emilia y Winda el siguiente capitulo.

Como detalle adicional, se me resulta difícil introducir a personajes a este fanfic ya que algunos monstruos no tienen nombres propios, de modo que me veo en la obligación de ponerles nombres por mi cuenta. Así que, cada capitulo, dejare acá abajo una lista de personajes que han aparecido en dicho capitulo y su comparación Carta/Nombre, para así evitar confusiones.

 **Carta/Nombre**

Gishki Avance / Avance

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Noelia / Noelia

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Ariel / Ariel

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Marker y Gishki Abyss / Soldados Gishki

Evigishki Soul Ogre (EX-gishki Shadow) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Cannon / Cannon

Windaar, Sage of Gusto / Windaar

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto / Reeze

Winda, Priestess of Gusto / Winda

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Crystal / Crystal

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Gem-Knight Sapphire / Sapphire

Gem-Knight Alexandrite / Alexandrite

Ally of Justice Catastor / CATASTOR

Ally of Justice Decisive Armor / DECISIVE ARMOR

Con eso aclarado, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo. Siéntanse libres de mandar un PM con alguna sugerencia que tengan. Me asegurare de responder cualquier pregunta en el siguiente capitulo

Saludos :3

Dejare


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, este es el capitulo mas grande que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que de ahora en adelante los siguientes tengan esta misma magnitud.

Ahora, este capitulo aporta tanto a la historia de los personajes como al universo que he creado acá, dando una mayor contexto y énfasis en distintos aspectos.

Agradezco a mi amiga Angela, que ha servido de inspiración para un importante personaje en este Fanfic.

 **Aviso: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH! el legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Trato**

Cuatro distintos artefactos estaban ubicados en el centro. Tenían distintas formas; uno parecía una esfera, otro tenía forma piramidal, otro era una prisma y el ultimo tenía una forma triangular, con pequeños triángulo en todos lados. Compartían ciertas características, color blanco, diseños dorados y varios ornamentos de color plata. De ellos, emitían pequeñas luces de colores a través de unos pequeños orbes que estaban esparcidos por distintos lados del objeto.

Cada uno de ellos estaba delante de cada tribu. Los Laval fueron los últimos en sacar el artefacto y dejarlo junto al resto. Después de una pequeña y nada amistosa discusión, accedieron a sacar su artefacto. Una vez dejado el objeto, las tribus esperaron a que algo sucediese algo.

Nada.

Emilia pudo calcular al menos 10 minutos de completo silencio. Ninguna de las tribus se atrevía a hacer nada. Observo como el Líder de los Gem-Knight, Crystal, movia frenéticamente su pie, en señal de cansancio. Windaar, al parecer el Líder de los Gusto, estaba igual de desesperado, dando vueltas en su propio eje. Noelia no paraba de mirar el artefacto de su tribu, esperando alguna señal de él.

Un gran estruendo llamo la atención de todos. El líder de los Laval, Fudo, literalmente exploto en llamas: su cabeza emitía grandes cantidades de fuego, y su voz tomo un tono mucho más grave y siniestro. "NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO VENIR HASTE ESTE BASURERO SOLO PARA QUE ESTOS PEDAZOS DE CHATARRA NO HAGAN NADA!" El estallido de furia del líder Laval hizo que la tierra misma se sacudiese. Emila se escondió detrás de Avance por el susto.

"Quiza hicimos algo mal. Nadie recibió algún detalle adicional por parte de su respectivo artefacto?" Pregunta Noelia, poniendo su mano en su mentón, tratando de enfocar su atención en su artefacto, y no en el inmaduro berrinche que protagonizaba el líder Laval.

"Dinos tú, Gishki. De todos acá, tu eres la que más secretos guarda me temo" dice fríamente el líder de los Gusto, Windaar. Noelia dirigió una mirada asesina a el.

"Quizá nos hemos olvidado de algo... " Crystal empezó a pensar en todos los detalles sobre esta reunión. "Hay que presentar a los campeones ante este artefacto. Recuerden que nos pidieron elegir a un miembro de cada tipo para un experimento."

"Tiene razón", dijo Noelia. "Hay que presentar a los campeones ante los artefactos."

Ahora había una persona enfrente de cada artefacto. Por parte de los Gem-Knight, el mismo Crystal se presentó como campeón de su tribu, recibiendo varias exclamaciones por parte de su pueblo. Paso a ponerse al costado del artefacto con forma de prisma.

Los Laval eligieron a un hombre de menor estatura que Fudo. Este tenía un gran cañón en su mano izquierda, del cual escurrían pequeñas cantidades de lava. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de piedras volcánicas de color azul, muy similar al de la doncella Laval, la cual estaba retenida por los Gusto. Fudo lo presento como Cannon, artillería de los Laval, campeón de su tribu, y otros títulos los cuales simplemente Noelia ignoro. Varios de los miembros Laval soltaron varios rugidos en honor a su campeón. Dicho Laval continuo caminando hasta estar al costado del artefacto con múltiples formas triangulares.

Los Gusto presento a una joven mujer, de figura delgada y torso estomago descubierto de su prenda marrón. Su pelo tenía dos mechones de color verde, los cuales iban ganado un color amarillo. Tenía una vara de color negro, la cual tenía una joya azul en el centro. "Ella es Reeze, campeona de los Gusto", presento Windaar, poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de la joven mujer. Dicho esto, la joven Gusto se posicionó al costado del artefacto con forma de esfera.

Por ultimo Noelia empezó a caminar hacia el artefacto restante, el cual tenía forma de pirámide. "Ya me conocen, no es necesaria una presentación." Lo dicho por la líder Gishki causo diferentes reacciones por parte de las otras tres tribus. Crystal fue el único que de inmuto a las palabras de Noelia, manteniendo su firme postura.

Emilia, desde su apartada posición, junto a Avance y Roach, no podían hacer nada mas que observar. Miraba constantemente a Winda, la cual estaba muy atrás del frente de su tribu. Ella le devolvía las miradas de una manera fría, lo cual extrañaba Emilia. Miro a Avance, el cual tenía una expresión preocupada. Roach se movió dentro de su jaula, en un intento de liberarse de ella.

"Tranquilo Roach, pronto nos estregaran a mi tribu y todo estará bien", dijo levantando la jaula para mirarlo a los ojos, o mejor dicho, a su único ojo (ya que el otro era un visor rojo). Se perdió su concentración en el insecto cuando escucho varias exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los presentes.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el centro, donde estaban los cuatro campeones. Los artefactos habían empezado a levitar, elevados lentamente en el aire. Cada uno empezaba a emitir un color diferente: azul, rojo, verde y blanco. Un resplandor de luz salió disparado de ellos, obligando a muchos de los presentes a desviar su mirada y cubrir sus ojos.

Una vez disipada la luz, Emilia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los artefactos habían cambiado de forma, tenían brazos y ojos de diferentes colores. Seguían levitando en el aire y cada uno estaba ubicado delante de cada campeón. Nadie sabía que hacer, todos estaban completamente quietos.

Para sorpresa de todos, empezaron a hablar.

 _"Laval"_

 _"Gem-Knight"_

 _"Gusto"_

 _"Gishki"_

Hablaban a la vez, tenían una voz distorsionada y grave.

 _"Omega observa"_

 _"Omega conoce"_

 _"Omega piensa"_

 _"Omega actúa"_

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Los Gem-knight eran los más sorprendidos entre todos, ya que Crystal ante el nombre mencionado, dio un par de pasos atrás. Noelia era la única que aun tenia compostura, analizando en su mente todo lo dicho por los artefactos. Windaar tomo una actitud similar al de la Gishki y Fudo solo podía mirar, estupefacto.

 _"Omega ha visto peligro"_

 _"Omega sabe que no podrán solos"_

 _"Omega pensó en soluciones"_

 _"Omega ha actuado"_

 _"Para derrotar a la horda de metal"_

 _"Cada tribu un campeón presentara"_

 _"Un artefacto a cada uno"_

 _"Un nuevo ser surge de la unión entre ambos"_

 _"La horda no espera"_

 _"Omega lo sabe bien"_

 _"Un día para prepararse tienen"_

 _"Una pregunta puede hacer cada campeón"_

Dicho esto, tres de los artefactos perdieron su brillo y más bajo, quedando más alto el artefacto de los Laval.

 _"Laval Cannon, puede preguntar a Vylon Stella."_ Dijo solamente el artefacto de muchas formas triangulares.

El hombre Laval no sabía que decir. Miro detrás suyo, esperando algún tipo de ayuda por parte de sus camaradas. Fudo solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Devolvió la mirada al artefacto, el cual flotaba a pocos metros de él. Respiro profundo, pensando en una pregunta.

"Dices que un solo ser saldrá de la unión entre el campeón y el artefacto. Que apoyo contaremos de ustedes aparte de este objeto, y como es que realizaremos la transformación?" La voz del Laval y grave y muy similar a la de Fudo.

Al artefacto responde casi inmediatamente.

 _"Contaran con nuestras tropas en la guerra por venir. La transformación se hará dependiendo de los métodos de cada tribu."_

El Laval parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta, ya que dio un paso atrás. El artefacto perdió su brillo de color rojo, y se acercó más al suelo.

A continuación, el artefacto de los Gusto obtuvo un brillo de color verde y se elevó más por encima de los otros.

 _"Gusto Reeze, puedes preguntar a Vylon Sphere."_ Dijo el artefacto con forma circular.

La joven Gusto no perdió el tiempo en pensar en la pregunta. "Que efectos en nosotros tendrá la transformación con ustedes?" La voz de la chica era aguda pero firme, confiada de lo que decía.

Al artefacto respondió al instante. _"Recibirán un incremento en sus capacidades físicas, ya sea en fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Además, entraran en contacto con la mente del artefacto, dándole a conocer los planes de ataque y demás."_

Reeze asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, imitando el gesto hecho por el Laval. El artefacto perdió su brillo verde y se acercó más al suelo.

El siguiente artefacto gano un brillo de color blanco y levito hasta estar a la altura del líder de los Gem-Knight.

 _"Gem-Knight Crystal, puedes hacer una pregunta a Vylon Prism."_ Dijo la maquina con forma de prisma.

"Cuéntame acerca del enemigo. Contra que nos enfrentamos, como lo derrotamos?" Pregunta Crystal, manteniendo su orgullosa postura.

El artefacto responde _"su nombre es Steelswarm, la horda de metal. Surgieron de las profundidades de la tierra. Estaban encarcelados, pero un evento ocurrió el cual causo la liberación de ellos. Son grandes y resistentes abominaciones con forma de insectos, liderados por Steelswarm Hércules, el más despiadado de todos ellos. Derrotarlos no es fácil, requerirá muchos sacrificios y esfuerzo. Sin su líder, no son nada. Más detalles se les proporcionara mas adelante."_

Crystal pensó por un momento en la respuesta dada por el artefacto. No parecía tan satisfecho por la respuesta de este, pero se obstino de hacer otra pregunta. Dio un paso atrás, de modo que el artefacto Vylon descendió unos cuantos centímetros.

El último artefacto de forma piramidal se elevó sobre sus contra-partes. Emitió un brillo azul y se posó delante de Noelia.

 _"Gishki Noelia, realice la última pregunta a Vylon Tetra."_ Dijo el artefacto mirando fijamente a la Gishki. Todas las miradas de todos los clanes se posaron sobre ella.

Noelia respiro hondo, tranquilizándose, y dijo: " y que harán si nos negamos, si nos rehusamos a participar en su experimento y peleamos por nuestra cuenta?" La pregunta generada por ella causa desde murmullos hasta exclamaciones entre las tribus. Los Laval estallaban en llamas, los Gusto murmuraban y los Gem-Knight discutían entre ellos.

Emilia solo podía quedarse callada, ocultándose detrás de Avance y sosteniendo firmemente la jaula de Roach. "No creo que esa haya sido la mejor pregunta" dijo a Avance.

"Al contrario", respondió el hombre. "Es la mejor que pudo haber hecho, piénsalo. Un grupo de máquinas viene queriendo que sometamos a uno de cada tribu a un experimento del cual no sabemos nada, quieren liderarnos contra un oponente del cual sabemos muy poco, y por último, como confiamos en ellos?"

Los 4 artefactos repentinamente emitían un gran brillo de color amarillo. Todos levitaban a una misma altura del suelo y hablaron a la vez, con una voz mecánica grave y amenazante.

 _"Morirán"_

 _"No tiene oportunidad solos contra la horda"_

 _"Omega les da una oportunidad"_

 _"Omega no aceptara una respuesta negativa"_

 _La respuesta dada los por artefactos callo a todos el mundo, incluso Laval se quedaron en completo silencio._

 _"_ _Ya se les menciono"_

 _"Un campeón"_

 _"Un artefacto"_

 _"Una guerra"_

 _"Cumplan con su parte"_

 _"Y omega cumplirá con la suya"_

 _"Un día para prepararse tienen"_

 _"Prepárense"_

Todos los artefactos, menos el piramidal, se apagaron completamente, retomando su forma original y dejándose caer al suelo. El artefacto aun activo dio una mirada a cada tribu diciendo:

"No se tolerara agresión entre ustedes. Todo tipo de daño o muerte será penalizado por Omega. Un día de paz."

Dicho esto, perdió su brillo y retomo su forma original, cayendo al suelo a los pies de Noelia.

Todas las tribus se quedaron en un completo silencio, todos procesando la información dada por los artefactos. A nadie se le había ocurrido acerca de un día de paz.

La Gishki alzo la voz para que todos los presentes la puedan escuchar. "Sigo sin confiar en ellos."

"Mi señora", dice Crystal. "Creo que sería lo mejor hacerles caso. Mi pueblo sufrió un ataque por parte de estos 'Steelswarm' hace unos cuantos días, sabemos de lo que son capaces." Hace una pausa para mirar a todas las tribus y extender sus brazos hacia los lados. "Propongo que tomemos este día para prepararnos y tener una reunión amistosa entre todos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Crystal", anuncio Windaar, líder de los Gusto. "Un momento para disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad" ambos líderes miraron a Fudo, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

"Como sea, ya tendré la oportunidad de matarlos otro día." Dice lo último soltando una estruendosa risa. Una vez calmado, dirige su mirada hacia Noelia. Crystal y Windaar imitan su gesto.

Noelia devuelve la mirada a cada uno de ellos. Deja soltar un suspiro, derrotada. "Supongo que un día no hará daño, pero una condición." Dijo mirando a Crystal fijamente. "Devuélvanme a mi ahijada".

Crystal asiente con la cabeza y hace chasquear sus dedos. Dos Gem-Knight sacan sus armas y rompen las esposas de los Gishki. Emilia recoge la jaula de Roach y la presenta ante Crystal. El Líder de los Gem-Knight duda por un segundo antes de partir la jaula con sus propias manos, causando que el pequeño insecto al suelo.

Mira fijamente a Emilia y le susurra al oído. "Será mejor que lo mantengas cerca de ti. Porque si lo encuentro merodeando por ahí, solo, lo aplastare." Dicho esto se hace a un lado, dando la libertad a Emilia y Avance de ir hacia su tribu.

Una vez recuperada de la amenaza de Crystal, camina en dirección a su tribu, seguida de Avance y de Roach, del cual el ultimo trataba de mantener el paso con ellos. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos. Emilio dirigió su mirada hacia los Gusto. Winda la miraba con una expresión un poco triste en si rostro, cosa que era extraña ante Emilia.

Una vez llegada a donde su tribu. Recibió una fuerte abrazo por parte de Emilia, el cual ella devolvió. En eso, Noelia se susurra en el oído: "tú y yo tendemos una pequeña charla después de esto."

Emilia traga la poca saliva que queda en su boca y asiente en el hombro de Noelia. Ambas se separan y ven a Natalia abrazando a su hijo Avance, el cual trata de liberarse desesperadamente del agarre de su madre.

La voz de Fudo, el líder Laval, resuena en toda el área. "No creas que me he olvidado de tu Windaar, devuelve a mi hija en este instante." La demande por parte del Señor del Juicio Laval es dura y firme.

El lider Gusto mira con odio al señor Laval. Eventualmente, da la orden a dos soldados suyos que rompan las esposas de la doncella Laval y la liberen. Una vez suelta, la joven mujer corre en dirección a su padre, el cual la espera con un brazo extendido. La doncella Laval abraza con fuerza a su padre, mientras que Fudo solo acaricia suavemente su pelo.

Crystal interrumpe el momento tosiendo fuertemente a propósito. "Bueno, en vista que estamos todos en buenas condiciones, quisiera invitar a todos los que deseen a un banquete que organizaré en nombre de esta nueva alianza", anuncia elevando un puño al aire.

"Recuerda que es una alianza temporal Crystal, no te emociones", le advierte Noelia, dando un paso adelante de su tribu.

"Lo sé muy bien mi señora, eso es mayor motivo para realizarla, porque quizá sea una de las muy pocas, o nulas, chances en las que podamos convivir en armonía." Responde Crystal, pienso sus nudillos en sus caderas y elevando su pecho.

"Como sabremos si no nos asesinas mientras que comemos, eh?" Acusa Fudo, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

"De todos los acá, esa pregunta tienes que hacerla tú?" Pregunta soltando una ligera risa Windaar. Los otros dos líderes le siguen.

"ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR!?" Exclama Fudo explotando en llamas. Lo dicho por el solo aumenta las risas entre los presentes, incluyendo a la tribu Laval. Todos saben de la actitud sanguinaria y malvada del Jefe Laval, así que la broma que realizo Windaar cayó muy bien entre los presentes.

"En ese caso", continua Noelia. "No tengo ningún inconveniente con una cena." Dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

"De acuerdo!" Exclama Crystal. "Los espero en mi campamento antes del atardecer. Siéntanse libres de llevar a cualquier persona que quieran, solo informen acerca del acuerdo y todo estará bien." Dicho esto da una gran reverencia ante las demás tribus, da media vuelta, y procede a retirarse, seguido por su pelotón de Gem-Knights.

Fudo imita el mismo gesto que Crystal, da media vuelta, y da la orden de retirada a su tribu. La única que se quedó mirando a su tribu fue la doncella Laval, la cual miraba fijamente a Avance. Al darse cuenta de que su tribu se retiraba, se exalto en sorpresa y se apresuró a seguir a su padre y a los demás.

Emilia miro a Avance, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado por la mirada de la doncella. Ella no pudo evitar sentir celos. Cuando el hombre cambio su mirada en dirección a ella, Emilia evito su mirada. Shadow al notar esto desde atrás suelta una pequeña risa. Emilia lo mira fijamente, causando que la bestia de 3 metros se calle al instante. Esto causo la risa incontrolable de Roach, el cual soltaba varios chillidos y giraba en el piso, tratando de contener la risa.

Las grandes aves de los Gusto descendieron de los edificios y dejaron que sus respectivos jinetes los montasen. Windaar inclino su cabeza fríamente hacia los Gishki y tomo vuelo, varios Gusto siguieron a su líder.

Emilia pudo ver como, por primera vez en toda la reunión, Winda le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Dicho gesto tranquilizo mucho a la joven Gishki. Después de esto, Winda subió en su ave y voló hasta alcanzar al resto de su tribu, la cual ya estaba muy alejada en los aires.

Avance suelta un suspiro de relajación. Emilia recoge a Roach del piso y lo pone en su hombro. Ambos Gishki se miran fijamente a los ojos, y sonríen.

* * *

"Y, como les fue?"

Emilia y Ariel se encontraban en la tienda privada de las dos. Ariel estaba cepillando el rojo cabello de su amiga mientras que ella de miraba en el espejo de la mesa.

"Ya te dije todo lo que ocurrió en la junta Ariel, que más quieres saber?" Responde Emilia dejando soltar un suspiro y mirando su Aquaespejo, el cual estaba en su regazo. Pudo ver como Roach salía de uno de los cajones del tocador y entraba a uno nuevo, solo para salir inmediatamente ya que un corta uñas se le atasco en su mano. Dicha acción genero una risa tanto en Emilia como en Ariel.

"Tú sabes bien de que hablo, o mejor dicho, de quien", Ariel dice la última palabra extendiéndola exageradamente al oído de Emilia.

Emilia se sonroja intensamente y aparta con su mano la boca de Ariel de su oreja, causando una carcajada por parte de su amiga. Ariel al darse cuenta que su amiga no va a responder, suelta un suspiro.

"Mira el lado bueno, quizá en el banquete de esta noche puedas hacer un progreso con el." Trata de hacer todo lo posible para animarla.

"Eso espero", dice Emilia mirándose al espejo.

"Ahora hablando en serio. Como estuvo tu charla con Noelia?" Pregunta intrigada Ariel.

Emilia respira profundo y dirige su mirada hacia su Aquaespejo. "Estaré libre hasta que termine el banquete, después de eso, no podré abandonar el campamento por el resto de la guerra..."

"QUE!?" Ariel jalo fuertemente el peine sin querer, hiriendo a Emilia, causando un grito por parte de ella también.

Una vez más tranquilas las dos, Emilia continuo.

"Ella cree que es lo mejor. No he tenido mucho entrenamiento y rompí la promesa de cuidarme antes de partir para acá." Aprieta fuertemente su Aquaespejo y cierra los ojos.

"No hiciste nada en contra de lo que ella dijo?" Pregunta Ariel, dejando el peine de lado, arreglando el pelo rojo de su amiga.

"Le conté como le devolví el ataque contra el Gem-Knight y como hice una llama de auxilio al ser perseguida por el Steelswarm. Pero no sirvió de nada." Emilia abraza fuertemente a Ariel, soltando pequeños sollozos.

Ariel le devolvió el abrazo. Después de mantenerse entre sus brazos, se apartó lentamente y quito con sus dedos las lágrimas de Emilia. "No estés triste cariño, hoy hay fiesta!" Se levanta y extiende sus brazos al aire, en un intento por hacerla reír. Roach se da cuenta de esto e imita gesto de Ariel. La cómica vista de ambos hace soltar una carcajada a Emilia.

La joven se quita las pocas lagrimas que quedan y respira hondo, recomponiéndose. "Espero que tengas razón." Da una mirada por la ventana, dándose cuenta que casi atardece. "Ya casi es hora, lo mejor es que vayamos yendo." Se levanta y recoge su Aquaespejo. Le dirige una mirada a Roach, el cual estaba echado sobre su cama. "Nos vamos". El pequeño insecto se levanta al instante y salta hasta llegar a los hombros de Emilia, sentándose en ellos.

Ariel se pone devuelta su gran sombrero, el cual cubría gran parte de su cabeza y pelo. "De acuerdo, vamos."

* * *

Avance caminaba solo por el camino de piedra, solo. Siempre con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Era un camino relativamente corto entre los campamentos, de modo que no le tomaría más de 20 minutos en llegar a donde los Gem-Knight.

Seguido caminando por el desierto camino lleno de maleza y piedras, hasta que un ruido de pisadas detrás de él le llamo la atención. Desenfundo rápidamente su espada y dio un giro de 180 grados, en dirección a la fuente del ruido.

Se topo a unos cuantos metros de una hermosa mujer. Esta tenía el pelo rojo y un vestido de color azul. Enfundo devuelta su espada al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Emilia, que haces aquí?"

La joven se encoge de hombros en son de broma y se acerca hacia el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Lo mismo que tu tonto. Me dirijo hacia el banquete."

Avance tilda su cabeza hacia un lado. "Creía que Ariel y el insecto te acompañarían"

Emilia suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa. "Aaahhh ehhh si, de hecho. Emm. Ariel se adelantó junto con Roach, según ella no podía esperar a una chica de paso tan lento como yo."

Avance arquea una ceja, inseguro de lo dicho por Emilia. "Bueno, de acuerdo." Da media vuelta y ofrece su codo a Emilia. "Te parece si te escolto hasta el campamento?"

Los ojos de la joven Gishki se llenan de un brillo descomunal. "Me encantaría!" Dice tomando el codo de Avance entre sus brazos.

Siguieron a través del camino, disfrutando del contacto entre ambos y la presencia del otro. Ninguna para había de ser dicha por ninguno.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Emilia no podía aguantar mucho más. Respiro profundamente. "Avance, que soy yo para ti?"

El corazón del hombre de detuvo completamente. Pensó en una respuesta adecuada. Al no encontrarla, respondió con otra pregunta. "Por qué dices eso?"

Emilia pide a todos los dioses habidos y por haber fuerza. Suelta un gran suspiro.

"Porque creo que siento algo hacia ti"

Avance para en seco ante la respuesta de Emilia. La mira directamente a sus bellos ojos de color rojo. Trata de generar palabras, pero ninguna sale de su boca.

Emilia toma esto de manera triste, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. "Está bien si no sientes nada hacia mí, me lo esperaba después de todo."

Avance agarra la muñeca de Emilia antes de que ella se vaya. La joven mujer mira sorprendida a su amigo de toda la vida. Este la miraba fijamente con sus ojos celestes.

"No es eso... es solo que... aun no entiendo mucho mis sentimientos hacia ti." Hace una pausa para acariciar la mejilla de Emilia con la palma de su mano. "Que te parece si tomamos esto lento?"

"Eso es un sí!?" Pregunta emocionada Emilia.

"Creo", responde Avance.

Emilia abraza fuertemente a Avance, causando en él una agradable risa. No eran muchas la veces en las que oía a Avance reír, pero fada vez que lo hacía, su risa era música para sus oídos.

Siguieron caminando hacia el campamento, solo que esta ve, agarrados de la mano.

* * *

El banquete era una locura. Una alegre música resonaba por todos lados. Era al aire libre, de modo que todos lo miembros de las cuatro tribus podían estar cómodos. Risas y exclamaciones de alegría salían disparadas de por doquier. El ambiente era agitado, pero al menos pacifico.

Al entrar Emilia noto que todo era, en teoría, ordenado. Enfrente de todo, había una gran mesa en la cual estaban sentados los líderes de cada tribu, estaban muy metidos en su conversación como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Noelia sintió la presencia de su ahijada, de modo que le dedico una cálida sonrisa desde su asiento. Emilia le devolvió el saludo, para que ella pudiese seguir en su conversación.

En una de las mesas del costado, varios miembros de los Gishki entablaban una conversación con unos Gem-Knight. Emilia se sorprendió a ver a Vanity en el grupo, conversando animadamente con la Gem-Knight mujer que estaba al costado de Crystal durante el primer encuentro de Emilia con esa tribu.

Al otra lado, unos soldados Laval estaba haciendo varias competencias, desde quien tomaba mas hasta un concurso de fuerzas. A Emilia le pareció muy cómica la escena.

Lo que le pareció muy extraño es que no veía a muchos Gusto en el banquete, o al menos no socializar con muchas tribus.

"EMILIA!" Escucho a alguien gritar a lo lejos su nombre.

La joven volteo en dirección al grito y vio a lo lejos a Ariel sentada en una mesa circular, saludando. Encima de la mesa estaba Roach sentado comiendo algo parecido a un Muffin, o al menos eso esperaba Emilia.

Sentada al costado de Ariel se encontraba la campeona de los Gusto, Reeze. En esta ocasión, llevaba el pelo amarrado en una sola cola de caballo, a diferencia de otras veces. Tomaba un trago de una taza de madera. Llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo, una camiseta marrón con los hombros al descubierto y un pantalón un pocos más claro.

A la izquierda de ella estaba sentada un joven chico se cabello verde. No aparentaba los mas de 15 años. Llevaba puesto una túnica de color crema y una bufanda de seda de color verde lima. Su desordenado pelo era controlado por un único amarre en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. En su mano derecha había una vara de madera, la cual tenía una hoja de color azulino en la punta. Posada sobre esta, estaba una pequeña ave de color verde, arreglando sus alas con la ayuda de su pico. El chico, que delataba ser un Gusto por el verde color de su pelo, acaricio la cabeza del ave, la cual solo un pequeño y alegre chillido en respuesta.

Al costado de el estaba sentada una pequeña Gem-Knight. De color marrón claro y gemas de color verde en su cabeza y extensiones que simulaban cabello, Emilia la recordaba perfectamente. La hiperactiva y joven Gem-Knight que irrumpió en el primer encuentro que ella había tenido con esa tribu. Con sus dedos desesperadamente intentaba acercarse a la cara del chico Gusto, para así reventar unas cuantas malformaciones en su rostro. Dicha acción ocasionaba que el chico gritase de dolor y la apartara con ambas manos, solo para que ella intentase otra vez.

A su costado, estaba la doncella Laval. No prestaba mucha atención su alrededor. Su enfoque estaba en la pequeña flama que había creado en la palma de su mano, la cual danzaba al son de la música. Emilia pudo verla con más claridad en esta ocasión. Su pelo estaba hecho de fuego mismo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Su piel era roca volcánica de color naranja claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido de piedra azul con ornamentos de plata en ello. Tenía los hombros al descubierto y la falda del vestido llegaba hasta poco antes de su rodilla, dándole una apariencia muy atractiva.

Ella era la última sentada de todos en la mesa. Había un par de sillas varias junto a ellos, de modo que Emilia pudo deducir que los estaban esperando. Ella junto con Avance, el cual dejo de agarrarla de la mano, caminó hacia la mesa. Emilia tomo asiento junto a Ariel y Avance junto a ella, quedando a la izquierda de la doncella Laval. Una vez sentados, Roach salto hacia el regazo de Emilia, tomando asiento ahí. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a dicha acción por parte del insecto.

"Bien", dice animada Ariel juntando sus manos. "Solo faltan dos personas y estamos completos"

Emilia mira desconcertada a su amiga. "A que te refieres Ariel?"

"En vista de este tratado de paz entre nuestras tribus, me he tomado la libertad de invitar a algunos jóvenes miembros de cada tribu", hace una pausa para mirar a todos los sentados en la mesa, los cuales la miraban con atención. "Y así llegar a conocernos!" Anuncia levantando sus manos al aire.

Un silencio incomodo se crea en la mesa, siendo opacado por la bulla general de la reunión. "Por qué no me sorprende..." Emilia escucha murmurar a Avance. Deja escapar una pequeña risa.

"Entonces quienes faltan?" Pregunta Emilia a su amiga.

"Yo".

Emilia y Avance voltean para ver quien dijo las palabras. Los corazones de ambos se detienen completamente al darse cuenta de quién es.

"Winda", las palabras de Emilia salen como un suspiro de su boca.

Reaccionando por instinto; se levanta y se lanza hacia los brazos de su vieja amiga. Ella al principio se sorprende por el gesto de la Gishki, pero luego le devuelve el abrazo.

Una vez terminadas las dos, Winda dirige una mirada a Avance, el cual solo puede decir un simple "Hola". Dicho esto pasa a sentarse junto a Reeze y al chico Gusto.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en completo silencia hasta la llegada de un Gem-Knight de color rojo a la mesa. Emilia trago saliva al darse cuenta que era el mismo al cual había atacado y literalmente explotado una tienda con el. El Gem-Knight camina hasta estar detrás de Emilia y Avance, con una pose firme y dura.

Emilia tose a propósito y extiende la mano hacia el caballero de color rojo. "Emm... sin resentimientos?" Dice lo último soltando una risa nerviosa.

El Gem-Knight piensa por un tiempo antes de estrechar firmemente la mano de la joven Gishki. "Por supuesto, a menos que tu tengas alguno", responde soltando su mano y caminando hacia Lazuli. Pasa una mano por la cabeza de la Gem-Knight y toma asiento a su costado, quedando entre ella y la doncella Laval.

Una vez ubicados todos, Ariel se levanta de su asiento y tose a propósito para que todos los presentes de la mesa la escuchen. Se acomodó el inmenso gorro para que todos pudiesen ver su rostro. "Me agrada que todos estemos aquí reunidos. Gracias por aceptar esta invitación"

"De que se trata todo esto Ariel?" Interrumpe Avance cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"CALLATE AVANCE", suelta Ariel mirando fijamente al joven Gishki. Respira profundo y sigue con su discurso. "Ahora, los he reunido aquí para recolectar información y pasar un buen rato. Primero, cada uno preséntese!" Dice lo último con una alegre sonrisa.

Emilia sigue la idea de su amiga y saluda a todos los presentes. "Hola, para los que no me conocen me llamo Emilia." Baja la mirada hacia su regazo y levanto al insecto para que se siente en la mesa. "Y este pequeño de aquí es Roach." El diminuto Steelswarm saluda a todos los presentes, para luego proseguir comiendo su Muffin.

Avance soltó un bufido y levanto la mano hacia todos. "Soy Avance, maestro de la espada" dijo orgulloso.

La siguiente en hablar era la doncella Laval. Su voz era firme pero gentil al final. "'Me llamo Ambar, hija del Señor del Juicio Laval Fudo. Heredera de la zona de lava y el bosque de fuego." Hace una pausa para mover sus manos y generar un pequeño resplandor de fuego.

Cuando este se disipo, un pequeño cachorro de pterodáctilo se encontraba sobre la mesa. Era ligeramente más grande que Roach y era escuálido, como todo polluelo ha de ser. El pequeño pterodáctilo extendió sus pequeñas alas de color rojo al mismo tiempo que su cuello de color amarillo. Tenía una cabeza muy grande de color marrón, la cual al igual que es resto de su piel, estaba hecho de roca.

"El es Coatl, lo encontré hace poco antes de venir aquí. Ahora es mi compañero." Dice Ambar permitiendo al polluelo que suba a su hombro, dejando pequeños chillidos, pidiendo comida. La doncella Laval genera una pequeña cantidad de fuego en sus manos y la lanza al aire. El polluelo de pteranodonte estira el cuello y vuela por unos cuantos segundos para atrapar el fuego y comerlo con su pico. Luego cae en la mesa y vuelve al hombro de su ama.

Todos se asombran por la criatura que Ambar posee. A continuación Lazuli se levanta de su asiento.

"Soy Lazuli, de la tribu Gem-Knight!" Señala a su compañero de color rojo. "Y este de aquí se llama Garnet." Dice victoriosa.

"Yo puedo presentarme a mí mismo gracias Lazuli" dice el caballero gema de color rojo. Suelta una pequeña risa al ver la expresión molesta de Lazuli.

"Tu eres aburrido Garnet, qué sentido tendría qué tú mismo te presentes." Dice poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas en son de berrinche.

El joven Gusto habla sobre todos para que escuchen. "Hola! Me llamo Kamui! Ellas son Reeze y Winda." Dice presentando a las chichas Gusto a su costado. El pájaro que esta posado sobre su vara libera un pequeño aleteo.

"Ah si, disculpa amigo". Levanta al ave de su vara y la pone encima de la mesa. "Él es Falco, mi fiel amigo!" El ave procede a estirar sus alas y a caminar hacia Coalt. Ambos de mirar y empiezas a perseguirse a lo largo de toda la mesa, jugando.

Ariel da una palmada. "Bien, ahora que todos nos hemos presentado, vamos devuelta al negocio." Dice con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Roach se esconde entre las piernas de Emilia debido a la tenebrosa mirada de Ariel.

Al notar las extrañas miradas de todos, Ariel suelta una pequeña risa. "Tranquilos, estoy bromeando." Deja soltar una gran risa. Una vez clamada, respira hondo y continua. "Tengo el presentimiento de que algo se nos está ocultando."

Esto llama la atención de todos los presentes. Garnet se inclina en la mesa. "A que te refieres?" Pregunta el Gem-Knight.

"En lo personal, no creo totalmente en la historia de los Vylon." Dice Ariel mirando fijamente a todos los presentes. "Piénsenlo. Justo en el momento en que lo Gishki planean atacar a los Gusto una serie de ataques ocurren por insectos gigantes. Un grupo de artefactos se presentan ante cada tribu y esperan que luchemos con ellos en contra de los Steelswarm por qué si?"

Avance levanta la voz para que todos lo escuchen también. "Yo tampoco me trago todo eso. Ha de haber algo mucho mayor que los Vylon nos han de estar ocultando."

"Puede que tengas razón." Dice la doncella Laval. Todos los sentados en la mesa la miran con curiosidad. "A diferencia de ustedes, los Laval no necesitan de pedazos de papel para enterarse del pasado y del presente. Las llamas nos dicen todo. Los Flamvell vivieron antes que nosotros, y al igual que los Ice Barrier, formaron parte de los Ally of Justice."

"Tu punto es?" Interrumpe Winda con los brazos cruzados.

Ambar la mira fijamente para después continuar. "Los Flamvell antes de la destrucción de los Worm hicieron un descubrimiento en las profundidades. Encontraron una especie de insectos que estaba en un estado de hibernación en las profundidades. Hubiesen investigado mas pero, los Ice Barrier liberaron a Trishula, el ultimo dragón sellado por ellos. Eso eventualmente llevo a la casi destrucción total de este mundo."

"Nos dices que los Laval sabían de la existencia de esos insectos y no dijeron nada todos estos años?" Avance pregunta enojado a Ambar.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No sabía exactamente si eran una amenaza o no. Ademas, mi padre Fudo estaba muy ocupado batallando contra los Gem-Knight como para siquiera importarle."

Kamui levanta la voz para que lo escuchen. "Hay algún lugar en específico donde los encontraron?" Pregunta a la doncella Laval.

Ambar cierra los ojos y se concentra. Después de un rato los vuelve a abrir. "'No, no tengo recuerdo alguno de una localización especifica."

"Cambiemos de tema, no es algo que nos incumba. Eso han de discutirlo los líderes del clan." La voz de Garnet era firme.

Lazuli suelta un suspiro y le da un ligero puñete en su hombro. "Ves!? Te dije que eras un aburrido."

El Gem-Knight rojo suelta un suspiro de frustración.

Reeze mira fijamente a los Gishki. "Creen que haya alguna posibilidad de utilizar a los dragones en esta guerra?"

Avance y Emilia se miran intrigados, ella no sabe que responder. El hombre tose y responde.

"Lo dudo, los dragones requieren mucho poder para controlar. Sinceramente, no quisiera que pase lo mismo que la última vez. Además, aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos."

La doncella Laval tilda la cabeza hacia a un lado. "A que te refieres?"

Avance respira profundamente. "Los dragones están sellados con magia muy poderosa. Magia Ice Barrier. No muchos en el mundo poseen ese poder." Responde. "Bueno, al menos no ahora." Se toma un tiempo para mirar a todos los reunidos. "Para liberar a un dragón se necesita una gran cantidad de esa magia. Aunque existiese una persona en el mundo con esa capacidad, por su cuenta no podría canalizar suficiente energía como para romper el sello."

A partir de entonces, siguieron hablado de temas de menos importancia. Por ejemplo, quien de ellos era el mayor. Al parecer, la edad no es un concepto de importancia para los Gem-Knight, así que consideraron a Garnet como el Mayor y a Kamui como el menor, con 15 años.

Antes de que puedan seguir su conversación. Los líderes de las tribus anunciaron el final del banquete y la retirada general de todos a sus respectivos campamentos.

Antes de que todos se paren de sus sillas, Ariel se levanta y dice: "Me ha gustado mucho este encuentro, hay que repetirla incluso si no hay paz entre nuestras tribus."

Todos asintieron y procedieron a despedirse los unos a los otros. Roach, Coalt y Falco se dieron un adorable abrazo grupal.

Winda y Emilia se abrazaron como lo habían hecho de niñas. "Cuida de Avance." Lo dicho en un susurro por Winda dejo un poco confundida a Avance, pero igual asintió ante la petición de la Gusto.

Los Gem-Knight se despidieron y se retiraron hacia una de las tiendas cercanas, ya que este era su campamento.

Ambar se acercó hacia Avance y deposito un suave beso en mejilla. Acto seguido, se acercó hacia al joven Gusto, Kamui. Deposito un beso en su frente y abrazo a las dos chicas Gusto. Todos se preguntaban cómo es que ninguna de esas acciones les causó quemaduras. La doncella Laval se dio cuenta de sus confundidas miradas.

"Tranquilos. Puedo controlar mi temperatura corporal." Dicho esto Coalt voló hacia su hombro y se quedó dormido en este. Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a ellos, hacia su campamento, siguiendo a los miembros de su tribu.

Los Gusto se despidieron cordialmente de Emilia y Avance, y procedieron a retirarse igualmente.

Ariel, una vez retirados todos, soltó un gran suspiro. Volteo para mirar a sus dos amigos. "Esa fue una experiencia interesante. Bueno, me voy a llevar a Roach, Noelia tenia cierto tema pendiente con el." Dice levantando a Roach y aferrándolo a su pecho.

A Emilia le pareció muy raro dicha petición por parte de su tía. Algo así se lo hubiese comentado ella misma. Pero tenía que confiar en su amiga. Busco con la mirada a Noelia en el área, no estaba. Lo más probable era que se retiró hace ya un buen tiempo.

"De acuerdo, regresa a la tienda una vez que termines". Ariel asiente con su cabeza y da media vuelta, caminando con un muy cansado Roach en manos.

Avance y Emilia quedaron solos. Ya nadie estaba en el banquete, solo habían mesas y sillas tiradas por doquier, al igual que bebida y comida. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido ese día. Si a Emilia le contaban que en la mañana iba a estar capturada por caballeros de armaduras brillantes y en la noche iba a estar comiendo y disfrutando con ellos, no se lo hubiese creído para nada.

Caminaron a través del camino de piedras por el cual habían ido hacia el campamento de los Gem-Knight. A diferencia de antes, ahora era de noche y hacía frío.

Emilia tenía muchos escalofríos y se aferraba fuertemente hacia Avance para darse calor. El joven al notar esto se desabrocho su capa de color azul y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica.

"No tienes que hacer eso, vas a temer más frío", dice Emilia sonrojada y preocupada por su compañero.

"Y tu tendrás menos frío, con eso me basta", responde Avance, causando que el tono rojo de las mejillas de Emilia aumente más.

Siguieron caminando agarrados del hombro hasta llegar su campamento. A diferencia del de los Gem-Knight, sus tiendas eran de color azul y dorado.

Caminaron a través del campamento hasta llegar al medio del mismo. Una tienda se elevaba ligeramente sobre las demás y parecía tener varias habitaciones.

Una vez en el umbral, Avance suelta la mano de Emilia. "Hasta aquí llego Emilia, espero que tengas buenas noches." Procede a retirarse cuando ella lo toma de la muñeca.

"Avance", no sabe cómo demonios está articulando esas palabras. Puede sentir la mirada del hombre sobre ella pero se rehúsa a levantar la mirada del suelo. "Mañana empieza oficialmente la guerra. Por favor... prométeme que no te pasara nada" levanta la mirada del piso y la posa sobre los celestes ojos del hombre. "Prométemelo"

Avance se queda sin palabras. "Emilia, no puedo prometerte nada. Las guerras son guerras, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar"

Emilia no puede contener las lágrimas y se aferra fuertemente al pecho de Avance, llorando. El joven responde al abrazo y ambos se sumergen en el. Olvidando al resto del mundo.

Acerco su boca al odio de Emilia. "Pero juro por todo lo que es bueno que haré lo posible para llegar a verte otra vez." Lleva su boca hasta le frente de Emilia y deposita un cálido y gentil beso en ella.

Una vez separados. Emilia se saca su collar de su cuello y se lo entrega a Avance. "Para que siempre te acompañe" deposita un suave beso muy cerca de sus labios.

Avance sonríe y da media vuelta. Camina para perderse entre la inmensa cantidad de tiendas. Emilia suspira y entra en la tienda. Se sorprende al encontrar a Ariel echada en su cama apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"Llegaron a segunda base?"

"CALLATE!"

* * *

"Entonces todos están dormidos, si?"

"Al parecer, seria le momento perfecto para atacar. No lo cree Hércules?"

"SILENCIO!"

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio al momento en que el gran insecto se sentaba en un trono hecho de piedra. Caminaba erguido y tenía dos pares se brazos, uno ubicado un poco por encima del otro.

Tenía el exoesqueleto de color negro. Varias púas gigantes brotaban de sus extremidades y cuerpo. Tenía dos alas gigantes de insecto, las cuales podía replegar a su voluntad. Por encima de su cabeza brotaban una gran pinza que le daba la apariencia de escarabajo.

Al sentarse en su trono de piedra, un gran estruendo sacudió la gran caverna donde estaban. Junto a él, lo rodeaban varios insectos de un similar color y tamaño que él. Un gigante insecto con antenas desproporcionases a su tamaño se arrodillo ante el trono.

"Poderoso Hércules, tu que eres fuerte. Dinos el momento apropiado para atacar."

El insecto ubicado en el trono cruza su par inferior de brazos sobre su tórax, mientras que con uno de sus brazos libres recogió el contenido de un tarro a su costado, agarrando una gran cantidad de pequeños bichos. Los examino un segundo, para luego lanzarlos hacia su boca, donde habitaban varias hileras de afilados dientes.

Una vez callados loa agonizantes gritos de los miserables insectos, y pasada la saliva, dice.

"Atacamos al amanecer, tengo un plan que poner a prueba, y los Vylon no podrán salvarse de este." Suelta una risa diabólica, la cual retumba en toda la caverna, agitando a todos los insectos que habitan dentro de ella.

"A quien atacaremos primero señor?" Pregunta el insecto de largas antenas.

"A los Gishki, Longhorn. A los Gishki"

Dice lo último mirando a todos los insectos presentes en la gran cueva.

"TODO LO QUE SE MUEVE-"

"-SE PUEDE COMER", responden todos ante la exclamación de su líder.

Hércules entrega un orbe negro al insecto de largas antenas. En este se mueve un grotesco liquido color vino. "Asegúrate de hacerlo llegar a su destino, si es así, la victoria eventualmente será nuestra."

* * *

Esto so pone bueno. Ahora, se muy bien que me he demorado 6 capitulos para recien lllegar a introducir a los Steelswarms a la historia. Tambien reconozco que un no es nada en comparacion al resto de la historia. El motivo de la tardanza es hacer un desarrollo de personaje e introducir al lector a este nuevo universo, el cual se seguira almpliando con cada capitulo.

Como recordatorio adicional, voy a añadir de que tribu descencie que tribu, para asi evitar confusiones.

Flamvell - Laval

Ice Barrier - Gishki

Mist Valley - Gusto

Al parecer los Gem-Knight no descienden de ninunga tribu

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance / Avance

Gishki Ariel / Ariel

Gishki Noelia / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Evigishki Soul Ogre (ex gishki shadow) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, olviden lo anterior. Cambiare el Rating a M solo para estar seguros :3

Espero que les guste este capitulo, me he divertido mucho haciéndolo.

Agradezco a Angela y Sabrina. Ustedes dos me han alentado a seguir escribiendo.

 **Aviso: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH! El legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Colisión**

Emila despertó debido a un estruendoso sonido. Aun despertándose de su sueño, su visión estaba borrosa, no podía orientarse muy bien. Seguía dentro de la tienda, recostada en su cama. De froto los ojos con sus manos para así poder ver bien.

Otro gran estruendo hizo que involuntariamente saltase en su cama. Miro asustada alrededor, encontró a Ariel cogiendo su Aquaespejo. Ella al darse cuenta que su amiga la miraba no perdió el tiempo y la agarro de su muñeca y la arrastro debajo de su cama.

Una vez debajo Emilia dirige una mirada hacia Ariel. "Que ocurr-!?"

Antes de que ella pudiese completar su oración Ariel tapo su boca con su mano derecha, sin quitar la mirada en ningún momento de la entrada de la tienda. Puso un dedo de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio.

Emilia pudo escuchar varios gritos por afuera de la tienda, al mismo tiempo que rugidos y ordenes siendo soltadas al aire. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar. Millones de preguntas recorrían su mente. 'Que ocurre?' 'Donde esta Roach?' 'Como llego tan rápido debajo de la cama?'

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta siendo derribada. Emilia hace el mejor intento por no gritar, Ariel aprieta más fuerte su mano contra la boca de su amiga, y con la otra, procede a taparse la suya. Debido a su mal ángulo, solo logra ver un par de pies caminando alrededor de la tienda. Estos tenían garras y eran de color negro. Una sustancia viscosa parecía estar adherida a ellos. El pequeño sonido de un aleteo acompañaba sus pasos.

Emilia pudo ver como varios objetos eran arrojados al suelo. Su ropa y varios espejos yacían ahora en el piso. Ariel y ella sintieron como un peso caía sobre la cama, acercándolas mucho más al suelo. Emilia miro a Ariel en señal de que había algo encima de ellas, ella asintió y tomo el Aquaespejo que tenía al costado.

Antes de que Ariel pudiese hacer algo. Los pies se retiraron de la tienda y siguió el alboroto afuera de esta. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Ariel salió lentamente de su cama, seguida por Emilia.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Emilia escucho un rugido detrás de ella. Volteo para tomarse con un grotesco insecto de más o menos su estatura. Era delgado y tenía un exoesqueleto de color negro, una par de alas con membranas rojas y unos ojos vacíos con una pupila blanca dentro. De su boca emitían varias cantidades de saliva.

Salto hacia Ariel, tumbándola hacia el piso. Ella interpuso el bastón que cargaba con su Aquaespejo entre ella y el bicho, impidiendo que esta le mordiese el rostro. Su amiga forcejeaba con el insecto para que este no le arranque el rostro con una mordida. Emilia se quedó en shock y no sabía que hacer. Miro hacia todos lados hasta encontrar un objeto que podía servir, una silla.

Rápidamente cruzo la tienda y levanto la silla sobre sus hombros para después lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas contra el insecto que estaba sobre su amiga. Antes de que este reaccionara debido al fuerte golpe por parte de la silla, recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del Aquaespejo de Ariel. El bicho salió volando hacia el otro lado de la sala debido al fuerte golpe. Ariel se puso al costado de Emilia y apunto su Aquaespejo hacia el insecto. El espejo genero un resplandor blanco el cual salió disparado hacia el insecto, causando que por el impacto se estrelle contra una de las paredes de la tienda, rompiéndola.

Antes de que ambas pudiesen darse un respiro, el techo de la tienda literalmente salió volando, causando que ambas se cubriesen la cabeza con sus manos. Debido al repentino cambio de luz, Emilia no pudo darse cuenta de la gigantesca mano de insecto que se aproximaba a ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta, está ya la había agarrado completamente de rodillas hasta hombros.

Empezo a gritar desconsoladamente, tratando de zafares del agarre que la tenía atrapada. Sintió como se elevaba del suelo. Una vez sus ojos acostumbrados a la luz, te topo cara a cara con un gigantesco insecto. Este tenía un par de pinzas a cada lado de su afilada boca. Tenía ojos rojos y una piel dura y negra. Emilia grito descontroladamente, tratando de liberarse del insecto.

El gran insecto paso su lengua por sus afilados dientes. "Todo lo que se mueve se puede comer", dijo tragando saliva y abriendo su boca.

Emilia cerro los ojos, esperando su fin. Sintió como el agarre del insecto se aflojaba hasta tal punto de soltarla y hacerla caer sobre lo que quedaba de la tienda, haciendo que la tela amortiguara su caída un poco. Levanto la mirada hacia el insecto, y pudo ver como una espada estaba atravesada en medio de su tórax.

Detrás de este se encontraba una criatura desconocida para ella. Tenía escamas azules y un par de alas de un tono más oscuro. Un largo cuello se extendía de su abdomen y terminaba en una cabeza con un largo hocico y dos cuernos. De cabello gris y ojos azules, su boca tenía varios dientes que salían desordenadamente de su boca aunque esta estuviese cerrada. Una mano de el estaba apoyada en lo que sería el hombro del insecto y otra empuñaba la espada. Su cuerpo era adornado con una prenda amarilla gastada y en su pecho había una collar de oro.

Emilia reconoció al instante dicho collar. "No puede ser" dijo en forma de susurro.

El insecto trato de liberarse de la espada. El otro monstruo se dio cuenta de esto y lo tumbo al suelo, dandole la espalda a Emilia. Ella pudo ver que tenía una cola que terminaba en un color blanco. Ademas, sus pies eran como los de un pato, solo que mucho más grandes y con garras afiladas al final de cada dedo.

Ambas criaturas forcejearon hasta el la espada atravesó completamente el cuerpo del insecto, hasta llegar a su boca. La criatura azul retiro la espada bañada en sustancia negra y la limpio con el mismo cuerpo del insecto. La espada tenía un color celeste brillante, haciendo que esta reflejara la luz sol.

Miro fijamente a Emilia con sus brillantes ojos completamente azules. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que el leviatán toco suavemente el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Inmediatamente, un resplandor de luz cegó a Emilia. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró enfrente de un hombre de pelo gris.

"Avance!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a abrazar a su compañero. El hombre extendió los brazos y abrazo con gusto a Emilia.

Avance acerco sus labios a su oído. "Te dije que haría lo que fuese por verte otra vez."

Lo dicho por Avance causa que Emilia se aferra mucho más a él, a tal punto de no dejarlo respirar. A el no le importaba, todo por estar cerca de ella.

"EHEM!"

Ambos miran a la derecha para encontrarse a Ariel cargando con Roach entre sus brazos. Emilia se separa lentamente y camina hacia su amiga, seguida por Avance.

Roach se suelta de los brazo de Ariel y se aferra fuertemente a la pierna de Emilia. Ariel se acomoda las prendas y dirige su mirada alrededor.

Hay varios cuerpos de tanto Gishki como de insectos por todos lados. Los gritos y estruendos han parado en esta parte del campamento, pero siguen en una parte alejada de el, ya que se escuchan a la distancia.

"Ahora alguien me puede decir que está ocurriendo!?" Pregunta desesperada Emilia a sus amigos.

"Me desperté hace una hora para ir al baño y cuando salí me encontré con que los insectos estaban aproximándose. Alerte a todos los que pude antes de adentrarme en mi tienda y prepararme", dice Avance, siempre con una mano en su espada.

Ariel suspira. "Yo me desperté un poco antes que Emilia debido al alboroto que se armó. Escondí a Roach en un cajón antes de proceder a mirar afuera. Todo era un caos. Nuestras fuerzas eran masacradas por los grandes insectos." Hace una pausa para respirar profundamente. "Cuando volví a adentrarme en la tienda, Emilia estaba despierta."

Emilia mira fijamente a Avance. "Y cuando pensabas decirme que podías hacer un ritual por tu cuenta!?"

Avance rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza en son de disculpa.

Un gran estruendo arruino el momento. Avance desenfundo su espada e indico a Emilia y Ariel para que lo sigan. Roach trataba de mantener el paso con sus pequeñas piernas, aparte el hecho de que no llegaba ni a las rodillas de los Gishki no ayudaba.

Corrieron a través de las destruidas tiendas hasta llegar al centro del campamento. En él, tanto tropas Gishki como Steelswarm batallaban. Los Gishki rodeaban la tienda principal mientras que los insectos intentaban por cualquier motivo entrar. Varios rugidos y el chocar de espadas contra garras resonaban en el área.

La tribu de agua se veía superada en número. Avance toca el espejo de su espada y un resplandor de luz azul lo cubre. Cuando este se retira, la criatura de largo cuello y alas azules está en su lugar. Expande sus alas y carga hacia la batalla, embistiendo a un gran insecto en el proceso.

Emilia pudo ver a Shadow quitándose a pequeños insectos de encima para lanzarlos al aire o simplemente aplastarlos con sus propias manos o pies. Varios soldados formaban un perímetro alrededor de la tienda.

"Tenemos que entrar ahí se nota que están protegiendo algo". Ariel se acomoda su gorro y toca suavemente su Aquaespejo. Un resplandor de luz azul la baña. La silueta de Ariel cambia, sus piernas son reemplazadas por un gran bulto.

Una vez disipada la luz, de la cadera para arriba, Ariel está completamente normal. De ahí para abajo hay una gran criatura de color marrón con una gran boca con afilados dientes y una gran boca que se abre aproximadamente unos 90 grados. Un par de grandes aletas transparentes de color rojo y azul se extienden dando lugar abajo de la criatura a 3 pares de patas, como las de una araña. Su gran cola termina en un aguijón que escurre un líquido de color púrpura. Tiene dos pared de ojos, uno mas grande que el otro y son completamente blancos, vacíos, cada uno ubicado en un lado diferente de la cara del crustáceo (o al menos eso parece).

Emilia se asusta ente la apariencia de su amiga. Ariel se da cuenta de ello. "Emm, te lo explico luego" dicho esto coge su Aquaespejo y lo dirige hacia la tienda. "Te abriré paso hasta ahí, quédate detrás de mí."

Una vez dicho esto los ojos del monstruo unido a Ariel toman un color celeste y ruge desquiciada mente. A continuación, sus patas se levantan y carga en contra de los Steelswarm, con Emilia cargando a Roach entre sus brazos detrás. Ella sigue con apresurado pasa al monstruo que destroza con sus afilados colmillos a los insectos, su aguijón se encarga de empalar a cualquiera que se acerque mucho a Emilia.

Ecentualmenre llegan hasta el círculo firmado por los guardias Gishki, los cuales la dejan pasar. Antes de entrar en la tienda da una última mirada a la batalla.

Shadow está siendo empujado contra el suelo por un gran Steelswarm de grandes antenas. Avance con su nueva forma toma vuelo y acaba eficazmente con un grupo de insectos que tenían atrapados a unos cuantos soldados con cabeza de tiburón. Ariel está quitando a un Steelswarm de la cabeza de su monstruo mientras que este devora todo a su paso, triturando y descuartizando todo en su boca.

Emilia da media vuelta y entra en la tienda, para así averiguar el motivo de toda esta conmoción.

* * *

"Así esta la cosa no?"

En la cima de una colina están Fudo, Crystal y Windaar, líderes de los Laval, Gem-Knighr y Gusto respectivamente. Observaban con atención el enfrentamiento entre los Steelswarm y los Gishki.

Un pequeño grupo de tropas acompañaba a cada líder. Esa misma mañana, se habían enterado que los Gishki estaban siendo atacados por los Steelswarm y que probablemente no podrían solos. Crystal inmediatamente convoco a una reunión en la cima de una colina cercana al campamento.

"Tengo que recordarte que esto fue tu idea, Crystal". Dice Fudo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Yo hubiese propuesto lo mismo", dijo Windaar. "'No podemos dejar aue masacren a un pueblo y quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

"Quizá no sea la mejor idea, pero por ahora es la única que se me ocurre." Da una pausa para mirar a sus pies. Enfrente de él está el artefacto Vylon. Detrás del están Reeze y Cannon con sus respectivos artefactos a su lado. "Lo que les pido nos puede costar la vida. No estamos autorizados a usar los artefactos antes de que los Vylon nos lo digan, pero la situación lo amerita creo."

Ambos campeones miran a los líderes de su tribu, los cuales asienten con la cabeza. Reeze y Cannon se acercan a sus artefactos y presionan un pequeño boton en ellos.

Los ojos de Reeze se iluminan de un color verde y los de Cannon toman un color rojo. Los artefactos se abren y se adhieren al cuerpo de los campeones. Un resplandor de luz blanca envuelve a ambos, dejando solo a ver sus ojos coloridos ojos.

Crystal procede a arrodillarse ante su artefacto, el prisma. Piensa un poco antes de presionar el botos y ser bañado en una luz blanca, al mismo tiempo siente que su artefacto se le pega al pecho, causando un gran dolor en él.

Sintió como la energía lo llenaba por completo. Al mismo tiempo varios recuerdos y escenas pasaron por su mente. En su mente logro ver dos orbes, uno negro y otro blanco. Cada uno estaba sobre una mano. La escena cambio a tres grandes sombras de dragones, las cuales eran consumidas por una sustancia de color vino. Cambio nuevamente a dos personas, cada una portando uno de los orbes en mano, volando hacia un ser de gran tamaño.

Una vez vuelto en si, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para pensar correctamente. Se sentía extraño y miro su cuerpo, este era diferente y mucho más grande.

* * *

"Bueno, a trabajar."

Dentro de la tienda, todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que proporcionaba la poca iluminación que había eran unas cuantas velas esparcidas por el suelo. Emilia pudo ver a Noelia, ella estaba arrodillada enfrente del artefacto Vylon, el cual estaba rodeado por un gran circulo de energía.

Emilia bajo a Roach y lo deposito en el suelo. Acto seguido vio a Noelia, la cual la miraba fijamente.

"Bueno, me alegro que estés bien." Dice poniendo un dedo hacia ella. "Ahora, necesito que canalices toda la energía de tu Aquaespejo en mí y el artefacto."

Emilia se sorprendió ante la petición de Noelia. "Pero si tengo casi cero practica con él. Además, no creo que sea buena idea utilizar el artefacto sin la autorización de los Vylon." Un gran estruendo proveniente de afuera hace que pierda el balance y caiga al piso.

"Al parecer la situación lo amerita, no lo crees?" Dice Noelia, ayudando a Emilia a levantarse y entregándole su Aquaespejo. "Quizá esto no te guste, pero créeme, es la única opción."

Ella no tiene otra opción más que asentir y tomar su Aquaespejo. Acto seguido, apunta el espejo hacia Noelia y el artefacto. "Ok, puedo hacerlo" susurra para si misma, dándose fuerza.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la energía que fluye a través del espejo, como cuando Avance le enseño hace tantos días atrás en la playa. Sintió como la invadía un ligero escalofrío y abrió los ojos. Alrededor de Noelia y el artefacto se había formado un círculo de magia azul. Se sorprende al notar eso, pero trata de mantener su concentración en el ritual.

Una vez que el circulo tomo un gran brillo, Noelia procedió a apretar un botón en el artefacto. Inmediatamente, sus ojos toman un color azul claro y el artefacto salta hacia su pecho. Ella se ve cubierta de un resplandor de luz celeste que recibe tanto por parte del artefacto como por parte del círculo mágico que está a sus pies. Da un grito debido a toda la energía que la invade.

Emilia solo puede contemplar como la silueta de Noelia empieza a cambiar. Sus brazos crecen al mismo tiempo que toda su silueta y una cola parece emerger. Un estallido de luz hace que desvíe la mirada, al mismo tiempo que una onda expansiva causa que caiga al piso y derrumbe gran parte de la tienda.

Una vez recuperada, ente ella se encuentra una versión monstruosa de lo que antes era su tia. Tiene piel púrpura y muy musculosa. Sus manos y pies tiene grandes garras así como membranas que unen sus dedos. Su cuerpo era cubierto por el artefacto Vylon, el cual actuaba como un tipo de armadura de color blanco sobre la grotesca piel morada. La cabeza de Noelia parecía de algún tipo de reptil, con dos grandes membranas a cada lado y un hocico ligeramente alargado. Conservaba su pelo rojo, el cual estaba desordenado y caia hasta poco mas de sus hombros.

Estaba con las manos en el suelo y mirando al mismo. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su desordenada cabellera se agitase violentamente. Luego miro fijamente a Emilia, sus ojos tenían un gran brillo azul. Ella solo podía contemplar a la abominación en la cual Noelia se había convertido. El monstruo apoyo una rodilla sobre el suelo y luego un pie, y comenzó a pararse con dificultad, casi perdiendo el balance. Una vez erguida, Emilia pudo calcular que medía al menos unos 5 metros.

"Quédate atrás Emilia", ordeno la grotesca forma que había tomado su tia. Su voz tenia algo de similitud con la fría voz de ella, solo que ahora era mucho mas grave y ronca.

La armadura de Noelia empezó a brillar de un tono azul, haciendo que a ella le diera un incremento de fuerza. Partió a la carga contra un insecto que tenía atrapado a Shadow. Tenía una velocidad increíble. Con una sola mano cargo al insecto de al menos 4 metros y lo lanzo hacia el aire. Shadow se levantó y siguió batallando contra un grupo de Steelswarms que tenían ocupado a Avance.

La bestia de Ariel seguía devorando todo a su paso mientras que ella lanzaba rayos de energía de su Aquaespejo hacia varios insectos. Emilia pudo observar la gran velocidad y fuerza del nuevo cuerpo de Ariel. Despedazaba a varios insectos a una velocidad increíble.

Aun así, por más fuertes que fuesen, eran superados en número por 3 a 1. Pudo ver como varios soldados Gishki perecían ante los números Steelswarm. Los pocos soldados restantes tuvieron que hacer un circulo en el medio para así protegerse en el medio. Pronto Ariel, Avance y Shadow tuvieron que unírseles, ya que eran demasiados para ellos. Emilia seguía abrazando a Roach firmemente contra su pecho. Noelia fue la última en entrar en el círculo defensivo hecho por los Gishki, cayendo en el medio de este desde el aire.

Avance perdió su transformación, volviendo a ser el hombre de pelo gris al que Emilia estaba acostumbrada. Estaba agotado y Emilia paso su brazo sobre su hombro, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. Dio un vistazo alrededor, estaban completamente rodeados de Steelswarms. Los insectos variaban en tamaños. Unos eran del tamaño de Emilia mientras que otros eran mucho más grandes, logrando igualar el tamaño de Shadow.

Todos eras de un color negro similar. Tenían grandes garras y algunos poseían un par de alas. La mayoría de ellos tenían solo una pupila blanca por ojo, dándoles el aspecto de demonios sin alma.

La tierra se comenzó a sacudir y detrás de los insectos surgió un gran bicho de color marrón y grandes antenas des proporcionales a su cuerpo. Inmensas alas de escarabajo brotaban de su espalda y un par de pinzas en cada mano como extensión de estas. Su pecho era de color gris al igual que ciertas partes del brazo y piernas. Tenía un pequeño orbe de color rojo sangre en su mano.

Observo fijamente al grupo atrincherado de Gishkis que tenía delante de el. Su tamaño superaba al de Noelia y Shadow por mucho. Emilia sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda y sus piernas le fallaban. El insecto elevo la mano que cargaba con el orbe de color rojo sangre y lo rompió.

El líquido que emergía del recorrió el cuerpo del insecto. El color de piel del insecto tomo un color rojo. Varias franjas de sangre se formaron en su cuerpo. Los ojos del insecto tomaron un mismo color y un aura de energía negra rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Dejen a la pelirroja. Ella es mía." Dijo con una voz grave el insecto. Abrió sus mandíbulas para dejar caer una gran cantidad de saliva gris y pasar su grotesca lengua por sus colmillos.

Noelia en su nuevo cuerpo da un paso adelante y señala al insecto con su dedo. "No dejare que te acerques a mi ahijada, cucaracha super desarrollada". Dicho esto da un gran salto hacia el Steelswarm y golpea al insecto en su tórax con ambos pies.

El impacto causa que el gran insecto derrape hacia atrás. Logra mantener el balance y lanza un puñete hacia la cara de Noelia. Ella reacciona rápido e interpone su mano en el golpe. Con su mano libre incrusta sus garras en el cuello del insecto, causando que este libere un gran rugido de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Emilia hacia lo posible para evadir el peligro. Protegida por Avance, el cual con sus muy pocas fuerzas restantes evitaba que los insectos se acerquen a ella. Ariel hacia lo mismo, lanzando rayos de energía a los Steelswarms grandes y dejando que el monstruo que yacía debajo de ella devore a todo lo que pudiese. Shadow aplastaba a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su paso y los soldados Gishki hacían todo lo posible por combatir a los insectos, que cada vez eran más.

Noelia a las justas podía mantener el ritmo, por más daño que causase al insecto, este no paraba de pelear. Estaba a la espalda del Steelswarm, aplicando un fuerte agarre y mordiendo su cuello con sus nuevos afilados dientes. Dicha parte de su cuerpo parecía ser la única parte vulnerable que el bicho tenia.

El gran Steelswarm logro liberarse del agarre Noelia y la agarro de su cabeza, lanzándola hacia una de las tiendas aun en pie. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y término empotrándose contra la tienda, destruyéndola por completo. Se sentía muy débil, sus piernas no respondían y sus brazos tampoco. Sintió como su energía y fuerza la abandonaban, un resplandor de luz lleno su cuerpo y cuando se disipo, había vuelto a la normalidad. El artefacto Vylon cayó a su costado, completamente inmóvil. El Steelswarm al ver a Noelia derrotada procedió a mirar al centro de la batalla, donde la trinchera de los Gishki se había roto por completo.

Se abrió paso entre los soldados Gishki y se dirigió hacia Emilia. Ella al darse cuenta del Avance de la criatura se escondió detrás de Avance, rehusándose a soltar a Roach.

El gran Steelswarm nota al pequeño insecto en los brazos de la Gishki. "Una vez que me ocupe de la chica, voy a disfrutar mucho devorarte, traidor." Alzo su mano en dirección a Emilia y una sustancia negra surgió de ella. Dicho líquido empezó a flotar en dirección a ella y Avance. Ninguno de los dos podía luchar. Emilia cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la espalda de Avance, el cual se había puesto entre ella y el insecto.

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

Emilia abrió los ojos ya que escucho el fuerte impacto de un golpe. Dirigió su mirada y pudo ver que el gran insecto recibía el golpe de una vara de madera negra. Dicho impacto había causado que su cabeza se hiciera hacia un costado, al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo también. La portadora de la vara era una joven mujer de pelo verde, el cual conforme se alargaba, iba ganando un color naranja. Unos anillos cubrían sus hombros y muñecas, en su pecho había una armadura de color blanco. En su frente había una diadema de color blanco con diseños de oro, y sus ojos eran completamente verdes, con un gran brillo que emitían.

El impacto genero una ráfaga de viento que causo que el gran Steelswarm saliera volando hacia un lado. La joven mujer seguía flotando en el aire. Los demás insecto trataron de lanzarse hacia la mujer. Ella con su vara genero otra ráfaga de viento que hizo salir volando a una gran cantidad de ellos.

La mujer de pelo verde miro a Emilia. Ella pudo darse cuenta de quién era.

"Reeze?" Pregunta Avance.

La joven Gusto le dedica una sonrisa a ambos antes de volar en dirección al gran Steelswarm, el cual se estaba recuperando del golpe. Voló hacia atrás del insecto antes que este pudiese reaccionar y dio una patada en la nuca del Steelswarm, causando que este cayera al suelo. Al parecer el viento aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de Reeze.

Emilia sintió un fuerte calor por detrás de ella y fue tirada al piso por Avance. Ella pudo ver como por encima de ellos pasaba volando una bola de fuego. Siguió con la mirada la trayectoria del proyectil y vio como impacto contra el gran Steelswarm. Una gran explosión cubrió por completo al insecto y la onda expansiva causo que muchos otros fuesen carbonizados.

Emilia giro en dirección hacia donde había venido el proyectil y vio q un Laval con un gran cañón en su mano izquierda. Tenía un par de anillos dorados en sus hombros y una armadura dorada en su pecho, un gran triángulo estaba en el. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban con su piel volcánica de color azul. Sus rodillas y su mano derecha estaban cubiertas con una armadura blanca similar a la de su pecho. Emilia recordó el nombre de aquel Laval, Cannon.

El Laval caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la explosión. Toco la mano con el cañón y un casquillo salió disparado de él. Dio una mirada hacia los dos Gishki y dio una sonrisa afectada.

"Consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos".

Emilia se extrañó por la exclamación del Laval hasta que noto que Avance estaba encima de ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y se sonrojaron furiosamente. Rápidamente Avance se levantó y ayudo a Emilia a ponerse de pie.

Una vez disipada la explosión. El insecto seguía ahí, gravemente herido y con su piel quemada y al rojo vivo. Antes de que pudiese moverse, una brillante espada atravesó su rostro. El Steelswarm trato de liberarse de la hoja; pero un escudo brillante golpeo el dañado cuello del insecto, decapitándolo. El cuerpo del insecto cayo, revelando a un brillante Gem-Knight detrás.

En sus hombros habían varios cristales brillantes y tenía una armadura blanca deslumbrante. En su mano derecha había una espada de cristal y en su mano opuesta había un escudo redondo con una gema blanca en medio. Su casco tenía dos cuernos de cristal y en su parte trasera había un mechón de pelo dorado. A lo largo de todo su cuerpo, diseños dorados adornaban la armadura brillante del caballero.

El Gem-Knight saco la cabeza del insecto de su espada y camino hacia la inconsciente Noelia. Tanto el escudo como la hoja se retrajeron en su brazo, dejando libres sus manos. Cargo a Noelia gentilmente en sus brazos hacia Emilia y Avance. A su alrededor varios soldados Gem-Knight y Laval acababan con las fuerzas restantes de los Steelswarms.

Dejo suavemente a Noelia en el suelo y ella recobro lentamente el conocimiento. Miro alrededor para encontrarse cara a cara con el brillante caballero.

"Crystal...que-?"

"No se moleste en hablar mi señora, ha tenido una batalla muy dura. Preocúpese en descansar y no esforzarse." El Gem-Knight se levanta y da unas órdenes a unos caballeros para que traigan el artefacto Vylon de los Gishki. Una vez acatada la orden, se excusó de los Gishki dejando a un par de Gem-Knights a la guardia de los agotados Avance, Noelia y Emilia.

Roach se liberó del agarre de Emilia y paso a estirarse, luego se hecho en el piso para descansar. Emilia agarro la mano de su tía, dándole ánimo y fuerzas. Avance le dedico una sonrisa a su líder y poso una mano sobre el hombro de Emilia. Pronto Ariel, en su forma normal, se les unió, tirándose en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Un muy herido Shadow se sentó al costado de ellos, haciendo que la tierra temblase por poco. Los muy pocos soldados Gishki que quedaban montaban guardia alrededor de ellos, junto a los Gem-Knight.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, un gran silencio reinaba en el destruido campamento Gishki. Las fuerzas Steelswarm habían sido aniquiladas por los Gem-Knight y los Laval. Los Gusto llegaron poco después en sus grandes aves de color verde las cuales recogían a los heridos y los llevaban al campamento de los Gem-Knight.

Windaar, líder de los Gusto, descendió de su gran pájaro y ayuda a Noelia a subirse a el. Juntos, partieron en vuelo hacia el campamento de los Gem-Knight, dándole la indicación a los demás de la tribu Gishki que hagan lo mismo.

Ariel recogió a Roach y lo cargo en sus brazos. Shadow deposito su mano en el suelo para que Ariel puede subir. Los tres partieron en dirección al campamento.

Avance ayudo a Emilia para que se ponga de pie. Una vez a la misma altura, abrazo fuertemente a la joven Gishki, ella más que a gusto le devolvió el gesto afectuoso. Una fuerte aleteo causo que ambos se separasen. A su derecha había un gran pájaro verde con Winda encima de el cómo jinete.

"Suban tórtolos, hay mucho que hacer", dicho esto la gran ave Gusto se acercó más al suelo, facilitando la subida de los dos Gishki.

En todo el trayecto hacia el campamento, Emilia no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Avance.

* * *

Emilia recibió mas que agradecida la taza con café por parte de Lazuli. Estaban en la tienda privada de ella descansando. El campamento de los Gem-Knight esta alborotado, de modo que Lazuli se tuvo que llevar a todos a su recamara para poder conseguir paz y tranquilidad.

Sobre la cama están sentadas Emilia y Ariel. Ambas cubiertas por una manta y con una taza con el caliente líquido dentro. Avance estaba sentado en una silla próxima a la cama, con su espada apoyada en el asiento y curando una herida de su brazo. Kamui, junto con Winda, estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en un mueble.

Garnet estaba montando guardia en la entrada de la tienda mientras que Lazuli atendía a los invitados a su recamara, sirviendo café y muffins.

Roach, Coalt y Flaco, el pequeño compañero de Kamui, estaban descansando en el medio de la tienda. Una cálida fogata adornaba una de las paredes, Ambar justo había acabado de encenderla sin mucho esfuerzo.

La doncella Laval, una vez terminada de armar la fogata, de dirige hacia Kamui y se sienta al costado de él. Apoya su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y cierra los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. El joven Gusto siente como sus mejillas están a punto de estallar.

Avance y Garnet sueltan unas pequeñas risas al notar la enrojecida cara de Kamui.

Lazuli deja la bandeja que cargaba con los muffin y las bebidas en una mesa en un tocador al extremo de la tienda. Toma asiento en un sillón muy cerca al grupo.

"Día ocupado, no?"

Avance suspira y toca suavemente su herida del brazo. Un insecto le había mordido fuertemente en esa zona cuando estaba transformado. Al parecer, las heridas se transferían también a su forma normal. "Esa es una manera de decirlo."

Garnet eleva la voz para que todos en el tienda lo escuchen. "Vi a ustedes dos convertidos en horrendos monstruos", dice mirando a Ariel y Avance. "Les importaría explicar?"

Emilia mira fijamente a Avance. El se da cuenta de las miradas de todos sobre él y Ariel. No tiene más opción que responder.

"Muy bien." Da un sorbo a su taza de café. "Nosotros los Gishki podemos realizar diferentes tipos de rituales, entre ellos, hay cierto ritual que nos permite modificar nuestra forma para así darnos mucha más fuerza."

Ariel continua después de él. "Dicho ritual requiere una gran energía vital por parte nuestra. Por ello, cuando lo realizamos solos, duran muy poco ya que consumen gran parte de nuestra fuerza." Hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo en su taza de café. "Esos rituales pueden alargarse o hacerse permanentes en el caso que se realice con varias personas."

"O en el caso que se usen tributos", añade Avance.

Kamui se libera de la cabeza de la doncella Laval. "Como que tributos?"

Avance da una mordida a su muffin. "Un sacrificio."

Todos en la sala se quedan callados. Avance da un suspiro y procede a estirarse. Una vez terminado prosigue con su explicación. "Ya que los rituales requieren de energía vital, es posible hacer una transformación permanente mediante el uso de uno o varios tributos. Lo más probable es que eso se haya hecho con Shadow en su transformación, ya que no ha vuelto a su forma normal desde entonces."

Lazuli levanta la mano para que todos le presten atención. "Los rituales parecen complicados. Y... por qué Emilia no puede hacer ninguno?"

Emilia miro al suelo, avergonzada. Lazuli al notar eso se arrodilló ante ella pidiendo disculpas.

"No te preocupes, está bien." Da un sorbo de su café. "Tanto Avance como Ariel empezaron su entrenamiento desde niños. A mi no se me permitía, ya que a mi tía no le gustaba la idea de que yo aprendiese a utilizar magia."

"Igual, con todos esos años de entrenamiento, no pudimos contra los Steelswarm." Dijo Avance dando un golpe a su silla con su puño, frustrado.

"Con entrenamiento o no, ninguno hubiese podido combatir contra los insectos solo" dice Winda, indicando la equivocación de Avance.

Ariel suelta un largo suspiro. "Lo más probable es que hiciésemos muerto si no hubiesen acudido en nuestro rescate."

"La verdad al único que tiene que agradecerle es a Kamui!" Anuncia Lazuli señalando exageradamente al joven Gusto.

Kamui se sonrojo y rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ariel miro confundida a Lazuli. Ella se dio cuenta de la confusión que había creado en los Gishki, y le dio la indicación a Kamui para que explique.

"Bueno, todos los días salgo a entrenar desde muy temprano con Falco. Esta mañana, vi como los Steelswarm se acercaban hacia su campamento. Pude haber alertado a los demás antes, pero me vi acorralado por los insectos."

Avance tilda la cabeza hacia un lado. "'No es por ofender pero, como es que tu y Falco pudieron ocuparse de los insectos?"

Kamui suelta una pequeña risa. "Nuestras aves pueden cambiar de tamaño a voluntad. Por eso es que no ves a nuestras aves muy a menudo."

Emilia y Ariel intercambian miradas, aun confundidas por la explicación de Kamui.

El joven Gusto suspira. "A nosotros los Gusto se nos introduce ante un compañero desde muy pequeños. Tanto tiempo pasamos con ellos, que nos sincronizamos. Logramos sentir y pensar lo mismo en algunas ocasiones. "hace una pausa para ver a la doncella Laval, la cual lo mira fijamente desde su hombro. Se sonrojo y antes de que pudiese seguir con su explicación, Winda se le adelanto.

"Ustedes no son los únicos que heredaron poderes. Nosotros los Gusto recibimos el don de sincronizar con nuestras aves. Los Mist Valley se convertían en uno con ellos, eventualmente, ese poder paso a nosotros." Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su café. "Igual que su magia la cual heredaron de los Ice Barrier y la capacidad de controlar el fuego de los Flamvel" dijo lo último dirigiéndose a la doncella Laval.

Ambar asiente con su cabeza y mira fijamente al joven Gusto. "Así que nuestro joven Kamui es todo un héroe no?" Dice seductoramente, pegando su pecho al brazo de él. "Me interesan mucho los héroes, sabes?"

Kamui siente como sus mejillas arden en fuego y pierde el conocimiento. Todos los presentes estallan en risa hasta que eventualmente vuelve en si.

Antes de que pudiesen continuar con su conversación. Reeze entra en la tienda seguida por Windaar, Fudo, y ultimo, Noelia. Emilia se levanta y corre a abrazar a su tía. Ella responde firmemente al abrazo aunque deja soltar un gruñido, al parecer no se había recuperado del todo de la batalla. Tanto Reeze como Noelia habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Por último, Crystal entra en la tienda, dando la indicación a todos de que presten atención. "Hemos hablado con los artefactos... no están para nada contentos."

Miradas de preocupación se presentan en los rostros de los jóvenes de cada tribu.

Windaar tose a propósito para que todos le presten atención. "Lo que nos han dicho es que la actividad hostil se los Steelswarms a partir de ahora va a aumentar. Por ende, no podemos mantenerlos aquí por su seguridad."

Todos los presentes estallan en quejas. La más notoria de todas es Lazuli, la cual entra en un tremendo berrinche.

"SILENCIO!" Grita fuertemente Fudo con su imponente voz. Una vez calmados todos, respira profundamente para tranquilizarse. "Por suerte para ustedes, tenemos un plan."

Noelia da un paso adelante, ubicándose en medio de la tienda. "Los artefactos Vylon nos informaron que los Steelswarms tienen un acelerado metabolismo, por lo que han de alimentarse constantemente, recurriendo al canibalismo como último recurso o como capricho. En fin, donde se encuentra una gran cantidad de criaturas indefensas para armarse un festín?"

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Kamui alzo la voz. "El bosque Naturia."

Noelia asiente y Crystal toma la palabra, ubicándose en el sitio de la Gishki. "Los Naturia siempre han sido pacíficos, su líder Leodrake ha mantenido a su pueblo neutral por mucho tiempo. Hasta ahora, son la única tribu que sobrevivió casi intacta a la anterior guerra."

Emilia había escuchado de los Naturia un par de veces cuando era niña. Historias de frutas que hablaban, piedras con rostro y que caminaban y sabios seres con el cuerpo de animales formaban parte de sus historias de dormir cuando era pequeña.

Crystal continúo con su idea. "Ahora, lo más probable es que los Steelswarm, o al menos un pequeño grupo de ellos, ataquen a los

Naturia. No podemos permitir que algo así de atroz suceda."

"Así que los estamos mandando para allá muchachos", dice Fudo con una sonrisa maligna en su boca.

Todos los jóvenes de los clanes se quedaron en silencio ante la orden de sus líderes. Reeze dio un paso adelante. "Tranquilos, yo los voy a acompañar en esta travesía."

Lazuli levanto la mano para que todos la pudiesen ver. "Eso me incluye a mí?" Pregunta emocionada a Crystal.

El líder de los Gem-Knight piensa por un segundo su respuesta. "Si, solo si vas acompañada por Garnet."

Lazuli pone una cara de puchero pero eventualmente accede ante la condición de su mentor.

Noelia se dirige hacia su ahijada y pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Después de hoy me he dado cuenta de que no siempre podré protegerte, Emilia. Por más que lo intente, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte." Hace una pausa para respirar profundamente. "Por ende voy a encargar a Ariel y a Avance para que terminen tu entrenamiento y puedas realizar rituales por tu cuenta."

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emilia. Procedió a abrazar a su tia y a decir tantos "gracias" como su corazón acelerado le permitiese.

Crystal dio un aplauso con sus manos, en señal de conclusión de la reunión. "Bueno, parten en la mañana, así que espero descansen bien." Se retiró de la tienda deseando buenas noches a todos. Windaar dijo lo mismo y siguió al líder Gem-Knight. Noelia se despidió de todos y siguió a los otros líderes.

Fudo volteo para seguir al resto pero antes de salir de la tienda volteo el rostro en dirección a ellos, aun dándoles la espalda.

"Hombres y mujeres duermen separados."

Dicho esto con su voz grave, deja la tienda sin decir otra palabra.

Esto causa que Emilia, Avance y Kamui se sonrojen notablemente. El resto solo puede reírse por los rostros de ellos.

Los hombres no tienen otra opción que irse de la tienda. Garnet ofrece su tienda para que ellos descansen. Kamui se despide del grupo y al intentar salir es retenido por la princesa Laval. Ella deposita un largo beso en la mejilla del joven Gusto, haciendo que sus mejillas estallen por tercera vez en el día. Emilia puede notar cierto celo en el rostro de Reeze, la cual gira su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado, soltando un bufido.

Avance agradecer por la bebida y besa suavemente la mano de Emilia, causando en ella un efecto similar al de Kamui. Sigue a Garnet y al joven Gusto afuera de la tienda, en dirección al hogar del Gem-Knight.

Emilia sale de su trance y se da cuenta de las miradas de todas las chicas sobre ella. Ariel levanta la voz.

"Ven? Les dije que aún no habían llegado a segunda base."

"ARIEL!"

Todas las demás chicas se ríen ante la reacción de Emilia, todas menos Lazuli.

"Que es segunda base?"

* * *

La cosa se esta poniendo muuuy interesante. En este capitulo me he enfocado mas que nada en los Steelswarms y su capacidad para crear caos en el mundo. Espero haber logrado cumplir con sus expectativas. Pero tranquilos, aun hay mucho que ver.

Ahora, incentivo a los lectores a buscar la carta en un buscador para que vean las imágenes de los personajes en el caso que no logre describirlo bien.

Con este capitulo se concluye el primer ARC que tengo planeado para la historia. Muchos mas eventos y escenarios se presentaran en esta historia, así que abrochen sus pantalones. Estoy alargando la historia para hacerla mas dinámica, no necesariamente sigue al pie de la letra la historia del Duel Teminal (bueno también hay muchas versiones de el). Modifico ligeramente la historia para hacer que encaje mas en este universo que he creado.

Como ya dije anteriormente, entro en exámenes finales, de modo que ire publicando capítulos mucho mas lento de lo habitual :/

La lista se ira actualizando conforme avanza la historia.

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos

Lamento no actualizar la historia en un rato, aun sigo en examanes y no queria dejaorlos sin capitulo durante estos dias. De antemano me disculpo por lo corto o irrelevante que les pueda resultar el capitulo

 **Aviso: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH!** El legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Panorama**

En una gran cueva había un gigantesco trono hecho de piedra. Sobre el estaba sentado Hercules, líder de los Steelswarm. El inmenso insecto disfrutaba devorando a pequeños y miserables insectos que habían fallado en la anterior misión. Con una de sus cuatro manos agarraba un puñado considerable de ellos desde un jarrón que estaba a un costado. Los pequeños insectos se retorcían e imploraban por piedad. Lamentablemente, esa palabra no tenía significado alguno para Hercules.

Estaba aburrido, gran parte de sus súbditos habían sido enviados a distintas partes del mundo para cumplir una muy específica misión.

Hercules recogió el pequeño orbe de color sangre que estaba a su costado y lo empezó a examinar. Dentro, una masa negra se esparcía y revoloteaba, intentando al parecer, liberarse de ahí. La esfera se sacudió violentamente, causando que el líder Steelswarm lo alejase un poco de su rostro, manteniendo su firme agarre.

Una franja roja se hizo presente dentro del orbe, resaltando en todo el contenido rojo. Le sigue otra del mismo color, dando la impresión de ser un par de sanguinarios ojos dentro de toda la masa negra. Dichos "ojos" lo miran fijamente.

"Aun no es hora, todo tiene que estar perfectamente planeado", dice Hercules al orbe, el cual parece calmarse de su sacudida. "Te pido paciencia mi pequeño, pronto tendrás la oportunidad de consumir todo lo que quieras."

Dejo el orbe a un lado y escucha el aleteo de un insecto que se acerca. Un mediano insecto con rojas alas y piel negra se arrodilla frente a él.

"Gran Hercules, el escuadrón mandado al campamento Gishki fue aniquilado por las fuerzas de las demás tribus." Hizo una pausa para levantar la cabeza y ver el rostro de su líder.

Hercules soltó un bufido. "Así que utilizaron los artefactos Vylon eh? Inteligente de su parte. Que hay acerca de los otros escuadrones que mandamos?"

El insecto devuelve su mirada al suelo. "El paquete fue liberado tanto en el territorio Ice Barrier y la zona de fuego de los Laval. Tengo entendido que también se liberó en el campamento de los Gishki."

El orbe del costado de Hercules se sacudió violentamente. El líder Steelswarm puso una de sus manos sobre el para controlarlo. "Te he dicho que aún no es hora." Hace una pausa una vez el orbe se calmó. "Qué hay del territorio Gishki?"

"Eso es agua señor, no podemos entrar al palacio submarino por más que quisiéramos." El insecto procedió a pararse y seguir mirando el suelo.

"Que se puede hacer", dijo inclinándose sobre su trono. "Por suerte tengo un plan que nos concederá la victoria. Tomará tiempo, pero eventualmente saldremos victoriosos y consumiremos todo." Dice lo último soltando una risa malévola.

El pequeño insecto delante de el tilda la cabeza hacia un lado. "Y cual sería ese plan, oh todo poderoso Hercules?"

El gigantesco Steelswarm se inclina hacia el pequeño bicho delante de él. "Primero, tenemos que hacerles pensar a las tribus que han ganado, así bajaran la guardia. Luego, esperamos a que se vuelvan a matar entre ellos, como siempre lo han hecho." Hace una pausa para recoger el orbe del costado. "Y de ahí..." Lo pone enfrente de él, examinándolo detalladamente.

"Ganamos."

* * *

Emilia se levantó temprano junto a Ariel. Ambas dormían en una improvisada cama hecha a base de varios colchones. Se sentó y se froto los ojos, bostezo estirándose fuertemente. Examino lentamente la escena que tenía delante.

En un extremo de la sala, Ambar, la doncella Laval, seguía dormida. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados sentada en un cómodo sillón. Su normal brillo rojo ahora no era nada más que un tenue resplandor que rodeaba su cuerpo de roca volcánica.

A la izquierda de Emilia, en el otro extremo de la tienda, Reeze se estaba estirando fuertemente. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado debido al sueño y procedió a amarrarlo en sus dos colas a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada.

Fue despertada por completo por dl sonido de metal chocando contra metal. Volteo en dirección al sonido y pudo ver a Lazuli con una bandeja de metal, en la cual habían varias tazas con un liquido blanco dentro. Lo dejo sobre un tocador que estaba en una esquina de la tienda, junto a este, había un tarro lleno de galletas.

Ariel se levantó por completo debido al susto. Salto sobre la cama, catapultando al pobre Roach, el cual por mala suerte suya dormía sobre ella, causando que saliese volando a través de la tienda. "Eh?! Que pasa!?" Pregunta una muy asustada Ariel.

Emilia pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. "Tranquila Ariel, es solo Lazuli que ha traído el desayuno."

La Gishki de pelo azul mira alrededor, comprobando que todo está en orden. Deja soltar un suspiro de alivio. "Qué bueno. Por un momento pensé que nos atacaban otra vez."

Lazuli al darse cuenta de la situación que acaba de generar procede a, literalmente, implorarle a Ariel que la disculpe. Una vez disculpada por centésima vez, Lazuli procedió a darle una taza a cada una de las chicas. "Será mejor que de apuren. Cuando salí, los chicos ya estaban listos y los líderes nos esperan."

Todas las chicas asienten y comen su desayuno. Una vez terminadas, se arreglan un poco para estar presentables y salen de la tienda. Roach las sigue junto a Coalt, el cual planea suavemente sobre el.

Emilia nota mucha actividad en el campamento. Gem-Knight y Laval se están movilizando a lo largo de toda el área, ya sea cargando armas o pequeños pergaminos con aparentes órdenes. Sobre ellos varias aves de los Gusto vuelan, cargando con pesados objetos y cajas en sus garras.

Lazuli las dirige a través del campamento hacia la tienda principal. "Todos ya están reunidos, al parecer tienen más cosas que contarnos", dice ella, apresurando el paso. Emilia no tiene otra opción que seguirla.

Pasaron un par de minutos caminando a través del campamento hasta que llegaron a la tienda principal de los Gem-Knight. Emilia recuerda bien esa tienda, aunque la última vez que estaba ahí la situación era mucho más hostil. Entraron una por una en la gigantesca tienda.

Emilia fue la última en entrar, de modo que todos los ojos en la sala se posaron sobre ella. Ella pudo ver a los de la tribu Gishki en un extremo de la gran mesa de comando que había en medio. Noelia estaba en frente de Natalia y Avance. A la izquierda de ellos, enfrente de la mesa, se encontraba Crystal junto con otros dos Gem-Knight.

Los Gusto estaban a su costado, con Windaar enfrente y un desinteresado Kamui detrás. Falco, la pequeña ave verde del joven Gusto estaba posado sobre su hombro, descansando. Contrario a los Gem-Knight estaba los Laval. Fudo estaba delante de Cannon, el campeón de su tribu. Este día, el líder Laval se veía de muy mal humor. En el medio de la mesa se encontraban los cuatro artefactos Vylon, uno enfrente de cada tribu.

"Ya era hora que llegasen. Ahora, hay un complicado tema del que hablar", dice fastidiado Fudo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Crystal continua después de él. "Sin embargo, no creo que este bajo nuestro control. Aparte, es cosa de los Vylon." Dicho esto el artefacto enfrente de el cobra vida y se eleva un poco en el aire. Le siguen los demás artefactos, elevándose en el aire y generando pequeñas extremidades de sus cuerpos robóticos.

El tetraedro hablo primero.

 _"Gem-Knight Crystal tiene razón. Tenemos un serio tema del que hablar contigo, Gishki Emilia"_ , dice el artefacto flotando lentamente hacia ella.

Emilia siente como Roach se agarra firmemente a su pierna. Ella retrocede un par de pasos antes de ser detenida por Avance, el cual había cruzado la tienda para estar a su lado.

El tetra reanuda el habla. _"Como quizá sabrás, la actividad Steelswarm ha aumentado considerablemente. Nuestros satélites indican que hay diversas invasiones a lo largo de todo el globo. Asimismo, hemos mandado tropas para asistir a las demás tribus."_

Emilia tilda la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida. "Pero... que tengo que ver yo en esto?" Pregunta al artefacto , el cual flota a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella siente como todas las miradas son posadas sobre ella.

"Omega necesita encontrar una solución para los insectos", dice el artefacto haciendo una pequeña pausa para dirigir su enfoque en Roach, quien esta aferrado a su pierna. _"Eres al parecer 'dueña' de un Steelswarm, verdad?"_

La pregunta del Vylon hace que a Emilia se le detenga el corazón. No puede creer que los Vylon quieran hacer algo con Roach, no lo puede permitir. Siente como el pequeño insecto se esconde entre sus piernas, tratando de evitar la mirada del artefacto.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la Gishki, el Vylon continúa. _"Omega cree conveniente utilizar al insecto para otro tipo de experimento. Así que requerimos que nos lo entregues", dice lo último descendiendo un poco para estar a la altura del insecto._

Emilia rápidamente levanta a Roach del piso y lo aferra a su pecho. "Déjenlo! El no ha hecho nada malo."

Los otros artefactos se iluminaron y comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

 _"Se trata de conocimiento._

 _No de culpabilidad._

 _En el encontraremos la clave._

 _De cómo derrotaremos a los Steelswarm."_

 _"Ya fue discutido por las tribus._

 _Y las condiciones fueron puestas._

 _Ningún daño innecesario se cometerá contra el Steelswarm._

 _Así que entrégalo."_

Emilia miro desesperada a cada uno de los líderes de las tribus, esperando que alguno de ellos ponga alguna objeción. Ni siquiera Noelia se vio preocupada por el asunto. Sintió como Roach se movía entre sus brazos y se liberó. El pequeño insecto aterrizo en el suelo y miro fijamente a Emilia. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa e inflo su pecho, dándole un pulgar arriba.

Emilia se sintió un poco más calmada por el gracioso acto del insecto. Asiente lentamente, dejando que el Steelswarm se acerque al artefacto. Se posiciona enfrente de él.

El Vylon mueve sus brazos alrededor de él, creando una pequeña esfera de luz alrededor de él. El pequeño insecto se asusta un poco, pero trata de mantener una actitud calmada para tranquilizar a Emilia. La esfera lo rodea por completo y un resplandor de luz blanco ilumina la sala, causando una ceguera temporal en todos los presentes. Una vez disipada la luz, ni Roach ni la esfera de luz están presentes.

Emilia entra en pánico debido a la desaparición de su compañero. Todos los presentes están altamente sorprendidos, ninguno esperaba que algo así como una teletransportación de ese tipo pudiese existir. El Vylon se da cuenta de la expresión de terror en el rostro de la Gishki.

 _"No has de preocuparte Gishki Emilia, tu Steelswarm está en nuestras instalaciones. Te aseguramos que nada mortal le sucederá. Ahora, creo que las tribus tienen un tema del que hablar."_ Dicho esto el artefacto floto hasta estar sobre la mesa, junto a los demás Vylon. Cayeron sobre la mesa, completamente inactivos.

Windaar soltó un gran suspiro una vez solucionada la situación con los Vylon. Dio un paso adelante hacia la mesa. "Ahora que ya tenemos eso de lado, vamos al tema principal." Hace una pausa para que todos los presentes le presten atención. "Como ya les comentamos anoche, los estamos mandando a bosque Naturia para que puedan hablar con su líder, Leodrake, acerca de la amenaza Steelswarm. Y si todo sale bien, quizá logren obtener sus fuerzas para la guerra.

Fudo continúa después del líder Gusto. "Ahora, vamos a tener ciertas complicaciones con ustedes", dice señalando a Emilia, Avance y Ambar. "A los Natura nunca les hemos simpatizado, así que lo más recomendable es que ninguno de ustedes muchachos causen problemas. Al parecer el gato ese al que tienen por líder también podría convertirse en un enemigo." Cruza sus manos sobre su pecho y toma una postura mas relajada.

Ambar da un paso adelante, haciendo frente a su padre. "Padre, pero por que no mandan un ejército en vez de mandarnos a nosotros?"

Crystal toma la palabra, quitando la oportunidad al líder Laval de responder. "Hemos llegado a la hipótesis de que mientras mas grande sean los grupos, mas probabilidades de ser atacados por los Steelswarm tienen. Llegamos a esta conclusión debido al ataque de los insectos sobre los Gishki. Ellos vieron que eran los mas numerosos así que los atacaron."

Noelia prosigue. "La idea es esparcirnos lo más que podamos a través de nuestros territorios e ir eliminando la mayor cantidad de Steelswarms posibles. Con la ayuda de los Vylon, eventualmente saldremos victoriosos." Mira fijamente a Emilia y Avance. "Pero no podemos permitir que ustedes nos acompañen en esta batalla. Son el futuro de cada tribu, y cual sea el resultado de esta guerra, han de sobrevivir."

"También no los aguantamos aquí" dice soltando una carcajada Fudo.

Emilia ignora el gesto del Laval. "Bueno, y a qué hora salimos?"

Crystal responde. "Ahora, ya cargamos a las Aves Gusto con provisiones y todo lo que necesiten para este viaje. Espero que este tiempo lo inviertan en conocerse más, y quien sabe, quizá logremos afianzar de cierto modo las relaciones entre las tribus."

Una vez dicho esto, sale de la tienda seguido por Windaar y Fudo. Noelia sale última y le siguen todos los demás. Afuera están sentadas dos grandes aves de color verde. Una de ellas tenía una expresión seria y una armadura con púas en su pecho, la otra era familiar, una versión mucho más grande de Falco.

Winda se pone al costado de la seria ave y acaricia su verde plumaje, causando una agradable expresión por parte del gran pájaro. En la espalda de cada ave había una capa de cuero de la cual colgaban varios bolsos. Dicha capa hacía ilusión a una gran alfombra en la espalda de la ave. A lo largo de su cuello y pecho hay varios anillos de al parecer metal, los cuales al parecer actuaban como armadura. Tenía un casco de color verde con una cresta hecha a base de afiladas espinas de color blanco. El pájaro de Winda era ligeramente más grande que el de Kamui, Falco.

Falco tenia puesta una armadura similar a la del ave de Winda. De color azul marino, con varias placas y cuernos de metal a lo largo de su pecho y casco, y una montura de color marrón en su lomo.

Emilia sintió como una mano era posada en su hombro. Volteo para encontrarse entre los brazos de Noelia, en un fuerte abrazo. Responde al gesto y rodea firmemente con sus brazos a su tia. Pasado unos cuantos segundos, las dos Gishki de pelo rojo se miran fijamente.

"Quiero que te cuides y que aprendas lo más que puedas sobre el Aquaespejo", hace una pausa para mirar detrás de Emilia. Natalia se está despidiendo de su hijo con un firme abrazo, el cual Avance a las justas responde. Devuelve su atención a su ahijada. "Me gustaría poder enseñarte yo, pero por ahora Ariel y Avance servirán."

Emilia suelta una pequeña risa. "Tranquila, aprendo rápido. Aparte, llevo tu sangre, así que no tendré mucho problema no crees?" Dice guiñando su ojo izquierda.

Noelia suelta una pequeña risita antes de soltar Emilia. Da un par de pasos atrás, indicando que ya es hora. Ariel se une al lado de Emilia.

Emilia voltea para ver a los demás despidiéndose de sus respectivas tribus. Lazuli y Garnet están recibiendo algún tipo de indicaciones de Crystal. La pequeña Gem-Knight tiene puesto un pequeño collar de oro el cual Emilia nunca había visto hasta ahora. Por otro lado, puede ver como Ambar abraza fuertemente a su padre Fudo, el cual trata de liberarse del agarre se la doncella Laval, aunque Emilia puede notar cierta felicidad en su rostro. Windaar está sacudiendo el pelo de Kamui y dirigiendo unas cuantas palabras a Reeze y Winda. Acto seguido, se inclina ante ellos y retrocede.

Una vez terminados todos, se reúnen al costado de las dos grandes aves gusto. Ambar genera un pequeña esfera de fuego de color rojo y la lanza al aire. Coalt reacciones rápido y atrapa la esfera en el aire con su boca. Su cuerpo toma por completo el color rojo y empieza a crecer descontroladamente. Una vez su color vuelto a la normalidad, su tamaño es ligeramente más grande que las dos aves. Sacude sus alas y suelta un fuerte rugido, la doncella Laval toca suavemente su pico y su calor disminuye considerablemente.

Ambar sube a los lomos del Pterodáctilo de fuego, seguidos por Lazuli y Garnet. Kamui monta sobre su fiel amigo Falco, seguido por Avance. Emilia dirige la mirada hacia Winda, la cual ya está sobre su pájaro. Ella les hace una señal con su mano a Ariel y a ella para que suban. Una vez encima, se agarra de la cintura de Winda y Ariel de su cintura.

"Vamos Gulldo, vuela"

La gran ave se levanta del suelo batiendo fuertemente sus alas. El brusco movimiento causa que Emilia se aferre más fuerte a Winda y cierre los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban muy por encima del campamento. Dirigió la mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver a los líderes de los clanes despidiéndose desde abajo.

A su costado volaba Falco y poco detrás de ellos Coalt.

Emilia pudo ver cerca la destruida ciudad, antigua base de los Ally of Justice. El negro de las ruinas contrastaba con lo verde de la planicie que lo rodeaba. Era como si toda la cuidad y solo ella se hubiese sumido en un mar oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiese seguir sus pensamientos, Winda volteo su cabeza para hablarle. "Haremos una parada en un par de horas. Todo el viaje nos tomara un día entero. Llegaremos al bosque Naturia para el anochecer."

Emilia puede sentir como Ariel se aferra fuertemente a su espalda, al parecer no le gustaba volar.

Emilia suelta una risilla al ver la reacción de su amiga y se pone cómoda en la montura, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

Era de noche en el campamento de los Gem-Knight. Brillantes estrellas adornaban el cielo en esta ocasión y una ligera brisa acompañaba la noche. Gran cantidad de los habitantes del asentamiento se habían retirado ya a sus tiendas. Noelia se preguntaba por qué Crystal la había hecho llamar a una hora tan tarde como esta.

Recorrió las varias tiendas hasta llegar a las afueras de la tienda de comando. Antes de tocar, una voz proveniente de atrás de la tienda le llamo la atención. "Estoy atrás", escucha la voz tranquila distintiva de Crystal.

Noelia camina alrededor de la gran tienda hasta llegar a la parte trasera de esta. Puede ver al líder de los Gem-Knight haciendo unas anotaciones en un cuadernillo que tiene en sus manos. A su costado hay una mesa de madera con varios libros y pergaminos sobre ella. Al costado de esta hay un telescopio, el al apunta a los cielos. Crystal le da la indicación para que se acerque, continuando con lo que sea que está anotando en el cuadernillo.

Ella se acerca hacia la mesa de madera y empieza a examinar cada pedazo de papel que hay esparcidos sobre ella. La mayoría de ellos parecen ser dibujos abstractos y constelaciones. Un pergamino especifico llama la atención de la Gishki. Este tiene un borde dorado y una cinta del mismo color que lo envuelve. Antes de que ella pudiese agarrar dicho pergamino, es interrumpida por Crystal.

"Acércate al telescopio y mira a través de el por favor", dice sin levantar la mirada de su cuadernillo. Ella duda por un momento antes de alinear su ojo izquierdo con el lente del telescopio.

Puede ver a través de el una figura metálica. De color blanco y diseños dorados, con un par de brazos con brillantes ornamentos adheridos a ellos. Su torso parece ligeramente una esfera y en su parte trasera tiene un triángulo hecho de oro, del cual salen dos gigantescas alas de color blanco y bordes negros. Una capa de energía rosada parece rodear su cuerpo, y de sus manos se emiten grandes cantidades de energía del mismo color. No se mueve, simplemente se queda flotando en el aire.

Antes de que Noelia pudiese hacer una pregunta, Crystal se le adelanto. "Eso es una divinidad Vylon", explica. Al ver la expresión extrañada de la Gishki, continúa. "Ese es el nombre que nuestra tribu le ha dado a las grandes maquinas que orbitan los cielos. Hemos sabido de su existencia desde hace mucho. Pensábamos que eran simples expectores, pero resultaron ser mucho más, verdad?"

Dice lo último entregando el cuadernillo a Noelia y se dirige a la mesa de madera, ordenando las hojas esparcidas sobre esta. La Gishki abre el cuadernillo y en cada hoja hay varios dibujos de máquinas muy similares al Vylon que acababa de ver a través del telescopio. Pasa las hojas y ve que las diferentes maquinas comparten cierta forma. Llega hasta una en la que hay cuatro diferentes dibujos de gigantes Vylon, con una escala de tamaño al costado de cada uno y breves anotaciones. Hay un nombre encima de cada uno: Delta, Sigma, Epsilon y Alpha. Puede ver que el último dibujo le es muy similar. Devuelve la mirada al telescopio y alinea su ojo con el visor, pero no ve nada más que estrellas y oscuridad.

"No esta." Dice mirando a Cyrstal, el cual ya arreglo un poco la mesa.

El líder de los Gem-Knight suelta una pequeña risa. "Nunca están en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, por eso fue que te hice llamar."

Noelia cruza sus brazos por debajo de su pecho. "Supongo que eso no fue el único motivo, verdad?"

Crystal da un paso adelante. "No, en eso estas en lo correcto. Ahora bien, sabemos que los Vylon son maquinas. Al igual que los androides y armas de los Ally of Justice fueron diseñados y creados. Entonces-"

"Quien los creo a ellos?" Interrumpe Noelia. "He tenido mis dudas sobre ello. Encontraste algo?" Mira fijamente al Gem-Knight que le lleva un par de cabezas en estatura. El asiente y le entrega un conjunto de hojas.

"Desde la aparición de los Vylon, las constelaciones han estado cambiando drásticamente. Sus patrones nunca son los mismos y se trasladan constantemente." Hace una pausa para que Noelia pueda ver los distintos dibujos de las estrellas en los papeles. "Algo así para un astro común no es nada normal."

Noelia después de ver los distintos patrones de movimiento de las estrellas anotadas en los papeles, se dirige hacia la mesa y los deposita sobre ella. Voltea para verse cara a cara con el Gem-Knight.

"Lo que sea que habita en las estrellas tiene algo que ver con los Vylon. También puede que tengas algún tipo de poder superior a ellos, o alguna influencia sobre este mundo." Hace una pausa para acercarse a la mesa y guardad un conjunto de hojas en un estuche. "Quien sabe, no estaría mal saber más de ellos, si es que existen en verdad claro." Puede sentir como Noelia se acerca a él. Voltea y ella pone su mano sobre el pecho del brillante caballero.

La Gishki contempla la brillante armadura del Gem-Knight. Levanta su mirada hacia la cabeza del caballero y contempla su casco. "Hay algo más debajo de eso?" Pregunta Noelia.

"No mucho más de lo que ya vez", responde suavemente Crystal. Mira fijamente los ojos brillantes de color rojo de la Gishki. Siente como una mano es posada en su caso.

"Nunca te he agradecido Crystal. Si no fuese por ti, ahora estuviese muerte a manos de los Steelswarms." Noelia da un paso adelante para abrazar al caballero.

Crystal responde al abrazo. Puede sentir la fría piel de la Gishki en contacto con su armadura. "No es necesario." Hace una pausa para mirar alrededor. "Hace frío Noelia, te gustaría entrar en la tienda?"

Ella suelta una pequeña risa, tratando de mantener su actitud seria.

"Me encantaría"

* * *

No se que piensan de lo ultimo, pero en lo personal me divirtio mucho hacer esa parte XD

Ahora bien, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mucho mas largo. Saldre de vacaciones, asi que le dedicare mucho mas tiempo a seguir la historia

La lista se ira actualizando conforme avanza la historia.

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn

Hasta luego :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos.

Resulta que iré actualizando la historia una vez por semana. Ya que he tenido que cumplir con varias actividades que no me permiten escribir tan a menudo como yo quisiera.

En fin, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten el capitulo.

 **AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH!** el dueño legitimo es y siempre sera Konami

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Situación**

Habían transcurrido ya un día desde que el grupo partió en rumbo al bosque Naturia. Por suerte habían realizado constantes paradas en el recorrido para estirar sus piernas y darse un respiro. Cada vez era más tedioso subir de nuevo a la ave de Winda, Gulldo, y continuar con le travesía desde el aire. Quien más sufría del grupo era Ariel, ya que le tenía un miedo descomunal o a volar o a las alturas. Emilia no podía deducir si era uno o ambos.

Habían recorrido todo tipo de escenarios. Desde planicies desiertas hasta grandes cordilleras. Gracias a la velocidad de las aves Gusto y de Coalt, el viaje resultaría mucho más fácil, aseguraba Winda.

Para entonces ya era de noche. Emilia estaba muy cansada y con mucho esfuerzo podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ariel se había dormido aferrada a su espalda y Winda seguía enfocada en mantener en rumbo a un cansado Gulldo. La luz brillante de la luna le permitía a la Gishki poder mirar a su alrededor. A su lado izquierdo volaba Falco, cargando sobre su lomo a Kamui y Avance, ambos planteaban una conversación con Reeze, quien gracias a su artefacto Vylon había ganado la habilidad de volar por su cuenta. Estaba florando sobre la cabeza de Falco, conversando con los dos jóvenes.

Atras de ellos planeaba un gigantesco Coalt. Gracias a la magia de fuego Laval había adquirido un incremento en su tamaño, lo suficiente para cargar a Ambar, Lazuli y Garnet. Gracias a sus grandes alas, solo tenía que agitarlas de vez en cuanto para mantener su vuelo, dándole la apariencia de quedarse inmóvil en el aire.

Algo delante de ella llamo su atención. Podía ver un gigantesco bosque que resaltaba entre todo el panorama. Este parecía ser iluminado por una fuente de luz natural que este mismo emitía. Era gigante, todo el horizonte era cubierto por el mismo. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Winda se le adelanto.

"El bosque Naturia", levanto la voz para que se pudiese escuchar entre las ráfagas de viento. "Tenemos que bajar pronto, si sobrevolamos llamaremos demasiado la atención y podemos generar problemas." Seguido de esto sacude las riendas de Gulldo, haciendo que este caiga en picada en dirección al suelo.

Emilia se aferra a Winda y siente como Ariel hace lo mismo gritando fuertemente. El fuerte viento en su rostro más la caída en picada causo una similar reacción por parte suya que a la de Ariel. Siguieron cayendo hasta que la gran ave extendió sus alas, utilizándolas para frenar. Después floto lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Una vez aterrizó Gulldo, Winda fue la primera en bajar, seguida de Emilia y una muy asustada Ariel. Reeze cayó a su costado, de manera elegante. Falco aterrizo bruscamente sobre el suelo, mandando a volar a Kamui y a Avance hacia un arbusto cercano. Lo pobre ave del Gusto estaba muy cansada.

Seguido de ellos, Coalt cayó al suelo y freno con sus grandes alas. Una vez acomodado en el suelo, Ambar y los dos Gem-Knight descendieron de la gigantesca ave Laval. Un resplandor de luz roja lleno por completo a Coalt, y su silueta se volvió mucho más pequeña, hasta volver a su diminuto tamaño original. Garnet procedió a arrodillarse en el suelo, dejando caer un gran bolso que tenía en su hombro. Lazuli se estiraba fuertemente y Ambar se dedicaba a acariciar al pequeño Coalt en su pico.

Winda empezó a desempacar muchas cosas de las maletas adheridas a Gulldo. Tenía mantas, herramientas, comida y otros implementos que solo ella sabía que eran. Un muy dañado Kamui y un enojado Avance se les unieron. Al parecer al Gishki no le gusto en lo absoluto salir volando y colisionar bruscamente contra un arbusto. Ariel logro calmarse y junto a Emilia ayudaron a Winda a armar cuatro pequeñas tiendas.

Una vez armadas todas, Garnet regreso del espeso bosque con unos cuantos pedazos de madera. Ambar se dispuso a hacer una fogata, pero fue detenida por Reeze.

"En este bosque sagrado no puede haber grandes cantidades de fuego. Por eso, utilizaremos otro medio de calor y te pido que bajes tus flamas y las de Coalt, por tu propio bien y el de todos" dice seriamente a la doncella Laval.

Ambar procesa un poco lo dicho y, aunque no le gustase mucho la idea, parecía tener sentido. Cerró los ojos y su aura de fuego se redujo considerablemente, hasta llegar a nada más que un pequeño brillo amarillo, en comparación a la cantidad anterior. Acto seguido, recogió a Coalt e hizo lo mismo.

Garnet acomodó la madera e hizo una pequeña pila. Winda saco un pequeño objeto de una de las bolsas. Era una pequeña esfera de color púrpura, cabía en la palma de su mano. Parecía tener un tipo de botón dorado en un punto de esta. Se arrodillo ante la pila de madera y presiono el pequeño botón.

La esfera se abrió a la mitad y un humo de color azul oscuro surgió de este. Era tenue y parecía tener vida propia. Se movió hasta ponerse sobre la madera y cambio de color. Su exterior tomo un color rojo y el centro celeste. Un par de ojos negros emergieron en la nueva criatura que yacía frente a todo a grupo. La pequeña flama miro a cada uno de los presentes hasta posar su mirada en la doncella Laval. Soltó un pequeño chillido y floto hasta estar cara a cara con Ambar.

La doncella Laval tenía una expresión de extrema sorpresa en su rostro. Miro a Winda por encima de la péqueña flama. Extiende una mano para tocar a la pequeña criatura, la diminuta flama mueve su cuerpo hacia su palma de Ambar y se frota contra ella, pidiendo ser acariciado.

"Un-un Flamvell", hace una pausa para dejar que la pequeña flama frote su mejilla contra la suya. Dirige una seria mirada a Winda. "Como es que cuentas con un origen Flamvell?"

Winda toma asiento del lado puesto de la pila de madera. "No es mío. Me fue entregado por Windaar hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer lo tenía sellado en esta capsula para evitar que cause algún estrago." Hace una pequeña pausa para mirar a la pequeña flama, la cual se divierte flotando alrededor de la Laval. "Ahora está entrenado, de modo que es completamente seguro. No llegara a su forma adulta a menos que se lo permitamos."

La doncella Laval acaricia suavemente al pequeño Flamvell. "Este puede ser el último de su raza. Y ustedes lo usan para qué? Armar una fogata?" Dice indignada la doncella Laval.

Reeze interrumpe sentándose al costado de su compañera Gusto. "Puede que tenga otros usos, pero nos guardaremos eso."

La pequeña flama se aleja de la doncella Laval y se dirige hacia la pila de madera. La rodea por un momento para luego meterse en ella. Acto seguido, una energía de color azul rodea a la fogata. Cantidades considerables de fuego de color azul son emitidas por ella. Winda acerca su mano a la fogata, de un momento para otro, su palma toca uno de los troncos en llamas.

Emilia deja soltar un fuerte grito, asustada y confundida por la acción que acababa de realizar la Gusto. Miradas de estupefacción fueron emitidas por los demás presentes. Reeze y Kamui parecían estar calmados, para sorpresa de todos.

Winda estaba inmutada, no parecía sufrir daño alguno. Retiro lentamente su mano de la fogata y la levanto hacia el aire, revelando ante los presentes. Estaba completamente sana, ningún daño o quemadura se hacía presente. "A diferencia del fuego, las llamas de los Neo-Flamvel emiten calor, mas no quemaduras. También son capaces de controlar su temperatura a voluntad", explica la Gusto.

Todos miran a manera de pregunta a la doncella Laval. Ella le devuelve la mirada a cada uno de ellos antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota. "Los Neo-Flamvel se originaron del impacto de un meteoro contra la zona de fuego. Lo más probable es que este nuevo elemento creado a partir del impacto tuviese algo que ver con los Jurrac."

Lazuli tilda la cabeza hacia un costado. Ella está sentada al lado de Ambar y Garnet a su derecha. "Por qué los Jurrac tendrían algo que ver en la creación de los Neo-Flamvel?"

Antes de que la doncella Laval pudiese responder, Garnet interrumpe a su costado. "Por los Fabled. Esos ambiciosos demonios y sus actos barbáricos. Durante la anterior guerra se aliaron con los Ally of Justice contra los Worms, pero todo fue parte de su plan para obtener más poder."

Avance continua después de él, desde el lado opuesto de la fogata. "Una vez que los Ally of Justice estaban demasiado ocupados diseñando su armamento decisivo, los Fabled invadieron el territorio Jurrac. La ahora zona de fuego, antes solo era un páramo de roca y maleza. Se vieron obligados a luchar contra los demonios y a convertirse en un meteorito que impacto contra la tierra, convirtiendo su territorio a un Inferno."

"Tengo que recordarte Gishki que ese Inferno es mi hogar", dice la doncella Laval al joven Avance. Al no obtener mayor respuesta que un bufido, continua. "Ahora, lo más probable es que las almas de algunos Jurrac se quedaron en la zona de impacto y huyeron, tomando la forma de pequeñas flamas", mira fijamente a la fogata de fuego azul que tiene delante. "No me esperaba que los Gusto tuviesen uno en su posesión."

Emilia interrumpe con una pregunta antes de que el tema se ponga más acalorado. "Disculpen por la pregunta, es solo que no se mucho de la historia del mundo en general. Los Juracc no eran estos grandes reptiles que Vivian en el páramo desierto?"

"Dinosaurios, para ser exactos" responde Ambar, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho. "Al igual que los Naturia, eran una tribu neutral. Se vieron obligados a pelear cuando los Fabled traicionaron a los Ally of Justice. Esos ambiciosos demonios solo se unieron al resto para conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades." Mira hacia otro lado para soltar un bufido. "Los Jurrac se vieron altamente superados y se tuvieron que autodestruir en un intento de erradicar a los invasores. Se transformaron en un gigantesco meteorito que impacto contra el desierto, convirtiéndolo en la zona de fuego."

"Eso solo añadió más destrucción de la que ya había", señalo Avance desde el otro lado de la fogata.

Los ojos de Ambar estallaron fuego, al igual que su cabello. Su piel tomo una tonalidad mucho más roja. "TE TENGO QUE HACER RECORDAR QUE TRIBU LIBERO A LOS DRAGONES,GISHKI!?" La exclamación de furia de la doncella Laval era muy similar a la de su padre.

Antes de que Avance se levante y pudiese responder Lazuli se puse entre ellos con una mano extendida para parar a los dos. "Mejor nos tranquilizamos! Miren, los causantes de la destrucción de los Jurrac fueron nadie más que los Fabled. Además, el acto de la liberación de Trishula fue algo desesperado espero. Fin del asunto!" Dio una mirada a todos los presentes. Poso su mirada tanto en Ambar como Avance, y al no obtener objeción alguna por parte de los dos dio media vuelta en dirección a una de las tiendas.

"Estoy cansada, buenas noches", dicho esto entro en la tienda.

Emilia soltó un suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Avance, indicándole que se calme. El noto su gesto y puso su mano sobre la de ella, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Las mejillas de la Gishki se tornaron rosadas.

Un fuerte suspiro a su costado le hizo cambiar a Emilia su enfoque. Ariel estaba echada boca abajo, con su cara apoyada en sus manos y sus codos al suelo. "Se ven muy tiernos los dos", dijo con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Emilia estallaron y Avance se sonrojo un poco. Levantándose y posando un beso sobre la mano de Emilia, se dirigió hacia la tienda más grande. "Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento, así que descansa", dirige su mirada hacia la pelo azul, "eso va para ti también Ariel." Dicho esto, entra en la oscuridad de la tienda.

Ariel suelta un bufido y se levanta. Emilia la sigue y entran en otra tienda. Lo último que ella puede escuchar antes de caer dormida sobre su saco de dormir es una discusión de por qué Kamui y Ambar no podían dormir juntos, para molestia de ella.

Soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes y cerró los ojos.

Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

Noelia se encontraba en una suave cama. A diferencia del resto, esta tenía almohadas y sabanas, de modo que era muy cómoda y cálida. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un brillante Gem-Knight dándole la espalda

Este al parecer se estaba poniendo el último pedazo de armadura que le faltaba, acomodando su pechera y limpiándola con su mano. La Gishki dio un vistazo alrededor, la luz del día recién entraba por las ventanas de la tienda. Frente a la cama estaba la mesa de comando, vacía. La entrada de la tienda estaba cerrada, tal cual la habían dejado anoche. Una fogata calentaba parte de la tienda, para entonces ya se estaba por consumir.

Noelia se inclinó lentamente, levantándose sobre la cama. Con su mano derecha mantuvo la sabana sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo, y con la otra, mantenía un soporte. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero era un dolor placentero.

El brillante caballero se dio cuenta del movimiento de la cama. Volteo para toparse con una muy despeinada Noelia, y con menos ropa que de costumbre. "Buenos días, mi señora. Espero que hayas concebido buen sueño."

Noelia se siente por completo en la cama, aun siendo cubierta por la sabana. "Gracias, pero después de la 'actividad' de anoche uno no puede dormir mejor, no lo crees así?"

Crystal deja soltar una risa y posa su mirada en el semi cubierto cuerpo de Noelia. Cualquiera que sea su edad, su cuerpo era joven, bien formado y de muy buena figura. Sacude su cabeza para neutralizar cualquier pensamiento indebido. "Bueno, mejor vístete, aunque sea temprano, hay muchas cosas por hacer", dice volteando para acomodarse bien la pechera.

Antes de que Noelia pudiese siquiera levantarse de la cama, hubo un fuerte toque en la puerta de la tienda. Crystal soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que solo se pudiese ver el rostro. Del otro lado de esta se encontraba Fudo. Su rostro siempre serio y aún más demarcado por su piel volcánica. Era más alto de modo que Cystal tenía que levantar la cabeza para sí poder verlos a sus literalmente llameantes ojos.

"Crystal, tenemos un tema serio que discutir acerca de la invasión." El lider Laval hace una pausa para echar un ojo dentro de la tienda. Muy sorprendido mira a una semidesnuda Noelia tapada por las sabanas en un cama. La Gishki le devuelve una mirada asesina, indicándole que deje de mirar. Fudo intercambia constantemente su mirada entre Crystal y Noelia, implorando algún tipo de explicación. Luego de un incómodo silencio, retoma el habla.

"Oh no hay manera de que ustedes-"

"No es de tu incumbencia", interrumpe fríamente el líder de los Gem-Knight. "Danos diez minutos." Dicho esto cierra la puerta en la cara del líder Laval.

Fudo no sabe cómo reaccionar. Solo le queda esperar en las afueras de la tienda, procesando todos los pensamientos incomodos que pasan por su cabeza. Suelta una gran carcajada al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa situación que había creado. Espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que pudo ver a Windaar a unos cuantos metros de la tienda. Su verde pelo estaba mucho más largo de lo normal, y su túnica estaba desordenada.

Esperaron afuera de la tienda en completo silencio. Fudo trataba de escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurriese en la tienda, pero con la creciente actividad en el campamento le era muy difícil. Pasado un rato, la puerta de abrió de par en par.

Dentro estaba una más presentable Noelia y Crystal. Uno de cada lado de la mesa de comando. Windaar noto el tenso ambiente en la sala y dirigió una mirada al líder Laval. Fudo sintió la mirada del Gusto. "No quieres saber." Dicho esto tomo su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa de comando y Windaar a su lado opuesto. Una vez reunidos los cuatro líderes Noelia junto ambas palmas para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"Ahora que estamos reunidos, tenemos temas pendientes. Mi escuadrón que mande al antiguo templo de los Fabled perdió todo tipo de comunicación con nosotros. Lo último reportado de ellos fue que habían encontrado una gran curva en medio del templo."

Crystal continúa. "Ademas todo intento por utilizar las antiguas máquinas de los Ally of Justice fue un fracaso. No entendemos esa tecnología, también que las maquinas estén inoperativas por tanto tiempo no ayuda." Se cruza de brazos y mira a Fudo.

El líder Laval tose un par de veces. "Las incursiones que realizamos en los puestos de avanzada Steelswarm fueron... digamos... no tan buenas. Los insectos asquerosos mataron una gran cantidad de nuestras fuerzas." Da un gran golpe con su puño sobre la mesa. "Por más fuertes que seamos nos siguen superando. Y al parecer los Vylon no han hecho nada hasta ahora!"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo", añade Windaar. "Aunque de cierta manera nos hayan convencido de esta alianza, no hubo mayor participación por parte de ellos en esta guerra. Es más, nosotros mismos tuvimos que activar las transformaciones. Es muy probable que los Vylon nos hubiesen abandonado si no lo hubiésemos hecho."

"Por más que sea muy sospechosa las acciones de los Vylon, no podemos llegar a conclusiones aun", señalo Crystal, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. "Cambiando de tema, algún reporte sobre el grupo enviado al bosque Naturia?"

Windaar libera un poco su garganta tosiendo. "La última vez que se les avistó fue cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros del bosque. Lo más probable es que hayan llegado sanos y salvos."

Noelia mira fijamente a Windaar. "Hay algún aspecto especifico que nos quieras contar, Gusto? No sé... quizá el hecho de por qué no puedo utilizar mi Aquaespejo para comunicarme con mi ahijada!?" Dice lo último en un tono ligeramente más alto y amenazador.

Windaar se inmuta ante el estallido de la Gishki. "El sagrado bosque Naturia posee un potente escudo establecido por su líder y el mismo árbol del mundo. Dicho escudo protege al bosque de cualquier magia que provenga del exterior." Mira calmado los rojos ojos de Noelia. "Eso incluye su magia."

"Algún reporte de actividad Steelswarm cerca al bosque?" Pregunta Crystal al líder Gusto. Windaar sacude su cabeza, negando.

Antes de que alguien pudiese añadir más, la puerta de la tienda se abrió de par en par. Un Gem-Knight de color negro la atravesó a paso apurado, interrumpiendo la reunión del consejo. "Obsidian reportándose señor!" Dijo a Crystal. "Discúlpenme, pero creo que hay algo afuera que deberían ver."

Los cuatro líderes de las tribus se miraron desconcertados. Crystal tomo la palabra. "Podrías decirnos que es?"

"Ese es el problema, señor. No creo saber que es", dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Crystal lo siguió apurado afuera, seguido por Windaar. Cuando Fudo quiso seguirlos, fue interrumpido por Noelia, quien se interpuso entre él y la salida. En su mano tenía su Aquaespejo, el cual emitía grandes cantidades de energía azul. Dicha energía empezó a rodear su cuerpo. "Una palabra de lo que viste esta mañana, y juro que te asesino." La energía azul tomo la forma de lanzas, las cuales apuntaban a distintas y peligrosas partes del cuerpo del líder Laval. "Entendido?"

Fudo dio una sonrisa afectada a la Gishki. "Por supuesto mi señora. Sería muy desafortunado si se supiera que la muy respetable Noelia se haya pasado la noche con el muy honorable Crystal. Me pregunto que tanto daño podría generar." Suelta una ligera risa.

Noelia le dirigió una mirada asesina. A ella nunca le había parecido para nada simpático el líder Laval. Ahora esto solo aumento el odio que sentía por el. Toco suavemente su Aquaespejo, causando que la energía azul se disipase.

El líder Laval sonrió. "No te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo." Empieza a caminar hacia la salida, ondeando su capa roja mientras que lo hace. "No abusare de ello... mucho." Suelta una carcajada para salir completamente de la tienda.

Noelia retoma su compostura, tratando de calmar su creciente rabia. "Cuando esto termine, el morirá primero." Dijo para sí misma, dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda.

* * *

"Emilia, necesito que te concentres."

La voz de Avance era firme pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. El paisaje era hermoso, un hermoso claro verde adornaba el escenario, junto con muchas flores de colores lo acompañaban. Habían encontrado un lugar adecuado cerca de un gran lago de color celeste cristalino.

Al llegar junto con Ariel y Avance, Emilia se pudo dar cuenta de la existencia de diversos bichos y plantas. Lo raro era sus hermosos ojos brillantes de diversos colores. Incluso varias plantas y frutas los poseían, estaban vivos. Desde nueces hasta cerezas con ojos hermosos que combinaban con su cuerpo, hasta moscas y escarabajos marrones con hermosos ojos saltones. Eran en extremos curiosos, rodeaban los pies de los Gishki hasta tal punto que Avance tuvo que ahuyentarlos para poder entrenar en paz.

Una vez apartadas las diminutas y adorables criaturas, Avance desenfundo su espada y le indico a las chicas que preparen sus Aquaespejos. Emilia estaba demasiado perdida en la belleza del ambiente, de modo que no escucho la indicación de Avance. Por lo cual el le pidió que se concentre.

Varios de los insectos y frutas se pusieron a observar a los tres visitantes. Algunos habían optado por estar cerca al lago o los árboles, otros se habían posicionado encima de varias piedras de forma rectangular, con pequeñas cantidades de hierba en ellas. Varias aves de brillantes colores también observaban y revoloteaban alrededor, pasando de árbol en árbol. Emilia dejo de enfocarse en las adorables criaturas y presto atención en sus compañeros.

Ariel al obtener la atención de su amiga, de puso derecha y levanto su Aquaespejo hasta la altura de su pecho, mostrando el brillo a Emilia. "Ahora, como sabes nosotros heredamos la magia de los Ice Barrier. La única diferencia es que en vez de liberar a titánicos e incontrolables monstruos, utilizamos energía para transformarnos y así tener total control."

Avance continua. "Para esto necesitas mucha concentración. No solo para la transformación en sí, sino también para mantenerla y poder controlarla." Hace una pausa para que el cerebro de Emilia procese toda la información que acaba de recibir. Al obtener una acentuación por parte suya, continúo. "Ahora por suerte sabes meditar, ayudara en que el Aquaespejo no derrita tu cerebro durante la transformación. Pero primero necesitas saber cómo canalizar las formas más básicas de la magia del Aquaespejo."

Ariel se levanta y toca su Aquaespejo y cierra los ojos. Una vez los abre, una esfera de energía celeste la rodea por completo. Avance levanta su espada y la bate en contra de Ariel. Emilia se asusta y trata de detener al joven Gishki, pero cuando su espada toca la esfera que rodea a Ariel, rebota. Avance intenta unas cuantas veces más golpear a Ariel con su espada, pero la barrera creada a su alrededor se lo impide.

Ariel deshace el escudo al mismo tiempo que Ariel enfunda su espada. "Eso es un escudo, una forma de canalizar la energía del Aquaespejo. Hay varios usos que le puedes dar a eso. Veamos, piensa en algo y trata de utilizar dicha energía.

Emilia asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió la energía del espejo fluir por él y su cuerpo. Concentro dicha energía y la libero.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que de su mano izquierda salía una hilera de energía que iba avanzando y enrollándose. Era firme y fuerte como pudo comprobar ella. Levanto su mano, presentándola ante sus amigos. "Al parecer hice una soga."

Avance asintió al igual que Ariel. "Buen comienzo, recuerdo que cuando Ariel hizo su primer intento, solo pudo hacer una pequeña gota." No volteo para ver a su amiga porque ya sabía la molesta expresión que ella hizo. "Ahora que lograste hacer eso, lo único que te faltaría seria-"

No pudo completar la oración ya que ls tierra empezó a temblar. Los tres pararon en seco para buscar la fuente de tal movimiento. Todo de calmo para luego volver a temblar. Era como si fuesen pasos.

Los varios insectos y frutas empezaron a correr en la dirección del ruido, metiéndose entre la hierba y arbustos. Los Gishki voltearon en dirección al estruendo y pudieron ver como los arboles literalmente se hacían de lado, dando paso a una gigantesca criatura de roca.

Su cuerpo era de piedra. Caminaba en cuatro grandes patas. Tenía el cuello largo, el cual terminaba en una cabeza redonda con rostro gentil. Dos pequeños orificios delataban su nariz y sus ojos andaban entreabiertos. Encima de su cabeza había una gran cantidad de hierba, la cual descendía por su cuello y llegaba su gigantesco caparazón, del cual brotaba un gran árbol de color completamente verde.

A su alrededor danzaban los insectos y las frutas. Subiendo en su lomo y tratando de captar su atención. Con cada paso que daba esta criatura, la tierra se sacudía. Empezó a caminar en dirección a los Gishki y paro al estar a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Emilia tomo de la mano a Avance al darse cuenta de la gigantesca estatura de la tortuga. Al parecer superaba por mucho el tamaño de Shadow.

Detrás del cuello de la gran tortuga, un joven de cabello verde muy familiar se hizo presente, junto a una ave de color verde lima e su hombro. "Kamui!?" Dijo Ariel, sorprendida por la aparición del Gusto.

El asintió con la cabeza. "Logre conseguir una audiencia."

Un nuevo estruendo los sorprendió por atrás. Las piedras rectangulares brotaron diminutos brazos y piernas, en comparación con sus gigantescos cuerpos. Un par de ojos grandes estaban ubicados en la parte superior del bloque de piedra. Al igual que la tortuga, varios insectos y frutas están sobre ellos. Hay al menos una docena de ellos, y caminan hasta hacer un circulo alrededor de los Gishki.

Kamui continúa. "La quieren ahora y no obtendrán un no por respuesta."

* * *

Creo que me divierto mucho al hacer los capitulos :3

En fin, en cada uno iré poniendo mas información acerca del pasado de la historia y todas las tribus que habían en esta.

Los espero la próxima semana.

La lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn


	10. Chapter 10

Espero que hayan tenido unas muy buenas fiestas!

Ahora me disculpo por tardar un poco, el tema de los regalos y la celebración me mantuvo ocupado todo este tiempo. Espero que desfruten leyendo el capitulo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

 **AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH!** El legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Responsabilidad**

Para buena suerte de Emilia al menos no tenían que caminar en todo el transcurso del camino. Gran parte de su energía había sido consumía debido al pequeño experimento que había realizado con su Aquaespejo. Eran escoltados por los gigantes seres de piedra y Emilia está muy agradecida hacia Kamui de haber convencido a la gigantesca tortuga de nombre Landoise, para que esta los lleve sobre su lomo. Varios de los pequeños insectos y plantas le siguen el camino a los gigantescos seres caminando entre sus piernas y escabulléndose entre sus brazos y vegetación.

Quien más sacaba provecho de la situación era Avance, quien había tomado asiento debajo del árbol que estaba sobre el lomo de la tortuga y se había echado una siesta. Ariel estaba sentada cerca de él, jugueteando con los insectos que subían al lomo a la tortuga, ella no puede resistirse ante los adorables rostros de los pequeños seres. Emilia está sentada apoyando su espalda en el cuello de Landoise, debido a que éste se movía lentamente, ella podía adoptar esta postura con comodidad. Por último Kamui estaba sentado encima de la cabeza de la gigantesca tortuga mirando en dirección al bosque.

Iban a paso lento de modo que Emilia pudo darse un tiempo para ver cómo era el ambiente del bosque. Era un lugar hermoso el verde la color dominante todo el lugar, coloridas flores abundaban y ella pudo ver varios Lagos de color azul cristalino a la distancia. Puedo ver con más detalle a las gigantescas piedras que los estaban escoltando. Su forma era rectangular y sus rostros eran serios, carecían de nariz, también de orejas pero si tenían unos grandes ojos que están ubicados en la parte superior de su cuerpo. En la parte superior de su cuerpo había mucha vegetación sobre las cuales varios de los insectos se habían posado, revoloteando alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

Por más que Kamui les explicase que los Naturia eran generalmente pacíficos, a Emilia le resultaba intimidante el tamaño de esas rocas. La Gishki volteo para ver al Gusto, quien seguía sentado sobre la cabeza de la gran tortuga, palmeando suavemente.

"Donde están los demás?" Pregunta Emilia.

Kamui cambia su enfoque y da media vuelta para así mirar cara a cara a la joven mujer. Coge su pequeño vasto y lo para entre sus piernas, permitiendo a su compañero, Falco, posarse sobre ella. "Reeze fue a por ellos. Winda y ella buscaron al líder de los Naturia. Lo encontraron en el árbol sagrado, junto con los demás líderes", dice esto acariciando la cabeza de la gigantesca tortuga, obteniendo un suave y agradable sonido por parte de esta.

"Cuantos son exactamente?" Pregunta Avance por detrás de Emilia. Ella voltea para encontrarlo aun apoyado sobre el árbol, pero con un solo ojo abierto, despertando de su siesta. Ariel seguía estrujando a los pobres insectos y frutas, pero estaba prestando atención a lo dicho por su amigo Gishki.

Kamui toma una postura más decente, poniéndose recto. Extiende su mano hacia el resto, extiendo la palma de su mano hacia ellos. "Son cuatro en total. Ya conocen a Landoise." La gigantesca tortuga suelta un pequeño rugido, que más parece un mugido. "Beast es el cuarto a cargo del bosque. Barkion es el tercero, al mismo quizá el ultimo de su clase."

"Y el ultimo?" Pregunta intrigada Emilia.

Kamui iba a responder cuando recibió un pequeño rugido por parte de la tortuga. Miro devuelta hacia el bosque y pudo ver que se aproximaban a su destino. Volteo para ver a los Gishki. "Guarden silencio. Cualquier cosa que digan será utilizada en su contra. Hagan lo que les digo y todo saldrá bien." Hace una pausa para mirarlos fijamente. "No levanten sus Aquaespejos por nada del mundo."

Dicho esto, cogió su bastón y elevo su hombro, permitiendo a Falco posarse sobre él. Bajo de Landoise y corrió hacia delante, escabulléndose entre un grupo de árboles, los cuales no les permitían ver hacia donde iban. Varios de los insectos y frutas le siguieron el paso.

Emilia volteo para ver a sus compañeros asegurando sus prendas. Ariel se puso devuelta su gorro y bajo ligeramente su Aquaespejo. Avance aseguro su espada en su lugar y respiro profundamente, recuperándose de la siesta que acababa de tomar. Emilia de acomodo su gorro y miro fijamente su Aquaespejo. Sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de intentar nada relacionado con él.

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Avance, quien puso su mano sobre su hombro. Volteo para encontrarse con los azules ojos del Gishki. "Tranquila, ya escuchaste a Kamui. Aunque no me guste seguir indicaciones, creo que es lo más apropiado que hacer en este momento." Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente. "Además, nunca permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño."

Ariel interrumpió antes de que el rostro de Emilia se pusiese más rojo de lo que ya estaba. "Por eso la estamos entrenando. No queremos que tu hermoso cabello gris se desordene mientras que te patean el trasero", dice soltando una carcajada. Antes de que Avance o Emilia pusiesen responder, Landoise soltó un ligero rugido, parando por completo.

Ante ellos estaba el grupo de árboles que bloqueaban completamente el paso. Emilia pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido proveniente de la gigantesca tortuga, el cual resonó en todo el ambiente. Los arboles del frente se sacudieron fuertemente y, para sorpresa de los Gishki, se separaron por completo, lo suficiente para dejar pasar a Landoise y a la escolta. Los pequeños insectos y frutas restantes se adelantaron y entraron en el hueco creado entre los árboles. La gigantesca tortuga camino hacia el agujero, haciendo que un resplandor de luz cegase a las personas sobre su lomo.

Cuando Emilia pudo abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver es un árbol, un gigantesco árbol. Este resaltaba por sobre todos los demás, tenía varias ramas y una forma ligeramente cilíndrica, con harta vegetación en la cima de este. Si podía comparar su tamaño con algo, seria al de una montaña. Si quería mirar la cima de este, tendría que doblar el cuello hasta tal punto de que le resulte imposible hacerlo más. Sus ramas se entrelazaban en lo que sería el gigantesco tronco. Su cima llegaba hasta tocar las nubes.

Emilia bajo la vista para ver la base del árbol. Era mucho más ancha que su tronco y aparentaba ser muy resistente. Alrededor de esta habían todo tipo de bichos y animales, jugueteando o simplemente paseando a su alrededor. Sobre todos ellos, resaltaba un gran felino. Su piel era de color verde y aparentaba tener varios trozos de vegetación adheridos a su cuerpo. Sus cuatro patas estaban hechas de lo que parecía ser madera, salvo por sus patas que volvían a tomar un color verde. En su abdomen y su rostro había varias franjas negras, dándole la apariencia de un tipo tigre.

Varios de los insectos y frutas más pequeños estaban cerca suyo, recibiendo constantes cariños por parte del gigantesco felino.

Al lado opuesto del árbol. Un gigantesco dragón montaba guardia. Aparentaba ser un poco más grande que el felino, pero más pequeño que Landoise. Su cuerpo parecía el de una serpiente, con un par de patas traseras y un par delanteras. La parte superior de su cuerpo eran cubiertos por una serie de escamas de color marrón, las cuales aparentaban ser muy resistentes. Su cuerpo se iba entrelazando conforme avanzaba, terminando en una cabeza con alargado hocico, dos cuernos que se extendían hacia su cuello y unos largos bigote que parecían flotar por su cuenta.

Emilia noto que al costado de este dragón estaban Garnet, Lazuli y una muy descolorida Ambar. Garnet estaba sentado tranquilamente con las piernas cruzadas, Lazuli estaba persiguiendo a los adorables insectos y frutas. La doncella Laval había perdido una gran cantidad de su brillo rojo, Emilia suponía que eso era para reducir su cantidad de calor.

La Gishki volteo para ver a sus amigos. Ariel estaba maravillada por todo, el árbol, el paisaje, etc. Avance estaba sorprendido, pero de todos modos siempre estaba atento ante cualquier peligro, mirando constantemente alrededor. Emilia soltó una pequeña risa al ver a sus compañeros. Al parecer algunas cosas no cambian con los años...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un fuerte rugido que retumbó en todos lados. Emilia volteo hasta mirar al árbol. Estaban ahora mucho más cerca de su base, al parecer Landoise los había traído hasta allí. Al ver la base del árbol pudo ver a un gigantesco felino saliendo de por atrás de él. Sus fuertes patas eran de color crema, al igual que su demarcado rostro. Su cuerpo era de color verde, y parecía tener algún tipo de melena hecha a base de pétalos de color rojo.

Caminaba mirando fijamente a los recién llegados. Sus ojos negros envolvía a Emilia en un profundo vacío el cual le resultaba difícil de evadir. Abrió sus fauces para soltar otro rugido, ligeramente más fuerte que el anterior. La Gishki pudo ver su hilera de afilados y gigantescos colmillos. Varios de los insectos y frutas pararon todo tipo de actividades y se inclinaron ante el gran león, al igual que las otras dos bestias que estaban al costado del árbol.

Landoise imito el gesto, bajando su cuello y doblando sus patas delanteras. Kamui con su mano les hizo un gesto, al parecer para que hagan lo mismo. El joven Gusto dio un salto de la cabeza de la gran tortuga hacia el suelo. Una vez ahí, extendió ambos brazos y doblo exageradamente su cuerpo, haciendo una gran reverencia entre el Leon. Los Gishki hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para hacer una pequeña reverencia, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre Landoise. Emilia pudo escuchar como Kamui les susurraba desde abajo. "Bajen lentamente y guarden silencio." Ella asintió algo asustada y procedió a bajar lentamente del caparazón de la gran tortuga, seguida de Avance y Ariel.

Caminaron lentamente hacia Kamui, con Avance delante de las dos chicas. Los Gishki recibían las penetrantes miradas de las cuatro grandes bestia. Emilia escucho como Landoise daba unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Una vez detrás de Kamui, el joven Gusto libero un poco su garganta y extendió los brazos hacia los lados, respirando hondo. "Salve Leodrake! Líder de los Naturia, protector del árbol sagrado, destructor de gusanos y emisario de la justicia en este mundo!" Dice haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Emilia vio como en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol estaban sentadas Reeze y Winda, observando la escena desde una distancia segura.

El gran león parecía estar satisfecho con los títulos otorgados por parte del Gusto, ya que soltó un pequeño gruñido inflando su pecho y elevando su mentón. Kamui noto esto y se enderezo, continuando.

"Sabio líder, ante usted le traigo un serio asunto que tratar. Una nueva invasión ha comenzado, y ninguno en este mundo sobrevivirá solo." Hace una pausa para ver a su alrededor. Varias de las frutas y bichos se escondieron entre la maleza y empezaron a temblar. Las otras tres bestias se miraban entre ellas, desconcertadas. "Para suerte de usted, le traigo una propuesta. Unamos sus fuerzas con los Gusto, Gem-Knight, Laval y Gishki. Con el apoyo de ustedes y los Vylon tenemos a victoria asegurada!" Dice dando una vuelta completa, elevando los brazos hacia el cielo.

El gran león soltó un gruñido al escuchar los nombres de las últimas dos tribus. Emilia sabía muy bien que los Naturia eran de mente muy cerrada, solo esperaba que eso no fuese un problema. Tenía apretada fuertemente la mano de Avance, levanto la mirada hacia él. Su rostro era calmado pero atento. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, dedicando una cálida sonrisa, apretando más su mano. Por un segundo Emilia se olvidó por completo de la tensa situación en la que estaban metidos y se perdió en los azules ojos de Avance.

El momento fue interrumpido por el fuerte rugido de Leodrake, el cual hizo vibrar los tímpanos de Emilia. Ella cambio la mirada hacia el gran león, quien ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Kamui , nervioso, se hizo a un lado, abriéndole el paso al líder Naturia.

"Por supuesto Leodrake, siéntase libre de inspeccionarlos. Le aseguro que ninguno de ellos tiene alguna intención dañina", anuncia fuertemente Winda. Había bajado de su rama y ahora caminaba lentamente hacia el lado opuesto de Kamui. El joven Gusto les hace un gesto con sus manos para que se queden totalmente quietos, mientras que da un par de pasos atrás.

Ahora el gran león estaba a pocos centímetros de los Gishki. Bajo su cabeza para mirar fijamente a los recién llegados. Emilia calculo que si abría su boca por completo, podría tragarlos a los tres.

Se quedó en completo silencio por minutos, los cuales para Emilia se sentían como horas. En ningún momento desvío la mirada, ni parpadeo. Así mismo, todo el bosque se habia quedado en silencio también, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del líder Naturia.

De un momento a otro, Leodrake levanto su cuello y dio media vuelta, en dirección al gigantesco árbol. Emilia lo miro a Kamui confundida. El solo soltó un gran suspiro, relajando sus músculos. El gran león llego a la base del árbol y tomo asiento entre las otras dos grandes bestias. Con sus dos patas delanteras aun rectas y el rostro en alto, hablo.

"He decidido no asesinarlos. Pero no voy a unirme a esta 'alianza' que han creado", hace una pausa para mirar a los visitantes, los cuales están estupefactos por el hecho de que acababa de hablar con una voz grave. "Sin embargo, un nuevo enemigo se aproxima, y tengo el deber de proteger a mi pueblo." Varios de los pequeños insectos y plantas de acercaron hacia su líder, y tomaron asiento cerca de él.

"Si quieren que participe con ustedes en esta guerra, tendrán que convencerme de cierto modo", dice levantando su pata izquierda en dirección a los Gishki.

Emilia mira confundido a las grandes bestias Naturia. De qué manera podrían ellos convencerlos? Miro desesperada a Kamui, buscando una ayuda. El solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ariel y Avance la miraban desconcertados, no sabiendo que hacer. Emilia dio un profundo respiro, y camino hacia delante, pasando a sus compañeros.

Avance trato de detenerla, pero Ariel lo cogió de su brazo, parándolo. Emilia llego hasta estar entre sus amigos y las grandes bestias Naturia. Las penetrantes miradas de ellos la invadían, haciendo que las piernas le tiemblan. Tomo su compostura y respiro hondo.

"Son parte de este mundo también!" Dice con un tono elevado de voz, para que todos los presentes la escuchen. "Eso no es suficiente motivo para apartar las diferencias y unirnos en contra de un enemigo en común?"

Se quedó callada. Las grandes bestias Naturia estaban inmutadas delante de ella. El felino de la derecha de Leodrake tomo el habla, con una voz gentil y ligeramente femenina.

"Dulce niña, no es tan simple como parece. El bosque Naturia es de mucha importancia para este mundo, más de lo que tú crees. No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo en caso que decidamos marchar con ustedes hacia una brutal guerra."

El dragón de la izquierda de Leodrake continuo, con una voz áspera y masculina. "Además, todas las tribus son demasiado diversas entre si, y para mal. Quien nos asegura que no volverán a matarse entre sí en el caso que el enemigo sea eliminado. Que garantiza la seguridad del bosque y del árbol sagrado?"

Emilia no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a los Naturia como aliados en esta guerra, pero la actitud defensiva que estaban timando no ayudaba. Tenía que ser más agresiva que ellos.

"Entonces que harán? Esconderse en el bosque como lo han hecho siempre? Como unos cachorros asustados en búsqueda de su mama!" Paro por completo cuando Leodrake se levantó y soltó un fuerte rugido. Emilia miro asustada al líder Naturia, el cual soltaba constantes gruñidos hacia ella. Varios de los insectos y plantas procedieron a esconderse entre las otras grandes bestias, alejándose lo más posible del gran león.

Con una voz mucho más grave y enojada, Leodrake se dirigió a Emilia. "Te diré lo que paso en la anterior guerra, niña. Monstruosidades cayeron de los cielos y arrasaron la tierra, destruyendo, saqueando... devorando. Las cuatro tribus de ese entonces se unieron en contra de los gusanos, pero al mismo tiempo causaron destrucción por igual. Varias decisiones se hicieron en el transcurso de la guerra, algunas de estas llevaron a la destrucción por igual de ambos bandos."

Hace una pausa para soltar un rugido que fue dirigido hacia todos en general, levantando su rostro y mirando alrededor. "Solo los Naturia quedamos de esa era. Una era oscura y llena de muerte e innecesaria destrucción. Varias armas fueron fabricadas y monstruosidades fueron liberadas, todo esto solo aporto al deterioro eventual del mundo. He visto morir a incontables compañeros míos a lo largo de mi larga vida, y no pienso ver más."

Emilia no se queda atrás en la discusión. Da un paso adelante y respira hondo, ganado fuerza. "Este es un nuevo mundo. Podemos hacer las decisiones correctas, aprender de los errores pasados y mirar hacia un futuro mejor!" Ella recibe varias exclamaciones y ruidos por parte de los presentes, tanto Naturia como Gusto por igual. Leodrake calla a todos con un agresivo rugido.

"Y tú crees que por ser una nueva guerra, es diferente? Piénsalo. Cuatro tribus, todas con diferentes intereses entre si, contra un enemigo que amenaza con su existencia. Luego un 'aliado' que se presenta ante ellos. A mí me parece una escenario demasiado familiar, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se venga abajo." Baja la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de Emilia. "Yo he estado ahí, cara a cara contra asquerosas calamidades que tu muy limitada mente no podría comprender." Acerca su rostro hasta estar muy cerca de ella, susurrando.

"Y-tu-no"

Emilia se quedó sin palabras. Parte de lo que decía Leodrake tenía mucho sentido, pero simplemente no podía entender la tan cerrada actitud del líder Naturia.

Volteo hacia Avance, buscando algún tipo de ayuda, pero no obtuvo ninguna. El hombro tenía ambos puños cerrados, tratando de mantener la postura. Ariel estaba igual de frustrada que él. Cambio la mirada hacia Winda, la cual ahora estaba al costado se Kamui. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Vio a Reeze aun en su rama, en el árbol. Ella imito la acción se sus amigos. Los dos Gem-Knight estaban a un lado callados, al igual que la doncella Laval.

Leodrake al no obtener respuesta por parte de la Gishki, suelta un bufido y se endereza, volteando en dirección al árbol. "Que así sea entonces. No son los primeros en buscar ayuda, y tampoco serán los últimos." Llega a la base del árbol y se sienta, ahora con sus cuatro patas recostadas. "Les dejare quedarse en el bosque dos días, y permitiré que utilicen su magia para cierto entrenamiento que tienen que realizar. Una vez cumplido el plazo, se van!" Dice lo último dando un gran rugido.

La mayoría de los animales presentes se retiran hacia los árboles y arbustos. El dragón y la felina se levantan y toman caminos separados.

Emilia siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No solo había sido humillada ante todos los presentes, sino que había perdido quizá un gran apoyo para ganar esta guerra. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Avance, abrazándolo fuertemente. El hombre responde de igual manera al abrazo, acariciando suavemente su espalda y cabello. Ariel pone una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de consolar a su amiga.

Reeze desciende del árbol. Hace una venia hacia Leodrake y corre hacia sus compañeros Gusto. Una gigantesca ave verde aterriza en el área, al cual los tres Gusto suben. Winda y Kamui dirigen una derrotada mirada hacia sus compañeros Gishki antes de elevarse en el aire y volar en una dirección que solo ellos conocían.

Los dos Gem-Knight se unieron a los Gishki y Lazuli subió encima de Landoise, sentándose sobre su cabeza. Emilia fue la última en subirse a la gran tortuga.

Antes de que Landoise atravesase los árboles, Emilia volteo para ver el gran árbol, y Leodrake, quien la miraba fijamente.

La maleza se interpuso en su camino, no permitiéndole mirar más.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sé muy bien que no debí ser tan duro con ellos, pero mi deber es proteger el bosque y a ti."

.

.

.

"Ambos sabemos lo importante que eres en este mundo. Si lo que guardas dentro sale a la luz..."

.

.

.

"Eso no ocurrirá. Confía en mí. Nunca te he defraudado."

.

.

.

"La Gishki?"

.

.

.

"Lo considerare. Pero por ahora, tendré que ser imparcial en esto."

.

.

.

"Juro por mi vida que te protegeré. Árbol sagrado."

.

.

.

"Sophia"

* * *

Noelia se quedó completamente quieta. Ante ella estaba una gigantesca máquina de color blanco. La superaba en tamaño por varios metros. Tenía un par de grandes manos que salían de su triangular cuerpo. Un par de metálicas alas negras se extendían de la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Su torso era de color blanco, de forma ligeramente circular y un círculo de color negro y dorado en el medio. Si tenía que apostar, esta máquina era la misma que ella había visto a través del telescopio la noche anterior.

Estaba flotando justo delante de la tienda. Su tamaño superaba por mucho al de cualquier otra en el campamento.

Noelia mira a su costado. A su derecha está un igualmente estupefacto Crystal, y a su izquierda un similar Windaar. Los tres líderes se miran entre sí, tratando de buscar algún tipo de explicación por parte del otro. Ningún tipo de actividad, luz o movimiento era visible en la máquina.

El momento fue interrumpido por la puerta de la tienda abriéndose. De ella salía un molesto líder Laval.

"Que les ocurre, porque de un momento se quedaron callados to-?"

Paro en seco al ver a la inactiva maquina frente a el, con la boca entreabierta. Miro frenéticamente a los demás líderes. La Gishki lo seguía mirando con el mismo odio que lo hizo dentro de la tienda.

Antes de que Fudo pudiese decir algo, la gigante maquina prendió la luz que estaba en su centro, asimismo un aura de color rosado fue emitido en sus manos. Muchos circuitos hicieron ruido dentro de él, al igual que una voz grave y dañada hablo.

"Presencia de líderes detectada. Iniciando protocolos."

Dicho esto emitió un fuerte y molesto sonido que retumbo en todo el campamento, causando que los líderes y los demás presentes se tapasen sus oídos y diversos medios auditivos. A los pocos segundo se detuvo y extendió su par de manos hacia los cuatro líderes delante de el.

"Vylon Alpha los saluda a ustedes. Tengo un asunto que tratar con los cuatro líderes. Dicho asunto ha preocupado a Vylon Omega."

Su voz es metálica pero aguda, dandole un tono ligeramente molesto.

"La actividad Steelswarm es constante, y no esta neutralizada. Omega siente incompetencia en sus acciones. Así que ha tomado la decisión de implementar al 100% nuestras fuerzas en las batallas a por venir."

Fudo exploto en llamas antes que los demás líderes pudiesen hablar.

"INCOMPETENCIA!? No puedes venir a insultarnos de tal manera por el esfuerzo que hemos invertido en contra del enjambre!"

El Vylon levanto una mano. "Ese tema no será tratado con esta unidad. Aconsejaría al señor del juicio Laval mayor discreción con sus comentarios. A Omega le gustaría eso."

Fudo tuvo que limitarse a apretar fuertemente sus nudillos y rechinar sus dientes. Crystal dio un paso adelante.

"A menos que ese fuese el único motivo de tu presencia, te aconsejaría retirarte. Ningún tipo de insulto hacia alguno de nosotros será tolerado de ninguna manera." Dice seriamente con un tono de advertencia en su voz, pecho en alto.

Noelia mira sorprendida al líder Gem-Knight. En el pasado había mucha rivalidad entre su tribu y los Laval. Resultaba increíble que precisamente el saliese en la defensa de no solo Fudo, sino también de los demás líderes.

El Vylon se quedó en silencio, con su orificio ocular mirándolos fijamente. Unos cuantos circuitos hicieron ruido dentro de el antes de que retomase el habla.

"Un registro significativo de actividad Steelswarm ha detectada al este de nuestra posición actual. Tal parece que van en búsqueda de recursos a los cuales consumir, ya que hay una gran fuente de ellos hacia donde van."

"EL BOSQUE NATURIA!" Exclama Windaar.

El gran Vylon asiente con su cabeza. Crystal toma acción, hace llamar a un Gem-Knight y le da órdenes a el de movilizar a las tropas. Windaar llama a su ave y vuela en dirección a su campamento. Fudo dirige una última mirada al Vylon antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en un estallido de flamas.

La mente de Noelia estaba en blanco. La sola idea de un grupo de Steelswarms tan grande que procurase a los Vylon era algo verdaderamente tenebroso. Además el destino de dicho grupo no le alentaba en nada. Ella solo podía pensar en una persona en ese momento.

"Emilia"

* * *

Emilia no se sentía con los mejores ánimos, de hecho ni cuando lo estaba pero tenían ciertas labores que cumplir unas esas era su entrenamiento.

Una vez que Landoise los dejo devuelta cerca al lago que habían estado antes, Ariel dijo que iba a volver al campamento improvisado que habían hecho a tomar una siesta. A pesar de las quejas de Avance, la joven Gishki de pelo azul insistía en que había tenido suficiente por hoy, aunque recién era medio día. Lazuli iba cocinar mientras que Garnet tenía que según el 'afinar su armadura'. La doncella Laval tomo la misma decisión que Ariel, echándose debajo de un arbol y cerrando los ojos, con Coalt en su regazo. El punto es que Avance tenía que entrenar a Emilia por su cuenta.

Después de un par de horas de una intensa y pesada meditación, decidieron tomar un descanso. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que tenían delante.

Emilia por dentro estaba demasiado conflictiva, tenía que liberar todo de alguna forma. Puso su mano muy cerca de Avance y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Tú crees que hice mal?" Pregunta Emilia con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, esperando la reacción del hombre.

Avance soltó un ligero suspiro, siguiendo mirando el lago. "Nadie podría hacerlo bien, Emilia. No tienes la culpa que los Naturia tengan a un viejo gato gruñón por líder."

Emilia sacude su cabeza. "Aun así siento que lo es. Tenía la responsabilidad de reclutar a los Naturia. Ahora por mi falla quizá no podremos ganar esta guerra", dice al borde del llanto, con sus ojos volviéndose cada vez más mojados.

Avance toma firmemente la mano de Emilia, mirándola a los ojos. "Escúchame. Ninguno pudo hacer nada. Si la culpa es de alguien es de todos." Pasa su mano izquierda por su mejilla, secando con su pulgar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos rojos. "Averiguaremos alguna forma de ganar la guerra sin ellos, vamos a demostrarle al mundo de lo que somos capaces."

Emilia vuelve a negar con la cabeza. "No sé si pueda, Avance. No tengo suficiente confianza en mí misma y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte."

El hombre pone ambas manos en sus hombros, mirando fijamente a sus hermosos ojos rojos. "Uno de los pasos fundamentales para lograr una transformación es la calma, por eso meditamos. El segundo es la energía, saber por dónde fluye y como utilizarla"

Avance sujeta el mentón de Emilia suavemente con su mano y lo eleva a la altura del suyo. De un momento a otro, Emilia siente los labios de Avance sobre los suyos. Al principio de sorprende, abriendo los ojos, pero luego los vuelve a cerrar, perdiéndose en el beso. Es cálido, nunca había sentido una paz tan profunda como esta. Había soñado tanto con este momento que simplemente no sabía qué hacer, más que seguir juntando sus labios con los de Avance.

Pasado unos cuantos segundos, el hombre se separa de ella, aun con sus azules ojos posados sobre ella. "El último de ellos es la aceptación. Reconocer todas tus fortalezas, debilidades, responsabilidades y pérdidas. Así estarás en paz contigo misma y podrás hacer absolutamente todo lo que te propongas."

Ella solo puede asentir. Siente como su rostro le quema, nunca antes se había sentido así. Avance baja su cabeza y Emilia también, de modo que sus frentes se tocan. Avance toma las manos de la joven sobre las suyas y la mira a los ojos. El esta tan sonrojado como ella. Ambos al notar el sonrojo del otro sueltan una pequeña risa, en ningún momento soltando sus manos o desviando la mirada.

Estaban tan enfocados en el otro que no notaron movimiento a su alrededor. Por desgracia para ellos, alguien los estaba observando. Este alguien alargo su brazo, mostrando un par de afiladas pinzas. Varios otros se unieron a su costado, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

* * *

Welp, eso estuvo bueno XD.

Ahora, los Naturia decidieron no ayudar a las demás tribus. Quizá con la repentina invasión de los Steelswarm esa decicion cambie. Esperen una buena batalla en el siguiente cpaitulo.

Hablando de eso, no saldra sino hasta despues de año nuevo. Me ire a una casa de playa, de modo que podre escribir, mas no actualizar la historia hasta que regrese a mi hogar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews y manden un MP libremente para que pueda solucionar alguna duda.

La lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Naturia Beast / Beast

Naturia Barkion / Barkion

Naturia Sacred Tree / Árbol sagrado - Árbol del mundo

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que hayan pasado muy buenas fiestas y que se divirtieron.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, a partir de ahora, la historia se pondrá mucho mas seria y densa.

 **AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YUGIOH!** el legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Alboroto**

Ambar tenía su espalda apoyada en una piedra, descansando. Su pequeño pterodáctilo de fuego Coalt estaba sentado en su regazo, limpiando sus alas con su pico, buscando algún tipo de malformación que pudiese comer. Ella se reía ante las acciones de su compañero. Le encantaba mucho este lugar, no por el color verde, los árboles o los animales. Le gustaba por la tranquilidad que sentía, la calma. El sonido de los pájaros cantar, las hojas moverse por el viento y el fluir del agua eran extremadamente relajantes. Ella no podía gozar de ninguno de estos el su hogar.

La zona de fuego era un lugar hostil. Todos sus habitantes tenían que aprender a sobrevivir en un ambiente tan agresivo como ese. Desde pequeña ella fue entrenada por su padre para defenderse por sí misma. Arduas horas diarias de entrenamiento hicieron que su fuerza aumentase y su actitud también. Esto se debió al condicionamiento que recibió por parte de su padre, Fudo. Ella algún día seria la líder de los Laval, así que tenía que comportarse como tal.

La primera vez que salió fuera de su hogar fue cuando los Vylon hicieron su llamado. Ver algo más que rojo en el paisaje le resultaba muy extraño y llamativo a la vez. Aunque hubiese recibido lecciones de cómo era el mundo fuera de la zona de fuego, verlo con sus propios ojos era algo extraordinario. Al establecer su campamento, decidió salir a explorar, lo cual eventualmente por descuido suyo terminó siendo capturada por los Gusto.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte movimiento en la maleza delante de ella, al parecer algo se movía entre los arbustos. Miro alrededor suyo, buscando a alguien mas. Estaba alejada del campamento, de modo que ella estaba completamente sola. Al principio no le dio importancia a ello, pero cuando Coalt cambio su enfoque, mirando hacia los arbustos, empezó a preocuparse. Se levantó lentamente, dejando que Coalt se pose sobre su hombro. Camina hacia el arbusto, el cual está a pocos meteos de ella, y pone una mano sobre este, con intención de hacerlo a un lado.

Algo salió repentinamente de los arbustos, en dirección a ella. Ambar reacciono rápido, dirigiendo su mano libre hacia lo que sea que saltaba hacia ella. Gracias al fuego, ahora su mano era una hoja afilada de llamas. Corto fácilmente a la criatura que se disponía a atacarla, partiéndola completamente en dos. Retrocedió un poco más calmada, pero de nada sirvió al ver a su atacante. Su cuerpo era negro, tenía varias patas que salían de varias partes de él. Sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, salvo por una pupila blanca que lentamente se desvanecía. Dio una pequeña patada a una mitad de la criatura, delatando en su espalda la mitad de un logotipo. Un cuerno se extendía de una cara con ojos blancos.

"Steelswarm" dijo susurrando.

Coalt se desvaneció por orden de Ambar en un estallido de fuego. Empezó a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, gritos, llantos y rugidos. Antes de llegar a conclusiones, tenía que volver al campamento, antes que aparezcan más. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse en dirección al campamento, pero se encontró con un grupo de tres insectos en su camino. Tenían un par de alas membranosas de color naranja que hacían contraste con su negro cuerpo. Sus ojos muertos la miraban, a la vez que una cantidad considerable de baba escurría de su boca.

Antes de que pudiese mover un músculo, el Steelswarm del medio dio un salto hacia ella, apuntando con sus afiladas manos hacia su rostro. Ambar formo otra vez una hoja de fuego en su mano y la extendió hacia la trayectoria del insecto. El bicho no reacciono a tiempo y termino siendo atravesado por la increíblemente caliente arma de la doncella Laval. Ella tomo devuelta su posición, extendiendo las palmas de su mano. Con su magia de fuego creo un par de hachas de al menos un metro de largo cada una.

Los otros dos Steelswarm emitieron un horrible chillido antes de cargar en contra de la doncella Laval. Ella hizo lo mismo, impulsándose con los pies hacia el aire. Sus piernas liberaron una pequeña cantidad de fuego, lo suficiente para impulsarla y darle velocidad. Con sus hachas decapito a los dos insectos con un corte certero y limpio. Cayo arrodillada, volteando para ver los cuerpos sin vida de los Steelswarm caer al suelo.

Mirando hacia atrás pudo darse cuenta de una gran cantidad de Steelswarms que venían corriendo y volando hacia ella. Eran demasiados, así que lanzo sus hachas hacia el grupo y corrió en dirección contraria, hacia el campamento. Sus hachas de fuego explotaron, haciéndole ganar más tiempo antes de que los insectos la alcanzasen.

Atraveso varios arbustos y árboles. En su camino pudo ver a varios de los insectos y frutas Naturia corriendo en distintas direcciones, siendo perseguidos por los Steelswarm. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos a varios de los gigantes guardianes de piedra haciendo frente a los Steelswarm más grandes. Al cabo de un par de minutos llego al muy destruido campamento.

En el medio de este se encontraba un Gem-Knight que no se le hacía familiar. Este tenía la armadura roja, al igual que Garnet, pero llevaba puesto una capa azul. En sus hombreras y pechera había brillantes gemas de color rojo, y varias franjas doradas adornaban varias partes de su cuerpo. En sus muñecas había un par de grandes pulseras plateadas, siguiendo estos un par de metálicos guantes del mismo color que la armadura se hacía presentes. Sus manos sostenían una gran vara que terminaba en una gigantesca hoz de al parecer el mismo material que la armadura del caballero.

Este Gem-Knight con su hoz asesinaba a cualquier Steelswarm que se acercase a él. Con una sola oscilación de esta podía acabar con hasta tres de ellos. Un gran Steelswarm de más o menos su estatura cargo contra él. Gem-Knight aguanto su carga interponiendo la vara entre él y el insecto. Derrapo un poco hacia atrás pero logro mantener su balance. Golpeo al insecto con su puño y aprovecho el retroceso de este para girar la hoz hacia el abdomen del Steelswarm, atravesándolo por completo. Lo levanto por encima de él y lo aplasto en el suelo detrás de él, quedando con una rodilla sobre el piso.

Ahora la doncella Laval se encontraba en frente del impresionante Gem-knight. El caballero se dio cuenta de su presencia. Quito la hoz del destrozado cuerpo del Steelswarm y la poso sobre su hombro, con una mano sobre ella y otra en la cadera.

"Sorprendida al ver una fusión?" Dice soltando una pequeña risa y girando la hoz entre su mano. Ambar puede ver su rostro por primera vez. Dos gemas verdes hacían el rol de ojos y un par de extensiones del caso se encontraban en la parte posterior.

La doncella Laval al ver que no hay peligro a la vista, se relaja un poco. "Mira Garnet...o Lazuli... Olvídenlo. Admito que eso fue impresionante, pero será lo mejor encontrar a los demás."

"Es Ruby ahora", dice el Gem-Knight.

Un gran estruendo interrumpe a los dos. Un par de árboles salen volando revelando a una grotesca criatura saliendo de ella. Tenía gigantescos y afilados dientes en una gran boca que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo aparentaba el de un pescado o crustáceo. Varias patas arácnidas se encontraban debajo de él y a su costado un par de membranas de color naranja y azul se extendían. Tenía dos pares de ojos azules en cada lado de su cuerpo, uno más grande que el otro. Encima de la criatura, ligeramente atrás, se encontraba una muy agitada Ariel.

Se acomodó su gorro sobre su cabeza y dejo su Aquaespejo sobre la criatura debajo de ella, suspirando. "Alguna noticia de los demás?"

El caballero Ruby, que al parecer era una fusión de Garnet y Lazuli, negó con la cabeza. "Estábamos los dos acá cuando de un momento a otro nos vimos acorralados por los Steelswarm. Tuvimos que realizar una fusión para poder derrotarlos." Su voz es ligeramente más aguda que la de Garnet. Al parecer su voz también es la junta de ambas. La doncella Laval sabia del arte de la fusión, la cual dominaban muy bien los Gem-Knight. Era simple, juntar a dos o más individuos en uno solo.

Ambar se asegura que aun la zona sea segura. Escucha caos a lo lejos pero por ahora están bien. "Avance y Emilia fueron a practicar al lago. Esta demasiado lejos de acá, así que sería muy peligroso ir a buscarlos", dice ella cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho.

Ariel rechina sus dientes. Por más preocupada que este, no podían ir por sus amigo en este momento. Una idea surco su mente. Miro su Aquaespejo y lo toco suavemente con su mano. Se quedó esperando una imagen de Emilia o Avance. Nada. Frustrada, apoya su cuerpo sobre la cresta del monstruo que está debajo de él a modo de descanso.

De un momento a otro, varias de las frutas e insectos Naturia emergen de los árboles y arbustos, todos corriendo en una sola dirección. Pasan a través de los presentes, evitando chocarse con ellos y seguir su camino. Ambar voltea para ver de dónde vinieron y pudo ver una gigantesca legión de Steelswarms a lo lejos. Variaban en tamaños, destrozando todo a su paso.

Ambar comenzó a correr, siguiendo a los Naturia. "Hay que seguirlos! Quizá están yendo a un lugar seguro." Escucho los fuertes pasos del Gem-Knight y las puntas de las garras de la criatura de Ariel chocar contra el suelo, siguiéndola. Siguieron a los Naturia a través del bosque, tratando de evadir a los Steelswarm que cada vez parecían haber más, y matando a cualquiera que de cruce en su camino.

Ambar podía reconocer el camino que estaban tomando. Iban en dirección a el lugar más seguro al parecer.

El árbol sagrado.

* * *

Emilia hace unos cuantos segundo se encontraba besando al hombre de sus sueños, y al otro estaba enfrentándose contra una legión entera de furiosos Steelswarm. Avance fue el primero que noto la presencia de los insectos, levantándose enfrente de Emilia y transformándose al instante que vio a uno de ellos saltar de un arbusto en dirección a ellos.

Con su transformación se le hacía mucho más fácil lidiar con los insectos, pero ni siquiera con su espada, garras ni incrementado tamaño era suficiente para detenerlos. Emilia hacia su mejor intento por mantener a los Steelswarm atrás, dando la espalda a Avance, con su magia del Aquaespejo creo una soga a base de la energía del mismo, la cual usaba como látigo.

Eran demasiados, no podían contra un número en constante crecimiento de los insectos. Avance fue tumbado al suelo por un gigantesco insecto que superaba su nuevo tamaño. Emilia pudo ver que se parecía ligeramente a una polilla, salvo por caminar en dos patas y ser completamente negro.

Ella intentó hacer algo pero fue golpeada por la cola del gigantesco Steelswarm, causando que salga volando al menos 10 metros hacia atrás. Cayo rodando por el suelo, hasta eventualmente detenerse. Su cabeza le zumbaba, le costaba mucho mantenerla sobre su eje. La sacudió para poder recomponerse. Se levantó lentamente apoyando una rodilla al piso. Levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a Avance tratando de mantener a los insectos lejos de ella. Su piel azul tenían varias marcas de mordidas y sus alas estaban marcadas con zarpazos.

Ella no podía dejarlo solo, aunque su cuerpo le dolía. Miro decidida su Aquaespejo. Trato de concentrarse en la energía que fluía a través de él. Podía escuchar los pasos de varios Steelswarms acercándose a ella, pero no le importó. El tiempo parecía detenerse, puso su frente en el Aquaespejo, cerrando los ojos.

"Calma"

Podía sentir como su pulso se tranquilizaba, su respiración ganaba consistencia y sus músculos se relajaban.

"Energía"

Una increíble sensación transcurrió sus venas, llenándola de una calidez inexplicable.

"Aceptación"

Respiro profundamente antes de que su mente se perdiera en un profundo vacío de pensamiento. En su mente pudo ver dos orbes, uno blanco y otro negro, ambos intercalando colores rápidamente. Ambos orbes giraban alrededor del otro, ganando velocidad, acercándose lentamente. Colisionó el uno contra el otro. Un gran resplandor hizo que recuperase el conocimiento.

Su vision seguía borrosa, así que aún no podía ver con claridad. Levanto las palmas hasta la altura de su cara y pudo ver que sus prendas ahora eran de color negro con franjas doradas. Su sombrero seguía en su lugar y había cambiado de color al igual que su vestido. Su Aquaespejo seguía en su mano derecha y tenía un pequeño escote de color rojo el cual antes no estaba ahí. Siguió la mirada hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviese por completo.

Donde deberían estar sus piernas, por debajo de su cadera, ahora había una criatura de ojos celestes, con tres colmillos en cada lado, a la altura de los hombros de Emilia. Era negro y tenía franjas amarillas iguales a las de ella. Lo que más resaltaba de este era que por debajo de el habían tentáculos. Muchos. La parte superior de ellos era de un color azul oscuro y la inferior roja, con varias ventosas en ella. Conforme se alargaba el tentáculo, su color se iba aclarando, ganando un color celeste en la punta. Dos de ellos eran notablemente más grandes y largos que el resto, y eran los únicos que terminaban en una forma triangular a diferencia de los demás, que terminaban en punta.

Un par de retraídas aletas estaban en su espalda y al parecer su rojo pelo se había alargado. Ella quería examinar más de su nuevo cuerpo, pero una pelea delante de ella le llamo la atención. Avance se encontraba en el suelo, bloqueando con su espada los golpes que recibía del Steelswarm parecido a una polilla. Sin embargo no podía quitarse de encima a los más pequeños, que mordían fuertemente su escamosa piel.

Antes de que ella pudiese disponerse a ayudar a su amigo, un Steelswarm de considerable tamaño intento atacarla de frente, saltando hacia ella. Emilia reacciono rápido y por instinto bloqueo el ataque con uno de sus más grandes tentáculos. Ella misma se sorprendió por como podía fácilmente controlarlos, le resultaba natural. Con el tentáculo opuesto azoto en el rostro fuertemente al insecto, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Unos cuantos Steelswarms la atacaron de todas las direcciones, ella los contrarrestos con varios golpes con sus diversos tentáculos.

Una vez libre, vio que Avance logro liberarse del gigantesco insecto y ahora estaba ocupándose de los más pequeños. Ella por otro lado se dispuso a caminar, solo que ahora no tenía piernas. Le resultaba algo raro desplazarse con los varios tentáculos que tenía, pero hizo lo suficiente para estar cerca del joven Gishki. Ella apunto su Aquaespejo hacia un insecto que se disponía a atacar las alas de Avance, un rayo de energía azul salió disparado de su Aquaespejo en dirección al Steelswarm. Este recibió el impacto y salió disparado, chocando contra un árbol.

Se puso espalda contra espalda. Avance se dio cuenta de la transformación que había tomado Emilia, mirándola sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la mirada, guiñando unos ojos. Él le dio una sonrisa afectada, la cual resalto gracias a su hocico y sus deformes dientes que adquirió gracias a su propia transformación. Ambos se mantuvieron así, batallando codo con codo contra los Steelswarms. Avance con su espada los partía a la mitad mientras que Emilia los mandaba a volar con sus fuertes tentáculos y los rayos que emitía de su Aquaespejo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos estaban completamente solos, sin ningún Steelswarm a la vista. Emilia se sentía muy cansada, una luz azul la envolvió y cuando pudo de nuevo abrir los ojos, había vuelto a la normalidad. Volvía a tener sus pies y su prenda había vuelto a su color azul. Respiro profundo, tratando de acostumbrarse al repentino cambio. Volteo para ver que Avance estaba devuelto también en su forma normal.

Se quedaron parados, mirándose el uno al otro. Ella sonrió, el también. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, chocando en un fuerte abrazo. Emilia escondió su rostro en el cuello de Avance mientras que el hundió su rostro en su rojo cabello. Se quedó así por lo que parecían horas, disfrutando del agradable contacto. La Gishki se alejó lentamente y presiono sus labios contra los de Avance. El hombre pareció sorprenderse por el repentino cambio de roles que acababan de tomar, sin embargo decidió disfrutar del momento, cerrando los ojos. Paso sus manos por la cadera de Emilia y ella cruzo sus dedos por detrás del cuello de Avance. Después de un rato, separaron sus labios respirando agitadamente. Ambos sonreían mirándose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos, manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

Emilia es la primera en romper el silencio. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto"

Avance suelta una pequeña risa. "Sabía que podías hacerlo."

Ella lo vuelve a abrazar. "Nunca lo hubiese podido hacer sin tu ayuda."

"Adorable"

Una voz ajena a los dos hablo. Ambos se sorprendieron por el grave tono de esta. Voltearon hacia la derecha, lugar donde provenía la voz.

Había una legión entera de Steelswarms enfrente de ellos. Emilia pudo calcular al menos cien de ellos. Lo que más resaltaba era un titánico insecto, que estaba por delante de todos.

Ella no podía calcular con exactitud su tamaño, pero ella no debía de llegarle ni a la rodilla. Tenía dos pares de brazos, uno por encima del otro. Estos estaban cubiertos por grandes púas de color dorado, las cuales también había en sus hombros y pecho. En su espalda había dos grandes alas de escarabajo. Sus piernas aparentaban ser grandes y resistentes, sus dedos eran remplazados por afiladas garras que se clavaban en la tierra. Un afilado mentón se encontraba debajo de su boca con varias hileras de dientes, sus ojos parecían ser de color verde pero ella no pudo distinguir. De su frente emergía un gran cuerno, que se alargaba y tomaba una pequeña encurvadura hacia atrás de su cabeza, donde había otro similar para encontrarlo. Emilia pudo darse cuenta que esos no eran cuernos, sino una gigantesca pinza. El color dominante en él era el marrón, con excepción de sus púas doradas y garras que terminaban en un color similar.

Da un paso hacia delante, causando que la tierra tiemble.

"Yo y mis modales, permítanme presentarme."

Avance se pone delante de Emilia. Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. El gigantesco Steelswarm hace una falsa reverencia inclinando su cabeza y retrayendo sus dos brazos derechos hacia su pecho.

"Me llamo Hercules, y ustedes, vendrán conmigo."

Emilia puede escuchar como varios de los otros Steelswarm que lo rodean sueltan varias risas y rugidos, en respuesta y apoyo a lo dicho por su al parecer líder. Ella intenta buscar con la mirada un lugar por donde escapar. Para mala suerte de ambos, están rodeados por completo, incluso habían algunos volando sobre ellos.

Avance la miraba, con la misma preocupación que ella demostraba en la suya.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije?" Dice susurrando.

Ella solo puede continuar mirándolo. El miedo que siente no la deja hablar.

"Haré todo lo que sea posible para verte otra vez." Dicho esto desenfunda su espada lentamente. Dejando que un resplandor de color azul lo envolviese.

Ella sabe lo peligroso que es lo que acaba de hacer Avance, pero no lo va a dejar solo en esto. Sujeta su Aquaespejo y siente como una gran cantidad de energía la invade.

Una vez con sus nuevos cuerpos, ambos están listos para enfrentarse contra cualquier cosa que se interponga en sus caminos, por más fuerte que sea.

* * *

Noelia era una de las personas a las que les gustaba mantener los pies sobre la tierra, en todo sentido. De modo que volar no iba a ser una de sus actividades favoritas nunca en su vida. Admitía que el viento se sentía bien en su cara, pero el vértigo y los bruscos movimientos del ave de Windaar no eran para nada agradables. Ella repasaba el plan en su mente para mantenerse concentrada y no entrar en pánico.

Era simple. Los gusto entraban por aire hasta llegar al sagrado árbol y daban soporte a los Naturia que, según Windaar, estarían reunidos ahí. Los Laval y los Gem-Knight iban a hacer una incursión desde el norte y sur respectivamente. Los Gishki iban a actuar como una forma de refuerzo, ya que después del último ataque aun no estaban del todo. Los dragoons Laval iban a apoyar a los Gusto, porque al parecer los Steelswarm también contaban con apoyo aéreo. Noelia decidió ir junto con Windaar y los Gusto, ya que quería asegurarse que su ahijada estuviese bien, y nadie le negó eso.

Noelia miro alrededor. Habían varias docenas de aves Gusto volando a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que al menos unos seis draguns Laval. Eran una considerable cantidad. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y pudo distinguir el bosque Naturia. Estaba en un completo caos.

Varios árboles estaban siendo tumbados por los Steelswarm. Pudo ver como las recién llegadas tropas Laval y Gem-Knight eran confrontadas por los insectos en las entradas al bosque. Volteo hacia delante, ya que escucho a Windaar gritar ordenes frenéticamente hacia sus compañeros. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando vio a un gigantesco enjambre de insectos enfrente de ellos.

Eran tantos que parecían formar una masa negra, que se movía de manera uniforme hacia ellos. Windaar volteo para hablar con Noelia. "Ellos nos cubrirán mientras que nosotros bajamos", grito literalmente para que su voz se escuchase sobre todo el caos ocasionado por la batalla.

Ella asintió firmemente, agarrando firmemente la cintura del Gusto. Pudo sentir como todos sus órganos se hacía para arriba y su cuerpo quería ser catapultado. Estaban cayendo en picada hacia el suelo. Pudo abrir los ojos ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver una esfera blanca de energía. El ave de Windaar atraveso dicha barrera, dando a Noelia una vista de lo que se encontraba dentro.

El árbol sagrado Naturia era enorme. El tamaño de dicho árbol al parecer era cubierto por esa barrera, la cual lo escondía aparentemente. Esta barrera cubría el árbol y sus alrededores, sin embargo, ella si podía ver desde adentro para afuera con total claridad. En el aire, los Gusto eran confrontados por el enjambre de Steelswarms. Para suerte de ellos, los draguns Laval escupían grandes cantidades de fuego, dándoles algún tipo de ventaja sobre ellos, mas no en números. En el suelo, los Laval parecían manejar muy bien a los Steelswarm, pero igualmente se veían superados en números y su avance era lento.

El ave de Windaar extendió sus alas para frenar, una vez que estaban cerca del suelo. Noelia recuperándose del brusco movimiento, pudo ver a las diversas criaturas que estaban alrededor de la base del árbol. Los más predominantes eran los Naturia, desde los pequeños insectos y frutas con saltones ojos hasta los guardianes de piedra y las sagradas bestias. Pudo distinguir a 4, uno era una tortuga gigante tortuga con un árbol en la espalda, otro parecía ser un dragón de madera, la otra era una felina de cuerpo verde y franjas negras y el último era un gran león con pétalos rojos por melena y afiladas garras. Alrededor también observo a dos Gem-Knight, quienes ella recordaba como Garnet y Lazuli. Al costado de ellos estaba la hija de Fudo, y al lado de ella estaba Ariel. Suelta un gran suspiro de tranquilidad al darse cuenta que al menos uno de su tribu está a salvo.

Aterrizaron cerca al árbol. Windaar fue el primero en bajar, ayudo a Noelia para que ella pudiese hacer lo mismo. Una vez con los pies en la tierra podía sentirse más relajada. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Ariel correr hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella inclino un poco su cuerpo y recibió el fuerte abrazo de Ariel. Se le notaba cansada. Después de unos cuantos segundo, ambas se separaron.

Noelia con sus dedos quito las lágrimas que habían es sus ojos y acomodo su desordenado pelo. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Sabes donde esta Emilia?"

Ariel por su cuenta se seca las pocas lágrimas que quedan y niega con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. "Estaban entrenando en un lugar separado al campamento que habíamos armado. Cuando ocurrió todo no pudimos avisarles y tuvimos que huir", se notaba en su voz que estaba avergonzada. "No sabemos nada de ellos."

Para desconocimiento de Noelia, la Gusto de pelo verde y naranja, aterriza en el suelo de alguna de las ramas del árbol. Corre hacia Windaar y para cuando está a algunos metros de él. Hace una pequeña reverencia, la cual el líder Gusto responde. Antes de que Windaar pudiese preguntar algo, ella se le adelanto.

"Kamui y Winda fueron a ayudar en la evacuación del bosque. Yo me quede acá ya que tengo el artefacto", dice apuntando a la esfera Vylon que cuelga de su cintura, amarrado por un improvisado bolso de cuero. "Pude ver varias batallas desde la cumbre del árbol, como van?"

Windaar apoya la base de su bastón de color blanco en el suelo, cruzando los dedos sobre el, respirando profundamente. "No muy bien, los números Steelswarm simplemente son demasiados para nosotros. Se supone que los Vylon debían de venir en nuestra ayuda, pero hasta ahora no hay señales de ellos."

Fueron interrumpidos por un estallido. Voltearon hacia donde estaba el lado más cercano de la barrera y pudieron ver a varios Steelswarm tratando de romperla. Utilizaban sus garras, pies y cabeza para intentar penetrar el escudo de energía. Varios de los grandes tenían éxito y lograban crear varias quebraduras en el escudo. Los insectos y frutas Naturia fueron a esconderse detrás de las grandes cuatro bestias.

Leodrake rugió fuertemente, causando que todo el ruido que generaban los Steelswarms se detuviese, al mismo tiempo que todo se quedó en silencio. Miraba agresivamente a todos los insectos fuera del escucho, quienes ahora los tenían rodeados casi por completo. El silencio reino por pocos segundos, interrumpidos por fuertes pasos.

La tierra temblaba con cada uno. Los Steelswarms que estaban justo enfrente del gran león se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver a un titánico insecto. Este tenía la piel marrón y varias púas de color dorado en su cuerpo. Tenía sus cuatro brazos extendidos, caminando hacia el escudo. Todos los presentes dentro de él, estaban completamente aterrados. Nadie nunca había visto a un Steelswarm asi, las frutas Naturia eran las más asustadas de todos. Noelia sujeto fuertemente su artefacto, el cual Windaar ayudo a bajar de la espalda de su ave. Ariel sujetaba su Aquaespejo mirando al gigantesco Steelswarm. Ambar y los dos Gem-Knight observaron con detenimiento al constante incremente en los números de los insectos.

Los Steelswarm lanzaban un corto rugido a la vez con cada paso que el gigantesco Steelswarm daba, golpeando el escudo y pisando el suelo. El ruido era más fuerte conforme se acercaba al escudo. Una vez cerca, levanto su mano superior derecha hacia arriba, formando un puño. Acto seguido, todos los demás insectos guardaron completo silencio. Bajo la mano y tranquilizo sus brazos.

Miro alrededor, hacia arriba para ver la extensión de la barrera que protegía a los Naturia. Devolvió la mirada hacia delante, examinando a todas las personas dentro. Con una expresión de maldad poso su mirad en cada uno de ellos: las bestias Naturia, los Gem-Knight, la doncella Laval y por último, las dos Gishki. Su concentración paso ahora al Aquaespejo que la pelirroja tenía en su mano. El podía sentir la energía que fluía a través de ese instrumento, podía ver con claridad el increíble poder que estaba sellado dentro.

Esto llamo la atención de Noelia, ella le devolvió una mirada asesina. Esto solo causo una malévola sonrisa por parte del Steelswarm. El insecto levanto su mano superior izquierda, apuntando su dedo índice hacia el escudo. De la punta afilada de este empieza a emitirse una sustancia de color rojo sangre. Noelia pudo reconocerla, ya que fue la misma que fluyó a través del cuerpo del Steelswarm que ataco a ella y a su tribu. Golpeo con la punta de su dedo varias veces el escudo, este respondió sacudiéndose bruscamente y liberando un fuerte ruido. Al ver la reacción del escudo, sonrió. Subió su dedo hasta por encima de el, apuntándolo hacia abajo y comenzó a rasguñarlo contra la barrera, lentamente. Un horrible chillido fue liberado por el contacto entre su afilada garra y el escudo. Se escuchó en todo el ambiente.

Una pequeña rajadura se formó donde había trazado su dedo. Este se fue alargando y creciendo cada vez más. Llego a extenderse hasta cubrir toda la media esfera que cubría el árbol. Todos dentro se quedaron completamente quietos, incluso Leodrake no podía creer todo lo que el Steelswarm causo solo por tocar el escudo. La barrera que protegía el árbol se rompió repentinamente, sonando como vidrio romperse, dejándolos completamente desprotegidos. Se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

El Steelswarm deja soltar una pequeña risa. "Muy buen intento, he de admitir que fue altamente creativo", dice causando vrias carcajadas por parte de sus súbditos.

Noelia da un paso adelante. "Hercules supongo"

El Steelswarm la mira sonriendo. Se enfoca en el Aquaespejo que tiene ella en mano. "Ese es un muy lindo espejo, casi me da envidia", dice sarcásticamente.

Mueve su mano izquierda inferior hacia su espalda y saca un brillante objeto. Este tenía un marco dorado, forma de gota y un cristal brillante de color celeste. Un Aquaespejo.

"Por suerte, yo tengo el mío", dice soltando una fuerte carcajada, la cual los demás Steelswarms imitaron.

A Noelia y Ariel se les detuvieron el corazón. Como era posible que el los Steelswarm hubiesen adquirido un Aquaespejo?

Hercules dio una orden a un par de insectos a su costado. Ellos retrocedieron en la filas para volver pocos segundos después con dos rehenes. Uno era un hombre con cabello gris, muy maltratado y con las prendas rasguñadas. La otra era una joven mujer de pelo rojo con vestido azul igualmente maltratado. Noelia podría reconocerlos donde fuera. Emilia y Avance. Una inmensa rabia atravesó su cuerpo al ver a su ahijada en tan terribles condiciones y con una expresión de terror que ella nunca había visto planteada en su delicado rostro.

El gigantesco Steelswarm se acercó a Emilia, posicionándose detrás de ella. Inclino su torso y paso un dedo de su mano derecha inferior por debajo del mentón de la Gishki, al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda superior jugueteaba con sus mechones de pelo rojo.

"Agradezco la amable donación. No solo tengo ahora su preciado espejo, también la tengo a ella", dice divirtiéndose por el forcejeo y la incomodidad que Emilia estaba pasando.

Por detrás del Avance estaba hecha una fiera. De un momento a otro logro liberarse del agarre de los dos Steelswarm que lo retenían y cargo contra Hercules, logrando transformarse en el proceso. El Steelswarm, sin quitar la mirada adelante, con su única mano libre agarro la cabeza de la nueva forma de Avance. El leviatán trato de liberarse del agarre del insecto, lanzando zarpazos y oscilando su espada de un lado a otro, sin éxito alguno.

Hercules alejo con su mano izquierda a Emilia y entrego el Aquaespejo a un Steelswarm cercano a él. Se enderezo y trajo su mano derecha con la que tenía agarrado a Avance hacia el frente. "Que tenemos aquí?" Dice examinando el nuevo aspecto de Avance. Mientras tanto, los demás solo podían observar. Tanto los Naturia como los Gishki sabían que un movimiento en falso significaba la muerte de alguno de los dos cautivos.

Hercules mira hacia Emilia y puede ver la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos. Suelta una carcajada al darse cuenta de la relación que ella tiene con el hombre que tiene en sus manos. "Un amante" lo dicho por el Steelswarm causa risas por parte de sus camaradas y diferentes reacciones por parte del resto. "Una pena", dice lanzando a Avance a través del campo, en dirección al Árbol.

En medio aire vuelve a la normalidad, eso significaba que una caída desde la altura que estaba iba a ser mortal. Por suerte para todos, un ave Gusto paso por debajo de él y lo recogió. Dicho pájaro verde aterrizo revelando a su jinete. Winda tenía en los brazos a un inconsciente Avance. Ella aterrizo al costado de Windaar, mirando hacia los Steelswarms.

Hercules dirige una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar a Emilia. Ella estaba en el suelo, retrocediendo lentamente hacia el grupo delante de los Steelswarm. "De que me sirves, ya estas proclamada por alguien más." Levanta su puño superior derecho. De sus nudillos emergen varias puas doradas, y lo apuna hacia el suelo, en dirección a Emilia. "No me servirías más que una esclava!"

.

.

.

* * *

Una figura cae desde el cielo y atina una patada en el rostro de Hercules. El Steelswarm se sorprende por el impacto y trata de agarrar a su atacante, pero este se impulsa con sus pies hacia atrás, haciéndolo retroceder. La figura aterriza delante de Emilia, revelando su aspecto ante todos.

A simple vista parece un Steelswarm, solo que su exoesqueleto tiene color predominante dorado por los bordes y un marrón en su cuerpo. Varias púas blancas se extienden por sus antebrazos, piernas y nudillos. Por debajo de sus rodillas sus piernas toman un color dorado y mucho más acorazado, revelando una afiladas garras al final de sus dedos. Un par de alas de escarabajo empiezan por sus hombros, cubriendo gran parte de su espalda y terminando por debajo de la altura de sus rodillas. Opto una pose de guardia, con una espada larga pero delgada enfrente de él. Su cabeza tenía algún tipo de caso de color dorado que parecía ser parte de su mismo cuerpo. Unas dos antenas empezaban en su frente y se extendían por detrás de su cabeza. La parte del medio de su caso se extendía hasta por detrás de su nuca, hasta el cuello, de ahí para arriba era mucho más delgado. Sus blancos ojos con pupilas rojas se hundían en su rostro, mirando fijamente a Hercules.

El lider Steelswarm soltó un fuerte rugido antes de dar la orden a sus tropas de atacar. Todos los Steelswarm soltaron todo tipo de rugidos, cargando en contra del grupo delante de ellos. De pronto, muchos rayos de energía cayeron desde el cielo hacia la hora de metal. Todos miraron hacia los cielos y vieron a varios seres con forma geométrica descender hacia la tierra. Entre ellos, Noelia pudo distinguir a Vylon Alpha.

Emilia sintió como era cargada en la espalda de su salvador, quien corrió en dirección al árbol sagrado. Ella levanto la cabeza y vio como las bestias Naturia, Reeze, Ariel en su forma transformada y Noelia con su transformación gracias al artefacto cargaban en dirección contraria a ellos junto con todos los demás, hacia los Steelswarms.

Leodrake rugía fuertemente liderando el ataque a la cabeza del grupo. Reeze lo seguía de muy cerca gracias a su artefacto Vylon, seguida de Noelia, quien se había transformado en la criatura de piel purpura. Windaar y Kamui sobre sus aves volaban sobre ellos en la misma dirección. El Gem-Knight Ruby los seguía con su hoz de color rojo en mano, su capa azul era hondeada por el viento. Ariel los seguía en su forma transformada con su grotesca criatura de afilados dientes debajo de ella. Ambar parecía estar rodeada de un aura de fuego, ya que era impulsada gracias al fuego que salía de sus piernas, y tenía un par de hachas hechas de fuego, una en cada mano.

Un estruendo hizo que Emilia voltease a la derecha. Un hueco entre los árboles se creó debido a una explosión de fuego. De ella salieron las tropas Laval, lideradas por Fudo, quien tenía grandes cantidades de energía ígnea en sus manos, gritando furiosamente, para alentar a sus tropas.

Del lado contrario, otro estallido se produjo. De este nuevo hueco salieron Cannon y Crystal, ambos en sus formas transformadas por los artefactos Vylon. Detrás de ellos estaba el ejército Gem-Knight junto con Shadow en la retaguardia.

Cada uno de ellos iba en contra del ejercito Steelswarm. Por primera vez en esta guerra, todos los clanes estaban juntos, enfrentándose a un mismo enemigo.

La primera verdadera batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Eso...estuvo...intenso! este fue uno de los capitulos que mas me ha gustado escribir.

Al parecer a los Naturia no les queda otra que luchar junto a las demas tribus. Y por primera vez vemos a las cuatro juntas encontrarse cara a cara con los Steelswarm. Al mismo tiempo, Hercules ha tomado su primer rol protagonico como villlano en la historia. La pregunta es: que quiere con el Aquaespejo? Ademas, quien es el individuo que salvo a Emilia?

Sepan las respuestas a estas preguntas la siguiente ves que nos veamos.

Al mismo tiempo, agradezco por las casi 300 vistas! Estare eternamente agradecido a Sabrina, que ha sido mi inspiración y motivación para mover esta historia. Mi eterno amor y versos serán siempre para ti. Muchas gracias y feliz 2017!

La lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Sentinel / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Naturia Beast / Beast

Naturia Barkion / Barkion

Naturia Sacred Tree / Árbol sagrado - Árbol del mundo

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos.

Ante todo quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo. No he tenido tiempo para llevar a cabo este capitulo

Espero que este sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Amigo y Enemigo**

Emilia recuperaba lentamente el conocimiento. Su visión aún era borrosa y sus oídos le dolían. Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de recuperar el enfoque de su mirada. Se dio cuenta que estaba echada en una gran rama de un árbol. Se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, enderezando su espalda. Sus muy dolidos oídos captaron fuertes sonidos a lo lejos, el chocar de espadas, rugidos y estallidos llevaban el ambiente.

Miro a su alrededor y en las otras ramas estaban escondidas las diversas frutas e insectos Naturia, quienes habían buscado refugio desde que los Steelswarm atacaron el bosque. Un pequeño escarabajo de color marrón con unos gigantes y desproporcionares ojos se acercó a ella. Con sus diminutas pinzas inspeccionaba la mano en la que Emilia mantenía apoyado su cuerpo. Ella estaba muy cansada para siquiera ahuyentarlo, así que dejo al insecto curiosear con sus dedos. El pequeño bicho cambio su enfoque y paso por encima de su mano, por detrás de ella, en dirección al tronco del árbol.

Emilia lo siguió con la mirada, y se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención al insecto. Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, yacía inconsciente un apuesto joven de pelo gris. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus prendas rasguñadas y varios moretones visibles sus brazos, piernas y cara. Ella, sin levantarse, se movió hacia él, utilizando su brazo como soporte.

Una vez cerca de él, empezó a entrar en pánico al recordar todo lo que le había sucedido. Él había tomado lo peor de la emboscada de los Steelswarms, protegiendo a Emilia de los constantes ataques y recibiendo una paliza por parte Hercules. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver su pecho elevarse un poco, su respiración era lenta pero constante. Pasa su mano libre por la mejilla de Avance, acariciando suavemente. El hombre reacciona lentamente, abriendo los ojos y encontrando los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su boca, el hombre eleva su mano hasta encontrar la suya, dirigiéndola hacia su frente para plantar un suave beso sobre ella.

Ella sintió como sus ojos dejaban salir pequeñas lágrimas y esbozo una sonrisa. Acerco su rostro hacia el de Avance y alineo su frente con la suya. El hombre hizo lo mismo y ambos disfrutaron del suave tacto. Emilia trataba de contener el llanto, en un intento por controlar el estallido de emociones que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella. Se quedaron así un rato, perdidos en sus miradas y en el otro. Todo ruido del exterior era completamente neutralizado por los coloridos ojos de su acompañante. Avance movió su mano derecha hacia el mentón de Emilia y lo levanto suavemente, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Emilia estaba dispuesta a perderse en el suave contacto que hacia los labios del joven Gishki sobre ella, pero un brusco movimiento de la rama en la cual estaban sentados ambos causo que ella se separa bruscamente de él. El movimiento provenía de la punta de la rama, como su algo se hubiese parado bruscamente sobre ella, o mejor dicho, alguien. Emilia volteo para mirar al individuo que había osado interrumpir el hermoso momento que estaban pasando.

Frente a ella, en la punta de la rama, se encontraba su salvador. Su cuerpo marrón oscuro con diseños dorados resaltaba con su forma de insecto. Sus antenas hacia atrás, sus ojos visibles a través de su casco y un par de alas en su espalda le daban la apariencia de una cucaracha con armadura. En su mano derecha tenía una espada corta, muy delgada, pero aparentaba tener mucho filo. Los pequeños insectos y frutas Naturia intentaban mantener distancia del recién llegado. Miraba fijamente a Emilia con sus ojos de pupila roja.

Avance intento moverse, pero su cuerpo aun le dolía mucho, de modo que emitió un quejido de dolor. El insecto de armadura dorada se dio cuenta de esto, enfundo su espada en la parte izquierda de su cadera y empezó a caminar a través de la rama del árbol en dirección a ellos. Al estar a pocos pasos de los Gishki, hinco una rodilla, para estar a su altura.

"No han de preocuparse por mí, Avance y Emilia. Una vez que la batalla termine se les dara asistencia médica" dijo el insecto de armadura dorada. Su voz era firme pero nada muy grave.

Antes de que Emilia le pudiese hacer una pregunta, Avance se le adelanto. "Que está pasando abajo?"

El insecto voltea su cabeza para ver el horizonte, donde siguen sonando rugidos y el chocar de espadas y garras. "Los Vylon y las tribus están haciendo retroceder a las legiones Steelswarm. Si todo sigue como esta, para dentro de poco habremos sacado a la horda de metal fuera del bosque Naturia."

Emilia en ningun momento suelta la mano de Avanza, buscando confort en el suave tacto. "Quién eres?"

El insecto toca suavemente su frente con su mano. Las garras en la pinta se sus dedos son de color plateado, haciendo contraste con los diseños dorados que lleva en el cuerpo. Cierra los ojos, como si su cabeza le doliese.

"Tengo... recuerdos. Recuerdo maquinas... muchas de ellas." Sacude su cabeza un poco para luego abrir los ojos y mirar a ambos. "Lo único que tengo en claro es que tengo cierto... lazo... contigo", dice apuntando con su dedo índice a Emilia.

Tanto Emilia como Avance tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle al misterioso insecto, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento llamo su atención. Con sus grandes alas, una gigantesca ave de color verde se mantenía en el aire, encima de este había una joven mujer de pelo verde que era muy familiar para los dos Gishki.

"Qué bueno que se encuentran bien", dijo Winda. Dirigió su mirada hacia el insecto. "Alguna otra noticia?"

El insecto de armadura marrón se levantó y dirigió su mirada a la Gusto. "La parte sur y este del bosque han sido recuperados. El norte tiene la mayor concentración de tropas Steelswarm mientras que el oeste pronto caerá ante nosotros." Cambia su enfoque, en dirección a los dos Gishki. "Tengo ordenes de llevarlos a los dos junto a los demás en la zona oeste del bosque."

Emilia tilda la cabeza hacia un lado. "Quien dio la orden?"

"Vylon Alpha" responde el insecto. "Avance no se encuentra en condición de movilizarse, así que pediré a usted, que lo traslade hacia el puesto de avanzada", dice dirigiéndose a Winda.

Ella se sorprende un poco por la repentina orden dada por el insecto. "Claro, todo porque eres un títere de los Vylon"

El insecto responde, inmutado. "No lo somos todos?"

Winda se limita a soltar un bufido y bajar de su ave. Camino hasta llegar al costado de Avance y pasar su brazo por su hombro, para así levantarlo. El joven Gishki emitió unos cuantos quejidos, pero logro ponerse de pie. Emilia hizo lo mismo y ayudo a caminar a Avance hacia el ave de Winda. Antes de subirlo, Emilia deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, causando una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en él.

Una vez alejada Winda junto con Avance, un profundo silencio domino el aire entre Emilia y el insecto. Ella tomo la oportunidad.

"Así que trabajas para los Vylon?"

El insecto asintió con la cabeza. De un momento a otro se acercó a Emilia, estando cara a cara. En un rápido movimiento, paso sus manos por su espalda y piernas, cargándola.

"HEY QUE HACES BAJAMEEE-"

Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por el insecto, el cual salto de la rama, en dirección al suelo. Emilia entro en pánico, ya que se encontraban a una altura considerable. Sin embargo, una vez que las piernas del insecto tocaron el suelo, el parecía muy poco afectado, como si esa gran caída fuese nada. Dejo de cargar a una muy asustada Emilia y la dejo pararse.

Ella se sentía muy agradecida de seguir viva, pero recordó los inadecuados actos del insecto, y acto seguido lo miro firmemente a su cara. Extendió su mano derecha y dio una fuerte cachetada al insecto, la cual resonó en toda el área.

El insecto se inmuto, al parecer, por más fuerte que ella hubiese hecho la cachetada, no lo afecto en nada. Un incómodo silencio se creó entre ambos. Fue interrumpido por el mismo, que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Emilia no tuvo otra opción que seguirle el paso.

A su derecha, se encontraba el árbol Naturia. En la base se encontraban las cuatro bestias discutiendo al parecer. Los guardianes de piedra hacían un perímetro alrededor de ellos. Su líder, Leodrake, levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Emilia. Ella pudo sentir el enfado en sus negros ojos, y volteo hacia el frente, evitando la mirada penetrante del gran león.

"El bosque ha sufrido gran daño. Sus líderes temen que el ecosistema haya sido comprometido", explica el insecto de armadura, como si leyera los pensamientos de Emilia.

Ella mira alrededor y puede ver cuerpos de Steelswarm esparcidos por todos lados, al igual que miembros de todas las tribus en un mismo estado. Después de todo, acá fue el primer choque entre los ejércitos. "Solo espero que todos estén bien", dice para sí misma.

El insecto la sigue guiando a través del muy deteriorado bosque. Su pueden ver varios árboles partidos a la mitad o completamente quemados. "Desperté en una especie de cama", empieza a decir. "Una fuerte luz me cegaba, y solo podía escuchar una gentil voz. Esta me decía que tenía que hacer, quien era y cuál es mi propósito" toca su cabeza. "Pero ahora todo eso ya no está. Cuando volví a tomar conciencia, estaba cayendo hacia el suelo, en dirección al gigantesco Steelswarm."

Emilia apresura un poco el paso para caminar a su costado, y mirarlos al rostro. El insecto volteo para verla, planto sus ojos sobre los suyos. "Te vi. Ahí abajo. Algo se activó aquí", dice señalando su cabeza con el dedo índice. "No sé qué, pero me dio una orden."

Ella tildo la cabeza a un lado. "Cuál fue la orden?"

"Sálvala" responde inmediatamente el insecto, poniendo su mano en puño sobre su pecho. Hace una pausa, deteniéndose. Ella hace lo mismo, preguntándose porque lo hizo.

El insecto, se toca la cabeza. Suelta una pequeña maldición y la sacude. "Hay un nombre, que retumba en mi cabeza constantemente. No sé a quién le pertenece."

Emilia da un paso atrás ante en agresivo gesto del insecto. "Que nombre."

El insecto hace una pausa para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"Roach."

A Emilia se le detiene el corazón. Todo empezaba a tener sentido sobre este sujeto. Trabaja para los Vylon, maquinas, conexión...

Una pequeña lagrima sale dispara de su ojo y corre en dirección al insecto. Abraza firmemente su pecho, aferrada firmemente a él. El insecto se sorprende por el gesto de la Gishki, pero no la aparta en ningún momento.

Ella voltea el rostro, para así poder hablar. "Ese nombre es tuyo, idiota."

* * *

A Noelia le fascinaba este cuerpo. Gracias al artefacto Vylon, ella se sentía más fuerte y veloz que nunca. No le importaba que su aspecto fuese extremadamente grotesco, con tal que lograse acabar con tal que pudiese acabar con sus oponentes. Tenía a un Steelswarm agarrado de la cabeza, el cual intentaba por todos sus medios liberarse del agarre. Ella no le daba importancia, ya que con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojo contra un grupo de insectos que se disponían atacar a Shadow.

El gigantesco ogro estaba muy ocupado moliendo la cara de un gran Steelswarm a golpes. Con una de sus manos incrustadas en el tórax y tumbado en el suelo, era una muerte asegurada.

Noelia buscaba rápidamente con la mirada a Hercules, pero no había señal de el por ninguna parte. Desde el caos inicial, nadie lo había visto, aunque recorriesen medio bosque en su búsqueda. Ella había establecido que era un objetivo de prioridad, no solo por ser el líder de los insectos, o haber hostigado a Emilia, sino porque tenía en su posesión un Aquaespejo. Ello no salía de la mente de Noelia. Que planes tendrá ese villano con él? Para que lo querrá?

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la situación actual. Los Gem-Knight habían organizado una ofensiva en el norte, de modo que los Gishki fueron a ayudar en la batalla. Mientras tanto, los Laval y Gusto iban a limpiar de Steelswarms el oeste para así asegurar el puesto de avanzada. Pude ver a lo lejos a Crystal, espalda contra espalda de una Gem-Knight de color topas. Ambos estaban en medio de una legión entera de insecto. Crystal estaba transformado con su artefacto Vylon, el cual le otorgaba un irrompible escudo y una muy afilada espada, ambos hechos de cristal puro. La otra gem-knight en su brazo derecho tenía un escudo en su brazo de forma circular que terminaba en una afilada hoja. Tenía una capa de color marrón que resaltaba con su casco, que tenía forma de velo. En su pecho había una brillante gema azul.

Ambos peleaban contra los insectos que se lanzaban contra ellos. Varios de los Gem-Knight a los alrededores, peleando contra los Steelswarms. Noelia pudo ver que Crystal y la Gem-Knight necesitaban ayuda, Así que dio un fuerte salto, pasando por encima de todo el campo de batalla, aterrizando en el medio. Asesto un golpe contra una gran Steelswarm que se disponía a atacar a la Gem-Knight azul por atrás. La fuerza que le otorgaba la transformación era formidable, agarraba a los insectos que le doblaban el tamaño del cuello y los lanzaba al suelo como sin nada.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales parecían horas debido al constante combate. Los insectos aparecían de todos lados, ella y los demás soldados trataban de neutralizar a cualquiera de ellos, pero simplemente eran muchos. Noelia empujaba a un insecto que le igualaba el tamaño contra una grande piedra, al mismo tiempo esquivando sus intentos de morderle el rostro con sus fauces. De un momento a otro sintió como su fuerza le faltaba, como si toda voluntad la abandonase. Un fuerte resplandor lleno su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvió completamente blanca.

Cuando recupero su visión, se encontraba en el suelo en su forma normal, con el artefacto Vylon al costado, inactivo. Millones de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la Gishki, todos interrumpidos por un rayo de luz que paso por encima de su cabeza, que impacto contra el insecto que tenía delante. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a una gigantesca máquina de color blanco, con grandes alas metálicas de color negro y dos brazos, uno a cada lado de geométrico cuerpo. Noelia podía reconocer a la entidad como Vylon Alpha, una de las 5 divinidades Vylon.

Detrás de él volaban varios otros Vylon mucho más pequeños, de similar tamaño a su artefacto, todos disparando desde sus manos rayos de energia que impactaban contra los Steelswarms. Todos variaban en formas, pero asimilaban a objetos geométricos. El gigantesco Vylon eliminaba fácilmente a las tropas Steelswarm, descendiendo majestuosamente, dándole la apariencia de una maquina angelical de la muerte.

Noelia no sentía que era levantada del suelo. Por instinto, intento dar un golpe al individuo que intentaba apoyarla sobre su hombro, pero al voltear se topó con Cristal, quien había regresado a su forma normal, al igual que ella. Su armadura, antes impecable, ahora estaba llena de tierra y rasguños. Ella se dio cuenta que su vestido se encontraba en similares condiciones, con pedazos de tela sueltos y su hombro derecho al descubierto. Eso no le preocupaba, ya que alrededor no veía a ni un solo Steelswarm.

La gran divinidad Vylon descendió hasta la altura de Crystal y ella, poniendo sus alas negras en completa estática, flotando sobre el suelo. Sus manos pararon de emanar la energía de color rosado, regresando a su color blanco normal. Una vez de cerca, Noelia pudo visualizar lo único parecido a un rostro que tenía el Vylon. Una pequeña esfera estaba en la parte del frente de su cuerpo geométrico, en ella había dos franjas de color rosado, las cuales parpadeaban constantemente. La esfera tenía una libre movilidad, ya que estaba en algo parecido a un hueco, podía mirar a varios ángulos. En este caso, dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Gishki Noelia. Está en necesidad de atención medica?" Pregunta con una voz grave y robótica.

"Estoy bien, me gustaría un reporte de la situación si es posible", responde, apoyándose mejor sobre Crystal, quien actuaba como soporte.

Los ojos rosados del gran Vylon se apagaron por completo por un momento, para luego volver a encenderse. "Los tropas Steelswarm fueron neutralizadas en las zonas del sur, este y oeste. El Norte sigue presentando una cierta cantidad, pero nuestras tropas avanzan rápidamente hacia ellos. El señor del juicio Laval se encuentra con sus tropas en el puesto de Avanzada y los Gusto también. Ustedes irán ahí, a reunirse con los demás."

Crystal pregunta antes que ella. "Alguna notica del paradero de Hercules? Además, cuantas fueron las bajas?"

El gigantesco Vylon vuelve a apagar sus ojos, para luego encenderlos después de un momento. "Mis unidades no han logrado averiguar su paradero, pero informaremos sobre cualquier novedad." Hace una pausa para volver a apagar y encender sus ojos. "Según los reportes, los Laval han sufrido varias bajas. Las demás tribus no se ven tan afectadas."

Noelia rechina los dientes. Ella sabe bien la naturaleza guerrera de los Laval, pero no puede permitir que eso les sea un problema. En este guerra, van a necesitar la mayor cantidad de tropas posibles. Sacude su cabeza al recordar algo que pregunta al instante al gran Vylon. "Alguna noticia de Emilia?" Pregunta con cierta desesperación en su voz.

El Vylon la observa fijamente por lo que parecían horas. Esta vez sus ojos no parpadearon. "Nuestro emisario la escolta hacia el puesto de avanzada, esperamos su llegada dentro de poco. Su estado de salud es débil, pero será atendida una vez arribada."

Ella se tranquilizó un poco, pero igual la inquietud la invadía. Antes de poder seguir preguntando, la divinidad Vylon desplegó sus grandes alas negras metálicas, elevándose un poco más en el aire. "No han de preocuparse por nuestro emisario, su identidad será revelada ante ustedes en el debido tiempo."

Dicho esto emprende vuelo, liberando una fuerte bocanada de viento. Varios de los pequeños Vylon se le unieron y fueron en dirección al oeste. Noelia dejo de apoyarse en Crystal, y agradeciendo el gesto, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Shadow enfrente de ella, y detrás de él, al resto de las tropas Gishki. El gigantesco ogro hinco una rodilla en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que abrió la palma de su mano hacia arriba, presentándola ante ella. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, subiendo a la mano membranosa de Shadow.

Unos cuantos soldados Gishki con cabeza de calamar se encargaron de cargar el artefacto Vylon, el cual seguía inactivo. Una vez arriba, Shadow dio media vuelta, en dirección al puesto de avanzada, junto con las tropas Gishki detrás. Ella volteo para ver a Crystal, quien la observada irse desde lejos. El levanto una mano hacia arriba un poco, en son de saludo. Ella le devolvió el gesto, devolviendo su mirada hacia delante, esperando el reencuentro con su ahijada.

* * *

Todo era oscuro, un inquietante frio llenaba el ambiente y las tinieblas llenaban el lugar. Los ojos del joven Gishki se abrían lentamente, para encontrar total oscuridad ante él. Muchas preguntas surcaron su mente, las cuales fueron silenciadas por un ligero aleteo.

Avance volteo hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente del sonido. Se encontró con varios pilares de piedra gris, los cuales se extendían hacia arriba hasta perderse en la completa oscuridad. Busco algún tipo de pared, pero solo vio oscuridad a lo lejos y varios pilares que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito.

Otro aleteo llamo su atención, esta vez era mucho más claro. Volteo rápidamente a la derecha, ahora con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad podía ver que era lo que emitía ese sonido.

A unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba volando un tipo de murciélago. Lo que más sorprendió al hombre fue la firma totalmente circular que tenía dicho ser. Unos ojos completamente verdes se ubicaban por encima de una boca con afilados dientes. Su cabeza era extremadamente desproporcional a su diminuto cuerpo, del cual salían un par de patas y manos de pequeño tamaño. No había de medir más de treinta centímetros.

Avance acerco su mano hacia el pequeño demonio, el cual la observo por un momento para luego esbozar una exagerada sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes. El joven reacciono rápido y quito su mano, evitando por poco la mordida del murciélago. La pequeña criatura de color azul oscuro soltó un chillido, como si fuera una risa. Dio media vuelta y se alejó volando hacia la oscuridad.

El joven Gishki no tenía otra opción que seguirlo a través de los pilares de piedra y la penumbra, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Sus pasos retumbaban en toda el área, creando un pequeño eco. Después de un momento vio como el pequeño demonio alado se elevaba más, llegando a una pequeña plataforma ubicada en uno de los pilares. En ella habían varias criaturas similares, solo que todas variaban de color. Estas estaban muy ocupadas durmiendo como para prestar atención tanto al recién llegado como al joven de pelo gris.

Algo llamo la atención del Gishki. A su derecha había una alfombra de color rojo, que se extendía en línea recta entre los pilares, perdiéndose en un extremo de la oscuridad. Volteo hacia el otro lado para buscar el extremo opuesto de la alfombra. Al voltear se encontró ante algo que hizo que por instinto se escondiese detrás de uno de los pilares de piedra.

Había un trono, un gigantesco trono. Al parecer estaba hecho de un material metálico. Sobre él estaba sentado lo que parecía ser un gigantesco hombre. Lo que llamo la atención de Avance fue el hecho de que tenga dos grandes alas de murciélago, de color rojo, las cuales salían de su espalda y se extendían. Sus prendas eran de color carmesí y con adornos dorados que adornaban su pecho y hombros. Tenía las piernas entrecruzadas, con un codo apoyado en el mango del trono y su cabeza apoyada en su puño, relajados. Su cabello era largo, extendiéndose hasta por debajo de sus hombros, de color rojo vino. Debido a la poca iluminación, sus ojos no se podían ver del todo. En su lugar, solo había un par de franjas fe color sangre.

A los pies del trono había otro ser de igual característica. Alas de murciélago de color negro y una túnica con acorazadas hombreras de igual color con adornos dorados en su pecho y piernas. Tenía sus manos entrelazados en su espalda baja, con sus brazos hacia atrás. Sus manos delataban unas grandes y afiladas garras, de color tan oscuro como la noche misma. Estaba de espalda, de modo que Avance no podía verle el rostro, pero su piel era de color gris oscuro, con pelo de color marrón claro.

Habia un último ser un poco más alejado a la derecha del trono. Sus alas eran de color azul oscuro, al igual que gran parte de su armadura. Diseños cremas llenaban las hombreras y coraza. Su boca era cubierta por un casco, de igual color y sus ojos se podían ver a través de unos pequeños orificios en él. Estos eran de color amarillo. Aunque era el más pequeño de los presentes, superaba a Avance en tamaño por mucho. Este último dio una fuerte patada al piso, como si estuviese enojado.

"Por qué hemos de seguir en este sucio agujero!? Es nuestra oportunidad de tomar la superficie que una vez fue nuestra!" Hace una pausa para mirar a su alrededor, contemplando toda la oscuridad que lo rodea. "Y aun así... ESPERAMOS!" Se nota la respiración agitada en su pecho.

Un profundo silencio llena la sala, interrumpido solamente por los chillidos que sueltan los pequeños murciélagos. Una voz grave lleno devuelta el sonido al ambiente. El ser de alas negras tomo el habla.

"Te convendría saber cuál es tu lugar, hermano", hace una pausa para mirarlo girando ligeramente su cabeza. Avance puede ver una sonrisa en su rostro, asimismo como unos ojos de color rojo.

"Estas no son tus salones de guerra", continua. "Esta es la sala... del Leviathan". Dice esto último levantando ligeramente su mano izquierda, con la palma extendida para arriba.

El demonio de alas azules luce frustrado. Soltando un fuerte bufido y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados. "Y qué diferencia tiene!? Las legiones esperan con ansias nuestras órdenes." Avance se esconde detrás del pilar aún más para que ninguno de los tres lo puedan ver.

"La guerra arrasa con la superficie", continua. "Es hora de atacar... y aplastarlos!" Dice formando un puño con su mano derecha.

Por encima de todos, el ser encima del trono habla. Su voz tiene un profundo eco, asimismo como una tonalidad un poco más seca. "Tu preocupación está bien justificada, Ragin." En ningún momento cambia su pose, o parece mutarse de algún modo. "La era de nuestro reinado fue olvidada hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero al final... el caos siempre dominara sobre todo lo demás."

El demonio, de al parecer nombre Ragin, toma la oportunidad y da un paso hacia delante. "Noble Leviathan, tu más que nadie sabe que esta espera ha durado demasiado", pone una mano sobre su pecho, con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Si tan solo me lo permitieras, yo haría-"

"NO!"

El gigantesco demonio de alas rojas se levantó de su trono, causando un fuerte estruendo en toda la sala. Al mismo tiempo, varios de los pequeños murcielagos tomaron vuelo en todas direcciones, asustados.

"Si atacamos ahora, tendríamos que eventualmente lidiar con los parásitos por nuestra cuenta, y eso sería hartamente tedioso", dice son una voz más calmada.

Continua. "Subiremos a la superficie, sí. Pero no como enemigos, sino como aliados." Hace una pausa para volver a sentarse en su trono, liberando un fuerte estruendo. "Vamos a forzar a las tribus a aceptar nuestra ayuda, conoceremos sus fortalezas y debilidades. Y, cuando sea el momento adecuado, las aprovecharemos."

El demonio de alas rojas, Leviathan, volteo para ver al de alas negras y armadura de igual color. "Valkyrus, tú serás mi emisario. Asciende a la superficie y da voz a mi mensaje."

Abre la palma de su mano izquierda. En ella hay un pequeño orbe de color blanco. Dentro de él, un fluido espeso de igual color parecía revolotear constantemente. El demonio de alas negras lo examino por un momento.

"Diles... que los Fabled... han regresado."

Avace comprende todo. Esto es una especie de visión, porque no hay manera lógica en que el este en el pasado, mirando cara a cara a los líderes Fabled. El recuerda haber estudiado acerca de ellos hace mucho tiempo. Estas antiguas deidades hace milenios dejaron sus tierras en un estado de caos y desgracias.

Durante la guerra contra los Worms presentaron su ayuda ante las demás tribus. Debido a la problemática situación en la que estas estaban, se vieron obligados a aceptarla. Conforme la guerra abrazaba la superficie, los Fabled posaron sus ojos en un lugar técnicamente no afectada por la guerra. Las tierras de roca volcánica de los Jurrac significaban una gran fuerte de recurso natural. Las legiones demoniacas se dirigieron hacia esas tierras, donde la mayoría de ellos encontraría un destino fatal, para ambas partes del conflicto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa demoniaca. Volteo hacia el trono para ver a Leviathan, quien soltaba grandes carcajadas mostrando sus hileras de afilados dientes en su boca. Aun sentado en su trono, Avance no podía visualizar sus ojos, ya que parecía proyectar oscuridad pura desde su rostro. Sus gestos eran despreocupados, como si ordenar una invasión fuese lo mismo que pedir un vaso con agua.

Valkyrus, el demonio de alas negras, dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta al trono, y empezó a caminar. Sus pasos resonaban en toda la sala, al mismo tiempo que el sonido metálico de su armadura. Paso al costado de Ragin, el de alas azules, y esbozo una sonrisa afectada, como si lo insultase de alguna manera. El otro demonio se limitó a soltar un bufido y a dar media vuelta, extendió sus alas y tomo vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad. Valkyrus se inmuto ante el gesto del demonio y siguió con paso tranquila, hasta perderse en la oscuridad también.

Ahora Avance se encontraba en una situación incómoda. Leviathan aún se reía, pero ahora con menor fuerza que antes. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí, pero simplemente no encontraba nada más que oscuridad y gigantes pilares de piedra.

De un momento a otro Leviathan paro de reír. El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. El gran Fabled miro su mano izquierda, donde estaba el orbe de color blanco. Lo examino por un largo tiempo, como si estuviese buscando algo dentro de él.

"Sé muy bien que este no es tu lugar", dice acariciando suavemente con sus afiladas garras la circunferencia de la esfera. "Pero por ahora, estas bajo mi control."

Suelta otra carcajada, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Avance da un paso atrás y siente como no siente piso alguno. Pierde el balance y cae a través de la oscuridad. Pega un grito por el susto y siente como el negro lo rodea, segándolo por completo.

* * *

Avance cayó sobre el suelo. Aun desconcertado, trato de levantarse. Sus brazos se sentían débiles, de modo que tuvo que emprender muchas más fuerza de lo normal. Arrodillado en el suelo, miro alrededor.

Se encontraba en una tienda, al costado de él había una cama elevada del suelo con mantas blancas. Parecía aun ser de día, pero la iluminación que entraba por la tienda era muy poca.

Se asustó al escuchar a alguien entrar corriendo en la tienda. Volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Emilia. Su expresión era preocupada, con ambos brazos ayuda al joven Gishki a pararse. Una vez arriba, tras muchas quejas del hombre, ella lo ayuda a volver a recostarse en la cama. Una vez recostado, ya gran parte de sus sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Miro hacia la derecha para ver a la joven mujer de cabello rojo. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Avance extendió su mano para agarrar la suya, la levanto y la dirigió hacia sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ella. Emilia se sonrojo ante el hecho y le dedico una sonrisa aún mayor.

"Todos estábamos preocupados por ti", dice secándose unas cuantas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

En ese momento la puerta de la tienda vuelve a abrirse, para dejar entrar a una mujer de pelo casi igual al de Avance, un vestido largo de color azul con los hombros al descubierto y una daga con un Aquaespejo amarrada a la altura de su cintura. El joven Gishki la reconoce al instante, su madre Natalia. Ella corre hacia el lado opuesto de la cama para lanzarse hacia el en un abrazo. El joven suelta un pequeño quejido por sus aun dolidas extremidades, pero igual responde como puede al abrazo.

Una vez soltado Avance, ella se dedica a mirarlos a Emilia y a ella. Ambos se sonrojaron al ver una sonrisa malévola hacerse presente en su cara. Natalia suelta un suspiro y mira a su hijo.

"Qué bueno que has despertado, Emilia no paraba de visitarte para ver como estabas", dice soltando una pequeña risa. Avance puede ver como la Gishki de pelo rojo se sonroja fuertemente.

Avance mira hacia abajo y puede ver que sus prendas han sido cambiadas por completo. En vez de su camisa crema hay una de color blanco con mangas largas y con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, lleva puesto unos pantalones de color marrón, que terminaban a la altura de sus pies. Devuelve la mirada hacia Emilia.

"Por cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?" Pregunta enderezándose sobre la cama.

Emilia suelta un suspiro y da un respiro. "Por unos tres días." Al ver la cara de preocupación de Avance pone una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes, ganamos la batalla del bosque Naturia y los Steelswarm se han retirado."

Natalia continúa después de ella. "Sin embargo no hay rastro de Hercules y del Aquaespejo de Emilia."

Emilia levanta su mano, revelando un Aquaespejo. "Noelia me ha cedido el suyo hasta que recupere el mío, ya que ella no lo necesita del todo para realizar su transformación. Le comente que había logrado hacer mi primer ritual gracias a ti, eso ayudo a que ella tomase esa decisión."

Avance asiente, ligeramente más relajado. Otro tema surca por su cabeza.

"Como está el resto?"

Su madre suelta una pequeña risa, se levanta de la cama y deposita un suave beso en la frente del joven. Da media vuelta en dirección a la salida, y pone una mano en la puerta de la entrada.

"'Mejor se ellos te lo digan", dicho esto abre por completo la puerta. Por ella entran embestidos todos sus amigos.

Primero entra Ariel seguida de Winda. Kamui les sigue por detrás junto con Ambar, volando encima de ellos Falco y Coalt. Lazuli les sigue junto con una Gem-knight muy similar a ella, completamente desconocida para Avance. Detrás de todos entraban unos más calmados Garnet y Reeze. Esta última tenía el pelo suelto, el cual llegaba a hasta por debajo de los hombros, conviertiendose en un color naranja de su original verde.

Avance les dirige una sonrisa a todos una vez reunidos alrededor de él. lazuli de un paso al frente, junto con la otra Gem-knight a su costado. El joven Gishki la puede examinar mejor. Muy parecida a Lazuli, con un cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño y rechoncho. Su piel es de un marrón más claro que el de Lazuli y sus ojos, o mejor dicho gemas, son de color verde marino.

"Ella es Lapiz, mi hermana menor," presento Lazuli a su compañera. La otra gem-knight saludo moviendo agitadamente sus manos.

"No la conocían ya que estaba en nuestra tierra natal, completando su entrenamiento", continua Lazuli.

"Un gusto conocerte", dice Lapiz con una voz risueña. El joven Gishki responde al saludo sintiendo con su cabeza.

"Asi que, ustedes dos son algo?" Pregunta Reeze desde la parte de atrás.

Avance se sorprende ante la pregunta de la Gusto. Miro al su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su mano derecha seguía entrelazada a la de Emilia. El rostro de ambos toma un color rojo e inmediatamente se sueltan del otro.

Todos ríen al ver lo avergonzados que están los dos, pero Emilia puede notar la mirada de celos por parte de Winda. Al parecer, aún tiene vierto tema que zanjar con ella.

Garner toma la palabra entre todos. "Ya de acuerdo déjenlos. Ahora, tenemos una situación en nuestras manos de la que te tenemos que informar."

Ambar asiente a su costado. "Resulta que nos Vylon han timado control total sobre nosotros. Piensan que con ellos a la cabeza lograremos acabar con los Steelswarm más rápido", suelta un largo suspiro. "Aparte de Alpha, otros tres grandes Vylon descendieron para darnos más órdenes."

"En estos momentos está habiendo una movilización completa, de modo que cada individuo tiene ahora su rol en esta guerra", continua Kamui.

"Uno de los Vylon grandes, Epsilon, detecto una gran fuerte de energía al note de este campamento, pasando el bosque Naturia", añade Ariel. "El cree conveniente mandar a un pequeño pero poderoso escuadrón a investigar."

Avance suelta un bufido. "Supongo que esos somos nosotros, no?" Al recibir signos de acentuación por parte de sus amigos, esboza una sonrisa. "Bueno, a dónde vamos?"

"A un lugar que quiza no les guste", dice una voz desde la entrada de la puerta.

Todos voltean para ver de quien provenía dicha oración. En la entrada se encontraba el guerrero que salvo a Emilia. Con su armadura dorada y cuerpo marrón, alas de cucaracha y casco con antenas. Con su espalda apoyada en la puerta y pose despreocupada, con manos cruzadas y cabeza en alto.

"Vamos muy abajo, a la antigua base de los Fabled."

* * *

La lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Roach (Steelswarm Sentinel) / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Naturia Beast / Beast

Naturia Barkion / Barkion

Naturia Sacred Tree / Árbol sagrado - Árbol del mundo

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn

Fabled Leviathan / Leviathan

Fabled Valkyrus / Valkyrus

Fabled Ragin / Ragin


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos,

Primero disculparme por no haber actualizado la historia en mucho tiempo. He regresado a clases y me resulta muy dificil progresar la historia con el muy poco tiempo libre que poseo. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener viva la historia.

Como detalle adicional, cualquier culto del la historia del Duel Terminal podra haber notado para este punto que muchos eventos en este historia son completamente inexistentes en la historia oficial. Esto se debe a que hay muchos agujeros vacios de informacion en la narracion de la historia, asi que me he dedicado a darle un cuerpo y cronologia a la historia.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos, disfruten este capitulo :3

* * *

Emilia despertó la mañana siguiente con mucho ánimo. A diferencia de sus muy flojas mañanas, en esta se sentía particularmente emocionada. Sea por el hecho de tener una misión tan importante o que tan peligrosa fuese, a ella le fascinaba la idea de por fin aportar a la guerra. Debido a que siempre ha estado detrás de

Noelia, dejando a otros hacer sus labores o simplemente no hacer nada, esta era su oportunidad de sentirse útil. Todos los años de inactividad en el palacio habían cultivado dentro de ella un sentimiento de autorrealización que ahora estaba por liberarse por completo.

Al momento en que ella sintió los cálidos rayos de sol tocar su piel, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó hasta estar sentada sobre la cama. Froto sus manos sobre sus ojos para quitar la somnolencia de ellos, soltando un fuerte bostezo y estirando sus brazos hacia los lados. Su pelo rojo estaba completamente despeinado, con nudos creados por todas partes y unos cuantos mechones tapando su ojo izquierdo. Igualmente, sus prendas de dormir estaban desordenadas. Estas eran simples, una larga blusa de color celeste con blanco y unos pantalones de tela suaves.

Miro a su derecha, Ariel seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. A ella siempre le había gustado dormir junto con su amiga. Aunque ya no eran unas niñas pequeñas, ambas mantenían la antigua tradición de dormir en una sola cama. No por el miedo de grandes y temibles criaturas marinas de las cuales Noelia les contaba antes, sino porque les resultaba mucho más cómodo.

Una suave brisa recorrió la tienda en donde estaban, causando que un pequeño escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Con su mano empezó a sacudir a Ariel para que esta se despierte, obteniendo como respuesta quejidos por parte de la pelo azul. Emilia soltó una pequeña risa, ya que Ariel siempre había sido del tipo flojo y molesto, aunque en el fondo era decidida y amigable con todos.

Esta vez no podía culparla por no querer levantarse de la cama. La noche anterior ella y todo el grupo se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche sentados alrededor de una fogata hecha a las fuera de la tienda médica, para que Avance no se tenga que mover tanto. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que el joven de pelo gris despertó, se recuperaba lentamente y Natalia calculaba que para hoy él ya debía de estar en condiciones óptimas.

Mucho había ocurrido en los últimos días. Para empezar, los Vylon llamaron a una reunión justo después del despertar de Avance. Con todos los líderes de las tribus reunidas enfrente de la tienda principal y gran parte del resto presente, Vylon Alpha presento a su emisario ante todos, introduciéndolo como Roach. Muchos murmullos se escucharon y varias exclamaciones de confusión también, pero el gigantesco Vylon pidió calma, explicando todo. El pequeño Steelswarm había sido llevado a sus instalaciones para así investigar su fisionomía y hallar una forma de contrarrestar a la horda de metal. Además, se implanto la propia divinidad de los Vylon en su cuerpo, al igual que a los portadores de los artefactos durante sus transformaciones, volviéndolo mucho más fuerte. "Un guerrero hecho de luz y oscuridad", como dijo el mismo, ante todos los presentes.

Con ese tema zanjado, el ambiente del campamento se tranquilizó un poco. Aun así, ninguna de la cuatro tribus confiaba del todo en los Vylon. Esto se debía a que las cuatro grandes maquinas; Alpha, Epsilon, Sigma y Delta, respondían ante un quinto: Omega. En ningún momento decían nada de él, o al menos nada importante que se pueda rescatar. Esto creaba un aire de desconfianza, expresado en la mayoría por los Laval, quienes intentaron atacar a uno de los grandes Vylon cuando este hizo un comentario acerca de su "estúpida naturaleza suicida". De cualquier modo, ellos eran los que tenían la mayor cantidad de información acerca de los movimientos Steelswarm en su control, así que no había otra que seguir sus indicaciones.

Un día atrás, una gran incursión de los insectos fue detectada en el santuario de los Mist Valley, en territorio Gusto. Esto significaba un gran peligro ya que si lograban entrar en la gigantesca pirámide iban a tener acceso a todos los secretos de la antigua tribu de viento. Para los Gusto ese lugar es sagrado, esa era su motivación de protegerlo, pero para loa Vylon solo significaba otra posición estratégica. Ambos puntos tenían en común retomar el lugar bajo su control, así que se ordenó una gran movilización de la tribu. Vylon Sigma fue la unidad al mando de la misión y llevo consigo a casi toda la tribu Gusto, junto con sus aves, con excepción de Winda, Reeze y Kamui.

Vylon Epsilon llamo a Emilia y al resto del grupo esa misma tarde, para explicar con detalle la misión que ellos tendrían que realizar. El gigantesco Vylon de forma alargada hacia arriba era muy intimidante. Junto con la ayuda de Roach tendrían que ir al norte, pasando el bosque Naturia y la antigua base de los Ally of Justice. Tendrían que buscar una gran cueva, un tipo de entrada. Dicha cueva esta implementada en la memoria de Roach, ya que el la reconocerá una vez la vea, afirmo el Vylon. Cuando Kamui pregunto por qué Roach la reconocería, Epsilon informo que esa información no era para su conocimiento, causando molestia entre ellos. Emilia busco algún tipo de reacción por parte de él, pero solo había silencio. El Vylon continúo diciendo que busquen dentro cualquier tipo de anomalías que puedan detectar, que sea de provecho para ganar la guerra.

Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza y se fueron tan rápido como vinieron. Emilia volteo para ver la entrada de la tienda, la cual para sorpresa de ella se encontraba abierta. En ella se encontraba con la espalda apoyada Roach, con los brazos cruzados mirándola despreocupadamente. Emilia se quedó en seco ante la repentina visita del insecto. Todo iba bien en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de con poco que iba vestido ella y en qué contexto se encontraban.

Sintió como su rostro se encendía y tomo el objeto más cercano y lo arrojó hacia Roach, soltando un grito de vergüenza. El insecto en un rápido movimiento esquivo la almohada que Emilia le había aventado, haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Eso solamente aumento la rabia en ella.

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES ACA!?" Dice aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas. Ariel estaba completamente levantada, y debido al susto termino cayendo al lado opuesto de la cama.

Roach, aun apoyado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados responde. "Ya es de día, tenemos una misión que cumplir", hace una pausa para esquivar otra almohada. "Vi conveniente pasar para despertarte en el caso de que te hayas quedado dormida."

Las tranquilas palabras de Roach solo aumentaron el fastidio en ella. "Y no se te ocurrió que necesitamos privacidad!?"

Ante la pregunta el insecto tildo la cabeza a un lado. "Que es privacidad?"

Antes de que Emilia pudiese responder, Ariel se levantó rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Roach fuera de la tienda. El insecto retrocedió suavemente.

"Lo siento querido pero Emilia y yo tenemos que alistarnos. Para eso no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea", dicho lo último cierta la puerta en la cara de Roach. "Eso es un ejemplo de privacidad", guiña un ojo a Emilia, obteniendo una risa por parte de ella.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un muy confundido Roach. Aun mirando la puerta de madera, en su cabeza trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos segundos.

"Creo entender", dice suavemente. "De todos modos, las esperare en la sala principal junto con los demás."

"De acuerdo, te vemos allá" dice desde adentro Ariel.

Roach, una vez con el asunto zanjado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala principal. De camino pudo ver a los varios Vylon de menor tamaño volar de un lado para otro, al parecer supervisando el campamento. Unos entraban en las tiendas mientras que otros plantaban conversaciones con miembros de otras tribus.

Una vez llegado a la zona principal, pudo ver sentados en una mesa a Kamui, Garnet y Avance desayunando. Todos desayunaban algún tipo de sándwich, excepto Garnet, que según él, no necesitaba ingerir alimentos para obtener energía. El joven gusto seguía llevando su pequeña túnica de color marrón con papa verde, un poco gastada por la batalla del bosque Naturia. Garnet había arreglado su armadura roja, la cual fue sido dañada durante la batalla al recibir un zarpazo por parte de un Steelswarm. Avance se veía mucho más recuperado, sin ninguna herida visible en su rostro, gracias a los cuidados de su madre. Seguía teniendo puesto su camisa blanca y pantalones marrones, su capa azul seguía adherida a sus hombros.

Roach pasó por una de las mesas adyacentes y recogió una taza con agua y un pedazo de carne. Él había intentado comer antes los sándwiches, pero el condimento era demasiado para él. Una vez con sus alimentos se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás y procedió a tomar asiento.

"Hola Roach!" Dice animadamente Kamui.

"Buenos días a todos", responde el insecto de manera educada.

Garnet lo mira poco confundido. "Normalmente tu eres el primero en llegar al comedor, que te retuvo?" Ante esto todos en la mesa dan atención al insecto.

Roach abre su casco a la altura de la boca, revelando un par de pinzas y su boca de color negro. A continuación ingiere un pedazo de carne y da un sorbo a su vaso. Después, cierra de nuevo su caso.

"Pase en frente de la tienda de Emilia y Ariel", esto causa miradas extrañas por parte de todos, sobretodo de Avance. "Entre en ella para asegurarme que estén despiertas. Sin embargo, me botaron de ella ya que según ellas no respetaba su 'privacidad'."

Todos se quedaron mirando al insecto, estupefactos por lo que acababa de decir. Pasados unos cuantos segundo Kamui y Garnet voltearon a ver a un muy enojado Avance. Con su mano derecha estrujaba fuertemente su vaso, el cual se iba rompiendo lentamente, y con su mano izquierda tocaba firmemente la empuñadura de su espada.

"Exactamente...que...te dijeron?" Dijo un muy enojado Avance, dirigiendo una mirada asesina al insecto.

Roach no entendía el enojo del Gishki pero de todas maneras respondió a su pregunta.

"Al hacerles saber de mi presencia, Emilia procedió a cubrirse con las mantas de su cama y a lanzarme almohadas, insultándome constantemente. Por otro lado Ariel me empujo afuera de la tienda, exigiendo privacidad."

Dicho esto Kamui escupe la bebida que estaba tomando, con un notable sonrojo. Garnet no paraba de mirar constantemente a Roach y Avance, notablemente avergonzado. Por otro lado, el Gishki se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, causando que su silla se caiga y que varios platos resuenen fuertemente.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, el joven Gishki desenfunda su espada y la oscila en dirección a Roach. El insecto con sus buenos reflejos desenfunda también, interceptando el ataque de Avance.

"Así que estas de mirón, no!?" Acusa fuertemente el joven Gishki, empujando fuertemente a Roach e intentar darle con su espada de nuevo, solo para ser interceptada otra vez. Para esto, el conflicto de ambos había derribado por completo la mesa donde estaban comiendo, y llamo la atención de todos los soldados de las tribus que se encontraban presentes.

"No entiendo a qué se debe este repentino enojo, Avance", dice el insecto bloqueando ágilmente todos los ataques que recibía por parte del Gishki. "Dije algo incorrecto?"

"CALLATE!" Exclama Avance acertando un golpe con la mano en el rostro de Roach.

Ante el impacto el insecto retrocede, levemente aturdido. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos los presentes de las diversas tribus habían formado un circulo apartado alrededor de ellos, observando su pelea y soltando varios vitoreos y exclamaciones. Hubo un momento en que ambos se quedaron mirando. El insecto pudo ver el fuego en los azules ojos del hombre.

Roach proceso todo lo que había dicho anteriormente y la reacción de Avance para así llegar a una conclusión que se hizo presente rápidamente en su cabeza.

"Son celos lo que estas sintiendo?"

Esto solo aumento el enojo en el joven Gishki, causando que este cargue hacia el insecto. Roach esquivo el ataque haciéndose hacia un lado, extendió su pie lo que causo que Avance tropiece, callando de pleno al suelo.

El insecto dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, permitiendo a Avance levantarse del suelo. "Creo que ahora entiendo", dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "Tú crees que yo vi a Emilia en una condición indecente."

Al instante en que dijo eso, Roach se arrepintió. Avance toco rápidamente su Aquaespejo, transformándose en la grotesca criatura de cuello largo, escamas celestes y alas azules. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, y no tenía oportunidad un ataque tan rápido como ese.

Para suerte del algo agarro a al monstruo por atrás, y lo lanzo en dirección contraria, mandándolo a volar en hacia un árbol contra el cual impacto de espalda. Roach pudo ver a Shadow enfrente de él. Al parecer, la criatura de piel escamosa y cresta transparente fue el único entre todos que decidió detener la pelea.

Antes de que le pudiese agradecer, el gigantesco ogro con su mano lo agarro de la cintura y le dio media vuelta, dejándolo apuntando al suelo. Acto seguido en un rápido movimiento, literalmente clavo a Roach en el suelo, dejándolo de la cintura para arriba incrustada en la tierra. Soltó un fuerte rugido dejando ver sus afilados colmillos que se extendían desde su puntiagudo hocico hasta por detrás de sus ojos, dirigido tanto para el como para Avance, quien había vuelto a su forma normal debido al fuerte impacto. Shadow dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse, todos los espectadores le abrieron paso, alejándose lo más que podían de él.

Kamui entro en escena y ayudo a Avance a levantarse, quitando el polvo de su rostro. Garnet por otro lado jalo fuertemente a Roach de sus piernas para así lograr sacarlo de la tierra. Tras muchos intentos un muy manchado Roach salió disparado hacia un costado.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir una palabra, escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa providente de una voz femenina. Todos voltearon para ver a una muy sorprendida Emilia. Llevaba puesto su largo sombrero de color azul que combinaba con su vestido, el cual se extendía hasta sus rodillas. Su pelo de color rojo legaba hasta pasando sus hombros y tenía varios mechones extendidos por todos lados, ligeramente ordenado. Para hacer contraste, llevaba puesto un ligero pantalón de tela marrón. En su mano derecha llevaba su Aquaespejo, entregado por Noelia.

Al costado de ella se encontraba Ariel, quien hacia su mejor intento por no estallar en risa. Llevaba puesto un gran sombrero azul al igual que Emilia, solo que a ella le quedaba mucho más grande. Su vestido de cuerpo completo de color azul y diseños dorados estaba impecable y tenía en mano su Aquaespejo de mango plateado.

El rostro de Emilia está listo para estallar en cualquier momento, tanto Avance como Roach tragan saliva al ver la expresión de furia que la Gushki de pelo rojo tiene. "No puedo dejarlos solos... POR DIEZ MINUTOS?!"

* * *

En estos momentos Emilia se encontraba más calmada. Por desgracia su cabeza le dolía de tanto haberles gritado a Avance y Roach por la pelea que tuvieron hace un par de horas atrás. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desde entonces, así que ahora podía estar mucho más tranquila. Debido a que la mesa quedo completamente destruida, decidieron dirigirse hacia otra mesa circular mucho más grande, de modo que así todo el grupo pueda caber.

Una vez idos todos los soldados de las tribus llegaron el resto del grupo. Reeze seguía con su cabello suelto, y en su hombro cargaba con un bolso de forma circular, en el cual cargaba con su artefacto Vylon. Llevaba puesto un saco de color marrón con el cuello al descubierto, que le llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, y en su mano derecha llevaba su bastón de color negro. Winda vestía con su blusa de color blanco con hombros descubiertos y con su pelo amarrado en la parte de atrás, cargando con su bastón de madera blanca en su mano derecha. Lazuli y Lapiz vestían armaduras muy similares, únicamente diferenciadas por el menor tamaño de la última y sus gemas azules y verdes respectivamente.

Ariel procedió a contarles la pelea que tuvieron Roach y Avance y el motivo también, con lujo de detalle. Todas escuchaban atentamente mientras que Avance y Roach imploraban que la tierra los tragase. Una vez terminada, las dos Gem-knight estallaron en risa mientras que Winda procedió a pegarle a Avance en la cabeza, obteniendo varios quejidos por parte de él. Reeze solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de vergüenza.

Las dos Gusto se sentaron al costado de Kamui, quien los saludos cordialmente, abrazándolas fuertemente. Winda soltó una suave risa, abrazando devuelta al joven de pelo verde, pero por otro lado Reeze se avergonzó un poco, mirando a otro lado pero igual respondiendo en lo que podía al abrazo. Falco, la pequeña ave verde de Kamui, aterrizo en la mesa y se recostó sobre ella, cansado quizá de explorar toda la zona donde estaban. Lapiz y Lazuli saludaron alegremente a Garnet y se sentaron a ambos lados de él. Una vez sentados todos, pudieron darse cuenta que faltaba alguien.

"Donde esta Ambar?" Pregunta Kamui mirando a todos lados.

"Por aquí!"

Todos voltearon en dirección de la voz y vieron a Ambar caminar hacia ellos. Seguía llevando su vestido de roca volcánica y de tela de fuego que llegaba hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas. Su pelo de fuego se extendía por su cadera baja y su diadema de plata seguía en su cabeza, indicando su signo de poder entre los Laval. Lo que más sorprendía a todos, era su acompañante.

Caminando detrás de ella había un Laval que le superaba en tamaño en al menos dos cabezas. Su piel rocosa era de color azul y entre sus grietas corrían pequeñas corrientes de lava. En su mano derecha colgaba un cañón de al parecer piedra que escurría lava de su grande circunferencia. El ojo izquierdo del Laval era cubierto por un parche que tenía un visor de color rojo en ello. Su rostro era tosco, pero parecía despreocupado ante las miradas de todos los presentes.

Emilia pudo reconocer al Laval como Canon, el campeón de su tribu. El hombre de piedra y fuego tomo asiento al lado de Avance, causando que tanto la silla como la mesa se sacudiesen bruscamente. Una vez acomodado, dedico una mirada hacia su mano donde estaba el cañón. Pasado unos cuantos segundos, el arma empezó a deshacerse rápidamente, retrayéndose a través de su brazo hasta llegar a su espalda, revelando su mano.

Abriendo y cerrando varias veces su mano, noto la mirada de los demás sobre él. La levanto hacia arriba y saludo a todos. "Hey", fue todo lo que dijo para volver a concentrarse en su ejercicio. Ante el corto saludo del Laval, todos dirigieron una mirada ante Ambar.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, tomando asiento entre Kamui y Reeze. La Gusto miro con odio a Ambar mientras que el joven de pelo verde solo se sonrojaba por la proximidad entre ambos.

"Resulta que después del ataque de los Steelswarm al bosque Naturia, mi padre se ha preocupado por mí...mucho" dice soltando un suspiro. "Así que, ha asignado a Canon como mi escolta personal. Al mismo tiempo nos va a acompañar a la misión que nos han asignado los Vylon."

Un silencio reina en el grupo. Todos se miran entre ellos esperando algún tipo de señal. Roach se para de su asiento y mira hacia el norte.

"Que ves?" Pregunta Emilia desde el otro lado de la mesa. Antes de que el pudiese siquiera responder, los arboles tiemblan por un gigantesco Vylon que sale por detrás de ellos.

Esta máquina tenía las mismas alas de color negro que compartían con sus contrapartes. A diferencia de las demás, esta tenía una forma alargada hacia arriba y extendida por debajo, dándole la apariencia de una 'L' gigante. En la parte superior de su cuerpo, de cada lado brotaban sus largos brazos de color blanco con diseños plateados, al igual que todo su cuerpo. En el frente de encontraba un único lente, el cual emanaba una energía de color verde, igual que un propulsor que se encontraba en la parte trasera.

Todos en la mesa se levantaron al notar la llegada de la gran máquina. El Vylon voló hacia ellos, parando a pocos metros del grupo. Era la primera vez que Emilia veía a uno de tan cerca. Podía notar los circuitos que salían por debajo de las intersecciones de las placas metálicas del ser. Su óculo miro hacia Roach por un momento, antes de volver a su enfoque en el resto del grupo. Sus manos poseían cinco dedos, los cuales abrió hacia afuera, al mismo tiempo que extendió ambos brazos.

"Vylon Epsilon", dice Roach haciendo una ligera venia.

"No nos desviemos con formalidades" declara la gran máquina, casi ignorando el gesto de Roach. El insecto asiente respetuosamente y da un paso atrás. Todos los demás miran a ambos con un poco de decepción y desconfianza, menos Emilia. Ella sentía que en el fondo Roach seguía siendo ese tierno e inocente insecto... muy en el fondo...

"Prosigamos con los detalles de la misión", continua la maquina con una voz en extremo grave y robótica. "Su destino está a 100 kilómetros de nuestra localización actual. Para suerte de ustedes, cuentan con un sistema propio de 'movilización", dice lo último refiriéndose a las aves de Winda y Kamui y a Coalt.

"Sin embargo, les prohíbo por completo utilizar estos medio de transporte, ya que la misión ha de mantenerse en completo secreto del enemigo. Si los Steelswarm se enteran de esto, nuestra única chance de encontrar una debilidad se perderá."

Todos los presentes dirigieron miradas tanto de enojo como de confusión hacia la máquina. Avance fue el único que se atrevió dirigirse a la máquina.

"Entonces, déjame entender" dice con una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escuchen, poniendo el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, frustrado. "Quieren que vayamos a una cueva a un centenar de kilómetros de acá, atravesar líneas enemigas, a pie, esperar que ni un solo Steelswarm sepa de nosotros para buscar algo que ni siquiera nos dicen que es?"

Reeze fue la siguiente en hablar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y elevando ligeramente su voz.

"No se supone que han experimentado con Roach para averiguar cómo destruirlos?" Suelta un bufido. "No son máquinas tan poderosas como aparentan."

"La sobre confianza es un escudo débil, esperaba que tu tribu haya aprendido eso para ahora", acusa la maquina mirando a Reeze. El Vylon ignora la mirada asesina de la Gusto, cambiando su enfoque en Avance. "No se puede rescatar mucho conocimiento de un pequeño Steelswarm, no somos omniscientes."

Hace una pausa para mirar a cada uno de los presentes. Su óculo de color verde se mueve frenéticamente de persona en persona. "Como quizá se habrán olvidado, los estoy mandando a la antigua base de los Fabled. Si algo podemos rescatar de esos demonios, es que guardaban su información de manera muy discreta. Rescaten lo que puedan, y vuelvan."

Para sorpresa de todos, Lazuli fue la siguiente en dirigirse al gigantesco Vylon.

"Que hay de los demás? Crystal, Noelia y los otros líderes?"

En Vylon mira directamente a la diminuta Gem-Knight. Ella retrocede un poco al sentir la fuerte mirada de la máquina.

"A sus tribus se les ha asignado una orden inmediata por parte de Vylon Sigma", declara Epsilon. "Ella conlleva en diversas escaramuzas en distintos puntos estratégicos y así llamar la atención de las tropas Steelswarm. Esto se realizó con el propósito de distracción y aniquilación, para así facilitarles su trabajo."

Emilia chasco sus dientes. Así que los Vylon querían separarlos... eso no aparentaba nada bien.

Un estrépito sonó al costado de ella y Avance. Cannon se levantó y apunto al gigantesco Vylon con su brazo. A continuación, su cañón apareció en él y una gran cantidad de lava emanaba de él.

"Como sabemos que no nos diriges directo a una trampa, maquina?" La acusación del Laval sale de su boca de manera grave y tosca. Todos se hacen hacia atrás, menos Roach quien tenía una mano en el mango de su espada, al igual que Avance.

El gran Vylon esta inmutado frente a Cannon. Con su lente observa la tensión que acaba de surgir en el ambiente, para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre el Laval.

"No pueden, solo tendrán que confiar", responde Epsilon. "Cabe resaltar tu estupidez al amenazar a la persona que te ha cedido su tecnología para salvarlos, Cannon, campeón de los Laval."

"Las ordenes son claras", anuncio fuertemente el gran Vylon, ignorando la mirada asesina de Cannon y del resto. "Síganlas y así aseguraremos una victoria."

Dicho esto el Vylon se elevó sobre todos, ascendiendo con el batir de sus metálicas alas. Una vez a unos 10 metros del suelo, tomo velocidad, desapareciendo por encima de los árboles.

Roach fue el primero en moverse, dando la espalda al resto y caminando en dirección contraria a ellos.

"Recojan sus cosas, los espero a la salida del campamento".

Todo el grupo lo observo desaparecer entre las numerosas tiendas que rodeaban el área común. Compartieron miradas entre ellos para después hacer lo mismo que Roach, dirigirse a sus propias tiendas y recoger sus pertenencias.

* * *

Noelia entro a su tienda privada, agotada por la reunión que había tenido lugar hace unos momentos atrás. Procedió a soltar su pelo amarrado, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros y espalda baja. El color rojo de su cabello combinaba con las tonalidades crema y carmesí de su largo vestido, de hombros al descubierto y una cola que llegaba hasta los talones.

Camino a lo largo de la tienda que ella había ordenado a los miembros de su tribu a preparar. Paso sus dedos a través del borde de la mesa de madera, sintiendo su áspero pero gentil tacto. Tomo asiento en una de las acolchonadas sillas y procedió a tomar una jarra de metal que había sobre la mesa, vertiendo su caliente liquido sobre un vaso de cuero.

Tomo el líquido y dejo soltar un suspiro de relajación. "Nada mejor que una bebida caliente", pensó la Gishki en su mente. Después de todo, estaban en pleno ex-territorio de los Ice Barrier. El clima era frío y la nieve caía sin cesar sobre los campos. Nada que ella no pudiera soportar, solo que no había estado aquí en muchos años.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a la miembro formal de los Ice Barrier. Los días de gloria de su tribu, las clases de magia que ella recibió cuando era más joven, sus amigos... la guerra... los gusanos...

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cada vez que recordaba algo del pasado lo único que conseguía era herirse aún más. Ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte, ahora era la líder de una nueva tribu. Todos contaban con su sabiduría y capacidad de liderazgo, sobre todo ahora. Un sentimiento de frustración el lleno al recordar las ordenes de Vylon Sigma, separarse del resto del grupo y hacer distintas excursiones hacia distintos puntos del globo, como si fueran algún tipo de perro de cacería.

A ninguno de los líderes de las tribus les gusto en absoluto las ordenes, pero los Vylon demostraban ser mucho más poderosos que todos, así que no les quedo más opción que seguir las indicaciones de Vylon Sigma. No tuvo ni siquiera un minuto para despedirse de Emilia, solo pude desear buena suerte a cada uno de los líderes. A Crystal y los Gem-Knight se les asigno ir al valle de metal, su tierra natal y erradicar a todo Steelswarm que vean y a recolectar minerales para así fabricar armas. Fudo y los Laval fueron enviados a la zona de fuego, con la intención de reclutar más tropas, así mismo para conseguir el apoyo de las diversas bestias que se encontraban ahí. Mientras tanto, los Gusto seguían tratando de alejar lo más posible a los insectos del trono de los Mist Valley, ayudados personalmente por la divinidad Vylon.

Los recuerdos de hace unos días fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta de la tienda. Ella reconoció que persona era solo con la intensidad con que tocaba.

"Adelante", dice dando un último sorbo a su caliente bebida, tomando una postura más firme.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando entrar una fría ventisca. En el umbral se encontraba un hombre vestido con gruesos abrigos. Cubierto de pies a cabeza, menos por su cara, en la cual había una bufanda por encima de su nariz y boca. Al entrar cerró la puerta y retiro la bufanda que cubría su rostro. Noelia noto que en su espalda llevaba un gigantesco bolso.

"Cuanto tiempo, Vanity" dice la Gishki sirviendo el caliente liquido en otro baso y entregándole al hombre, quien había caminado hasta estar en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El hombre tomo casi con desesperación el líquido y dejo soltar un suspiro de relajación exageradamente alto.

"Mil disculpas mi señora, el clima no me fue muy favorable", deja el baso en la mesa y dobla su mano hacia su espalda y abre un cierre en el bolso que tiene ahí, retirando un grueso libro. "Pero logre mi cometido", dice entregando a Noelia el pesado texto.

El pesado libre tenía un cuerpo de color marrón y sus hojas habían ganado una coloración crema debido al tiempo. Varias franjas celestes y una figura de un copo de hielo se encontraban en la portada.

"Un códice de los Ice Barrier", dice casi sin palabras la Gishki con pelo de color azul. Abre lentamente el libro y pasa suavemente las páginas. En ella hay varias ilustraciones y anotaciones. Llega hasta una página que la hace paralizar completamente.

En ella hay un dibujo de una pequeña niña sentada en un campo de nieve. Vestida con un gran abrigo de piel y de pelo rojo, en sus manos había una pequeña cantidad de nieve flotando. Noelia pudo reconocerse al instante en dicho dibujo.

"Esto pertenecía a Medium... a ella le encantaba dibujar", los recuerdos de su mentora pasan por la mente de la mujer, causando que una increíble nostalgia y dolorosa tristeza la invadiese. Ella perdió a muchos amigos durante la guerra, recordarlos siempre resultaba difícil.

Dio un largo respiro, recomponiéndose. Cerró fuertemente el libro y levanto la mirada hacia Vanity, quien se había quedado en absoluto silencio. Ella podía notar cierta inquietud en sus movimientos de manos y pies.

"Que encontraste además de esto?" Pregunta firmemente la Gishki.

Vanity se arrodilla y deja caer el pesado bolso que tenía en su espalda. Abrió el cierre por completo, sacando un paquete largo envuelto en telas de color marrón. Deposito dicho objeto sobre la mesa, con un fuerte estruendo. Las telas que lo envolvían estaban manchadas con un líquido negro y desprendía un olor fétido. Era grande, ocupando casi todo el cancho de la mesa. Antes que Noelia pudiese preguntar al Gishki de pelo negro que era eso, él se le adelanto, quitando lentamente las telas.

Al revelarse que era, Noelia hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su compostura. Era de color purpura, lleno de escamas y una viscosidad que parecía desprender de cada uno de sus poros, la cual tenía un color verde limo. Era largo y terminaba en una afilada punta, con forma de lanza. El otro extremo estaba cortado, revelando el interior. Dentro era verde, varias capas de tejido se desprendían descontroladamente y un hueso de color casi negro se encontraba en medio. Lo que más le daba miedo a la Gishki no era todas las características de dicho pedazo de piel, sino de donde provenía.

"Un clase Demikles", dice Vanity clavando una navaja sobre el pedazo de piel. "Fue difícil matarlo, no cayo sin llevarse algo de mí", retiro el guante de la mano que sostenía el mango de la navaja, en ella los dedos medio y anular estaban ausentes. Sus antiguas uniones a la mano estaban cubiertas por ensangrentadas vendas. Una vez que dejo a Noelia observar, volvió a ponerse el guante.

"Pensé que estaban muertos" dice Noelia casi susurrando, sin quitar la mirada del pedazo de piel.

"Todos lo pensábamos así, pero nada cambia el hecho de que encontré a un Worm ahí abajo". Vanity dirige su navaja hacia el final del pedazo desprendido del Worm. Intenta clavarla en la parte afilada de esta, solo para que el duro metal choque fuertemente contra la dura aguja. "Al revisar los registros en la antigua base de los Ally of Justice, sentía que algo me estaba vigilando. Rápidamente utilicé como cobertura una de las antiguas máquinas y le atine a uno de los muchos ojos del gusano con una navaja", da un respiro, tomando calma. "Aun así, una de sus colas logro darme en la mano. Con otra hoja, corte la cola del Worm y logre escapar a duras penas."

El Gishki vuelve a envolver la cola del gusano en las manchadas telas y toma siento al otro extremo de la mesa. "Su aguijón nunca se desprendió de mis dedos, y pude verlos deteriorase, volviéndose negros. Tuve que amputarlos yo mismo." Dirige una mirada hacia el libro que tiene Noelia en sus mano, el cual esta aferrado fuertemente contra su pecho. "El libro y esta cola fue lo único que pude rescatar de la Ciudadela."

Noelia aún estaba procesando la información. No había manera que los Worm sigan vivos… Pero era solo uno… y si habían más? Da una profunda respiración y toma una postura más relajada, posando el libro en su regazo.

"Fue una mala idea encargarte ir ahí"

Vanity sacude su cabeza. "No había manera que alguien supiese que los Worm seguían vivos, menos en lo más profundo de la antigua base."

"Pero no viste nada de camino abajo? Algún signo de infestación o algún otro gusano?" pregunta intrigada Noelia.

"Nada, solo maquinas inactivas de los Ally of Justice" responde el Gishki de pelo negro. Una fría ventisca entra en la tienda, causando que el hombre tiemble de frio. La Gishki de pelo negro parece inmutarse por la fría temperatura. "¿Que estamos haciendo tan alejados del grupo?"

Noelia agradece el cambio de tema. Por más que los Worm signifiquen una amenaza, el simple hecho de recordarlos le resulta tétrico. Además, si están retenidos en lo más profundo de la ciudadela, significa que no tienen los números necesarios para salir a la superficie. En estos momentos, habían cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

"Los Vylon nos mandaron al territorio de los Ice Barrier a erradicar un grupo de Steelswarms concentrados en el norte de la región, con la esperanza de concentrarlos en un solo lugar y acabar con ellos", ella explica el plan propuesto por Vylon Sigma. "Sin embargo, como podrás ver, me he alejado del grupo y he dejado a Natalia a cargo del grupo."

Vanity da un sorbo a su baso y se inclina sobre la mesa, intrigado. "¿Por qué?"

Noelia le responde con otra pregunta "¿Qué nos garantiza que las demás tribus no nos traicionen en el caso que los insectos sean exterminados, y si los Vylon deciden erradicar toda la vida en el mundo?" hace una pequeña pausa para que el Gishki de pelo negro procese todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Yo soy la única miembro viva de los Ice Barrier. No soy tan instruida como los antiguos generales, pero sé que con el necesario conocimiento puedo controlar la magia" levanta el libro que tenía en su regazo. "Ahora con esto mis planes se han acelerado."

La mirada de Vanity entra en completa sorpresa, mirando a Noelia fijamente.

Noelia se inclina sobre la mesa, con una mirada decidida en su rostro. "Iré al templo de Trishula y me contactare con Medium. Le pediré que me otorgue le poder de liberar a los tres dragones sellados en la barrera de hielo."

* * *

a lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Roach (Steelswarm Sentinel) / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Naturia Beast / Beast

Naturia Barkion / Barkion

Naturia Sacred Tree / Árbol sagrado - Árbol del mundo

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn

Fabled Leviathan / Leviathan

Fabled Valkyrus / Valkyrus

Fabled Ragin / Ragin


	14. Chapter 14

Hola

Primero me disculpo con ustedes por no subir capitulo en un buen tiempo. He pasado por un momento personal un tanto dificil y he tenido que tomar unas cuantas decisiones. Mis clases estan dificiles y no publicare tan seguido. Agradezco sus reviews y ya las mas de 700 vista! Nunca me imagine llegar hasta aca, y todo se los debo a ustedes gente.

Sin mas prembulos, disfruten el capitulo

 **AVISO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE YU-GI-OH!** El legitimo dueño es y siempre sera Konami.

* * *

Llegaron a la cueva al cuarto día de caminata sin mucho descanso, agotada y sedienta. Debido a las restricciones planteadas por el Vylon, al no poder volar, se demoraron mucho más de lo que en verdad planeaban. Era grande, muy grande. Se calculó que la entrada era casi tan alta como los edificios de la destruida ciudadela, y su ancho era más grade aun.

"Por qué nadie la pudo verla antes?", pregunta una muy intrigada Lazuli, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva. Por más que fuese de día, la luz del sol no lograba alumbrar más allá de 4 metros adentro, seguido de pura penumbra y misterio.

"Los Fabled fueron conocidos por ser demonios traicioneros y con muchos trucos bajo la manga", dice Ambar dando un pedazo de roca de fuego a Coalt. El Pterodactilo de fuego acepto con mucho gusto la comida, aleteando sus pequeñas alas fuertemente. Ambar se pone de pie y mira la entrada de la cueva.

"Me sorprendería el hecho de que los antiguos demonios dejasen la entrada a su base al aire libre sin ningún tipo de protección", continua la doncella Laval.

A su costado Cannon, el artillero de la tribu de fuego, tocaba suavemente el cañón adherido a su mano, haciendo que pequeñas cantidades de lava saliesen de su orificio. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, dando una cantidad de luz emitida por su cuerpo necesario para entrar en la cueva. Al mismo tiempo, Ambar también aumento su temperatura corporal, causando que tanto su pelo como su vestido empezar a emitir luz. Ambos al ver la notable cantidad de fuego emitida por su cuerpo, decidieron que eso iba a funcionar, de modo que volvieron a su temperatura normal.

Cannon dio media vuelta, en dirección opuesta a la cueva. Las mujeres del grupo habían quedado más agotadas que los hombres en esta travesía y necesitaban un momento para descansar. Se dirigió a un conjunto de árboles y apoyo su espalda en una de las grandes rocas que había cerca. Alrededor de él se encontraban Kamui, Avance, Garnet y Roach montando guardia. El joven chico de la tribu de viento estaba sentado en una rama a unos cuantos metros del suelo, junto con su ave Falco. Garnet y Avance tenían sus espaldas apoyadas en dos troncos, uno próximo al otro. Por otro lado Roach estaba mirando el horizonte desde el borde de un barranco, el cual tenían en frente.

Cannon tomo asiento en una de las piedras a un costado del grupo, retrayendo su cañón y liberando su mano izquierda. Roach voltea para verlo.

"Podrás proporcionarlos luz?", pregunta el insecto de armadura dorada. El guerrero Laval solo se limita a soltar un bufido y mirar a otro lado, pero asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez. "Bien"

Avance toma asiento, recostándose en el árbol y empezando a afilar su espada con una roca puntiaguda. El sonido del metal raspado por la roca llena el vacío ambiente, solo siendo superado por las conversaciones de las mujeres, de las cuales se puede escuchar muy poco. Nadie dice nada por un tiempo, simplemente escuchando el viento y las hojas.

"Que piensan que encontraremos ahí?", pregunta el chico de pelo verde desde la rama, mirando hacia atrás en dirección a la cueva. Todos lo imitan, observando la oscura entrada llena de misterio.

Avance deja de afilar su espada y deja soltar un respiro. "Quien sabe, solo sabemos que a los Vylon les interesa mucho. Aparte el señor 'antenas puntiagudas' se rehúsa a dar detalles", dice lo último dirigiendo una mira a Roach, quien se la devuelve.

"Y tú crees que los Vylon me cuentan todo?", pregunta con un todo elevado de voz al Gishki.

Un tenso silencio reino por un momento. Tanto Avance como Roach no apartaban la mirada del otro. Kamui y Garnet tenían otro enfrentamiento entre ambos, a Cannon no le podía importar menos. Sin embargo pasado unos cuentos segundos, tanto Avance como Roach apartaron la mirada del otro, ya que ambos no querían desatar la furia de Emilia otra vez.

"Yo creo que los Vylon tendrás sus motivos", dice Roach volviendo a mirar el horizonte. El día se estaba acabando, reflejando una franja naranja de luz que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. "Tengo mis dudas. Quizá... en este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no descubrir."

Todos los hombres guardan silencio, pensando en lo que acaba de decir el insecto de armadura dorada. Nadie sabía exactamente que se iba a encontrar en la cueva, o si al menos iban a encontrar algo. Qué pasaría si es que el descubrimiento que harán ahí dentro tenga como resultado perder la guerra?

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de hojas y pies tocando el suelo. Kamui descendió de la rama y, sacudiendo su capa marrón, abrió los brazos al grupo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, será mejor que descansemos y recuperemos energías. Mientras más rápido terminemos con el asunto de la cueva, más nos demoraremos en apoyar a nuestras tribus, no?"

Todos vuelven en sí y asienten a lo dicho por Kamui. Por más que tuviesen diferencias en ideales y metas, ninguno de ellos quería dejar a su tribu sola. Querían aportar en lo que más se pueda a la guerra. Avance enfunda su espada y empieza a escalar el árbol donde estaba apoyado. "Todos vayan a descansar, yo tomare la primera guardia."

Tres días de larga caminata en la nieve habían dado por fin sus frutos. Noelia se encontraba en la cima de una colina nevada, con un fuerte viento azotando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, causándole mucho frío. Aunque llevase puesto una gran cantidad de abrigo, la temperatura bajo cero no tenía piedad sobre ella. Tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar la había hecho menos resistente al frío que ella antes estaba acostumbrada.

En lo bajo de la colina había un templo hecho de roca azul, o al menos lo quedaba de él. Enterrado hasta la mitad por nieve y con varias columnas y pedazos del techo rotos. La mitad de la entrada principal aún seguía en pie, de modo que aun podía entrar. Antes este templo era el más transitado por el pueblo Ice Barrier. Cientos de monjes y sacerdotisas asistían diariamente a las diversas recamaras en búsqueda de conocimiento, sabiduría y poder. Pero ahora... no era nada más que un recuerdo de una época que probablemente nunca volverá, que se va despedazando con cada ventisca y que algún día dejara de existir.

Noelia ajusto su abrigo y empezó el descenso por la empinada colina. El terreno se había vuelto traicionero por las incontables cantidades de nieve que iban cayendo con el paso de los años, sin embargo había de apurarse ya que la noche estaba a punto de caer y no quería morir congelada por el mortal frío. Tras un largo y tedioso descenso logra llegar hasta la entrada del templo.

Antes de entrar dio un vistazo al arco que había sobre ella. Los detalles en el tallado de piedra pálida estaban borrados y ahora no era nada más que una superficie plana, sin belleza alguna. Dio un fuerte respiro, calmando sus emociones al ver tan triste escenario. Al volver en orden su respiración se adentró en el templo, sintiendo como los últimos rayos de luz quedaban atrás.

Las columnas que sostenían el templo llevaban una fuente de luz natural en forma de esfera, colgando de ellas. Noelia las recordaba con perfección. Eran esferas de hielo solidificado que funcionaban como fuente eterna de luz, por más tiempo que pasase estas "lámparas" nunca iban a apagarse. Al menos algo quedo intacto de esa época...

Ella sabía con exactitud el camino a seguir hacia la recamara principal, si todo seguía en su lugar claro. Pero ahora se sentía agotada y no tenía ganas de seguir caminando entre la nieve. Busco una de las esquinas de la cámara de entrada y ahí planto campamento. Una vez encendida una improvisada fogata entro en su saco de dormir e intento dormir.

No pudo concebir el sueño ya que esta lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos a la mente, manteniéndola ocupada con sus pensamientos. Rindiéndose, se sentó en su saco de dormir e utilizo su mochila de cuero como respaldar. De su chaqueta saco el diario de Medium, el cual había sido recuperado por Vanity de la antigua ciudadela hace unos días atrás.

Paso por las primeras páginas del diario, las cuales no eran más que dibujos de paisajes, templos y personas. Hizo una pausa al llegar al dibujo de ella cuando era niña, donde aparecía con un gran abrigo sentada en la nieve, sonriendo. Los alegres recuerdos desaparecieron con la misma velocidad que llegaron. Medium fue una mujer maravillosa desde que la conoció tantos años atrás. Ella la acogió en su hogar cuando sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, guiándola y corregirle cuando era necesario. Más adelante se convirtió en su maestra, instruyéndole en el poco tiempo que tuvieron sobre las artes de los Ice Barrier.

Paso la paginas y llego a un retrato de un viejo amigo suyo, el general Gantala. El hombre calvo de piel morena siempre era estricto con ella y en casi todas las ocasiones mostraba una actitud fría y calculadora, pero eso no evitaba que ganase el respeto y admiración de toda su tribu. El retrato mostraba sus celestes tatuajes que recorrían su frente y brazos. Siempre andaba de la cintura para arriba al descubierto, y ella siempre se preguntaba cómo es que nunca tenía frío.

Paso la página y llego a ilustraciones de varias criaturas grotescas. Worm. Noelia paso rápidamente las paginas para evitar recordar a las horrendas abominaciones. No recordaba que hubiese tantos diferentes tipos de ellos, hasta pudo ver de reojo a la clase Demikles que ataco a Vanity en la antigua ciudadela. Al costado de cada dibujo se los gusanos habían varias anotaciones que indicaban donde se les había avistado, la función que cumplían, su armamento, puntos débiles, etc.

Llego a una página que le resulto extremadamente familiar, era un paisaje de la ciudadela en sus días plenos. Varias plantas brotaban de los gigantescos edificios y todo lucia perfecto, a diferencia de su deteriorado y horrendo estado en que se encontraba ahora. Pero había un detalle que llamo mucho la atención de Noelia. Encima de la ciudad estaba flotando una enorme esfera de material orgánico gris, que dejaba escurrir su contenido hacia el suelo, sobre la ciudad. Un aura de color negro lo rodeaba y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Gishki.

Era un dibujo de la primera aparición de la suprema entidad Worm. Una fusión de la gran mayoría de ellos en un ser sacado de las mentes más retorcidas de este mundo. La ciudadela de ese entonces contaba con armas de largo alcance, capaces de aniquilar Worm a kilómetros de distancia, evitando que se acerquen a la cuidad. Sin embargo, cuando la entidad Worm se manifestó sobre ellos, estas armas eran completamente inútiles a tan cercana distancia. Ese día... se perdieron más vidas que en todo el resto de la guerra. Al costado del dibujo no decía nada más que una palabra: "ZERO".

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó. Dio un fuerte respiro y empezó a empacar sus cosas para adentrarse más en el templo. No podía dejar que algo de esa magnitud ocurra de nuevo. Ella era una Líder ahora, y debía actuar como tal. Tenía que hacerlo por su tribu, por sus amigos fallecidos, por el mundo... por Emilia. Paso su mochila por sus hombros y emprendió la caminata hacia adentro, en dirección a la recamara principal.

Conforme avanzaba, podía sentir como una gran cantidad de energía invadía su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió agitada y tuvo que para un momento para concentrarse. Ella no había recibido tanto entrenamiento como los demás generales de los Ice Barrier, pero sabía manejarse. Concentro su energía en su mano, apretándola fuertemente. Pudo ver como las venas de su brazo tomaban un color azul fuerte, abrió la palma de su mano y una pequeña esfera de hielo se materializo lentamente.

Noelia sonrió ante esto y puso su mano verticalmente, empujándola hacia adelante. La esfera avanzo un poco en el aire para luego deshacerse y convertirse en una línea de hielo que comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, dejando un camino de hielo brillante por donde pasaba. Este orbe iba a llevar a la Gishki a su destino: la cámara principal.

Camino a través de varios pasadizos, recamaras y grandes salas de meditación, muy similares a los que poseen los Gishki. El orbe de hielo paro ante una puerta sellada. En ella había varios sellos que giraban en torno a un círculo en medio de la puerta. Al estar enfrente de ella, el orbe de hielo se desvaneció, dejándola en la oscuridad.

Noelia observo con detalle la puerta de piedra. No parecía tener ninguna cerradura ni perilla, y tampoco podía ser empujada y cualquier patada o parecía tener efecto. Miro con detalle los sellos, los cuales se conectaban con franjas profundas con una esfera hundida en la puerta. Posicionó su mano sobre dicho orbe y excavo profundo dentro de su ser, concentrando toda la magia que el templo emitía sobre la palma de su mano.

Para su sorpresa, el orbe de cristal tomo un brillante color blanco, cegando por un momento a la Gishki. Esta luz empezó a abrirse paso a través de los canales de la puerta, llegando hasta los sellos y llenándolos de luz. Los sellos circulares giraron y hubo un fuerte estruendo. Pasados un cuanto segundo y la puerta se empezó a abrir a la mitad, hacia los lados escondiéndose en las frías paredes. Una vez retraídas las dos puertas, Noelia procedió a entrar a la recamara.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando salir un gran estruendo. Noelia pudo escuchar como los sellos giraban sobre si, atrapándola dentro. "Genial", dice casi susurrando. Ella nunca había estado tan profunda dentro del templo, de modo que no sabía que encontraría adelante.

Empezó a caminar a través de la gran sala, varias columnas sólidas y llenas de nieve. Conforme avanzaba, la sala se volvía oscura con cada paso. Se detuvo cuando ya no podía ver nada más.

Por alguna razón sentía que era observada, aunque esa posibilidad le resultaba imposible. La recamara de encontraba sellada y hubiese notado la presencia se alguien más hace buen rato. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un resplandor que salía del suelo, justo por debajo de ella. Intento mover sus pies para hacerse de lado, pero ellos no respondían, estaba inmovilizada por una fuerza que no conocía. La luz celeste empezó a abrirse paso formando varios círculos alrededor de ella, desvaneciendo la nieve en su trayectoria. Ella pudo ver qué forma empezó a tomar la luz: un pentágono con una lanza en cada punta, similar a un copo de nieve. El símbolo de los Ice Barrier.

Otras tres fuentes de luz se hicieron visibles en la recamara, una enfrente suyo y las otras dos a su costado. Tres grandes estatuas empezaron a tomar brillo, las cuales eran cubiertas por la oscuridad anteriormente. A su derecha se encontraba un dragón en sus cuatro patas, una de ellas a medio levantar, con dos alas finas y extendidas. Su cuerpo tenía varias franjas que se extendía por más de su pecho, actuando como espinas. Su cuello se extendía hacia arriba revelando su cabeza, con varias extensiones de su cráneo hacia atrás y con una boca en forma de pico abierto. El dragón de la barrera de Hielo, Gungnir

A su derecha se alzaba la estatua de un dragón con forma de serpiente. De cuerpo largo y con cola que terminaba en un tipo de maza puntiaguda, sus patas y brazos estaban muy separados uno del otro. Dos grandes alas encorvadas brotaban de su espalda al mismo tiempo que varias púas que la recorrían toda. Su cráneo tenia forma de estrella, con sus puntas dirigiéndose hacia atrás. Su boca estaba cerrada pero revelaba unos grandes y afilados dientes. El segundo dragón sellado por los Ice Barrier, Brionac.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba lo más impotente que ella había visto. Una gran estatua se alzaba revelando un dragón que andaba en sus dos patas traseras, y con ambas manos en puño. De su torso brotaban tres cuellos en diferentes direcciones, cada una con una cabeza única. La más grande siendo la del medio, con tres ojos cada una, todos mirándola. La última y más grande bestia sellada por su antigua tribu: Trishula.

Los ojos de toda as estatuas tomaron un brillo de color celeste al mismo tiempo que un aura del mismo color brotaba de ellos.

"Arrodíllate"

Tres fuertes y graves voces sonaron en la sala. Noelia no tenía tiempo de preguntarse de quien provenían, pero sus pies no respondían, de modo que no había mucha opción ahí. Una vez con las rodillas en el suelo observo la estatua de Trishula frente a ella. Todos los ojos del legendario dragón parecían estar sobre ella, al igual que las miradas de las otras tres estatuas

"Habla", decían firmemente tres graves voces, proveniente de las estatuas.

Noelia trago saliva, era la primera vez en toda su vida que sintió un miedo tan legítimo que su aliento y su piel se tornaron fríos. Estaba en frente de los espíritus de los tres grandes dragones de la barrera de hielo, tiránicas bestias que su anterior tribu eones atrás sello con su magia en poderosos espejos. Durante la guerra estas bestias fueron liberadas varias veces para luchar contra los parásitos que infestaban el mundo, para ser regresados luego devuelta a su prisión de hielo, a esperar a ser usados otra vez. Noelia siempre se preguntaba si eran verdaderamente temibles bestias, o meros esclavos.

Pero ahora, en una posición tan sumida enfrente de los dragones, no podía darse el lujo de pensar así. Tomo aliento, tratando de calmar la fría temperatura de su cuerpo, y hablo. "Soy Noelia... Gishki Noelia-".

"Sabemos quién eres, la última miembro de los Ice Barrier, la gente que nos encarcelo por toda la eternidad!" Interrumpe la voz proveniente de la estatua a su derecha, Gungnir. "Sin embargo, la cuestión no es tu identidad, sino el motivo de que estés en este santuario... sola."

La Gishki trato de recuperar su compostura, si habría de cumplir su propósito acá tendría que cuidar muy bien las palabras que dijera. "Busco poder y sabiduría, quiero aprender usar sus poderes para ganar esta guerra."

"Por qué ahora, de todos los momentos?" Pregunta la estatua a su izquierda, Brionac. "No has estado tan cómoda en tu palacio bajo el mar que nunca te has preocupado por nosotros!?" La acusación del dragón serpiente es dura y tosca, causando temor en la Gishki. "Resulta que justo ahora, en tiempos de desesperación, acudes a nuestra ayuda? Eres exactamente igual que tu anterior tribu hipócrita."

Noelia sabe que siendo sumisa no es una buena estrategia de conversación actualmente, ha de cambiar. Respira, tomando coraje. "Como miembro de los Ice Barrier ustedes han de guardarme respeto y obedecer a mis comandos", dice firmemente elevando un poco su tono de voz. "Ustedes son sirvientes eternos de muestra causa, y como tales, han de obedecer. Si se rehúsan a cooperar no me dejaran opción alguna que encarcelarlos y nunca dejarlos salir. No me tienten, no tengo nada que perder, después de todo soy la última." Con la cabeza en alto y pecho inflado, siente que ha asestado un duro golpe en el orgullo de las bestias.

Un frio silencio llena el ambiente, haciendo cuestionar a la Gishki sobre sus propias palabras. Puede escuchar tanto el sonido de su respiración como el latir de su corazón.

"Al contrario, Gishki. Tú tienes todas las de perder" dice tranquilamente la estatua del frente, Trishula. "Tienes una nueva tribu a tu mando, una alianza, una nueva guerra en que participar y muchos amigos que cuentan contigo." Lo dicho por el dragón más temible esparció una serie de incontrolables escalofríos que recorrieron la espalda de Noelia. "Y sobre todo", continua el poderoso dragón. "Tienes una hija la quien cuidar."

Las palabras impactaron contra Noelia más fuerte que un rayo más penetrante que una lanza. Ella tenía en cuenta la sabiduría de los dragones, pero no estaba al tanto que podrían observar su vida y más que todo saber sus secretos. La estatua de Trishula bajo sus tres cuellos, en dirección a Noelia. "Una mentira es una capa fácilmente rompible, solo que aparenta ser fuerte", dice con una voz fantasmal la cual invade casa centímetro de la cabeza de Noelia.

La Gishki siente su visión nublarse, su cuerpo temblar y su cabeza le duele. No está pensando bien. Tiene que encontrar una manera de convencer a los dragones antes de que ellos literalmente destruyan su mente por completo. Debe haber una manera...

Noelia se levanta lentamente del suelo y se endereza. El círculo de magia a sus pies aun la restringía, pero tenía que demostrar que ellos no controlaban la situación. Puso su mirada sobre cada una de las estatuas, tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de esos ojos de piedra iluminados por luz celeste.

"Tengo un trato que proponer", dice la Gishki de pelo rojo, tratando de sonar cuerda. Las estatuas guardan silencio, el cual domina por un largo tiempo.

"Te escuchamos", dicen a la vez.

Noelia se sentía decidida, no podía salir de esta sala si es que no tenía los poderes de los 3 legendarios dragones...si es que salía en lo absoluto. "Ustedes me cederán su poder y la habilidad para controlarlos. Con la habilidad necesaria podré ganar esta guerra."

Las estatuas guardaron silencio, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por graves gruñidos. "Toda tu anterior tribu nunca logro controlarnos, que te hace pensar que tu podrás" pregunta la estatua de Gungnir.

Noelia le dirige la mirada. "Acepto que mi anterior tribu no tomo las decisiones correctas, pero sé que yo lo haré. Tengo sangre Ice Barrier y Gishki, poseo el intelecto y voluntad necesaria para poner cadenas sobre sus cuellos si es necesario. Nunca duden de mis habilidades."

La estatua de Brionac se mueve ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo brillar más sus celestes ojos. "Y que ganamos nosotros?" Pregunta sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de la Gishki.

Noelia se toma un tiempo para mirar a cada uno de los dragones. Respira hondo y toma una decisión, la cual puede volver a cambiar el mundo entero. "Una vez terminada la guerra, les concederé su libertad."

El ambiente se torna un poco más caliente, las estatuas inmóviles y la Gishki deja de respirar. Esa es su última carta, la última oportunidad de obtener alguna ventaja sobre los Steelswarm y una oportunidad para ganar este conflicto.

La estatua del frente, Trishula, mueve sus cuellos hacia adelante, de modo que sus tres cabezas están a la altura de Noelia. "Hemos llegado a un consenso. Te otorgaremos nuestro poder, pero solo podrás usarlo una vez. Ya estamos hartos de servir a gente egocéntrica y avariciosa", dice el poderoso dragón.

Noelia guarda silencio. Esto no es lo que esperaba, pero serviría. Eran los mejores términos a los que podía alguna vez llegar con los dragones.

"Trato".

Las estatuas de Gungnir y Brionac perdieron su brillo y volvieron a su postura normal. Sin embargo, la estatua de Trishula se acercó más a ella. El circulo de magia a sus pies la paralizo completamente. Pánico empezó a recorrer a Noelia mientras que sentía que sus brazos se levantaban y extendían hacia delante en contra de su voluntad. Dos grandes lazos de energía blanca surgieron del círculo y empezaron a entrelazarse por sus brazos hasta llegar al dedo medio.

Antes de que Noelia pudiese reaccionar, empezó a sentir un flujo de energía recorrer su cuerpo tan fuerte que comenzó a gritar. El dolor era demasiado, sentía que su cuerpo quería romperse, como su sangre le quemaba y su vista se nublaba. Pudo ver como los tres ojos del trio de cabezas del gran dragón tenían el mismo brillo que el círculo mágico a los pies, mirándola fijamente.

Ella tenía que soportar esto. No era más una niña ilusa, era una comandante, un modelo a seguir y una Líder. Había de soportar esto por sus amigos, por los fallecidos... por su hija. De un momento a otro, el fuerte flujo de energía la dejo, y cayó al suelo, rendida por el dolor.

Todo volvió a estar oscuro, y las estatuas no se les veían por ningún lado. Vio con el pequeño brillo que quedaba en el suelo que sus dedos medios de ambas manos habían tomado un color gris y en cada uña había tatuado un celeste copo de nieve. El símbolo de los Ice Barrier.

Emilia se encontraba mirando el horizonte. El frío viento chocaba contra su abrigo y acariciaba suavemente contra sus congeladas mejillas. El grupo había montado campamento a las afueras de la cueva, en un pequeño claro rodeado de rocas las cuales servirían para bloquear gran parte del viento. Todos habían montado guardia ya, menos ella. Avance se había ofrecido para tomar doble turno, pero Emilia se negó insistiendo en que no estaba cansada. En este momento se encontraba luchando contra tanto el frío como el sueño.

Sentada en la rama de un árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, mirando constantemente alrededor a ver si encontraba algún movimiento inusual. En lo poco de su guardia no había notado nada extraño, salvo el aullido de unos lobos a la distancia. Paso su capucha por encima de su cabeza, cubriendo su pelo tan rojo como la sangre protegiéndolo del frío.

Un repentino movimiento del árbol llamo su atención, miro hacia unas cuantas ramas abajo suyo y vio a Wanda sentarse relajadamente. La Gusto de pelo verde había sido la tercera en montar guardia, aun podía ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Emilia tomo una postura más adecuada, mirándola.

"Se supone que has de estar durmiendo, Winda", dice con una voz cansada y adormecida. Su aliento se ve en aire, frío.

La Gusto se ríe lentamente, cerrando su chaleco marrón y cruzando las piernas. "Pensé que podría hacer compañía. Además los ronquidos de Cannon son demasiado para mis oídos." Ambas chicas sueltan una ligera risa.

Un incómodo silencio reina en el ambiente. Tanto a Emilia como a Winda no se les ocurre un tema de que conversar, es más, si siquiera es necesario hablar. La Gishki devuelve su mirada hacia el horizonte, preguntándose cómo les estará yendo a los demás.

"Estas preocupada?" Dice Winda desde la otra rama. La Gishki dobla sus rodillas y las acerca a su pecho, abrazándolas con su brazo y sentando su cabeza ahí, asintiendo lentamente. La Gusto de pelo verde aprieta los labios, preocupada por su antigua amiga. Dirige la mirada hacia otro lado. "Igual yo, en este momento mi tribu se encuentra luchando contra los Steelswarms. De hecho eso fue desde hace tres días, de modo que aún no se si es que siguen vivos o no..."

"Me preocupa demasiado Noelia", dice Emilia levantando su cabeza de las rodillas. "Al igual que Shadow y Natalia, ellos han pasado toda mi vida conmigo... no me imagino una vida sin ellos la verdad." La Gishki aprieta más sus rodillas contra su pecho, luchando contra el repentino escalofrío que invadió su cuerpo.

Winda miro hacia la cueva desinteresadamente. "Tengo el presentimiento que lo que sea que encontremos ahí dentro nos será útil... de un modo u otro."

Emilia enfoca su mirada en la Gusto. "Como es que siempre piensas así?" Cuestiona la Gishki. "Desde pequeña eres despreocupada y siempre entusiasta... cuál es tu secreto?"

Winda suelta una pequeña risa, mirándola con sus ojos de color lima. Después de un momento de intensas miradas, la Gusto miro hacia el horizonte, observando el ligero arco naranja que surgía de él, indicando la cercanía del amanecer. "Alguna vez te has preguntado acerca del origen de este mundo?"

La pregunta de Winda recorre la mente de Emilia, tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus conocimientos. Sin embargo, Emilia no responde. Esa pregunta en ningún momento de su vida ha pasado por su cabeza. La Gusto al notar la confusión, se levanta y apoya su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol, cerrando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, sin quitar la mirada del creciente amanecer.

"Tiempo después de la anterior guerra, cuando tú y yo no éramos más que pequeñas niñas, Windaar tomo cuidado de mí." Hace una pausa para que Emilia recuerde todo. Ambas fueron acogidas por Noelia después de la liberación de Trishula y todo el caos que le siguió. "Recuerdo... que él me contaba historias para dormir. Algunas divertidas, otras relajantes y otras de miedo si es que había hecho una travesura durante el día", ambas sueltan una pequeña risa para luego volver al silencio.

"Sin embargo, hubo una de ellas que me llamo mucho la atención.", dice Winda contemplando el amanecer. "Había hace una vez dos hermanas, Sepia y Tierra. Ambas eran las dueñas de este mundo y no había nadie más que ellas. Un día, decidieron llenar el universo de vida, y para eso plantaron un árbol en el centro del mundo. De este árbol habría de surgir toda clase de ser, bestia, maquina, ave y pez. Hubo un debate entre ellas para ver que fruto daría dicho árbol.

Sepia deseaba que el árbol de luz, vida, resurrección y armonía. Por otro lado Tierra quería que el árbol solo de destrucción, muerte, caos y oscuridad. Ambas pelearon por lo que parecían ser eones, sin llegar a nada especifico. Un día, Sepia logro sellar a Tierra dentro del árbol y absorbió su energía vital, creando una esfera de oscuridad. Para evitar que Tierra escapase y llene en mundo de caos y oscuridad planto nueve distintos sellos, los cuales fueron repartidos en distintas partes del mundo."

Sepia, ahora sola en el mundo, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al robar la energía de tierra, ya que era incontrolable. Tomo parte de la suya y creo otro orbe, uno de luz. Así, junto con ambos orbes en su poder creo la vida en el mundo, dejando que sus hijos e hijas poblasen y se esparciesen sobre este plano existencia, para ella retirarse a uno mayor."

Emilia se queda maravillada por la historia de Winda. Esto también la hace pensar... había una gran similitud entre esa historia y el mundo en que ellos estaban. Sin embargo un fuerte estrépito sacudió el árbol en el que estaban.

En una rama adyacente a ellos Roach aterrizó, enfundando su espada. Ambas chicas se levantaron rápidamente, esperando lo que sea que Roach hubiese venido a. El insecto se enderezo, mirando hacia atrás un momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia Emilia y Winda.

"Despierten a los demás, entraremos a la cueva", dice firmemente con un tono de desesperación en su voz. Al notar la confusión de las dos Roach vuelve a hablar. "En mi patrulla una gran legión de Steelswarms se acercaba hacia acá, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos." Dicho esto baja de la rama y aterriza en el suelo.

Emilia y Winda se miran y hacen lo mismo, corriendo hacia donde dormía el grupo.

Luego de despertar a todos mediante gritos, y en algunos casos patadas. Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva, observando la oscuridad. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, contemplando la penumbra. Ganando coraje.

Tanto Avance como Roach desenfundaron sus espadas. A su lado Emilia y Ariel sostenían firmemente sus Aquaespejos. Winda y Kamui sostenían sus bastones y sus aves Egul y Falco reposaban listos en sus hombros. Garnet estaba enfrente de las dos pequeñas Gem-Knight Lazuli y Lapiz, quienes tenían las manos entrelazadas, pero con una mirada determinada. Cannon se posicionó delante del grupo, transformado por su artefacto. Su cañón estaba listo y dejaba brotar varias cantidades de lava. Reeze se encontraba flotando sobre ellos gracias a su transformación mientras que Ambar tomaba la retaguardia.

Todos provenían de una tribu diferente, con ideales y valores distintos. Eso en este momento no importaba. Todos querían salvar a su tribu y sobrevivir a esta guerra. Emilia estrujo fuertemente la manos de Avance y él le devolvió el gesto. Cannon dio el primer paso con su cañón en alto. Luego todo el grupo le siguió.

"A las profundidades nos adentramos."

* * *

 **Nuevos Personajes introducidos en el capitulo:**

-Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

-Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

-Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

La lista se ira actualizando conforma avance la historia.

 **Tribus de la 1°Guerra:**

\- Flamvell

\- Mist Valley

\- X Saber

\- Ice Barrier

\- Ally of Justice (Suma de los cuatro anteriores)

\- Jurrac

\- Naturia

\- Fabled

\- Worm

 **Tribus de la 2°Guerra**

\- Laval

\- Gusto

\- Gem-Knight

\- Gishki

\- Vylon

\- Naturia

\- Steelswarm

 **Carta / Nombre**

Gishki Emilia / Emilia

Gishki Avance (Evigishki Levianima) / Avance

Gishki Ariel (Evigishki Mind Augus) / Ariel

Gishki Noelia (Evigishki Tetrogre) / Noelia

Gishki Vanity / Vanity

Gishki Natalia / Natalia

Gishki Shadow (Evigishki Soul Ogre) / Shadow

Steelswarm Roach (Steelswarm Sentinel) / Roach

Kamui, Hope of Gusto / Kamui

Winda, Priestess of Gusto (Daigusto Gulldos) / Winda

Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto (Daigusto Sphreez) / Reeze

Windaar, Sage of Gusto (Daigusto Eguls) / Windaar

Gusto Falco / Falco

Laval Judgement Lord / Fudo

Laval Cannon (Laval Stennon) / Cannon

Laval Volcano Handmaiden / Ambar

Laval Coalt (Lavalval Coalt) / Coalt

Gem-Knight Crystal (Gem-Knight Prismaura) / Crystal

Gem-Knight Garnet / Garnet

Gem-Knight Lazuli / Lazuli

Vylon Tetra / Vylon Tetra

Vylon Stella / Vylon Stella

Vylon Sphere / Vylon Sphere

Vylon Prism / Vylon Prism

Vylon Alpha / Vylon Alpha

Vylon Sigma / Vylon Sigma

Vylon Delta / Vylon Detla

Vylon Epsilon / Vylon Epsilon

Naturia Cliff / Cliff

Naturia Landoise / Landoise

Naturia Leodrake / Leodrake

Naturia Beast / Beast

Naturia Barkion / Barkion

Naturia Sacred Tree / Árbol sagrado - Árbol del mundo

Steelswarm Hercules / Hércules

Steelswarm Longhorn / Longhorn

Fabled Leviathan / Leviathan

Fabled Valkyrus / Valkyrus

Fabled Ragin / Ragin


End file.
